Stand by my side
by Hermione-weasley86
Summary: FINAL ::James no pasa por un buen momento. Lily tampoco, pero eso él no lo sabe y la hace objeto de sus burlas. La situación empeora cuando ambos consiguen trabajo de verano en el mismo sitio. ¿condenados a entenderse?:::
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Nada es mío, todo pertenece a otra gente y/o otras empresas y lo único que yo consigo es desgastar mis neuronas y las teclas del teclado.

**Stand by my side**

**Prólogo**

Un joven de unos diecisiete años miraba lánguidamente, con ojos aburridos, a través de un amplio ventanal que daba a un suntuoso jardín. Estaba recostado en un sillón, con la cabeza descansando ladeada sobre uno de sus hombros. Unas gafas de pasta enmarcaban sus ojos marrones pero no escondían en absoluto el rostro hermoso del joven, que suspiraba y gruñía repetidamente.

- James, esto ya era lo último que tu abuela y yo podíamos consentir- delante de él, un hombre ya mayor y de semblante severo le miraba acusadoramente- Estamos hartos de que te empeñes en arruinarte la vida- el hombre se acarició la barba con un gesto de tristeza - ¿Qué demonios te pasa?

- Nada- contestó el muchacho sin dignarse a mirar a su abuelo

El hombre se dejó caer en un sillón enfrente del de su nieto.

- No sé ya cuantas cartas de advertencia me han enviado tus profesores, James. Parece que este año no te has contentado con hacer simples travesuras…

El muchacho siguió mirando por la ventana, sin pronunciar ni una palabra.

- La muerte de tus padres tampoco fue fácil para nosotros- dijo al cabo de unos minutos el hombre mayor- ¡Pero yo no me dedico a poner en peligro la vida de un compañero dándole poción de adormideras!

- Fue una broma- murmuró amargamente el joven, cuyos ojos habían brillado tras la mención de sus padres.

- El señor Snape casi muere James.

Pese a que a James la muerte de Snape le importaba más bien poco, decidió ahorrarse el comentario.

- No volverá a pasar- susurró el muchacho.

- Por supuesto que no volverá a pasar. He tenido que sudar tinta para que no te expulsaran ni a ti ni a Remus ni a Sirius, pero ten por seguro de que no volveré a dar la cara por ti si te sigues comportando de este modo.

James exhaló un fuerte suspiro y se levantó del sillón, dando por finalizada la discusión.

- Siéntate que aún no he acabado- exclamó el hombre autoritariamente, mientras James se dejaba caer pesadamente de nuevo sobre el sillón- Como castigo, te pasaras el verano trabajando en el Club de Campo.

- ¿Qué?- exclamó James levantándose enfurecido del sillón- ¡No pienso trabajar, es el último verano libre que me queda!

- No es una sugerencia, James Potter- contestó fríamente su abuelo

- ¡Te he dicho que no volveré a hacer algo así!- dijo el joven agresivamente

- Y yo te he dicho que trabajarás. O eso o despídete de la escuela para siempre. Y espero que seas un trabajador competente

James miró enfurecido a su abuelo, que aguantó impasible. Apretó los puños.

- Perfecto… ¡Jodidamente perfecto!- exclamó mientras salía de la habitación dando un portazo.

El señor Potter se quedó mirando la puerta por la que había salido su nieto unos segundos, antes de suspirar con tristeza. Esperaba que James volviera a ser el chico que había sido siempre.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Lily Evans salió de casa a las siete de la mañana el primer día de las vacaciones de verano. Llevaba su melena roja trenzada y se estremeció levemente al salir al exterior. Todavía no calentaba el sol. Cerró la puerta de casa y se dirigió hacia la acera. Tras vigilar que no hubiera nadie en la calle, cosa normal dada la hora, sacó su varita mágica. Al instante, un autobús morado se detuvo delante de ella.

- Buenos días Ernie- saludó la muchacha al ayudante del conductor después de pagar el billete- ¿Aprobaste el examen?

El hombre negó disgustado.

- Estos examinadores cada vez son más quisquillosos… sólo porque me llevé por delante un camión muggle, pensaron que no era apto…

Lily rió y le dio una palmadita.

- Bueno, la próxima vez será.

Restregándose sus ojos verdes, víctima aún del sueño, buscó entre las butacas un sitio libre. Encontró uno al lado de una chica que le sonaba de la escuela.

Lily sonrió y se sentó a su lado.

- Hola- saludó alegremente.

La otra chica, de pelo corto y castaño y mirada huraña, la miró de arriba abajo antes de volverla a ignorar completamente. Lily levantó las cejas sorprendida y un poco avergonzada. Según sabía la joven se llamaba Meaghan McCormack, y pertenecía a la casa de Hufflepuff. Siempre se la veía sola por la escuela y la rumorología popular sostenía que era medio vampiro. Lo fuese o no, no parecía muy contenta con la compañía.

Aunque el trayecto no superó los veinte minutos, a Lily se le hizo interminable, de tan nerviosa como estaba. Era su primer día de trabajo y quería causar buena impresión. Se había puesto incluso unas gotas del perfume de su madre porque oler como ella le hacía sentirse más segura de si misma. Gracias a su perfecto historial, el director Dumbledore no había tardado ni un día en conseguirle un empleo de verano cuando ella fue a pedirle ayuda. Ahora sólo tenía que esforzarse al máximo.

Cuando bajó del autobús no pudo evitar una exclamación de sorpresa. A diferencia del resto de construcciones mágicas, el Club de Campo no estaba camuflado detrás de un andrajoso cubo de basura o debajo de una mugrienta calle llena de porquería. Estaba a las afueras de un pequeño pueblo de la costa y contaba con un interminable arsenal de encantamientos que mantenían lejos a cualquier muggle despistado o curioso que se acercase por la zona. Su aspecto era impresionante, un hermoso palacio de inspiración renacentista rodeado de un muro impenetrable escalado por enredaderas y parras muy tupidas.

Lily llamó a la pequeña puerta escondida entre la vegetación y sólo entonces se dio cuenta de que Meaghan estaba justo detrás de ella

- Llegáis tarde- una voz masculina y chillona les dio este cálido recibimiento- Que no se repita.

El propietario de la voz, un hombre rechoncho, calvo y con un ridículo bigotillo engominado las invitó a pasar con un gesto brusco y le dio a cada una un pesado paquete. Justo cuando Lily le iba a decir que aún faltaban tres minutos para la hora de entrada, el hombre la volvió a cortar

- Soy Maurice d'Husard- Batiste, el director- se presentó el hombrecillo hinchando el pecho y sin mirarlas- Ahí tenéis vuestros uniformes. Cambiaos y dirigios rápidamente a las cocinas. Paulette os dará las instrucciones.

Y dicho esto el hombrecillo desapareció por una escalera lateral, dejando a las dos chicas perplejas, en medio de un recibidor vacío y desprovisto de muebles.

- ¿Y dónde quiere esa albóndiga que nos cambiemos?- preguntó Meaghan, más para ella misma que para Lily.

La pelirroja sonrió azorada y miró dentro del paquete. El uniforme constaba de una falda recta y una blusa, ambos azul celeste, y un delantal de color blanco.

- ¿Buscamos la cocina?- propuso la pelirroja con una tímida sonrisa.

Meaghan suspiró resignada.

Lily sintió que ese no era el buen comienzo que deseaba tener

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

- James no puede ser tan horrible

- Sirius, tengo 17 años y me van a encerrar a jornada completa en un Club de Campo sirviendo piñas coladas a mujeres que necesitan llevar bragas de cuello vuelto para no desparramarse en el suelo.-contestó James en un susurro irritado

Sirius, un chico alto y moreno, de un atractivo incuestionable, hizo una mueca de asco. Ambos estaban desayunando en un refinado salón de la mansión de los abuelos de James.

- Siempre te pones en lo peor… piensa en las tías buenorras que te pedirán que les pongas crema- dijo alzando las cejas de forma sugerente

James pareció considerarlo.

- Igualmente, no compensa- suspiró- Yo estaré encerrado mientras tú y Remus os tocáis las narices.

- Ahí te equivocas.- le corrigió Sirius apuntándole con una cucharilla- Remus empieza hoy a trabajar en la librería y yo voy a descargar cajas en un supermercado muggle.

James le miró interrogante.

- No pretendo vivir de tus abuelos, tío. Tarde o temprano tendré que independizarme… además, tu abuelo "me sugirió" a golpe de varita, que buscara algo que hacer… Todos estuvimos involucrados en lo de Snape.

James volvió a suspirar y luego emitió algo parecido a un gruñido. Ese verano, el que prometía ser el verano de su vida, lleno de juergas y de gamberradas, se había convertido en un fiasco.

- Señor- una voz femenina interrumpió la conversación de los dos chicos. Una mujer uniformada de negro y recta como una vara les miraba desde la puerta- Me permito la licencia de recordarle que llega tarde al trabajo.

James miró el reloj enfadado y sin dar las gracias ni despedirse, desapareció en la chimenea.

Sirius se levantó de su silla meneando la cabeza.

- No se lo tengas en cuenta Dorothy- dijo sonriendo, la criada asintió sin cambiar la expresión de la cara- Yo también me voy. Buenos días

Y el guapo moreno se fue por dónde instantes antes lo había hecho su amigo.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Tomando la escalerilla por donde había desaparecido su rechoncho jefe, Lily y Meaghan salieron a un amplio pasillo decorado con ese gusto clásico que nunca pasa de moda. El pasillo estaba desierto y no se oían voces por ningún lado. Lily no sabía hacia donde ir, pero Meaghan caminaba con decisión, así que la siguió, intentando borrar de su mente la imagen del hámster asustado que parecía en esos momentos.

La Huffie torció a la derecha para bajar unas escaleras blancas, de mármol travertino, que daban a una puerta doble sin maneta. Meaghan la empujo y Lily abrió los ojos con sorpresa: estaban en la cocina.

¿Leslie Evans y Meaghan McCormack?

Una mujer de rostro severo, rodeada de jóvenes que vestían el mismo uniforme que les habían dado a ellas, las miraba por encima de sus gafas sin montura.

- Si señora, pero es Lily, no Leslie- contestó la pelirroja

La mujer la miró contrariada.

- Las chapas de identificación están ya hechas, así que a partir de ahora te llamas Leslie- Lily iba a abrir la boca para protestar pero le mujer dejó de prestarle atención. Meaghan le dio un golpecito en el hombro para que la siguiera y se acercara al grupo- Yo soy Paulette Mittens, y quiero que me llaméis así: Señora Mittens. No tolero la laxitud en el trato. Después del señor Maurice d'Husard-Batiste, soy la máxima autoridad, así que procurad satisfacerme.

Lily tragó saliva nerviosa. Su amiga Susan le había prevenido sobre esto, pero pensaba que bromeaba. Esa mujer hablaba como una negrera. El mundo de los brujos, elitista de por sí, se volvía más elitista aún cuando se trataba de gente de familias poderosas e influyentes. Lily era hija de muggles y Susan le recomendó que mejor no dijera nada al respecto. Sabía que Dumbledore había tenido que usar toda su influencia para que la aceptaran. Necesitaba el trabajo y estaba muy bien pagado, o eso pensaba antes de conocer a la señora Mittens, que seguía dándoles instrucciones. Aguantar a esa bruja no estaría bien pagado ni con todo el oro de Moscú.

Cuando la señora Mittens acabó de hablar, una chica pecosa les dijo a Lily y a Meaghan dónde podían cambiarse. Las dos estaban destinadas a hacer turno de día en el bar de la piscina y de tarde en el comedor interior. Eso alivió a la pelirroja, el año pasado había trabajado en la cafetería de un hospital de Surrey, al menos tenía algo de experiencia.

Justo cuando entraron de nuevo en la cocina, ajustándose el delantal, alguien entró por donde lo habían hecho ellas. Un chico alto, de pelo revuelto y mirada traviesa.

- Potter…- susurró Lily parándose en seco ¿Qué hacía él allí?

- Vaya, un holgazán…- dijo en tono socarrón la señora Mittens- ¿Me da su nombre caballerete?

- Potter, James Potter- contestó él con su insolencia típica.

La expresión de la mujer cambió por completo, tornándose afable y empalagosa.

- ¡Vaya señor Potter! Le esperábamos, espero que no haya tenido problemas en el viaje…

James hizo un gesto negativo con la cabeza y mientras la señora Mittens le daba su uniforme y le indicaba su nuevo trabajo, Lily miraba la escena sin poder cerrar la boca de asombro.

- Las cosas funcionan así en este mundo podrido, Evans- le dijo Meaghan en un susurro, empujándola fuera de la cocina- acostúmbrate y no te quejes si no quieres que te pongan de patitas en la calle.

Lily frunció el ceño, contrariada, pero sabía que la chica tenía razón. El apellido Potter hacía las cosas mucho más fáciles. El abuelo de James era el hombre de negocios más influyente de toda Inglaterra. Se ajustó la chapa metálica donde se podía leer "Leslie Evans" y suspiró.

- Si llego a saber que Potter vendría aquí a trabajar…- murmuró amargamente

Meaghan la miró pero como de costumbre no dijo nada.

La pelirroja mientras rezaba para que James estuviera lejos de ella. Las cosas no serían peor en el infierno.

James vio de reojo como Lily salía de la cocina y sonrió para sus adentros. La pobre florecilla de honor mancillado… Había estado enamorado de ella. Pero cuando murieron sus padres, su concepto de afecto se tornó muy relativo: las chicas servían sólo para una cosa y Lily no era una excepción. Pese a la fama que había empezado a ganarse James con las chicas, Lily aceptó salir con él, quizás porque sabía lo de sus padres del muchacho y sintió que se lo debía. Todo fue muy bien, la cena, el paseo, el beso en la entrada… hasta que James decidió que ya había hecho durante suficiente rato el papel de caballero y quiso convertir a la pelirroja en una más. Lily, dolida y confundida por su actitud se negó, pero eso no evitó los rumores, alentados por el propio James que quería vengarse de ella. Él sabía que le había hecho mucho daño, pero eso no importaba… pocas cosas importaban.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

- Un batido hipocalórico y dos cervezas, Evans- Meaghan se apoyó sobre la barra del bar mientras Lily, que estaba fregando los platos, se apresuraba a servir lo que le había indicado su compañera.

- ¿No pueden usar magia para hacer estas cosas?- resopló la pelirroja secándose la frente.

- No sería tan "exclusivo". Quiere demostrar que tiene suficiente dinero como para poder pagar a la gente para que mastiquen por ellos- contestó Meaghan tomando de nuevo la bandeja, sin cambiar su gesto adusto- Será mejor que no te oigan quejarte.

Lily resopló indignada y siguió fregando con ímpetu los platos. Mientras, observaba con envidia a los magos y brujas que se remojaban despreocupadamente en la piscina y tomaban sus dry-martinis bajo las sombrillas. Quedaba muy claro cuál era el sitio de cada uno.

- ¿Qué tal Lily?

La pelirroja se giró reconociendo la voz, con una mueca de furia contenida dibujada en la cara.

- Estoy trabajando, Potter- contestó mirándolo desdeñosamente y retomando su trabajo- Como deberías estar haciendo tú.

- Tengo un descanso, no me necesitan en recepción- dijo el muchacho sonriendo y moviéndose por la barra de manera que quedaran cara a cara. Lily resopló. Por supuesto James trabajaba menos que un aparato de aire acondicionado en un iglú y ganaba lo mismo que ella- Pensé que te gustaría verme

- Pensaste mal- contestó secamente, apartando con un gesto brusco la mano de James que pretendía acariciarla.

El chico rió alegremente.

- Bueno, por suerte hay chicas menos estrechas que tú por aquí- contestó él poniéndose las gafas de sol y alejándose con paso seguro hacia un grupo de chicas que Lily conocía de la escuela. A los dos minutos todas le rodeaban embelesadas e intentando captar su atención. Lily lo miraba todo con reprobación.

- Lástima que ese capullo sea tan bueno en Quidditch- murmuró Meaghan que había vuelto y miraba en la misma dirección que Lily, que parecía sorprendida- Dos zumos de naranja naturales.

Lily asintió y miró el reloj. Dentro de poco tendrían que empezar a servir comidas. Se sentía como si un camión con remolque le hubiera pasado por encima y aún le quedaba la mitad del día.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

El turno de restaurante fue, si cabía la posibilidad, aún más agotador. Esta vez le tocó a Lily también ir sirviendo las mesas, soportando las miradas airadas de los magos petulantes que no la miraban a los ojos cuando pedían, dando la sensación de que le hablaban al vacío. No podían descansar ni un minuto porque la señora Mittens observaba todo desde un cómodo sillón, colocado estratégicamente en una de las esquinas del enorme comedor.

Para animarse Lily se imaginaba una hucha en la que caía un silcke cada dos minutos, que era exactamente lo que ella ganaba. Tampoco podía buscar consuelo en Meaghan, que seguía tan hermética como por la mañana, no parecía buscar conversación.

Por suerte James no hizo acto de presencia durante la tarde, sólo le vio cuando ya estaba a punto de marcharse, masajeándose las doloridas piernas. Él le mandó una mirada se soslayo y comentó algo con otro empleado, que rió abiertamente. Lily trató de evitar ponerse roja.

Se levantó y salió enfurecida del ya odiado Club de Campo, pidiendo al cielo que el tiempo pasara más rápido.

En el autobús volvió a coincidir con Meaghan, con quien ya no intentó hablar.

Un día de trabajo había conseguido deprimirla.

Cuando llegó a casa lo primero que hizo fue limpiarse las lágrimas silenciosas que había derramado a escondidas en el autobús y plantar una maravillosa sonrisa en sus labios. Petunia no estaba, así que por lo menos se ahorraría una discusión. Subió al piso de arriba y entró en la habitación del fondo del pasillo.

- Hola mamá ¿Qué tal te encuentras?

La habitación estaba en la penumbra, alumbrada sólo por la lamparita de la mesilla de noche, que iluminaba a una mujer incorporada sobre unos almohadones. Estaba extremadamente delgada, pálida y su pelo era casi blanco. Lily se acercó a darle un beso.

- Muy bien- contestó la mujer, pero a juzgar por el trabajo que le costaba hablar no era cierto- Siéntate y cuéntame qué tal tu trabajo.

La madre de Lily sonreía cándidamente y la pelirroja hacía esfuerzos por sonreír y no echarse a los brazos de su madre llorando. No podía hacer eso.

- Te lo cuento mientras te lavo el pelo ¿vale?- dijo la muchacha

- Oh Lily…- protestó la mujer

- Mañana Vernon te llevará al hospital ¿no querrás que el doctor te vea hecha un desastre no?

La mujer sonrió y se calló para sí misma su opinión. Sabía que con baño o no, estaba hecha un desastre, pero era mejor no hacer ese tipo de comentarios.

Lily lleno una jofaina de agua y la acomodó para que su madre no tuviera que ir al baño. Mientras le masajeaba el pelo le contó que el trabajo era genial, que los compañeros eran muy simpáticos y que se lo había pasado muy bien. La señora Evans asentía, feliz por su hija.

Petunia no tardó en llegar y subió la cena para las tres, ella también se alegró por su hermana, aunque sólo gruñera mientras Lily hablaba. Las apariencias eran las apariencias, pero ambas sabían que no podían perderse también la una a la otra

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

James fue al Caldero Chorreante antes de ir a casa, para ver a sus amigos. Remus, Sirius y Peter estaban ya allí, acompañados por algunas chicas con las que solían ir.

James pidió una cerveza y se unió a ellos.

- ¿Qué tal señor camarero?- preguntó Sirius

- Pues no tan mal- contestó James- Muy aburrido, pero sólo tengo que quedarme en la recepción. Además, la monitora de hípica está buenísima, y si me aburro puedo molestar a Evans.

- ¿Esa pelirroja frígida y sosa?- preguntó una de las chicas, muy morena y exuberante

- La misma, Sylvia- contestó James con una sonrisa

- ¿No te parece que ya ha sido suficiente?- preguntó Remus, intentando no sonar autoritario. Lo cierto es que no le gustaba ver a nadie abusando de alguien más débil.

James hizo un gesto para quitarle importancia.

- Sobrevivirá. ¿Y vosotros qué tal?

- Bien- contestó Sirius- Somos 3 mozos y 30 cajeras… eso sale a 20 tías para mí y cinco para cada uno de los otros dos - dijo sonriendo y provocando la carcajada de sus amigos- Ya tengo dos citas.

Las chicas que estaban hablando de otra cosa miraron a Sirius de reojo. No podían dejar que se escapara de su redil. Anne, una rubia menudita sin muchas luces, posó una mano en la pierna de moreno

- Tres-dijo levantando las cejas sugerentemente

Remus miró al techo intentando ocultar su desprecio por la chica mientras Sirius le regalaba a Anne una de sus sonrisas llena de dientes.

- Yo no he tenido mucho trabajo, pero mi jefe es muy simpático. Un poco pesado, pero simpático-explicó el licántropo, que había asistido a un simposium de cuatro horas improvisado sobre cebos y anzuelos. El dueño de la librería era muy aficionado a la pesca.

Después de tomar un par de cervezas más, Sirius y James se despidieron para ir a cenar.

Los señores Potter esperaban ansiosos a su nieto, que como seguía enfadado no les hizo ni el más mínimo caso y se encerró en su cuarto, seguido por Sirius, que encogía los hombros a las preguntas mudas de los abuelos de James

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Tatatachán! Y aquí estoy de nuevo, después de unas merecidas vacaciones (o no) y dos días antes de lo previsto. Sé que he desaparecido prácticamente del todo y que no he dado noticias en ningún lado, pero es que necesitaba una temporada de respiro y oxigenación mental. Mi acceso a internet, por otro lado, ha sido bastante pobre y escaso, sólo he consultado el correo y muy de vez en cuando. He recibido mensajes vuestros acerca de no sé que de que no se pueden contestar reviews, no los he vuelto a enviar porque mirando las listas he visto que ya no tenía a quién! Agradecería que me explicarais las novedades al respecto, sino se puede contestar seguramente podamos encontrar una forma alternativa…

Bueno, sólo espero dos cosas. Que os guste este nuevo fic (que no será muy largo, para que no os canséis, ya os aviso de que va a ser un poco más serio, y este primer capítulo es un poco aburrido) y que vuestras vacaciones hayan sido tan buenas como las mías o mejores.

Un besito a todos, siempre vuestra

Henar


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Nada es mío, todo pertenece a otra gente y/o otras empresas y lo único que yo consigo es desgastar mis neuronas y las teclas del teclado.

**Stand by my side**

**Días libres**

Lily no tenía ganas de levantarse. Llevaba mirando el techo cinco minutos, esperando que las placas de escayola le dieran algún buen motivo para ir a trabajar. Y es que nada parecía estar a su favor. Primero, no hacía buenas migas con los compañeros, segundo, si alguien se enteraba de que sus padres eran muggles la echarían o la tratarían aún peor y tercero, no se veía ni con ánimos ni con ganas de aguantar a James Potter. Por mucho que intentara ocultarlo el guapo moreno le había hecho una herida bastante profunda y sus burlas eran muy hirientes.

Pero necesitaba el dinero. Lo necesitaba de verdad.

Así que a pesar de estar triste y deprimida, Lily se levantó de la cama de un salto y fue a ducharse evitando mirarse al espejo: No necesitaba confirmar que su aprensión estaba haciendo también mella en su rostro.

Media hora más tarde salía de casa y montaba en el estrambótico autobús morado de tres plantas. Después de saludar a Ernie, buscó a Meaghan con la mirada y se sentó en la butaca de al lado. Había tomado una decisión.

- Mira McCormack. Podemos hacer las cosas de dos maneras. Tú eliges- dijo la pelirroja con voz cansada.

Meaghan se giró y la miró de arriba abajo con una mueca de disgusto.

- ¿Se puede saber de qué hablas?

Lily suspiró.

- Hablo de que paso de tener otro día tan asquerosamente deprimente como ayer. Me vas a hablar, y es más, nos vamos a hacer amigas te guste o no.

- ¿A sí?- preguntó la Huffie con cara de mofa.

- Sí- contestó Lily decidida- Y tú decides: ¿me lo pones fácil o difícil? Te agradecería que eligieras la opción A- añadió suspirando- no me gusta perder el tiempo.

Meghan la siguió mirando a los ojos y Lily no apartó la mirada, intentando aparentar una seguridad que no sentía.

- Estás como una cabra- dijo Meaghan tras unos minutos

- Tú tampoco te lo puedes pasar bien con ese aura de mala leche a tu alrededor, McCormack- apuntó Lily

Las dos jóvenes se miraron en silencio unos segundos más. Luego, Meaghan tendió la mano a Lily

- Llámame Meg. Mi apellido suena a marca de cereales.

Sin sonreír, Lily asintió y le estrecho la mano.

- A mí puedes llamarme Lily. Estoy contenta de que hayamos aclarado este punto

- ¿Tú eres siempre así o es que le das al coñac, como la urraca de Mittens?- preguntó Meaghan sonriendo débilmente.

- No es coñac, es anisete- contestó la pelirroja- Y sí, normalmente soy así.

Meg asintió

- Es bueno saberlo… y ahora señora "vamos a ser amigas", ¿Qué hacemos?

- ¿Qué te parece si despotricamos un poco contra Potter? Eso consigue subirme el ánimo siempre.

Ambas chicas se echaron a reír y siguieron la idea de Lily. La pelirroja se maravillaba de lo interminablemente larga que era la lista defectos del Merodeador, y eso consiguió que al llegar al trabajo y recibir una bronca por entrar con tres segundos de retraso siguiera luciendo una sonrisa.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

- ¡Por favor James! ¡Eso no puede ser verdad!

- Es tan verdad como que ahora estoy con las chicas más encantadoras del país…

James hacía pucheritos a las jovencitas en bikini que le miraban con adoración. Siempre conseguía captar la atención de la gente y hacerles sentir que eran especiales… Era un truco que nunca fallaba con las chicas.

- Oh, Jaime, eres un encanto- suspiró una de las muchachas pestañeando- lástima que mi prometido no sea tan atento…

- Eso es porque no sabe lo que tiene- contestó el aludido mirando intensamente a la chica y besando su mano. Ella sonrió azorada.

- Vuestros refrescos sin calorías- interrumpió una voz desapasionada mientras una bandeja caía sin mucho cuidado en la mesa de las chicas.

James miró hacia arriba para encontrarse con los ojos verdes de Lily, que antes de marcharse no disimularon una mueca de asco.

- ¡Vaya servicio!- protestó una de las jóvenes indignadas

- ¿Qué se cree esa flacucha?- dijo otra tomando su refresco- Encima que le estamos pagando la escuela a sus hijos…

- No creo que tenga hijos- añadió James con una media sonrisa, esos comentarios le habían hecho recordar porqué las niñas pijas sólo valían para una cosa.

- Seguro que sí, todos los trabajadores deben venir de entornos marginales…-añadió la misma chica arrugando su varicilla- Bueno, excepto tú James…

El moreno sonrió de manera encantadora y se levantó de su hamaca.

- Lamentándolo mucho, tengo que dejaros…-y respondiendo a todas las protestas con una sonrisa, se alejó de la piscina.

Lily se apoyó en la barra del bar, casi temblando de rabia. Meaghan estaba fregando unas copas de cóctel. Miró a la pelirroja brevemente y suspiró.

- ¿Potter?

- ¡Es que no consigo soportarle! ¡Su presencia me da arcadas! ¡Por qué es tan… tan..!

- Guapo, encantador, inteligente, elegante…- añadió una voz masculina detrás de ella

Lily se giró enfurecida para encarar al detonante de su cabreo.

- No estaba pensando precisamente en eso- escupió casi antes de coger una bandeja y alejarse de allí echando humo.

James se rió.

- Un encanto ¿verdad?- dijo mirando a Meaghan, ella ni se molestó en mirarle- Veo que sigues tan simpática como siempre.

- Las cosas no cambian: unas somos calladas, otros son unos capullos.

- Ja, ja. Qué graciosa… Lástima que me tenga que ir…

Meaghan miró como el chico desaparecía en el interior del palacete y meneó la cabeza.

- Tanto talento y tanta gilipollez junta… En fin…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

La primera semana de trabajo fue extenuante, pero al menos Lily no volvió a deprimirse. Aunque tenía las piernas hinchadas, las manos cortadas y la espalda echa polvo tenía que reconocer que no estaba tan mal. Meg era simpática cuando quería y era una compañera genial para cuchichear a las espaldas de la señora Mittens y de los clientes del club. Se seguía sintiendo ignorada y en la misma posición social que las plantas de adorno del comedor, pero cada vez importaba menos.

Además su madre había tenido fuerzas suficientes para levantarse y bajar al salón, cosa que no pasaba desde hacía un mes, así que la pelirroja estaba muy contenta aquel sábado mientras limpiaba la piscina de hojas. Ni el hecho de que James estuviera holgazaneando acompañado por Lupin y Black mientras ella y Meg se partían la espalda la molestaba mucho.

Meg se acercó con una bandeja llena de bebidas, se estaba encargando sola del bar.

- Lily, a ver si acabas ya, no doy abasto.- se quejó la joven

- No tardo nada, quejica… ¿Qué harías sin mí?

- Probablemente tener que servir y limpiar la piscina sola-contestó Meg sonriendo mientras su amiga meneaba la cabeza.

- ¡No te olvides del partido de mañana…!- exclamó la pelirroja, Meg asintió. A Lily le encantaba el deporte, sobretodo el baloncesto, desde pequeña había jugado en un equipo femenino hasta que tuvo que dejarlo para ir a Hogwarts. Ahora sólo lo practicaba en verano y aprovechaba para ir a ver todos los partidos que podía. Le había propuesto a Meg que la acompañara y la verdad es que la Huffie tenía mucha curiosidad por ver algún partido de baloncesto en directo. La mejor amiga de Lily, Susan, también las acompañaría.

Al otro lado de la piscina Remus y Sirius tomaban el sol. Habían pedido el día libre y habían ido a hacer una visita a James, que se había escapado de la recepción como ya era habitual. Por supuesto, había un grupo bien nutrido de chicas rodeándoles.

- Esto si que es vida Prongs…- murmuró Remus con deleite mientras se acomodaba en la tumbona.

- Con todas estas mujeres casi sin ropa…- añadió Sirius levantándose las gafas de sol

- No me quejo…- dijo James- La verdad es que no hago nada, la encargada está empeñada en hacerme la pelota constantemente y bueno… me paso el día haciendo nada…

- Esperemos que tus abuelos no se enteren de eso- dijo Remus

- No lo creo- murmuró James- Al menos no por mí… no les hablo…

- ¡Pero mira quién tenemos aquí!- exclamó entonces Sirius, viendo a Meaghan servir en la mesa de al lado- ¡Meaghan-machorra- McCormack!

La aludida se giró y miró a Black con asco. Él se levantó de la tumbona mientras James y las chicas que habían oído al Merodeador se reían.

- ¡Pero si llevas falda, Meg!- siguió el moreno con su tono de broma- Pensaba que lo tenías prohibido

- Pensaba que tú tenías prohibido salir de la pocilga- murmuró Meaghan entre dientes, pero el comentario sólo avivó las risas

- Creo que es suficiente, Sirius- dijo entonces Remus, bastante molesto por la situación.

- ¡Pero si no pasa nada! La buena de Meg no se enfada, ¡Si es uno más de nosotros!

Todo pasó muy rápido. Sirius intentó rodear a Meaghan por los hombros, pero ella le respondió con un fuerte puñetazo en las costillas y le empujó a la piscina, justo en el momento que Lily llegaba corriendo para ayudar a su amiga.

En pocos segundos apareció Sirius en la superficie, escupiendo agua como un surtidor y con cara de anonadado. Meaghan le miraba desde fuera con gesto triunfante y el resto estaban tan aturdidos que no dejaban de mirar alternativamente a la chica y al Merodeador.

- Será mejor que vuelvas al bar- le susurró Lily entre dientes a su amiga- Yo intento encargarme…

Meg gruñó.

- Yo no me voy, ¡que salga aquí y me repita lo que me ha dicho hace un momento!- chilló

Todos miraron a la chica en silencio, incluso James, que se había acercado a ayudar a Sirius a salir de la piscina. Nadie parecía entender mucho la situación, excepto Lily, que nerviosa miraba hacia todos lados esperando ver aparecer a la señora Mittens o al señor d'Husard echando espuma por la boca.

Sirius se sacudió el pelo de agua y miró desafiadoramente a la camarera, que tenía los brazos en jarras y le miraba enfurecida.

- Venga, repítemelo ahora- murmuró la muchacha entre dientes.

Sirius se acercó lentamente, sin apartar la mirada. Parecía intentar intimidarla, pero Meg no se movió ni medio milímetro. Cuando estaban a pocos centímetros, Sirius la tomó de una de las manos.

- Cásate conmigo

Esa salida no se la esperaba nadie, ni tan siquiera Meaghan, que tardó cinco segundos en reaccionar y volver a lanzar al guapo Merodeador al agua, que se estaba riendo. Luego se fue echa una furia hacia el bar seguida de Lily, que decidió que lo mejor era desaparecer.

Cuando Sirius salió del agua por segunda vez lo hizo riéndose, Remus y James le miraban desconcertados.

- A esa chica deberían despedirla- dijo una chica rubia y muy exuberante que le tendió una toalla a Sirius- Deberías presentar una queja para que la pusieran de patitas en la calle.

- ¿Una queja? Vamos hombre, tenía razón en tirarme- contestó riendo Sirius devolviéndole la toalla a la rubia y volviendo a su tumbona- Me encantan las chicas con carácter

- ¿Te gusta McCormack?- preguntó James arrugando la nariz.

Sirius volvió a colocarse las gafas de sol, que estaban empapadas y luego miró a sus amigos.

- Me cae bien.

- Creo que a esto es lo que se llama relación unilateral-suspiró Remus- Si te cae bien, ¿por qué eres tan capullo con ella?

Sirius pareció pensárselo unos segundos, pero no contestó nada. James, bostezando, decidió que era hora de hacer acto de presencia en la recepción.

Allí le esperaba la señora Mittens con una de sus edulcoradas sonrisas.

- ¡Querido señor Potter! Espero que no se canse demasiado con el trabajo aquí, si no puedo intentar cambiarlo…

- Muy amable señora, pero no es necesario… ¿Me esperaba?

- De hecho, sí… Me apena mucho tener que pedírtelo pero tu abuelo insistió en que mañana fueras tú el que te encargases de hacer el inventario del almacén… Por supuesto te acompañará alguien designado por el director…

- ¿Mañana?- exclamó James irritado- ¡Se supone que es mi día libre!

- Lo sé… lo sé…- se excusó la señora Mittens como pidiendo perdón- Pero tu abuelo…

- ¡Está bien!- gritó James- Lo haré, pero pensaba que este Club lo dirigía el señor d'Husard, no mi abuelo- murmuró entre dientes.

La señora Mittens siguió deshaciendose en excusas, pero James estaba demasiado ocupado murmurando entre dientes como para escucharla.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

- Venga Meggie, que nos toca servir en el comedor.

Lily le dio una palmada a su amiga y la empujó suavemente hacia el interior del palacete. Meaghan sonrió débilmente.

- Oye ¿a ti que bicho te a picado? ¿No me digas que estás rallada por lo que te ha dicho el idiota de Black, no?

- Claro que no. No digas estupideces.

- Es que te he llamado Meggie y no me has dicho que me cosa la boca o una de tus lindezas habituales- murmuró Lily alzando las cejas.

Meg la miró pero no dijo nada.

- Es por lo de Black- volvió a hablar la pelirroja, suspirando

- No

- Sí

- No

-Sí

- ¡No!- gritó parándose en seco. Lily se quedo sorprendida e hizo el ademán de disculparse- No es por ese cretino… es por lo que dice, por lo que piensa todo el mundo de mí Lily…- murmuró volviendo a andar y mirando para el otro lado.

- Nadie piensa que seas un marimacho. Muchas chicas juegan al Quidditch… El problema es que tú eres la mejor cazadora de toda la escuela y eso tiene picado a más de uno.

Meaghan miró a su amiga con desconfianza.

- Todo el mundo piensa que soy rara

- Todo el mundo piensa que me cepillé a Potter el día que salimos.- atacó la pelirroja- ¿Qué más da?

- Pero es que yo soy rara.

Lily se quedó callada un momento y luego negó con la cabeza.

- Más bien diría que eres ecológica. Ahorras energía, los demás la malgastamos, en Hogwarts hay poca gente que merezca la pena…

Meg se echó a reír.

- Sí, aunque quizás suene algo prepotente decirlo ¿no?

- Bueno, pero estamos en confianza- dijo Lily guiñando un ojo

- ¡Par de vagas!- la estridente voz de la señora Mittens interrumpió su conversación- ¡Hace dos minutos que tendríais que estar poniendo mesas!

Las dos chicas suspiraron y entraron en el palacete. Cuando pasaban por la puerta de servicio, la señora Mittens detuvo a Lily por el hombro.

- Leslie, mañana tienes que venir a la hora de siempre, harás inventario con el señor James Potter, así que no llegues tarde y sé de utilidad.

Lily se quedó con la boca abierta de par en par mientras su jefa se dirigía a su silla de vigilancia en el salón.

- ¡Pero eso no es justo Lily!- susurró Meg- ¡Es tu día libre!

- Ya… pero no es que me haya dejado mucho lugar a réplicas ¿no?

- Y encima con Potter… ¡Y te perderás el partido de baloncesto!

Lily se rascó la cabeza preocupada.

- Bueno, al menos me pagarán las horas al precio de extras- dijo intentando sonreír- Dale mi entrada a tu hermano, seguro que le gustará ir.

- No, si no vienes tú no vamos- dijo Meg tozuda

- ¡No digas bobadas! No vamos a malgastar las entradas, a parte a Susan le hacía mucha ilusión ir…

Meg hizo una mueca.

- Pero es que casi no la conozco…

- Por eso no te preocupes- dijo riendo Lily- Susan se da a conocer enseguida. Os lo pasaréis bien los tres.

Meaghan iba a decir que no estaba tan segura cuando la señora Mittens las cortó con un par de chillidos y se tuvieron que apresurar para entrar en las cocinas.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A la salida del trabajo a las dos chicas les esperaba una sorpresa. Una chica rubia con el pelo rizado, alta y quizás demasiado delgada y desgarbada las esperaba fuera, apoyada en un coche descapotable clásico blanco.

- ¡Susan!- exclamó Lily abrazando a su amiga- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Venirte a buscar para enseñarte mi regalo de cumpleaños- contestó la chica palmeando el coche- ¿No es una monada?

Lily miró sorprendida el automóvil.

- ¿Quién es el demente que te cree apta para conducir?- preguntó asombrada

- Mi padre. Creo que está tan contento de que dejara a Johnny que se le ha ido un poco la cabeza.

Los padres de Susan eran ambos de familias adineradas, recias y antiguas de magos, muy estrictos y preocupados por su posición. Lily sabía que sólo la toleraban por su fama de bruja poderosa y porque pensaban que la rebeldía y la euforia de Susan eran algo pasajero. Lily se preguntaba a menudo de dónde había salido Susan, tan diferente a sus padres. El tal Johnny era por supuesto uno de los novios raros de la chica, un músico alternativo sin ningún talento y que pretendía vivir sin hacer nada el resto de su vida. No obstante, Lly tenía que admitir que había sido de los mejores. Al menos este no iba a desenterrar cadáveres los fines de semana.

- Bueno, vamos a tomar unas cervezas ¿no?- Lily asintió- Tú también Meaghan

- No sé si…

- Nada de peros, arriba-dijo Susan empujando a la chica- Tenemos que conocernos más… además Lily me ha dicho que tienes un hermano músico…

Lily entornó los ojos y suspiró mientras se subía al coche. No sabía que tal se llevarían esas dos.

- ¿No te despides de mi, Meg?- Sirius acababa de salir del club y saludaba de forma cómica a las chicas.

- ¡Métete la lengua por donde te quepa Black, y déjame en paz!- gritó la castaña antes de cerrar la puerta del coche de un portazo.

Susan miró con cara de asco a Black y a Lupin, que acababa de salir del Club también.

- ¿No dejas descansar a tu neurona ni en verano, Black?

Sirius la miró con arrogancia.

- A ti no te hago caso por ser rubia, no hablamos el mismo idioma.

- Déjalo ya, Sirius- dijo Remus, un poco más serio de lo normal y mirando con dureza a su amigo. Tanto Susan como el moreno se quedaron desconcertados.

- No necesito tu caballerosidad, Lupin- dijo Susan metiéndose al coche aún turbada.

El licántropo no contestó pero siguió mirando serio como el descapotable blanco, debido a la magia seguramente, se volatilizaba delante de sus narices.

- ¿Y a ti que te pasa?- preguntó Sirius sorprendido, mirando a su amigo.

Remus tardó en contestar.

- Que empiezo a estar un poco harto ya de que os paséis con cualquier chica que no babea a vuestros pies- dijo mirando a James que también acababa de salir- Me voy a casa- se despidió bruscamente antes de sacar su varita y desaparecer.

James miró confuso a Sirius.

- ¿Y éste?

- La menstruación lobuna… ¿Vamos a tomar unas cervezas?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Bueno, bueno, lo primero que os quiero hacer natural es que he sido inusualmente rápida en subir este segundo capítulo. Para seros sincera, hay varias razones: el primer capítulo lo dividí porque me parecía muy largo; aquí tenéis la segunda parte jejejeje. Otra razón es que me he emocionado mucho con tantos reviews y como estoy de vacaciones y puedo escribir más de 20 minutos seguidos, me he animado. Pero ya aviso; no os acostumbréis…jejejeje.

Dicho esto, este segundo capítulo tpc es para tirar cohetes, pero es que primero me tenéis que conocer bien a todos los personajecillos, y hacía falta un poco más de introducción. Espero que no os hayáis dormido leyendo.

Y tercero: GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS!Gracias por todo vuestro apoyo, en serio, me siento muy halagada, creía que después de taanto tiempo desaparecida me ibais a mandar un poco a la mierda, pero sois geniales! Muchas, Muchas Gracias por Escribirme. No dejéis de hacerlo!

Y ahora, aunque creo que es ilegal, pero me da igual porque os merecéis todos vuestra respuesta por ser tan cojonudos…(lo siento por el adjetivo)

Reviews:

**Melocotón:** Muchas gracias . Me alegro de que te haya gustado… Si no entendiste lo de la madre de Lily no te preocupes, todavía no está bien explicado.

**Joanne Distte:** ¡Hola guapa! ¿Qué tal? Espero que las vacaciones hayan ido bien. Me alegro de que te haya gustado el primer capítulo, a mí no acababa de convencerme, pero generalmente no lo hacen nunca… A ver qué sale! Besos

**Kandelaski:** jejeje, sí, necesitaba un "desconectado"… No te preocupes por James, algo haremos con él… aunque sea un capullo

**DarkSlytherin:** Gracias! Espero que te siga gustando James en este capítulo.

**Bar:** Muchas gracias, espero que te siga gustando. También mucha suerte!

**Erol Haruka:** Muchas gracias! Me alegro de que te hayan gustado mis otros fics, me siento muy halagada. Espero que este también cumpla con las expectativas

**Meli:** muchas gracias, también por la información. ¿No te pareció aburrido? Jo, me alegro. Muchas gracias y un beso

**Lila-Dogwood:** Hola! Muchas gracias, jejejejeje, lo sé, estuve mucho tiempo inactiva, pero trataré de enmendar mi falta con creces. Muchos besos

**Blacklady**: Sí, James está un poquitito insoportable, a ver qué hacemos con él. Jajajaja, la mejor asignatura de Sirius nunca fueron las matemáticas.

**Miranda Evans:** Hola! Muchas gracias, me alegro de que te haya causado buena impresión… espero no ir tardando mucho, pero conmigo… nunca se sabe.

**Angel Miaka:** Jo, no sabes que ilusión me ha hecho tu review! Muchas gracias, siempre es un placer escribir para lectores como tú. Espero que te guste el capítulo y que todo te haya ido muy bien durante mi ausencia

**Victoria Granger**: Gracias! Sí he estado demasiado tiempo perdida… Jajaja, lo siento por lo de Sylvia jejejeje, es que se me acaban ya los nombres que usar! Un beso

**Saly Black Potter**: y UnikaEvans… Gracias! Me alegro de que os haya gustado, jejeje,lo de las babas siempre es un problema… Un beso.

**Nadir-Blue:** muchas gracias, me vas a hacer enrojecer…. Jejeje, espero que este fic también sea de tu agrado. Un besote

**Annoha**: Muchas gracias por lo de la información de los reviews! Me alegro de que te está gustando, un besote!

**Zzz:** gràcies guapa! Yo también os he echado de menos… un besito y espero que te siga gustando.

**Silmarwen754:** Hola guapa! Qué tal? Os he echado de menos! Sí que tienes razón, James necesita un toque…

**Rhea Carlysse:** Jajajaja, sí, es lo que tiene el chico, que no te puede caer mal… Y Remus sigue siendo un cielín…. Espero que te siga gustando, un besito

**Lady Hawkscliffe**: Jajajaja, espero que no se repita eso de no mandarme review…jejeje, me alegro de que te hayan gustado mis fics. Un besote

**Hikari Katsuragui:** Gràcies! Me alegro mucho de verte por aquí de nuevo y espero que te siga gustando. Seeee… soy una vaga, he estado de vacaciones demasiado tiempo

**Elanor Blackriver:** Jajaja, gracias, yo también tenía ganas de volver y veros a todos . Seee, James está un poquitito insoportable… a ver si se enmienda. Besitos

**Heidi-lu**: jajajaja, sís, se me va la pinza bastante… no tengo remedio. Tengo que pasarmepor el space a contar las últimas peripecias de mi hermana, tienes razón. Respecto al fic…jejejeje… ya veremos, ya veremos…

**Caperucita Roja**: Sí, a ver si cambia y nos da una sorpresa… Estos hombres! En fin, beshitos y nos vemos!

**Kairi Akade:** Muchas gracias! Yo también echaba de menos estar por aquí… Espero que te siga gustando! Un besazo

**Revitaa-Locatis-Potter:** Gracias, es un placer volver a verte! Me alegro de que te guste, y gracias por la información respecto a lo de los reviews.

**RaiPotter**: wolas! Qué bueno leerte de nuevo! Me alegro de que te guste, aunque James esté un poco estúpido! Un besito

**Angie Crowe:** Gracias, me reconforta saber que te agrada . Espero paciente tu opinión sobre este capítulo. Un beshito

**Josesita**: gracias, me alegro de que éste también te guste! Es un placer volverte a ver por aquí. Besotes

**Isa:** Gracias! Espero que te guste como sigue

**Loony Dany:** Sí, James está algo pasado el hombre, a ver si mejora. Espero que te siga gustando. Un beso!

**PadmaPatilNaberrie:** Jajaja, gracias.Sí, estudio ingeniería química . Qué suplicio, Dios te oiga. En fin, me encanta volver a verte por aquí! Un besazo

**Sarah Lilian Potter:** Jajaja, muchas gracias, se intentará, se intentará, pero es que si los hago muy largos al final os aburriréis . Un besazo!

**Lucemvicuna:** gracias, aunque creo que lo de la velocidad de escritura no lo voy a poder cambiar.

**xSpaceKittyx:** gracias, siempre es un placer volverte a ver por aquí! Espero que te siga gustando y esperaré ansiosa tus opiniones. Un besote

**Carla Grey:** Hola! Cuánto tiempo… después de mi verano sabático ya he perdido totalmente el hilo de los acontecimientos, así que no sé si estás entrenando en el Nepal o algo… No te preocupes por lo de "Ya sabes". La verdad es que todos estamos muy tocados, y bastante histéricos debo añadir. Esto es un descontrol total y lo peor de todo es tener que cuidar de Harry… tengo la sospecha de que nos está ocultando algo… Para variar, claro.

Pero dejemos de hablar de cosas tristes. No habrá habido suerte y vosotros pensáis seguir matando no? Es que creía que a lo mejor os sentíais culpables por dejarnos con el culo al aire e ibais a colgar las túnicas negras… pero va a ser que no. Por lo menos, cuéntame qué tal con Kingsley? Ha muerto Snape?

Bueno, muchas gracias, me alegro de que te guste el fic nuevo y gracias por tu mail. Un besote

**Nats:** Holas! Muchas gracias, espero que te siga gustando! Un besazo

**Mary gin: **Sí, pobre Lily… pero ella es una chica fuerte . Jajajaja, yo no tengo tiempo libre… al menos no lo tendré dentro de unos días… por eso soy tan tardona! Besitos

**María Lupin:** Gracias, me alegro de que te haya gustado. Un besote!

**Rocío:** gracias, espero que te siga gustando. Con mi fic inacabado tengo un problema existencial bastante severo… a ver como salgo de él, si salgo, .

**Ely:** gracias, espero que este capítulo sea algo más entretenido. Un beso

**Lladruc:** sí, lo de cuando… parece insuperable, aunque no creas, no es del fic que estoy más orgullosa. Espero que este capítulo sea algo más entretenido.

**Helena:** Hola, es que eso es lo malo, a partir de ahora no te dejo leer ningún capítulo más avanzado y te aguantas como todo el mundo, para que después me dejes reviews así de sosos…

**Sanarita31**: gracias! Bueno, ya tuve bastantes vacaciones creo. Además tenía ganas de volver. Espero que te guste este capítulo; besos.

**Girl-Potter:** gracias, me siento muy halagada! Me alegro de que te gustara, espero que siga siendo de tu agrado. Besos

**Consue:** Muchas gracias, espero que te siga gustando. Un beso

**Daida-evans:** jejeje, hombre, esa es la única historia que no he terminado… al menos por ahora. Normalmente acabo lo que termino, pero es que tengo un problema muy grande con esa historia… Muchas gracias!

**Laurita Granger:** gracias! Jejeje, es que me he tomado unas vacaciones demasiado largas… pero la verdad es que las necesitaba, para descongestionarme de todo esto y recuperar la inspiración. Sí, he leído el sexto y ando un poco paranoica con lo de los spoilers, espero que no se me escape nada. Un besazo

**Xaphania**: Hola! Bueno, muchas gracias, espero que te siga gustando… Te escribí un mail para darte mi permiso para traducir la historia si quieres hacerlo, estaré encantada. Sólo te pido que me pases el link . Un besote

**Fyon:** jejejeje…mmmmm… no creo que en un futuro próximo continue esa historia…ejem,ejem. Tengo un severo problema con ella. Bueno, espero que este fic te guste y ya veremos a ver lo que hace James para sacar de quicio a la pobre Lily.

**Angls:** sí que me acuerdo de ti, claro! Qué tal? Muchas gracias, me alegro de que te siga gustando, me das un alivio. Un besote

**Algida:** hola guapa? Què tal estas? Les meves vacances han estat genials, espero que tu també t'ho passessis bé. M'alegro molt de que et segueixi agradant. Un petonàs

**Flor Black:** Gracias, me alegro de que te haya gustado. Sí, pobre Leslie…jejejejejeeje. Un besote


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **Nada es mío, todo pertenece a otra gente y/o otras empresas y lo único que yo consigo es desgastar mis neuronas y las teclas del teclado.

**Stand by my side**

**Inventarios y disculpas**

Remus estaba de muy mal humor, y no era sólo por la proximidad de la luna llena. Se sentía rabioso, y más rabioso aún por estar rabioso. No lograba entender muy bien lo que le pasaba y le daba tanta vergüenza que temía que pronto sus amigos se enteraran de todo.

Se levantó de la cama con las manos sobre la cabeza y se sentó en el escritorio. ¿Por qué le tenía que pasar eso a él?

A diferencia de James y de Sirius, Remus había salido con pocas chicas. Muchas veces se daba cuenta de que las chicas que querían salir con él sólo le veían como un trofeo, como un bonito complemento… y eso estaba bien cuando era algo recíproco, James y Sirius lo hacían constantemente y él lo respetaba e incluso lo admiraba… pero prefería a alguien que buscara algo más… íntimo. El principal problema es que a la que conseguía hacerse a la idea de tener algo más íntimo surgía su pequeño problema con la luna llena y le tenía miedo al rechazo. Es decir, su vida amorosa-sexual quedaba encerrada en un círculo vicioso: no quería polvos esporádicos pero tenía miedo de las relaciones serias.

Empezó a revolver los cajones de su escritorio hasta encontrar una fotografía.

Y es que, para empeorar todo, Remus tenía la certeza de que haberse enamorado. Por primera vez. La afortunada en cuestión… eso era otro tema también difícil. Era más fácil construir la torre Eiffel con palillos que conseguir que la chica le viera como un "posible".

Miró la fotografía un rato y luego dejó caer la cabeza sobre la mesa. ¿No se podía haber enamorado de alguien con menos carácter y menos "inalcanzable"? Ya que era la primera vez que le pasaba podría haber buscado algo un poco más asequible. Al menos que correspondiera un poco al tipo de la chica.

Con un gesto de rabia lanzo la fotografía al cajón y lo cerró de nuevo. Tenía que hacer algo.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

El Club de Campo estaba abierto toda la semana, pero los domingos, los trabajadores eran diferentes, ya que la ley mágica estipulaba que los trabajadores a jornada completa tenían derecho a dos días de fiesta al mes más los domingos.

Por supuesto, para hacer el inventario del almacén, el señor d'Husard se había pasado la ley por el arco de triunfo.

Cuando Lily llegó, la señora Mittens ya la esperaba con gesto severo delante de la puerta del almacén, justo al lado de la cocina.

- Llegas tarde, Leslie

- Es Lily- murmuró la pelirroja- Y no veo por aquí al señor Potter.

Si Liy hubiera dicho asqueroso bastardo no hubiera sonado peor que ese "señor Potter"

- Habrá tenido algún imprevisto- contestó altivamente su jefa- Y ahora, abre bien las orejas y escucha lo que tienes que hacer. No quiero fallos

- Mmmm- asintió desganada la pelirroja

- ¿Cómo debes contestar?- preguntó la mujer, con ojos duros detrás de sus fofas mejillas.

- Está bien, señora Mittens- contestó Lily con el mismo tono de desgana.

Cuando su jefa le hubo contado lo que tenía que hacer y se hubo ido, Lily confirmó que esa vieja urraca creía que todo el mundo era idiota. ¡Hasta un mono puede contar paquetes de arroz y apuntarlo en un cuaderno!

- Incluso Potter podría hacerlo…- murmuró- Claro está, si se dignara a venir…

Y un poco cabreada por tenerse que pasar el resto del día entre huevos y latas de atún, perdiéndose un partido de las "Falcons of Webster", se puso a contar la cantidad de posavasos que les quedaban.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

La cabeza le zumbaba un poco, y aunque estaba hecho polvo no podía seguir durmiendo. Había sido una noche dura, recordó James para sus adentros sonriendo, lástima de Sylvia que se había puesto borracha como una cuba y no habían podido acabar la faena…

- Eh Prongs, si encuentras por ahí mi estómago me lo pasas ¿vale?- gruñó Sirius desde su cama, hecho un ovillo- ¿Qué mierda bebimos ayer?

- ¿Qué no bebimos?- contestó James saliendo de la cama en calzoncillos y dispuesto a darse una buena ducha.

Cuando salió del cuarto de baño secándose el pelo encontró a Sirius, intentando caminar sin que toda la habitación se pusiera a dar vueltas.

- ¿Qué tal con tu cajera?- preguntó James mientras sacaba unos tejanos y una camiseta del armario

- Bah, bien, supongo. Pero no creo que vuelva a quedar con ella, no tenemos más que decirnos.

James le dio una palmada en el hombro.

- No hace falta que habléis mucho.

Ambos jóvenes se rieron y mientras Sirius se duchaba, James bajó a desayunar. El salón estaba desierto, así que entró en la cocina. Dorothy estaba allí, metiendo la vajilla de diario en la alacena.

- Dorothy… ¿Me puedes hacer un poco de café?

La mujer le miró extrañada y se dispuso a cumplir las órdenes.

- Discúlpeme señor, pensaba que había salido por la mañana…

James se sentó y empezó a morder una manzana.

- ¿Y eso? Sabes que anoche salí, no suelo levantarme pronto

- Pero su abuelo me dijo que hoy tenía que hacer un trabajo en el Club de Campo. Precisamente él acaba de ir para allá.

James se quedó pálido. El maldito inventario. Lo había olvidado por completo. ¡Si su abuelo se enteraba haría que lo echaran de la escuela, y no podría entrar a la academia de aurores! ¡Eso era lo único que le importaba ya!

- ¿Se siente bien, señor?

Sin contestar a Dorothy, James desapareció de la cocina hacia el salón y entró en la chimenea. Dos segundos después corría hacia la cocina. Miró el reloj. Se suponía que hacía cuatro horas que tenía que estar trabajando.

Empujó la puerta y entró en el almacén. Lo que vio casi le mata. ¡Su abuelo estaba hablando con Evans! Si ella era su compañera, ya se podía dar por perdido. Con todo lo que le había hecho a la dulce pelirroja, ella no tendría reparos en servir su cabeza en bandeja de plata a su abuelo.

Lily y el señor Potter se giraron al oír la puerta y le miraron. La sonrisa que le dedicó Lily consiguió que se le erizaran todos los pelos de la nuca.

- Bueno James, ¡Por fin llegas!- exclamó su abuelo, un poco enfadado.

- Abuelo, yo… yo no sabía…- empezó a tartamudear.

El hombre asintió.

- No sabías que iba a venir ¿no? Si no, no hubieras hecho un descanso para comer…- el señor Potter se rió- No te preocupes hijo, tampoco hace falta que te mates a trabajar.

A James se le quedó la cara a cuadros. Lily, viendo peligrar la situación, dijo rápidamente.

- Tu abuelo ha llegado hace un par de minutos y ya le he dicho que habías ido a comer…- dijo la pelirroja mirando a los ojos a James, que entendió por fin lo que pasaba y asintió con convicción.

- Tienes suerte de tener una compañera tan encantadora- dijo el señor Potter, atusándose el bigote y dándole una palmada a Lily en el hombro- Bueno muchachos, no os molesto más. Espero verte en otra ocasión, Lily.

- Será un placer- contestó la pelirroja sonriendo.

Cuando el señor Potter hubo cerrado la puerta del almacén, James fijó su mirada en Lily, que había cambiado su dulce sonrisa por una mueca indiferente y apuntaba algo en una libreta. La pelirroja había decidido ignorar al chico, por ella podía volverse por donde había venido, al menos así no tendría que aguantar el bochorno de saber que le había salvado el pellejo.

- ¿Por qué?- preguntó tras unos segundos James, apoyándose en la pared cruzado de brazos. Lily hizo que no oía nada- Dime por qué, Evans.

- ¿Por qué qué?- la joven se giró- No estoy para cuestiones filosóficas, por si no lo has percibido, estoy trabajando.

- Por qué le has mentido a mi abuelo.- respondió el joven haciendo oídos sordos a sus quejas.

Lily suspiró y volvió a mirar las estanterías, haciéndose la distraída.

- Cuando llegó aquí me preguntó que si estaba sola y le dije que sí; pareció enfadarse mucho y dijo que iba a hacer que te echaran de la escuela, que no tenías vergüenza…- tomó un respiro- deduje que era tu abuelo y como debo ser gilipollas perdida intenté arreglar la situación. Si no hubieras venido no te habrías enterado y yo ahora no tendría que darte explicaciones y sentirme estúpida por ser tan cándida.

James frunció el ceño.

- Podías haberte deshecho de mí. Y no lo has hecho

- Lo sé- suspiró la pelirroja

- Después de… de todo- siguió James más para sí mismo que para ella

- Sería un detalle que no me lo recordaras- murmuró la pelirroja.

James estaba perplejo. Se había comportado como un cabrón con ella, inventando historias sobre su cita y burlándose de ella continuamente… y Lily podría haberse deshecho de él; y la verdad, que lo hubiera hecho estaría bastante justificado. Sin embargo, había mentido y le había salvado el pellejo. A él. No lo entendía, pero toda esa reflexión le estaba haciendo sentirse… mezquino.

- Gracias- murmuró el chico acercándose a ella- Ayer salí y no…

- No me des explicaciones que no te he pedido, Potter- contestó ella clavando sus ojos verdes en los del chico- Ya estás fuera de peligro, no tienes que convencerme de nada.

James volvió a fruncir el ceño y se quedó mirándola. Se seguía sintiendo mal. Lily no se merecía nada de lo que le había hecho y el no se merecía su ayuda. Todo era demasiado confuso.

- En vez de quedarte mirando como el capullo que eres, podrías ayudarme a acabar- dijo Lily sin mirarle- A lo mejor puedo salir a una hora decente y descansar un poco.

James asintió y Lily le explicó lo que tenía que hacer. No hablaron más hasta que dieron por terminado el inventario. Lily porque no quería y James porque estaba sumido en un torbellino de pensamientos extraños y no sabía cómo actuar con Lily. Simplemente no podía tratarla como a las demás, le parecía que era… injusto. Pero tampoco sabía qué decir ni qué hacer.

Salieron del Club juntos, pero en silencio.

- Esto… Evans… ¿te apetece venir a tomar algo?- preguntó James en la puerta de entrada.

Lily le miró de arriba abajo.

- No tienes que ser simpático conmigo, ya te lo he dicho.

- Pero es que quiero serlo

La pelirroja suspiró.

- ¿Sabes qué? Tu problema es que nunca harás nada por nadie que no seas tú y crees que he hecho esto esperando tu amistad o algo a cambio… ¡Me das igual, Potter! Lo que pasa es que no podría perdonarme no ayudar a alguien a quien puedo ayudar cuando lo necesita.

Lily dejó atrás a James y levantó su varita para coger el autobús.

- Te equivocas, Evans- contestó James sin moverse del sitio. Lily se giró para encararle- Sólo siento que he sido injusto contigo y quería… pedirte perdón.

- Está bien. Disculpas aceptadas. Ahora sólo tienes que hacer lo mismo con 500 personas más y…- el autobús morado abrió sus puertas delante de Lily- dejarme en paz si de verdad estás agradecido.

La joven subió en el autobús, vigilada por James de cerca. Aunque era muy pronto, James decidió que se iría a casa. Todo lo que había pasado le había sumido en un estado de desasosiego, cosa muy infrecuente en él, siempre seguro de todo lo que hacía.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

El Caldero Chorreante estaba lleno de gente, jóvenes y no tan jóvenes disfrutaban de un amplio surtido de bebidas mientras charlaban, jugaban a las cartas, al ajedrez o a los dardos, o comentaban los últimos acontecimientos narrados en El Profeta.

En una mesa redonda, cerca de la puerta, estaba sentado un trío que parecía muy animado, formado por dos chicas y un chico.

- Ha sido una pasada- dijo una de las chicas, la más exaltada de los tres con diferencia- ¿Verdad Meg?

Meaghan asintió sonriendo.

- Muy emocionante, la lástima es que Lily no haya estado para contarnos un poco mejor cómo se desarrollaba el juego, qué tácticas y jugadas se han realizado…

El joven que las acompañaba, moreno y de grandes y bonitos ojos almendrados, sacudió la cabeza. Una chispa de rebeldía se dejaba translucir en todo él, a pesar de ir vestido con unos vaqueros y un polo de lo más formal.

- Eres igualita a mamá- dijo sonriendo- Diseccionando cualquier deporte que se te ponga entre manos…

Meaghan le sacó la lengua a su hermano mientras Susan se reía. Kirley le había decepcionado un poco porque no llevaba ni pircings por todo su cuerpo, ni el pelo de colores ni tatuajes obscenos y además era correcto y educadao; pero después de conocerle le había caído bien, aunque no era su tipo.

- Eso lo dices porque eres el raro de la familia, Kirley- murmuró la castaña- En una familia de deportistas a ti no se te ocurre otra cosa que hacerte músico.

Susan volvió a reírse mientras Kirley hacía un gesto qué se podía entender como un "¿Y qué le voy a hacer?".

En ese momento Lily entró en el bar y quedó aturdida por la multitud, Susan llamó su atención de un grito; a parte de Lily, otras cincuenta personas miraron a la escandalosa rubia, pero no pareció importarle.

Lily se acercó a ellos con una sonrisa y se dejó caer en un taburete.

- Estoy muerta- dijo antes de que nadie pudiera preguntar nada- muerta, muerta, muerta…

- Cuando resucites, creo que deberías saludar a éste caballero, encanto- dijo Susan señalando al hermano de Meaghan.

Lily se dio con la mano en la cabeza y luego se la tendió al moreno, que intentaba tapar su cara de sorpresa con una sonrisa cordial.

- Lo siento, soy un desastre… ¿Qué tal, Kirley?

- Bien, gracias- contestó él, estrechando la mano de Lily- Vaya, vaya… ¿Así que tú eres la pequeña fastidiosa que no dejaba de quejarse cuando ensayaba porque el ruido no te dejaba estudiar?

Lily se puso colorada hasta las raíces.

- Bueno… creo que sí… ¡Es que hacíais mucho ruido! Y la biblioteca es un sitio para estudiar… Si te ponías a ensayar justo en el aula de al lado…

Todos se echaron a reír.

- Lily siempre tan correcta- comentó Susan con una sonrisa.

- ¡Tú eras la que decías que parecía que alguien estaba ahorcando gatos!- protestó Lily dándole un codazo a su amiga. Kirley miró a la rubia haciéndose el ofendido.

- Es cierto- admitió ella sin problemas- Pero no es que yo entienda mucho de música…

- Entiendas o no, tenías razón- concluyó Meaghan lanzando una mirada furtiva a su hermano.

- Chicas, me estáis hundiendo- dijo en un muy bien fingido tono críptico Kirley.

Rieron de nuevo y Kirley se ofreció para ir a buscar una bebida a Lily.

- ¿Qué tal con Potter?- preguntó entonces Meaghan

Lily suspiró y les resumió la historia.

- Tendrías que haberle delatado- dijo Meg meneando la cabeza- Eres demasiado buena… Si crees que te lo va a agradecer…

- La verdad es que no- contestó la pelirroja- Pero simplemente no pude, no podría vivir con los remordimientos…

Susan suspiró.

- Desde lo de sus padres ese chico está insoportable.

Lily y Meg asintieron en silencio. La muerte de los padres de James, o mejor dicho, el asesinato de los mismos, conmocionó a la comunidad mágica. Aparecieron hacía poco menos de un año, en una habitación de un motel de carretera, sin signos de violencia pero rígidos como figuras de cera. Por muchas investigaciones que se hicieron, nadie pudo dar con los culpables ni con el móvil. De todos modos, era el tipo de cosas que le solían pasar a los aurores.

- De todas maneras eso no es una excusa- murmuró Lily frunciendo el ceño- Todos tenemos problemas.

Susan, sabiendo que Lily se refería a sus propios padres, asintió y cogió la mano de su amiga. Meaghan no sabía nada del asunto, pero tuvo delicadeza suficiente para saber que no debía preguntar.

- Bueno… ¿Qué son esas caras? ¿Tan malos recuerdos tenéis de mis canciones?- Kirley se sentó de nuevo a la mesa con una bebida llena para cada uno.

Susan y Meaghan sonrieron y se siguieron burlando del pobre chico. Lily levantó la vista y se encontró los bonitos ojos del guitarrista clavados en ella. Ambos sonrieron a la vez y Lily, sin saber muy bien por qué, se ruborizó.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

James estaba de los nervios. Estirado en la cama, lanzaba repetidamente una pelota de goma contra el techo mientras no dejaba de darle vueltas al asunto. Mirase por donde lo mirase sólo entendía que él había hecho mal y Lily era buena con él a pesar de todo; y eso no le gustaba. Si su abuelo se hubiera enterado de todo no se estaría comiendo tanto la cabeza.

- ¡Estás aquí!- Sirius entró en la habitación. En la mansión de los Potter había habitaciones suficientes como para que cada uno de ellos ocuparan cinco si se les antojaba, pero ellos preferían dormir juntos, acostumbrados a hacerlo ya en el colegio- Este mediodía has desaparecido. Te he estado esperando con las chicas en el "Liquid". Silvia quería verte para…bueno, acabar no sé que que teníais entre manos.

- ¿Y Remus?- preguntó James incorporándose

- Desde la rabieta de ayer no le he vuelto a ver… Pero no me cambies de tema ¿Por qué estás aquí y por qué tienes cara de haber estado comiendo limones a mordiscos?

James se tumbó de nuevo en la cama y cerró los ojos.

- ¿Alguna vez has tenido ganas de pegarte a ti mismo?

Sirius se sentó en su cama con el ceño fruncido.

- Sólo después de aquella borrachera gordísima de Nochevieja, cuando me enrollé con Miriette… brrrrr- el moreno sacudió la cabeza. James sólo sonrió.- ¿Qué te pasa?

Tras suspirar de nuevo, el Merodeador le contó a su amigo lo que había pasado en el Club aquel día y sus impresiones al respecto. Sirius permaneció en silencio, incluso cuando James había acabado la historia.

- ¿Qué piensas?- preguntó impaciente

- Bueno…- El moreno se rascó la cabeza- Ya hemos hablado más de una vez… o mejor dicho, hemos intentado hablar contigo más de una vez, de que desde lo de tus padres no eres el mismo, Prongs.

- ¿Y qué?- contestó bruscamente

- No hace falta que te enfades ¿vale?- le calmó Sirius- Con nosotros eres el mismo de siempre, pero con los demás… a veces resultas… cruel.

- ¿Cruel? No me creo lo que oigo Sirius. ¡Tú eres prácticamente igual que yo!

El moreno negó con la cabeza.

- Yo soy un bala perdida por naturaleza. Tú… parece que te escudas en eso. La verdad es que Lily quizás tuviera algo de razón.

James bufó.

- Es decir, ¡que soy cruel y la pelirroja santurrona hace bien queriéndome enviar a los infiernos!

- ¡No dramatices! Tú sabes tan bien como yo que no eres el mismo. Y que Lily te rechazó y tú te has dedicado a humillarla desde entonces. ¡Eso es ser cruel y mezquino, Prongs! Por citar un ejemplo.

Se hizo un silencio incómodo en la habitación.

- Yo no soy cruel y mezquino- murmuró James al cabo de un rato

- Lo sé- contestó Sirius

Segundos después Sirius salió de la habitación y James volvió a quedarse en compañía de su pelota. Está bien, había cambiado ¿y qué? A Lily no le había gustado nunca, siempre le había tachado de engreído y orgulloso, que añadiera algún adjetivo más a la lista tampoco tenía que preocuparle… pero que Sirius (y sus abuelos, y Remus por lo que parecía) estuvieran de acuerdo… ¿Y si tenían razón? Pensándolo bien, ¿qué más da si la tenían? Ninguno sabía cómo se sentía él en realidad. Nadie le entendía

Sin embargo, esa noche no durmió bien.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Después de explicarle a Lily todos los pormenores del partido de baloncesto y hacerle prometer que un día les enseñaría a jugar, Kirley y Meaghan se marcharon a casa usando la chimenea.

- Yo me vuelvo en tren a Surrey Sus, ¿Vienes?- ofreció Lily antes de salir del pub.

- Tengo que ir a la librería…- contestó la rubia disgustada- Mis padres siguen con el rollo de las clases particulares y necesito ya los libros de séptimo. Además, he traído el coche.

Lily le dio el pésame debidamente y desapareció al otro lado de la destartalada puerta del Caldero Chorreante.

Susan, a desgana, entró en el Callejón Diaggon. Esperaba que no hubieran cerrado la librería (los domingos cerraban antes), si no volvería a tener bronca en casa y empezaba a estar harta. Si había dado su brazo a torcer con lo de las clases era simplemente por no oír a sus padres.

Afortunadamente, todavía había luces en la tienda y se veía gente dentro. Pero cuando fue a abrir la puerta, se dio cuenta de que estaba cerrada. Llamó con los nudillos. Rápidamente se oyeron pasos.

- Lo siento, está…vaya…

- ¿Está cerrado, Lupin?- preguntó Susan preocupada.

- Sí, pero pasa, pasa. Ya te atiendo.

Susan sonrió y Remus sintió un calorcillo agradable en la nuca.

- ¿Trabajas aquí?- preguntó la rubia

- Sí… es… entretenido…

- Ya veo…

Remus sonreía mirando a la chica y ella, sintiendo un poco rara, se inclinó a mirar unos libros expuestos.

- Bueno… vengo a comprar los libros de séptimo- dijo hojeando uno de los libros- ¿Los tenéis ya?

El licántropo, saliendo de su ensimismamiento, se apresuró a responder.

- Sí, sí… claro…- intentando moverse rápido, tropezó con uno de los expositores- Uy… todos están por… ¡Joder!- se golpeó el pie con una de las escalerillas móviles.

- Oye Lupin, ¿Estás bien?- preguntó la chica preocupada

- Sí… ¿por?.. ¡Mierda!- se le cayeron los dos primeros libros del montón que cargaba

- No sé… pareces nervioso… ¿Has comido algo en mal estado? ¿Estás borracho?

- ¡No!- exclamó el chico ruborizado por estar quedando como un completo imbécil- No, no, estoy bien.

Susan asintió no muy convencida mientras Remus le empaquetaba los libros, intentando calmarse. ¿Por qué se le convertían las manos en mantequilla cuando ella hacía acto de presencia? Debía pensar que era idiota, y con razón.

- ¿Está ya todo recogido, Remus?- un hombre delgado y bajito, con un bigotillo rizado apareció por la puerta de la trastienda.

- Sí, señor Biscarat. Estoy atendiendo a una… amiga, pero ya está todo recogido.

- ¡Oh! ¡Pero si es la señorita March!-exclamó el señor Biscarat, dándole la mano a la rubia- ¿Qué tal está? Salude a sus padres de mi parte.

- Lo haré

- Espero que Remus la esté atendiendo como se debe…- dijo poniendo un falso gesto de severidad y mirando a su empleado. Remus se puso colorado.

- Por supuesto, el señor Lupin es muy… eficaz…- dijo Susan con una sonrisa. Luego le guiñó un ojo a Remus y él pensó que se le iba a evaporar el cerebro por las orejas de lo rojo que se había puesto.

El señor Biscarat sonrió y le dio una palmada al joven.

- Anda, ayuda a la señorita a cargar los libros. Ya cierro yo

Remus asintió y cogió los paquetes de Susan pese a las protestas de la chica.

Salieron a la calle, todavía había gente paseando y mirando los estrambóticos escaparates de la calle.

El licántropo no sabía qué decir, pero tenía que decir algo si no quería quedar como un imbécil. Y además Susan no parecía dispuesta a colaborar.

- Si que eres precavida…- comentó con una sonrisa y a pesar de todo sintiéndose algo imbécil

- ¿Perdón?

- Comprar los libros ya…

Susan se echó a reír.

- Cosas de mis padres. Quieren que me den clases particulares.

- ¡Pero si no te fue mal en los exámenes!-exclamó Remus

- No me fue todo lo bien que se puede- contestó la rubia encogiendo los hombros- Y para mis padres, todo debe de ser perfecto. No quieren que trabaje en verano porque eso no estaría "bien visto", pero tampoco les parece bien que holgazanee todo el día…

- ¡Padres! Todos parecen padecer enfermedades mentales…

- Enfermedades mentales severas- puntualizó la rubia, mientras entraban en el Caldero Chorreante.

Salieron a la calle, charlando aún y llegaron al coche de Susan.

- Bueno pues, muchas gracias…- dijo la chica guardando los paquetes- Has sido muy amable.

- Antes de que te vayas…mmm… ¿Crees que tus clases particulares te dejarán algún ratito libre? Para invitarte a un helado y seguir hablando de padres dementes.

Susan cruzó los brazos y alzó las cejas.

- ¿Me estás pidiendo una cita, Lupin?

- No, no… bueno sí… ¿Quieres que te la pida?- preguntó al final el chico, bastante incómodo

Susan sonrió.

- A lo mejor sí… ya te diré algo- dijo la chica subiendo al coche.

- Vale, genial- Remus tenía la impresión de estar actuando como un estúpido de nuevo. Pero Susan había dicho que se lo pensaría… Mientras el coche desaparecía pensó que quizás se había preocupado demasiado… ¡Había conseguido una cita! Bueno, casi…

Susan mientras se reía en el coche… Lupin… Remus Lupin. No se lo había planteado nunca, pero ahora que lo pensaba ese chico siempre había tenido algo salvaje por debajo de su apariencia débil y sus continuos sonrojos… ¿Quién sabía? Quizás sus gustos estaban cambiando.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Bueno, pues hasta aquí hoy… No os quejaréis eh? Que con lo que yo he sido prácticamente estoy tardando nada en actualizar… bueno, el lunes empiezo la uni y este jueves empiezo la academia y la escuela oficial, así que me ve´ris menos a menudo… Pero seguiré rondando por aquí jejejeje! No os vais a librar de mí así de fácil…

La verdad es que yo tampoco me puedo quejar… 110 reviews en dos capítulos! No sé que haría yo sin vosotros . Muchas gracias por seguir ahí, apoyándome. Un besazo colectivo a todos!

Y bueno, una mención especial a esas sirusianas, la quedad al final no pudo ser el mismo día, pero bueno, lo pasamos muy bien! Un saludo a todas wapísimas!

Y ahora….tan tatachán….**REVIEWS (**se me va la olla, lo sé)

**Revitaa Locatis Potter:** Hola guapa! Jajaja, tanto como de todo, de todo no, pero la verdad es que estoy muy contenta de tener tantos lectores que son buena gente y me tratan tan bien! Un besito

**Caperucita roja:** Es lo que tiene la tele, atrapa la mente y te quedas mirando ahí embobado durante horas, sin noción del tiempo jejeje… Muchas gracias. Sí, pobre Leslie…

**Carla Grey:** No es que os malcríe, si no que os acostumbro… ves? Tanto pueden ser 4 días, como una semana… para que veáis que no tengo constancia. Además, jejeje, es que estoy de vacaciones… verás cuando empiece. Casi no me veréis por aquí.

Pasando a temas serios… tú que tal de lo tuyo? Espero que bien, si no montamos aquí una brigada anti reviwers histéricos.

No me jodas que te tienen de servidumbre… con lo que tú has sido… pero yo ya te lo he dicho mil veces, Carla "Estar del lado de los malos te quita las comodidades" y es que claro, con toda la gentuza que se os une… Aunque yo tampoco puedo decir mucho. Me han trasladado provisionalmente a la casa de los Dursley para que cuide de Harry… ya sabes que todo anda descolocado. Pues aquí estamos, en plan Happy Family, me ha tocado dormir en el salón… Pero eso no es lo peor. Lo peor es tener que aguantar que Duddley me espíe mientras me cambio… Harry y yo hemos unido fuerzas y hemos decidido matar a ese cerdo. Ya te contaré a ver qué tal nos sale.

Lo de los horarios de la chusma mortífaga me parece bien, aunque casi se los pasas a Kingsley, porque yo, como comprenderás, no puedo llevarme a Harry. A él le gustaría, pero no me parece seguro. Por cierto te manda un saludo.

Como ves por aquí todo está muy aburrido… Bueno, te dejo que me llama Petunia. Debe creer que soy la hija que nunca tuvo y está empeñada en enseñarme a hacer pastel de riñones. Y mira que le he dicho mil veces que soy vegetariana….

**Rhea Carlysse:** No, no puedo cargar con tu fracaso académico en mi conciencia, pero siempre puedo echarle la culpa a tus profes, jejejeje. Bueno, la verdad es que eso de que cada uno acabe con cada otro no está aún muy claro… además, nada es definitivo…

**Tomoyo-Potter**: jejeje, sí al final se hicieron amigas. Espero que te guste el capítulo. Un beso

**Silmarwen754:** hola wapi! Qué tal la vida? Jajaja,lo de Lily y James viene siendo algo peliagudo… complicadillo, ya lo verás. Sirius pobrecito, no se lo tengas en cuenta, lo hace sinmaldad… sólo es que no le da para más al pobrecillo. Y respecto a Susan y Remus… yo creo que ahí hay tema jejejeje, lo que pasa es que no es oro todo lo que reluce. Un beso

**Kandelaski:** hombre, loca, loca… Susan no está tan loca… sólo se le va un poquito la cabeza… jejeje. Siriusi y james de momento en su línea. Un beso

**Rasaaabe**: Jajajaja, remus lover! Ya se yo que a ti éste te tiene loquita, hoy ha salido algo más… Espero que te guste el capítulo. Un besote

**Bar:**muchas gracias, me alegro de que te rieras, eso es un gran logro jejejejeje. Un besito

**Hikari Katsuragi:** Hola guapísima! Qué tal? Y qué tal esos dos exámenes. Espero que muy bien y que no te cansaras demasiado de estudiar. No te pongas a leer el capítulo a la una que luego vas dormida al cole! Jejejeje, venga, espero que te guste el capítulo. Un besito

**Ely:** muchas gracias! Me alegro de que te haya gustado! Un besote

**Joanne Distte:** Ohhh, muchas gracias! Jejeje, mover masas, lo que es mover masas no muevo, pero la verdad es que estoy muy contenta! Me alegro de que te gustara el capítulo. Un besito

**Daida-evans:** el problema es que ése ya no es mi estilo y si siguiera la historia quedaría fatal, además… que ya no me gusta…. Bueno, espero que este capítulo te guste un poco más. Un besote

**Norely:** Jajaja, bueno, espero que alguna de esas dudas se vya disipando con este capítulo. Disfrútalo. Besitos

**Luciana:** muchas gracias, me alegro de que te guste! A ver si este capítulo te sigue pareciendo bueno. Un beso

**Lila-Dogwood:** espero que tus exámenes hayan ido bien, y que este capítulo también te ayude a relajarte aunque sea sólo un poquito. Un beso

**Miranda Evans:** Hola! Bueno, no pudo ser la misma semana,pero espero no haberme tardado demasiado. A mí Meg también me parece un personaje interesante. A ver qué sale de todo esto jjejeje.

**Nats:** hola chica! Me alegro de que te gustara, a ver si este capítulo también te hace saltar por la habitación. Un beso

**Blacklady:** bueno… aunque no hubo encierro espero que te gustara igualmente el capítulo. Tienes razón con Sirius… aish, qué haremos con ese muchachito? Un besazo.

**MaryGin:** Hola jejeje! Si hubiera sido una escena divertida, tienes razón. Me alegro de que te gusten mis fics, es un placer. A mí Lily también me da un poco de pena… Una cosa, la dirección no sale en el review, por qué no me agregas tu? Mi direc es henar10 (es que las arrobas no salen). Un beso

**Marce:** muchas gracias, espero que te siga gustando y no haberme demorado demasiado!

**Saly Black Potter:** jejeje, no pasa nada espero que os fuera bien el examen… en fin, me alegro de que os guste el fic y de que no me mandéis a la mierda! Un beso

**Lenne:** Gracias, me alegro de que aunque hayan sido un poco aburridos te gusten. El novio de Susan… el novio de Susan era raro, pero ella le dejó cuando se enteró de lo de los cadáveres, claro jejeje. Un beso

**Lialy:** Jajaja, espero que no es torni a repetir això de no deixar-me reviews eh? Es conya, tens raó, avegades no se sapque posar… pero encara que sigui només per saludar-me, dona, que fan molta ilu! Petons

**Lucemvicuna:** Sí, no me puedo quejar . Un beso

**Elanor Blackriver:** Hola guapa! Me alegro de que no te pareciera aburrido, es un alivio. Jejeje, si Meg tuvo un par de narices al tirar a Sirius a la piscina. A mí tb reempieza a caer bien, jejeje. Un besito

**Flor Black:** Muchas gracias! La verdad es que si fueron muchos reviews, pero yo no puedo más que estar encantada jejeje. Me alegro de que te siga gustando, un beso!

**Erol Haruka:** Sí, la jefa de Lily no es muy simpática que digamos… y Meg es un poquito rarita, pero buena chica, espero que te siga gustando.

**AnnaTB:** Jajajaja,luego vuelven a Hogwarts, pero es que en Inglaterra se puede sacar uno el carné con 17 años, además en el mundo mágico no sé como irán estas cosas. Me alegro de que te gusten los personajes, espero que también te agrade este capítulo. Un beso

**Harpohe:** no, ya reconocía con este nick. Me alegro que te parezca original el fic y espero que te siga gustando. James… James es un poco idiota… pero digo yo que algo cambiará.

**Mairim:** Hola guapísima! Qué tal las fiestas de la Mercè? Espero que lo pasaseis muy bien. Me alegro de que te guste el fic nuevo! Un besito

**Cammiel:** jajaja, supongo que es tener suerte. La verdad es que siempre hay un montón de gente encantadora que decide apoyarme y me siento muy halagada. Espero que te gustase el fic! Jajaja, no pasa nada, puedes coger todas las ideas que quieras, además mucha gente tiene sus bios así ahora. Un beso

**Lizzie Black 86:** Jajaja, muchas gracias. Me alegro de que te gustase el fic, me siento muy halagada y tienes razón, la señora Mittens le da "sabor" al asunto. Un beso

**Angls:** Jejeje, me alegro de que te gustase, el problema de los capítulos largos es que cuestan más de escribir jejejeje. Un beso

**Consue:** muchas gracias, es un halago que te siga gustando. Sí, Sirius tiene algunas salidas extrañas, como eso de la menstruación. Espero que te guste el capítulo.

**María Lupin:** Encantada! Espero que te siga gustando, un beso.

**Helena:** A ver chata, no sé que demonios contarte porque he estado hablando contigo como que una hora de nada en particular, así que si tenía algo que decirte muy probablemente ya te lo haya dicho. Y sí, te llamo sosa porque el otro review era una sosería. Qué, el jueves a francés eh? Lo que digo yo es que lo de trabajar enseñando pisos entonces nada no? Bueno, hasta mañana. Besus

**Anapotter:** gracias! Me alegro de que me sigas leyendo y espero que te guste el capítulo, un besito.

**Algida:** hola wapísima! Què tal? Què guay, a Holanda! Quines vacances nena… Doncs res, que espero que et segueixi agradant la història. Un petonàs.

**Anne Moody:** ¡Gracias! Bueno, esta historia es un poquito más triste pero espero que te siga gustando igual. Un besito

**Lladruc:** Me alegro de que te siga gustando. Meg y Sirius… jejejeje, ya veremos. Un beso.

**AllisonBlack11: **Jejjeje, me alegrote que te guste, aunque Jamessea un poco capullo. Yo opino que Bella y Snape nunca acabarían juntos, se odian y encima Bella desconfía de él. Me alegro de que te guste Susan un beso.

**Armelle Potter:** Jejejeje, m'alegro de que t'agradi, un petonet.

**Flora fauna primavera:** Como las hadas madrinas! Jejeje, muchas gracias, la verdad es que tengo mucha suerte de que tanta gente me apoye. Un beso!

**Nachita:** Muchas gracias! Me alegro de que te guste y espero no haberme hecho esperar demasiado.

**Kui:** muchas gracias. Un beso

**Bronwyn bm:** Gracias,espero que te siga gustando y nos leemos! Un beso

**Girl-Potter:** jajajajaja, muchas gracias! Bueno, esta tocará ir leyéndola poco a poco . Espero que también te guste este capítulo, besitos.

**Fyon:** no, de momento esa historia no la voy a continuar. Me alegro de que te guste (esta vez he tardado algo más en actualizar, pero espero que me disculpéis jejejeje) Un beso

**Nuriko:** Gracias,me alegro de que te guste. "A ver si te das cuenta…" no sé si lo acabaré algún día, de momento no. Me tendría que poner muy seriamente a ello… hace más de un año que no escribo nada de esa historia y no sé… Un beso

**Corin:** ajajaja, sí, fueron un poco aburridos, pero es que no se me ocurría otra manera de hacer más amena la introducción. Espero que éste te guste más.

**Samaritaradcliffe:** Gracias, me alegro de que te guste el nuevo fic. Sí, los merodeadores también son mis favoritos, jejeje, por eso sólo escribo de ellos! Bueno, un besito y nos leemos!

**PadmaPatilNaberrie:** Holas wapisima! Bueno, todavía ando de vacaciones, pero ya empiezo la semana que viene… Qué guay que te guatara el capítulo . Un besito

**Sanarita:** Holes! Me n'alegro molt de que t'hagi agradat… sí, en Remus sempre m'ha semblat el més comprensiu de tots. Un petonet.

**Lily-cPotter:** Gracias, espero nohaberme tardado demasiado! Un beso


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **Nada es mío, todo pertenece a otra gente y/o otras empresas y lo único que yo consigo es desgastar mis neuronas y las teclas del teclado.

**Stand by my side**

**Adormideras**

Al día siguiente Susan se levantó de no muy buen humor cuando la doncella la llamó para que bajase a desayunar con sus padres. Restregándose los ojos, se puso una bata de seda salvaje por encima de una camiseta de algodón, grande y desgastada, donde se leía "Ahorra agua, bebe cerveza". Comprobó en el espejo de su tocador de ébano que, efectivamente, parecía una escarola y bajó desganada a desayunar.

- ¡Pero bueno Susan!- exclamó una voz femenina cuando entró en el comedor de verano. Sentados en cada una de las cabeceras de una mesa de cinco metros, estaban los padres de la chica. El señor March con una túnica impoluta y su madre en camisón y bata, pero tan acicalada que parecía que iba en traje de noche- ¿Qué son estas fachas para presentarte al desayuno?

- Me acabo de levantar- murmuró la chica- Y sólo voy a tomar mis cereales, no creo que les importe mi aspecto…

- ¡Hm! Pero a nosotros sí, jovencita- la riñó su madre. Susan bajó la cabeza como si estuviera arrepentida pero en realidad había puesto música dentro de su cabeza e ignoraba a su madre- Dile algo Bruno.

El padre de Susan levantó sus ojos del periódico y observó a su hija.

- Cariño, ¿no has tenido tiempo de peinarte un poco, por lo menos?

- Lo cierto es que no- contestó Susan, sirviéndose su desayuno- Tengo hambre. Ya tendré tiempo de arreglarme.

- Ten en cuenta que el señor Snape llegará en menos de una hora- dijo el señor March mirando el reloj- Deberías estar lista para entonces.

- ¿Snape? ¿Qué demonios va a hacer Snape aquí?- preguntó Susan con evidente desagrado

A la señora March se le atragantó el café.

- ¡Esa boca, Susan!- murmuró

- El señor Snape va a ser tu profesor- anunció el padre de Susan

- ¿Ese gilipollas?-exclamó enfadada

- ¡Susan!

- ¡Ese Slytherin grasiento e imbécil a mi no me va a enseñar nada!- exclamó Susan enfadada. Nadie le tenía demasiada simpatía a Snape, siempre conspirando, siempre a las espaldas de la gente. Encima parecía tener a Lily entre ceja y ceja por ser la favorita del profesor Slughorn, cuando el se creía cien mil veces mejor en pociones.

- ¡Modera tu vocabulario jovencita!- exclamó su madre levantándose de la mesa

- ¡Me niego a…!- empezó a chillar Susan, pero un golpe seco la interrumpió. Su padre había golpeado la mesa con el periódico.

- Basta ya Susan. Vas a recibir clases del señor Snape. Tiene muy buenos informes de la familia Malfoy y de los Avery.

- ¡Ja! Todos tan detestables como ese gusano troglodita- murmuró

- Que sea la última vez que cuestionas la honorabilidad de estas familias delante de mí- dijo con un tono de voz peligroso el señor March- Son familias decentes, de recta actitud.

Susan miró a su padre con acritud. Sí, familias de tan recta actitud que en la sombra se dedicaban a actividades tan sanas como la tortura, el asesinato, la extorsión y la magia negra. Eso sí, tenían una fachada impecable y eso parecía ser lo único que preocupaba a sus progenitores.

- Sube a vestirte- ordenó su madre.

Tras mirar a los dos con rabia, Susan desapareció del comedor asqueada y frustrada, es decir, de la manera que venía sintiéndose últimamente.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Lily fregoteaba animosamente en el bar de la piscina. La verdad es que ya le iba pillando el truco al asunto: podía fregar y preparar un Manhattan a la vez que ponía muecas de asco. Se estaba perfeccionando.

- Buenos días, Evans- saludó una voz fría y seria

- Potter- contestó ella levantando la vista.

Lily siguió fregando y James siguió mirándola con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿Quieres algo?- preguntó la pelirroja con un suspiro, empezando a secar unos vasos de tubo.

- En realidad, sí.

- Tú dirás.

- Estoy intentando averiguar por qué me siento tan culpable y por qué te he traído esto- dijo James de evidente mal humor dejando una maceta en la barra.

Lily le miró alzando las cejas.

- ¿Tienes capacidad para sentirte culpable? Vaya…- murmuró fingiéndose sorprendida- quizás te sientes culpable porque eres un capullo.

El merodeador la miró de arriba abajo.

- Mira tú por donde empiezo a sentirme mejor- pero no abandonó su tono frío y serio, cuando normalmente con Lily empleaba un tono meloso y rallando lo grosero para molestarla.- eso es para ti- dijo señalando la planta.

- Vaya. Una lechuga. Bonita manera de pedir perdón ¿Rosas rojas en papel de celofán te suena de algo?

- Sí, me suena a cursilería o a excusa para acabar en la cama- contestó el muchacho- y una sabelotodo como tú debería saber que esto no es una lechuga.

Lily le miró enfurecida y volvió a mirar la planta, tras unos segundos soltó un grito de sorpresa.

- ¡Adormideras! ¿Me estás regalando drogas, Potter? ¡Estas plantas son ilegales!

- ¡Creo que en Dublín no se han enterado!- exclamó el muchacho enfadado- ¿Quieres no gritar?

- ¿Cómo no voy a gritar si mi peor enemigo me está regalando el somnífero más potente del planeta? ¡Eres un psicópata!

James bufó y cogió la planta.

- Veo que no ha sido una buena idea. Pensaba que sería original, además la planta tiene licencia. Pero tú nunca dejarás de ser una santurrona

- Que no quiera tomar drogas no significa que sea una santurrona-murmuró Lily con acritud

- ¡No era para que la tomases! La adormidera se usa en muchas pociones complicadas. ¡Tú deberías saberlo, Slughorn te tiene en un altar y digo yo que será por algo! A no ser que seas buena en otra cosa que no sean las pociones.

Lily se calló por un momento y reflexionó. Era cierto, las adormideras eran difíciles de conseguir, pero sus usos eran extensos y potentes. Eran comparables al cuerno de unicornio, la sangre de Dragón o las plumas de fénix. James había tenido buena intención pese a ser tan cortante, grosero e imbécil.

- Vaya, bonita lechuga- Meaghan llegó cargando su bandeja de latón vacía

- ¡No es una lechuga!- gritó James mientras se iba, aún enfadado- Es una adormidera

- Drogas…- comentó Meg asintiendo con la cabeza- Dos daikiris Lily.

Pero Lily había salido de la barra del bar y perseguía a James. Le quitó la planta y la dejó en la barra. Se le había ocurrido un buen uso para el vegetal.

- Gracias- murmuró. Luego le dio una bofetada- Ni se te ocurra volver a insinuar algo como lo de Slughorn de nuevo.

James la miró enfadado.

- Estás loca

- Y tú eres un gilipollas.

- ¡No sé por qué he venido a pedirte perdón! ¡Anda y que te den!- exclamó el chico antes de marcharse.

Lily volvió enfurecida al bar y siguió fregando con tanto ímpetu que se le rompieron dos copas.

- Vamos avanzando, ahora no sólo no le soportas tú, sino que el tampoco te soporta- comentó Meaghan riéndose- Ponme los daikiris, anda.

Lily obedeció, después, eso sí, de degollar a su amiga con la mirada.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sirius ordenaba una fila de suavizantes aprovechando que todavía no había mucha gente en el supermercado. Trabajar en un supermercado muggle era raro, excitante… Le encantaba sentirse infiltrado y conseguir pasar desapercibido… Lo que no le gustaba tanto era tener que descargar cajas de 25 toneladas a mano, pero en esta vida no se puede tener todo.

- Black, necesitamos reponer los estantes de la comida para perros- le dijo una de las cajeras, con una amplia sonrisa- Una clienta no encuentra la marca que busca, la debemos tener en el almacén.

- Voy- contestó el chico dirigiéndose a la sección de animales.

Una mujer de unos cuarenta años, de cuerpo atlético y rostro alegre, esperaba allí mirando detenidamente los juguetes de goma para caniches.

- Buenos días, señora ¿Puedo ayudarla?- preguntó Sirius, volviendo a sonreír de manera encantadora.

La mujer se incorporó y sonrió al joven.

- En realidad sí, estaba buscando…

- ¡Joder!- exclamó Sirius perdiendo la compostura y cortando a la mujer- ¡Usted es Catriona McCormack!

La mujer miró a derecha e izquierda sobresaltada y luego le hizo un gesto de silencio a l Merodeador.

- ¿No te acuerdas de la primera ley de nuestro mundo, la prudencia?- preguntó la mujer con un gesto divertido.

-Sí, sí…- murmuró Sirius recuperándose- Pero es que usted es… ¡la mejor cazadora de toda la historia de los "Pride of Portree" y me atrevería a decir que de toda la liga de las islas!

- Bueno, eres muy joven para decir eso aún- dijo la señora McCormack, pero se la veía halagada

Sirius volvió a sonreír comiéndose las ganas de pedirle un autógrafo para no parecer un crío. La señora McCormack le dijo la marca de pienso que necesitaba y Sirius fue al almacén e insistió en acompañarla hasta la caja

- ¿Está de vacaciones?- preguntó entonces el muchacho

- Sí… bueno, en realidad, desde que no juego profesionalmente mi vida es bastante tranquila- suspiró la mujer, con un poco de nostalgia- Estoy visitando a mis hijos con mi marido.

- No sabía que tuviera hijos- comentó Sirius desconcertado

- Oh, tendrán más o menos tu edad. Decidieron vivir aquí porque los prados irlandeses les aburren. Quizás los conozcas de Hogwarts.

- ¿Cómo se llaman?- preguntó el Merodeador, más que nada por preguntar, estaba convencido de que si Catriona McCormack tenía un hijo en Hogwarts… un momento… ¿McCormack?

- Kirley y Meaghan ¿Los conoces?

Sirius se quedó perplejo, pestañeando repetidamente. ¿Meaghan hija de toda una figura del Quidditch? ¿Y su hermano el de la guitarra también? ¿Cómo podía ser? Siempre había pensado que los hijos de los deportistas famosos eran gente popular, atlética, rodeados de un aura de poder.

- Meaghan juega al Quidditch- añadió- De guardiana.

- Sí, los conozco de vista. No sabía que eran sus hijos- contestó Sirius.

- Oh, son un poco especiales. Nunca les ha gustado el título de "hijos de…". Y la verdad es que no les culpo.

Llegaron a la caja y Sirius dejó el pesado saco en la cinta.

- Bueno, muchas gracias…- dijo la señora McCormack tendiéndole la mano.

- Sirius- contestó- Sirius Black. Ha sido un placer

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

La sala de estudio de los March tenía el mismo aire distinguido, antiguo y elitista que el resto de la casa. En el centro, en una mesa de madera oscura, Susan se limpiaba las uñas utilizando su pluma mientras en frente un joven de rostro cetrino, nariz aguileña y pinta de vampiro leía algo de un libro.

- ¿Me puedes repetir lo que estaba leyendo?- murmuró el joven cerrando el libro bruscamente, conteniendo su enfado.

- Lógicamente, no- le espetó sin inmutarse Susan- Por si no lo has notado no te estoy haciendo caso.

- March, esto no es por gusto. Tus padres pagan para que intente meter en tu pequeña cabecita esto- dijo señalando los libros.

- No veo el problema. Tú lees, yo paso de ti, tú recibes tus galleons y yo quedo como una inútil por no haber aprendido nada- explicó la rubia sin mirar al muchacho.

Snape inspiró irritado.

- Mi trabajo es que aprendas, si no lo haces tus padres no quedarán satisfechos conmigo.

- ¿Y?- preguntó insolentemente ella

- ¡Me estoy intentando hacer una reputación, March!- exclamó

- Pues no cuentes conmigo- contestó Susan paseándose por la habitación- Después de tu… historial, y de todo lo que le has dicho a Lily no me apetece mucho tenerte cerca- apuntó con una sonrisa falsa.

Snape permaneció impasible unos segundos.

- Entonces le comunicaré tu decisión a tus padres

Susan le miró frunciendo el ceño.

- No harás eso- amenazó. Sus padres la obligarían a aceptar las clases y la castigarían, o puede que algo peor.

- Sí lo haré. Prefiero perder el trabajo antes que quedar como un incompetente- dijo levantándose de la silla.

Susan le miró furibunda mientras el joven se disponía a marcharse.

- Vuelve aquí ahora mismo.

Snape se giró.

- ¿Atenderás?

Susan puso cara de estar tragándose algo muy grande y pesado.

- Atenderé.

- Perfecto- dijo Snape con una sonrisa turbadora- Y ahora, si eres tan amable…- dijo ofreciéndole la silla

Susan bufó y murmuró un par de insultos antes de dejarse caer sobre la silla.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Remus estaba ordenando la trastienda cuando el señor Biscarat le entregó una carta.

- Ha llegado con la lechuza cornuda de los March- dijo alzando las cejas con interés y haciendo enrojecer a Remus- Quizás algún problema con los libros.

Remus se encogió de hombros intentando no parecer nervioso, pero las manos le temblaban al abrir el sobre.

_He tenido un día horrible y se me ocurren muchas cosas que decir sobre la enfermedad mental de mis padres… Así que había pensado que quizás hoy sería un buen día para que me pidieras una cita…¿Qué te parece a las 7 en el _Liquid

_Un abrazo… Susan_

Remus releyó la carta cinco veces y tragó saliva otras tantas. Intentando no empezar a bailar la danza de la lluvia a Manitú, se guardó el papel en el bolsillo.

- ¿Algún problema?- preguntó el señor Biscarat con una mirada pícara.

- ¿Qué? No, no… ¿Puedo usar su lechuza?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Lily y Meaghan salieron del Club debatiendo un importante tema.

- No es cierto- decía la pelirroja tozuda- Los caramelos de café con leche se te pegan en el paladar, los mejore son los de limón.

- ¿Limón? ¡¿Limón! No sabes ni lo que dices, ¡Los caramelos de limón! ¡Pero si se encoge la boca de lo ácidos que son!

- Pero son sabrosos- apuntó la pelirroja

- Sí, para quien quiera tener una úlcera- murmuró Meaghan- ¡Kirley!

El hermano de Meaghan esperaba fuera del Club, apoyado en un mini antiguo y las saludó con la mano.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- exclamó la chica

- Yo también me alegro de verte- contestó Kirley arqueando las cejas- Encima de que vengo a buscarte.

Meaghan le miró con incredulidad.

- Había pensado que podíamos ir a tomar algo…- continuó el joven

- ¿Nosotros?

- Los tres-explicó Kirley

Meaghan entonces miró a Lily, que oportunamente se estaba interesando por sus uñas.

- Los tres- repitió Meg con una sonrisa- Ya. Pues me parece que no os puedo acompañar- dijo

- ¿No?- exclamó Kirley sin poder esconder una sonrisa.

Lily miró a su amiga con un gesto de disgusto.

-¿Tú no me irás a abandonar, no, Lily?- preguntó el chico con una sonrisa encantadora

- No, no te abandona- dijo Meaghan antes de que pudiera hablar su amiga- Eso sí, la llevas hasta su casa. Y luego vienes yme lo cuentas todo…

Kirley hizo un saludo militar y prestamente le abrió la puerta a Lily, que un poco cohibida, montó en el coche con su "lechuga" sobre las rodillas.

- A buscarme a mí… ¡Ja!- murmuró la castaña, mientras levantaba la varita para parar el autobús.- Ten hermanos para esto…

James observaba todo desde una de las ventanas del vestíbulo, y sin saber muy bien porqué no le gustó nada. Decidió que esa noche quedaría con Sylvia y las chicas. Necesitaba la compañía de mujeres normales, de las que le adoraban, no aquellas que le abofeteaban y le hacían sentirse mal.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

- O sea, que Snape es tu nuevo profesor- dijo Remus observando cuidadosamente como Susan tomaba un sorbo de su batido- ¿Y si te niegas a que te dé clases?

- Se lo dirá a mis padres. Y ellos me enviaran a un convento al Nepal- contestó la rubia suspirando- Palabras textuales de mi madre, estoy empezando a ser más engorrosa que los inspectores del Ministerio.

- Vaya… Lo siento.

Susan miró al muchacho y sus ojos de preocupación la hicieron sonreír. Se estaba bien en la terraza del "Liquid". Buena música, no mucha gente, la luz del atardecer… y buena compañía.

- Sobreviviré- contestó la chica dándole una palmada suave a Remus en el dorso de la mano.

El licántropo casi se atraganta con su propia lengua. Susan se echó a reír.

- ¿Por qué estás tan nervioso, Remus?

El aludido se puso rojo y bajó un poco la mirada... ¿Dónde quedaban los encantadores tiempos en que eran las jovencitas las que se ruborizaban bajo la mirada de sus atentos galanes?

- Es… la situación… nunca había pensado que un día estaríamos aquí, los dos… ya sabes…- empezó a murmurar

- Ya- Susan siguió riendo- Yo tampoco… Hasta ayer pensaba que eras un capullo con un bonito culo.

Remus abrió los ojos como un par de platos ¿Se suponía que las chicas debían de decir ese tipo de cosas? Si él le hubiera hecho ese comentario a ella, ¿no le hubiera girado la cara de un revés?

- Te tendrías que ver la cara- dijo Susan acariciándole la mejilla- Es un poema.

- Es que eres muy… directa- contestó el chico, con los nervios a flor de piel

- Eso dicen, pero tampoco es para tanto. En el fondo soy bastante tímida.

Remus la miró encarando las cejas con gesto de incredulidad.

- Bueno, no es cierto…

Los dos se rieron por la ocurrencia y siguieron hablando, Remus ya un poco menos tímido. Pasado un buen rato, unos toquecitos en la espalda de Susan rompieron el ensimismamiento de la distraída pareja, que tenía una mano descansando sobre la mesa y con las puntas de los dedos rozándose.

- Hola

Susan se giró un poco molesta para encontrarse con Lily, que lucía una mirada de lo más perturbadora y una sonrisa semi-malvada en los labios. Kirley estaba a su lado, con las manos en los bolsillos y sonriendo.

- Hola- contestó Susan intentando borrar con una mirada amenazante la expresión de la pelirroja.

- Vaya…no sabía que ibas a estar aquí… Hola Lupin- dijo mirando al muchacho.

- Hola Evans- saludó Remus, un poco incómodo

- Yo tampoco lo sabía…- contestó Susan con el mismo tono- Hola Kirley

- ¿Qué tal?- contestó el moreno.

Las dos amigas se miraron unos segundos más, luego la pelirroja rompió el silencio.

- Nos vamos a tomar algo, por allí…

- Está bien… Luego me escribes contándomelo todo- amenazó la rubia riendo

- Lo mismo digo.

Kirley y Remus se miraron e hicieron un gesto de comprensión mutua. Mujeres. Ellas y su discreción. Sabían que se lo contaban punto por punto todo, pero no era plan que se lo recordasen en la mitad de una cita.

- Creo que es hora de que me vaya- dijo entonces Susan con evidente disgusto, mirando el reloj- Mis padres…

- Tranquila, mañana tengo que madrugar- dijo Remus con una sonrisa.

Pasearon hasta el Caldero Chorreante, charlando. Remus, venciendo muchos obstáculos, se atrevió a coger la mano de Susan con delicadeza. La chica hizo como que no se había dado cuenta, pero sonrió.

En la puerta del establecimiento se quedaron uno frente al otro, sonriendo un poco incómodos.

- Bueno…-empezó a decir Remus- ¿Puedo escribirte para quedar… mañana?

- Será mejor que lo hagas- contestó la chica, luego le dio un beso en la mejilla- Adiós.

Remus, rojo y con una cara de feliz idiota que parecía sacada de una película pastelosa, tardó un minuto entero en reaccionar y entrar en la chimenea, no sin antes, eso sí, de chocar con la mitad de las mesas del pub.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Lily llegó a casa, feliz. Kirley era un encanto y muy divertido. Había sido una tarde fantástica, y cuando llegaron a su casa, Kirley le había tomado la mano para darle un beso en el dorso y había dicho "Espero, princesa, que me concedas otro baile pronto". Lily se había echado a reír y le había concedido un "baile" para el viernes después del trabajo.

- ¡Hola mamá!- saludó Lily entrando en el salón, donde su madre estaba acomodada. Se sentó a su lado y le dio un beso en la mejilla. La mujer sonrió y apagó la televisión.

- Hola cariño… ¿Cómo saliste tan tarde hoy del trabajo?

Lily desvió un poco la mirada.

- Es que he ido a tomar algo con un amigo- contestó jugueteando con las hojas de la adormidera que descansaba aún sobre sus rodillas- Lo siento si he tardado…

- ¡No, no! Me alegro de que hayas salido un rato, mi vida- dijo la señora Evans sonriendo- ¿Y ese amigo… es sólo tu amigo?

- ¡Ay mamá!- protestó Lily mientras su madre se reía- Voy a subir a mi cuarto y luego bajo y cenamos.

- Y me cuentas quién te ha dado esa planta- añadió su madre.

Lily no contestó, sólo meneó la cabeza. Su madre parecía estar mejor. Dejó la planta sobre su escritorio. Luego, no muy convencida, arrancó un par de hojas y las guardó en el cajón con un suspiro. No pensaba utilizarlas… sólo si… pero eso no pasaría.

Mientras cenaban, Lily tuvo que chantajear a su madre con contarle lo que había hecho por la tarde para que comiera un poco. Petunia llegó al poco rato y se descalzó en el recibidor, quejándose de su trabajo en la peluquería.

- Tienes la cena en la cocina- le dijo Lily.

Al rato, Petunia volvió con una bandeja.

- Macarrones de sobre…¡Mmmmm!- dijo sarcásticamente

- Ya sabes que soy la reina de la comida precocinada- contestó Lily levantando los hombros.

Petunia murmuró algo entre dientes y negó con la cabeza. La señora Evans sonrió.

-Petunia siempre ha cocinado bien. Cuando te cases con Vernon, creo que se pondrá como una bola.

- ¡Ay mamá!- protestó Petunia mientras Lily se reía.

Hasta la hora de acostarse, las tres se quedaron en el salón charlando. Aunque no dio señales de ello, Petunia ardía en deseos de descubrir quien era "el pretendiente de las plantas de Lily" que decía su madre y por qué tenía ese estúpido nombre.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Holas gente! Aquí estoy, tardando un poco para variar, jejeje. La verdad es que aunque me río no tiene mucha gracia… Estoy muerta y sólo llevo una semana de clase, pero es que a parte de seguir con el inglés me he apuntado a alemán, más las clases particulares, más las 6 horas de clase diarias, más las horas de estudio… ¡No tengo tiempo! Aunque cada vez que abro el correo y veo un review vuestro se me ilumina la cara y me anima a escribir un poquito. Y poquito a poco algo soy capaz de hacer… Así que aquí tenéis este capitulillo! Espero que os guste y decidme qué tal os ha parecido!

Muchas gracias por todos vuestros reviews. Sois demasiado buenos conmigo! Siento no poder contestarlos, pero es que no tengo apenas tiempo… espero que lo entendáis y por favor… seguid escribiéndome… afecta proporcionalmente a mis ganas de ponerme con los fics! Aunque sólo sea "Lo he leído. HALA MADRID" Me vale jejeje. Un besito


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **Nada es mío, todo pertenece a otra gente y/o otras empresas y lo único que yo consigo es desgastar mis neuronas y las teclas del teclado.

**Stand by my side**

**La naranja asesina**

James había ido a recoger a Sirius al trabajo y en esos momentos se dirigían hacia el "Liquid", donde habían quedado con Sylvia y Anne. Antes de llegara la gran puerta iluminada con un letrero chispeante, vieron salir a una pareja del local. Lily y Kirley. Iban tan animados hablando que ni les vieron. Pero James si que vio los ojitos que le ponía el moreno a Lily.

- ¿Sabes a quién he conocido hoy?- dijo entonces Sirius, distrayéndole de su escrutinio. Lily y Kirley desaparecieron en el cruce.

- ¿A quién?- contestó James sin demasiadas ganas.

- A Catriona McCormack

- ¡No jodas!- exclamó James centrando ahora toda su atención en el moreno- ¿La cazadora de los "Pride"?

- La misma, vino al supermercado a comprar pienso.

- ¿Y cómo es?- preguntó James ansioso- Quiero decir ¿Hablaste con ella?

- Sí, es una señora muy agradable… pero no sabes lo mejor

- ¿Qué? ¿Te dio pases para ver a los "Pride"?

- No. Es madre

James soltó un bufido de desilusión.

- Vaya cosa.

- Y sus hijos se llaman Kirley y Meaghan- acabó Sirius sin perder la sonrisa.

- ¿Qué?- exclamó de nuevo James tras unos segundos de confusión, entendiendo lo que Sirius quería decirle- No puede ser.

- Me lo dijo ella misma.

James se quedó pensativo. Kirley y Meaghan hijos de la gran Catriona ¿Cómo no se habían enterado antes?

- Creo que nadie lo sabe en la escuela- dijo Sirius respondiendo a su pregunta muda- Sino seguro que McCormack sería más popular.

James asintió y empujó la puerta de entrada del bar y fue a la barra mientras Sirius buscaba una mesa libre. A esas horas el local se llenaba. A los pocos minutos llegaron Anne y Sylvia precedidas por unos cuantos murmullos de admiración, un par de cuellos dislocados y el sonido de sus tacones sobre las baldosas.

- Hemos visto a la pelirroja sosaina con el hermano de la tipa rara de Hufflepuf- dijo Anne como todo saludo mientras se sentaba- La verdad es que el chico no es para tirar cohetes, pero no está mal…

- Que les aproveche- murmuró James de forma indiferente.

- Ay James, pareces cansado- dijo Sylvia acariciándole la mejilla y luego el hombro- ¿Mucho trabajo?- añadió con voz melosa

Mientras, Anne flirteaba abiertamente con Sirius, que la encandilaba con historias divertidas sobre todas las bromas que habían hecho.

- Bastante…- James sonrió de forma torcida- Pero verte a ti me sube el ánimo- dijo dándole un beso en la mano.

La relación de Sylvia y James era bastante extraña. No estaban saliendo, pero era la única chica que permanecía de forma "estable" en su agenda. De vez en cuando se enrollaban y ninguno pedía más explicaciones al otro. Sylvia pensaba que quizás mostrándose liberal James acabaría por caer en sus redes. Pero la voluptuosa morena estaba cayendo en su propia trampa.

Aunque esa tarde y pese a sus esfuerzos, James no se sentía de humor; así que después de que Sirius se fuera con Anne, el Merodeador alegó cansancio para no ir a acompañar a Sylvia a su casa después de los cuatro besos que se habían dado. Había creído que la morena le ayudaría a salir de su mal humor, pero sólo consiguió deprimirle aún más.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

La casa que Meaghan y Kirley tenían alquilada estaba en uno de los pueblos de los alrededores de Londres. No era muy grande, pero estaba muy bien cuidada y tenía un hermoso jardín vallado, por donde Golem, el perro pekinés de su madre, podía campar a sus anchas. No eran los vastos prados irlandeses pero servía.

Los señores McCormack y Meg estaban cenando cuando Kirley llegó.

- Meggie nos ha dicho que no te esperásemos- dijo Catriona sonriendo- Porque estabas con tu novia.

Kirley hizo rodar los ojos.

- ¿Eso le has dicho?- dijo mirando con rencor a su hermana

- Claro que no.- contestó Meg ofendida- Le dije que estabas con una amiga mía y ella ya está eligiendo mantelería para las mesas del banquete de boda. Parece mentira que no la conozcas.

- A ver si la traes a cenar un día de estos…- dijo la señora McCormack ignorando a su hija- Por ejemplo mañana.

Kirley suspiró

- No es mi novia, mamá.

La señora McCormack sonrió al modo soy-tu-madre-y-lo-sé-todo, y luego sacudió la cabeza.

- De todos modos, es amiga de Meggie. Así la conocemos

- Es Meaghan mamá- suspiró la castaña, sabiendo que era una batalla perdida.

- Bueno cielo- habló por primera vez el señor McCormack, un hombre rubicundo y pelirrojo- Deja al chico en paz.

- Eso, déjame en paz- suspiró Kirley sentándose a la mesa.

-Si quiere tener novia, ya va teniendo una edad…- siguió el señor McCormack

- ¡Tú también no, papá!- protestó el moreno.

Los señores McCormack se rieron y después Catriona sirvió la cena a su hijo, sin dejarle de mirar con los ojos enternecidos.

- Por cierto- dijo unos minutos después, llamando la atención de los otros tres comensales- Hoy he conocido a un compañero vuestro de Hogwarts que trabaja en el supermercado, un chico encantador que me ha reconocido cuando le he preguntado por el pienso para Golem. Ya sabéis que si no come su pienso enseguida se pone enfermo y…

- ¿Cómo se llama?- dijo entonces Meaghan, sin demasiado interés en el asunto, pero queriendo detener el discurso sobre las diarreas de Golem.

- ¿Quién cariño?-preguntó la mujer distraíd

- El chico del supermercado

- Sirius Black. Un encanto.

Kirley miró a su madre pestañeando repetidamente y con la boca abierta, a medio bocado. Meaghan por su parte puso cara de tener un vecino que tenía como mascota un basilisco.

- ¿Sirius Black? ¿Un chico moreno, alto y con cara de grandísimo gilipollas?

- Meaghan- la regañó su padre

- Lo siento, -dijo mirando a su padre-¿con cara de gilipollas?- volvió a repetir mirando de nuevo a su madre.

Catriona miró a su hija alzando las cejas.

- A mí me pareció muy simpático. No sabía que erais mis hijos, me dijo que os conocía.

- ¡Qué honor!-murmuró Meg- Esta noche no voy a poder dormir de la emoción.

Catriona miró a su hija sin entender nada.

- Mira mami-empezó a decir Kirley- tú no lo debes entender porque en la escuela debías de ser como Black, de la élite. Sirius Black es un todopoderoso en la escuela y Meaghan y yo… no.

- Somos de la cuarta clase- explicó Meaghan- O mejor dicho, yo soy de la cuarta clase, Kirley hace dos años que escapó del sistema.

- ¿Cuarta clase?- preguntó el señor McCormack desconcertado- No recuerdo nada así de mis años en Hogwarts.

Kirley y Meaghan se miraron y exhalaron un suspiro casi a la vez.

- Papá, es que tú estabas en la segunda clase. Sólo los de cuarta y alguno de primera saben de lo que se trata.- explicó Meaghan.

Sus padres seguían poniendo la cara que pondría una almeja jugando al ajedrez, si la almeja tuviera cara, claro está.

- Mira, la gente de Hogwarts se divide en cuatro clases- empezó a explicar Meg- Los de la primera clase son los todopoderosos. Ídolos deportivos (como en tu caso mami), gente guapa y con éxito (como el imbécil de Black) y los gamberros con don de gentes. Es decir, los populares

- La segunda clase la componen amigos de, novias o novios de, hermanos de la gente de la primera clase. Sin tanto poder y más numerosos, pero también forman un grupo exclusivo- dijo Kirley.

- Los tercera clase, la mayoría de la escuela,- aclaró Meg- son la gente normal, pero adoran a los de primera clase y su aspiración es convertirse en uno de ellos, o en un segunda clase por lo menos. Creen que son geniales.

- Y los de cuarta clase somos los pocos que intentamos huir de este sistema, no admiramos a los de primera clase ni respetamos la jerarquía…

- Y por eso, se nos evita, se nos margina y se nos tacha de "raros". Sorprendentemente, una vez fuera de la escuela somos los que más éxito tenemos después de los de primera clase- finalizó Meaghan- Es así como funciona éste sistema podrido

Los señores McCormack se miraron, perplejos y luego miraron a sus hijos.

- Eso es una tontería- dijo Catriona

- No creas cariño- contestó su marido pensativo- ahora que los niños lo dicen, la cosa tiene bastante sentido. Aunque Meg… Tú deberías ser uno de los ídolos deportivos ¿no?

Meaghan miró a su hermano.

- Los dos, en teoría, podríamos haber estado entre la gente popular. Simplemente por el hecho de ser hijos de mamá- explicó la chica- Pero preferimos no decir nada… Que la gente sea simpática contigo por tener un padre famoso no es agradable.

- Y Meg, con el carácter que tiene, a pesar de ser una de las mejores jugadoras de Hogwarts, nunca ha subido lugares en la escala social.- dijo Kirley

Su padre asintió, comprendiendo, mientras su madre les miraba a todos alternativamente y pensando que estaban diciendo bobadas.

- De todos modos, podríamos invitar a Sirius Black a cenar. Yo sigo pensando que es un encanto. ¡Que venga el mismo día que Lily!- exclamó entusiasmada- Será una bonita cena de familia.

Ninguno de sus hijos se molestó en contradecirla: hablar con su madre era como hablarle a un trol sordo.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

- Mi madre prefiere que una vez os hayáis casado, os vayáis a vivir a Irlanda.

Lily, que acababa de llegar al bar después de limpiar la piscina, miró a Meaghan con cara de no tener ni idea de lo que hablaba.

- Tú y Kirley-le explicó la castaña riéndose- quiere que vengas a cenar a casa

Lily puso cara de agobio y su amiga se volvió a reír.

- No te preocupes, Kirley no le ha hecho caso. Puedes vivir tranquila, sin la amenaza de una mamá irlandesa impaciente por tener nietos.

- Me alegro- dijo Lily volviendo a respirar- Ponme dos cervezas y un zumo de piña.

- ¿Qué tal con mi hermano?- preguntó Meg mientras servía lo que había pedido Lily.

- Bien, supongo… Hemos quedado el viernes… Oye

- ¿Sí?

- ¿Sabes lo raro que me resulta hablar contigo de esto?- ordenó las bebidas en su bandeja- Es que es tu hermano…

- Bah, pero es un hombre. Yo estoy de tu lado- dijo la chica guiñando un ojo. – Aunque sería guay tenerte en la familia. Recuperaríamos el gen de los pelirrojos, marca genuina de toda buena familia irlandesa

- Ja, ja- dijo Lily fingiendo sin éxito un ataque de risa

Lily se alejó con la bandeja hacia la piscina mientras su amiga tarareaba la marcha nupcial

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

En la sala de estudio de la mansión de los March, Susan se sujetaba la cabeza con ambas manos para evitar caer víctima del sopor.

- Entonces- siseó Snape- ¿Me puedes repetir para que sirve el encantamiento "Ars Liona"?

- Sí, para que tú me amargues la mañana- contestó Susan de mal humor- Es la tercera vez que me lo preguntas, Snape.

El joven alzó la cabeza con un gesto de altivez.

- Sólo quiero cerciorarme de que me estás atendiendo.

Susan resopló.

- ¿Tienes algún problema de falta de cariño o qué?

- Ja, ja.-dijo Snape con indiferencia y sin mirarla- Ahora haz el encantamiento.

La chica le miró durante diez segundos, sin parpadear.

- ¿Qué tu piel sea amarilla tiene algo que ver con el hecho de que tu hígado no metabolice bien el veneno que destila tu cerebro?- preguntó muy seria.

Snape no cambió su expresión, y con la misma mirada dura contestó en un siseo.

- ¿Qué tu pelo crezca como si se hubiera tomado una buena dosis de anfetas tiene algo que ver con el hecho de que tus neuronas estén todo el día bailando la conga?

Se siguieron mirando a los ojos unos segundos más. Luego Susan hizo el encantamiento, sin apartar la mirada de los ojos de Snape.

- Llevar el pelo así se llama moda- contestó la rubia- Búscalo en el diccionario

- Y tú busca en el diccionario "modales de señorita"

Justo cuando Susan iba a contestarle algo más unos golpes en el ventanal de la sala la distrajeron. Era una lechuza, pequeña y negra como el carbón. Susan se sacó una chocolatina del bolsillo y le dio un trozo antes de desatar la carta que llevaba atada a su patita. Abrió la carta.

_He oído que hay un sitio en Londres que hace los mejores burritos del mundo. ¿Te apetece ir a comprobarlo hoy a las 7? Mándame una respuesta (afirmativa, espero) con _Febo. _Remus._

- No estoy aquí para ver cómo lees tu correspondencia- dijo Snape.

Sin hacerle caso, Susan tomó una pluma y garabateó un "Sí, besos" en la parte de atrás del pergamino. Luego se lo ató a la lechuza, que debía ser Febo, y le dio otro pedazo de chocolatina. Con una sonrisa volvió a sentarse en frente de Snape.

- Puedes seguir amargándome la mañana- le dijo levantando los hombros y con una sonrisa fría.

- Gracias- contestó sarcásticamente el Slytherin.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Los siguientes días en el Club pasaron con relativa normalidad, si se entiende por normalidad el hecho de que James y Lily se ignoraran deliberadamente y evitaran estar a menos de 20 metros el uno del otro. James estaba enfadado con la chica por la bofetada que le había dado sin venir demasiado a cuento, pero después de que le hubiera salvado de la expulsión había decidido dejar de meterse con ella. Fingir que era humo era su estrategia.

Por su parte, Lily se sentía cómoda con el cambio. Que Potter la ignorase influía notablemente en su humor y la expectativa de su cita con Kirley lo mejoraba aún más. Su madre tuvo una crisis el miércoles, pero afortunadamente todo quedó en un susto.

Susan y Remus quedaban todas las tardes. Remus intentaba sacar valor de todas las células de su cuerpo para darle un beso a la rubia, pero se sentía acobardado. No es que no hubiera besado antes a nadie, pero esa vez sentía que el beso debía ser muy especial… ¿Y si no estaba a la altura? Susan pensaba que Remus quería ir despacio, y aunque estaba empezando a desesperarse un poco, no forzaba la situación. Lo cierto es que ella también sentía algo extraordinario cuando estaba con él, y no quería romper esa magia. Por primera vez el chico que la interesaba era normal, no alguien con un oscuro y peligroso pasado y/o presente. Tenía un presentimiento positivo.

Remus les contó a Sirius y a James que quedaba con Susan, pero no dio más informaciones al respecto, así que sus dos amigos no se dieron cuenta de la gravedad del estado del licántropo. Si hubieran sabido que estaba enamorado hasta las pestañas quizás hubieran echo algo, como encerrarle para que recapacitara. Los Merodeadores NO se enamoran era una de las reglas no escritas de su hermandad

El viernes Lily estaba de mejor humor que nunca. Canturreaba mientras limpiaba la piscina y era todo sonrisas. Bailaba dentro de la barra mientras servía cervezas y aceitunas. Estaba tan ensoñada que no vio venir a Meg, y ésta le pego con la bandeja en la cabeza.

- ¡Llamando a Alicia para que salga del país de las maravillas!- dijo con voz de recepcionista mientras Lily se frotaba la cabeza y le dedicaba una mirada torva

- Bruta- murmuró la pelirroja- ¿Qué te he hecho yo a ti?

- Provocarme arcadas- contestó Meg sonriendo- Kirley tiene que saber que te interesa, el resto de la humanidad no. Evítanos el espectáculo.

Lily miró a su amiga de lado mientras ésta se reía.

- ¡Cuanta belleza junta!- exclamó una voz masculina. Las chicas se giraron con malas caras, habían reconocido al dueño de la voz.

- Adiós Black- dijo Meaghan al instante, amenazándole con la mirada.

Pero Sirius no sería Sirius si hubiera hecho caso de la amenaza, así que se sentó en uno de los taburetes de la barra. Lily vio como James, que había acompañado a su amigo hasta allí, fruncía el ceño y entraba de nuevo en el palacete.

- Hoy hace un día precioso, ¿no crees Meg?- dijo Sirius mirando hacia la piscina- Quizás hoy podríamos darnos un chapuzón los dos.

- Si me llamas otra vez Meg, te corto las piernas- contestó la chica sonriendo peligrosamente y poniendo en su bandeja las bebidas que le habían pedido.

Sirius fingió abatimiento.

- Bueno, es que había pensado que ya que hemos formalizado nuestra relación (ya conozco a tu madre) podíamos llamarnos de forma cariñosa, ¿Prefieres cielo?

Meaghan cogió lo que más a mano tenía, un zumo de naranja natural, y se lo echó por encima al guapo moreno.

- ¡Serás idiota!- gritó la chica- Deja de molestarme o… ¿Por qué te estás poniendo tan rojo, Black?

Sirius, que estaba secándose la cara sin perder su sonrisa, se miró los brazos e inmediatamente saltó del taburete.

- ¿Qué era eso que me has tirado?-pregunto, respirando un poco dificultosamente

- Zumo de naranja natural- contestó Lily saliendo de la barra preocupada, Sirius estaba pasando del rojo al blanco y parecía estar bastante mareado.

- Oh- suspiró

- ¿Oh qué?- preguntó Meaghan alarmada y zarandeándole por un brazo.

- Soy alérgico a los cítricos.

Y acto seguido se desplomó sobre las planchas de madera que había sobre el césped

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Unos enfermeros de St. Mungo se llevaron a Sirius segundos después de que Lily contactara con el hospital usando una de las chimeneas del Club. Meaghan estaba consternada. Afortunadamente, hasta que Sirius se recuperase y la denunciase por intento de homicidio podían mantener que el zumo se lo había derramado el mismo. James por supuesto miró a las dos chicas con suspicacia cuando se enteró de lo ocurrido, pero cuando la señora Mittens les pidió informes del accidente él no dijo nada.

- ¿Y si me lo he cargado Lily? ¿Qué hago?- murmuraba Meaghan nerviosa mientras intentaba, no con demasiado éxito, poner los manteles en las mesas- ¡No quiero ir a Azkaban!

- Shhh- Lily le hizo un gesto para que se calmase- Nadie va a ir a Azkaban. Tú no sabías lo de la alergia…

- ¡Me echarán por matar a un cliente!- masculló entre dientes, cogiendo las manos de Lily- ¡No me contratarán en ningún equipo de quidditch! ¡Y no sé hacer otra cosa! ¡Moriré de hambre y con el hígado destrozado por el alcohol que habré tomado para ahogar mis penas!- exclamó mientras zarandeaba a la pelirroja.

Lily suspiró y la tomó por los hombros.

- TRAN-QUI-LI-ZA-TE- silabeó- ¿Por qué no vas al hospital a ver si Black está bien?

Meg frunció el ceño, pensativa.

- Será lo mejor… Total, no puedo hacer nada de provecho tan nerviosa- dijo mirando el estado lamentable en que había dejado una de las elegantes mesas, parecía estar puesta al estilo cubista- ¿Puedes cubrir mi retirada?- pidió antes de salir disparada hacia una chimenea

- Sólo falta una hora para salir- luego miró disimuladamente a la señora Mittens, que dormitaba sobre el sillón de vigilancia- No creo que haya problemas…. ¡Huye!- exclamó dramáticamente.

Meaghan desapareció rápidamente por el pasillo que llevaba a las cocinas.

- ¡Qué decepción Evans!-Lily se giró para descubrir, horrorizada, a James a sus espaldas- Ayudando a hacer peyas a alguien… creo que las buenas chicas no hacen eso.

- Sólo quiere ir a St. Mungo a ver qué tal está Black- murmuró la pelirroja, mirando a todos lados para cerciorarse de que nadie les escuchaba y luego clavando una mirada de desagrado en el joven

- Estaría bien si tu amiga no le hubiese envenenado- replicó él con tono indiferente

- ¡No sabíamos lo de su alergia!- murmuró ella enfadada

James encogió los hombros y la miró un par de segundos más.

- Hace una hora hablé con los del hospital, Sirius está perfectamente, sólo que de color rojo… Así que Lily Evans sigue siendo una buena chica…- dijo con fingido pesar- Qué pena.

Lily le observó mientras pasaba por delante de ella, no parecía tener intención de delatarla.

-No veo que tiene de malo ser una buena chica- murmuró.

James no contestó, pero se empezó a reír mientras volvía a la recepción ¿Que qué tenía de malo? Pobre Evans, la vida le iba a dar muchos reveses.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Meaghan, aún con el uniforme del club, entró en el hospital hecha un manojo de nervios. En la recepción, una bruja regordeta y con cara de haber visto de todo, la mandó a la segunda planta, habitación 234.

Subió apresuradamente y buscó la habitación. Al lado de la puerta estaba colgado el cuadro de una bruja muy delgada y vestida con una túnica muy antigua, "Flora Emerson, descubridora de la poción contra la gripe" según la placa.

- Uy, yo no entraría querida. No creo que tu novio quiera que le veas con la pinta de una langosta al vapor.- dijo la bruja del cuadro

- No es mi novio-murmuró antes de llamar a la puerta. La voz familiar de Sirius contestó desde el otro lado.

Meaghan tomó aire, se tragó el orgullo y abrió la puerta. Por la cara que puso el moreno, no esperaba su visita.

- ¡No te me acerques, ni tú ni tus hordas de naranjas asesinas!- exclamó tapándose con la colcha azul del hospital

- Vengo sola- dijo Meaghan cerrando la puerta para que nadie oyera el escándalo- y desarmada.

Sirius asomó la cara, desmesuradamente roja, y la miró con recelo.

- Enséñame las manos y gírate lentamente. Tengo que comprobar que no vienes a terminar la faena.

La chica bufó y dejó el bolso en el suelo, luego dio la vuelta sobre sí misma.

- Sólo venía a ver si estabas vivo. Estás vivo. Así que adiós- dijo Meg recogiendo de nuevo el bolso.

- ¡Espera! No te vayas, que me aburro- murmuró Sirius mirándola con ojos suplicantes- No me dejaran moverme hasta mañana, cuando se me quite este color- dijo enseñándole un brazo, rojo brillante.

- ¿Y qué hago? ¿Te leo un cuento?- Meg volvió a hacer el ademán de irse.

- ¡Joder McCormack, quédate! Después de todo si parezco el cangrejo de la Sirenita es por tu culpa.

La chica le miró frunciendo el ceño. La verdad es que el chico tenía razón, y después de todo no parecía muy enfadado. Quizás, después de todo, no era mal tío y no le haría perder el trabajo.

- Black, creo que aunque seas un zopenco sin remedio habrás notado que mis sentimientos hacia ti no son… amigables… No creo que sea una buena compañía.

Sirius sonrió.

- Cualquier compañía es mejor que estar solo… con la excepción de Snape y Remus ciertos días del mes. Así que siéntate por aquí…- dijo señalando la cama.

Con un suspiro, Meaghan arrastró los pies hasta sentarse en una de las esquinas de la cama, lo más alejada de Sirius que pudo.

- Vamos a jugar al streep-parchís. Tu empiezas desnuda y cada vez que gane yo una partida te pones una prenda- dijo Sirius sacando un tablero con el logo del hospital de la mesilla de noche.

- ¿Por qué no jugamos a "ahoguemos a Sirius en un tanque de limonada"?- contestó Meaghan mirándole con fingida afabilidad.

Sirius la miró de reojo.

- Quizás el parchís normal sirva- murmuró

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Lily salió aliviada del Club. Nadie se había enterado de la falta de Meaghan así que ya no tenía que preocuparse. Al lado de la puerta de personal estaba Kirley, con su sonrisa de niño travieso y apoyado en su coche. Lily le saludó intentando parecer casual, pero Kirley la tomó de la mano y la atrajo suavemente hacia él para darle un beso en la mejilla.

- ¿Qué tal el día?- preguntó mientras se separaba un poco de ella.

Lily inspiró profundamente obligándose a pensar algo coherente que decir.

- Bien-contestó al fin, separándose un poco más de él- ¿Y a ti qué tal?

El joven sonrió y luego le dio un beso en la mano.

-Muy largo- murmuró mirándola intensamente.

Lily por supuesto volvió a ruborizarse y notó el corazón latiendo como un martillo dentro del pecho. Tras unos segundos y después de que Lily recuperara su mano, subieron al coche. La pelirroja se sentía en un estado surrealista y extraño, parecido a la euforia, sobretodo cada vez que Kirley la miraba de esa forma tan intensa que notaba perfectamente sobre su piel.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

- Mi película favorita es "La Bella y la Bestia"- contestó Susan.

Estaba sentada en la cama de Remus, que se había quedado solo en casa y la había invitado a pasar la tarde con él. Remus vivía en una casa pequeña y agradable con sus padres, en un pueblo muy pequeño del sur de Inglaterra. Se habían mudado allí después del "accidente" con el hombre lobo. Era más seguro que las noches de luna llena estuviese alejado de grandes masas de gente.

El licántropo se rió mientras revolvía las cintas de vídeo de su estantería.

- Creo que esa no la tengo

- Seguro que sí la tienes pero te da vergüenza decírmelo- protestó Susan- No te preocupes, mi concepto de ti no cambiará aunque veas películas de dibujos. No me voy a reír de ti por eso-dijo poniendo un semblante muy serio.

Remus la miró de reojo.

- Tengo "La Bella Durmiente"- murmuró tras unos segundos.

Susan le miró impasible un solo instante, justo antes de empezarse a revolcar de la risa encima de la cama.

- ¡Eh! ¡Traidora!-exclamó Remus- Dijiste que no te reirías.

- Ya-dijo Susan entre carcajada y carcajada- Mentí

- Serás…- farfulló poniéndose de rodillas en la cama y empezando a hacerle cosquillas a la chica.

Susan pedía entre lágrimas de risa que parase, pero Remus no tenía piedad. La joven empezó a retorcerse e hizo caer al malévolo licántropo a su lado, sobre la cama.

La rubia se limpió las lágrimas de los ojos, y riendo todavía dio un cuarto de vuelta sobre la cama. Remus estaba tumbado boca arriba, pero estaba mirándola. Sus rostros estaban a escasos centímetros y los ojos del licántropo brillaban. Susan se humedeció los labios en un acto reflejo y el joven tragó saliva, antes de acercar lentamente su boca a la de ella; una de sus manos descansaba en la cintura de la chica.

Remus besó suavemente los labios de la rubia, luego se separó unos escasos milímetros y cuando volvió a acercarse la boca de Susan le recibió cálidamente mientras una de sus manos acariciaba sensualmente su espalda por encima de la camiseta. Era un beso lento, calmado, se tomaron su tiempo para reconocer y saborear la boca del otro.

Cuando se separaron, Susan rodó hasta ponerse encima de él.

- Para gustarte las películas de dibujos no besas del todo mal- murmuró escondiendo la cara en el cuello del chico.

- ¿Cómo que no del todo mal?-protestó el licántropo, que hasta entonces había estado en un estado de semi-éxtasis. Había sido uno de los mejores besos de su vida.

Susan se echó a reír y le mordió el cuello.

- Para todo lo que me has hecho esperar…- protestó en un susurro.

Remus se apartó un poco para mirarla a los ojos. Parecía serio, Susan temió haberle ofendido.

- No me atrevía a hacerlo… no quería que pensaras que sólo quería enrollarme contigo.-dijo frunciendo el ceño

Susan sonrió y le dio un beso en la nariz.

- ¡Qué mono que eres!-le dijo pellizcándole la mejilla, como hacen las tías-abuelas pesadas.

- ¡Oye!- protestó el chico, pero Susan se apresuró a callarle con otro beso. Aunque no lo dijo, ese beso estaba teniendo un extraño efecto en su estómago.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Holas people! Pues aquí estoy… apuradísima y con el capítulo recién salido del horno… No sé si os gustará, espero que me digáis qué tal!

Bueno, muchas gracias por todos los reviews a Keep in touch! La verdad es que no me esperaba que os fuese a gustar tanto... a lo mejor me animo y algo alguna historieta corta más, de esas sin argumento jejeje . Muchas muchas gracias por todos vuestros reviews, que conste que no me quejo de pocos reviews… creo que tengo muchísimos, pero tengo aún más hits… sé que muchos entráis más de una vez y tal, pero a día de hoy tengo 59 reviews desde el último capítulo y un total de 482 hits en éste. Sé que mucha gente entra solo al primer capítulo, pero no al cuarto! Así que cada uno que deja review debería entrar una media de 8 veces a cada capítulo, y hombre, no creo que sea el caso! Pero no me quejo ni amenazo, sólo ruego amablemente jejejeje. No porque quiera tener un porrón de reviews, sino porque aprecio mucho el feedback y vuestras opiniones. Si no me queréis escribir reviews y preferís hacerlo por mail tb me pongo muy contenta. Un pequeño esfuerzo! Porfis.

Además para alentaros voy a hacer una especie de concursillo, así en plan votación. En el review que me dejéis podéis hacerme una pregunta (sobre lo que os dé la gana, sobre la historia, sobre los personajes… sobre mí, aunque supongo que no os interesa eso) o una petición (del plan: "quiero que salga esto en uno de los capítulos", o "quiero que hagas un fic con tal idea"…) yo las recopilaré y pondré las cinco más votadas en el próximo capítulo. Luego nos quedaremos con dos. Sobre esas volveréis a votar. Y yo prometo sobre la colección completa de libros de HP que responderé o cumpliré con la petición. A ver si así os animáis a escribirme!

Por cierto, que siempre se me olvida decíroslo. Si alguna tenéis el libro "El Quidditch de todas las épocas" ese librito que Row escribió para Comic Relief, y consultáis el apartado de los equipos de Quidditch de Gran Bretaña e Irlanda, quizás os llevéis una sorpresa.

Beshitos.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **Nada es mío, todo pertenece a otra gente y/o otras empresas y lo único que yo consigo es desgastar mis neuronas y las teclas del teclado.

**Stand by my side**

**Confesiones**

En la habitación 234 del hospital de St. Mungo, Sirius y Meaghan seguían jugando, en esos momentos al tres en raya. Sirius había ganado a la Huffie al parchís, a la oca, al bagamon, al tute, al póker, al veo-veo e incluso al ahorcado. Meaghan, deportista competitiva donde las hubiese, se estaba poniendo de lo más nerviosa y había decidido no irse de allí sin haber ganado a Sirius a algo. Incluso había usado una de las chimeneas del hospital para decirle a su madre donde estaba y que no la esperase para cenar.

- Y ¡Tres en raya!- exclamó orgulloso de sí mismo Sirius…- Ya vamos 8 a 0. Creo que podríamos dejarlo ahora que tu derrota no es tan estrepitosa- propuso el chico alzando las cejas.

- Ni lo sueñes- murmuró Meg amenazante- Sólo has tenido suerte

- Sí, unas tres toneladas de suerte, por lo que se ve- contestó el muchacho.

Meaghan le miró furibunda y se acomodó mejor en la cama del Merodeador.

Estaban los dos sentados como indios, el uno frente al otro. La joven tomó la baraja que descansaba a sus pies.

- Jugamos a la escoba- dijo

Sirius asintió.

- Te voy a fundir otra vez, si quieres nos ahorramos el espectáculo…

Meg le miró como si fuera a arrancarle el hígado a dentelladas. En ese momento, y oportunamente para parar el ataque caníbal, la puerta se abrió y entraron James, Remus y Susan; los dos últimos de la mano.

- ¿Qué pasa Paddy?- dijo James acercándose a la cama de su amigo y dándole una palmadita. Luego miró a Meg, sorprendido por su presencia- ¿Todavía sigues aquí McCormack?

La castaña sólo contestó con un gruñido, sin mirar a los visitantes y empezó a repartir las cartas.

- ¿Y ella qué hace aquí?- preguntó Sirius mirando con reservas a Susan, luego a Remus, y después a Susan de nuevo

- ¡Oh Black!- exclamó Susan con fingida sorpresa- Encima de que vengo a verte… Te he traído bombones de licor de naranja.- anunció con una sonrisa y mostrándole una caja envuelta en papel de charol

- ¡Quiere matarme!- exclamó Sirius- ¡Tu… tu chica con la que te das la mano planea asesinarme!- nunca pronunciaría la palabra "novia" referida a uno de sus amigos.

Remus y James se rieron, mientras Meaghan resoplaba por la interrupción de su partida de cartas.

- Son bombones normales, Pad- dijo Remus dándole la caja a su amigo

- No me lo creo- murmuró Sirius mirando la caja como si fuera a salir de ella un monstruo en cualquier momento.

- Que sí Sirius, los he comprado yo- insistió el licántropo.

El moreno cogió la caja y la dejó en la mesita mientras miraba de reojo a Susan, que sonreía de forma inquietante.

- El rojo no es tu color- dijo segundos después, sentándose en la cama. Sirirus retrocedió hasta quedarse pegado al cabezal- ¿Qué tal Meg? ¿Has visto a Lily?

Meaghan asintió.

- Está con Kirley- dijo James. Los otros cuatro le miraron mientras el Merodeador se acercaba a la ventana de la habitación y miraba la calle- Les he visto al salir del club

Meaghan volvió a asentir, dando la razón al muchacho.

- ¿Pero lo del partido del domingo sigue en pie, no?- preguntó Susan- Le he dicho a Remus que venga, así ya somos tres para una.

- ¿Tres para una?- preguntó James no entendiendo el concepto de equipos de la rubia.

- Tres contra Lily. Es que es la única que sabe jugar a baloncesto- explicó Meaghan

- Seguro que a eso también te gano- dijo Sirius sonriendo. Meaghan le tiró el tablero de parchís a la cabeza.

Sirius paró el proyectil con una mano.

- ¿Tú que quieres, dejarme en este hospital de por vida?- protestó con voz de niño.

Susan se levantó de la cama riendo y se acercó a Remus para darle un beso rápido.

- Yo me tengo que ir. Debería estar ya en casa…- dijo acariciándole la mejilla al licántropo.

- ¿Te acompaño?- preguntó él devolviéndole el beso.

- No hace falta. Nos vemos mañana- dijo volviéndole a besar- ¡Adiós a todos menos a Black!

Remus siguió con la vista a Susan hasta que desapareció de la habitación. Luego se giró para seguir hablando con sus amigos, pero los dos chicos y Meaghan le estaban mirando con las cejas alzadas y una mueca rara.

- Creo que hablo en el nombre de todos si digo que ha sido la cosa más repugnante que he visto en mucho tiempo- murmuró Meaghan, olvidándose por un momento de su vendetta con Sirius.

James y Sirius asintieron fervientemente.

- ¡Estás totalmente colgado!- exclamó James disgustado- Te ha faltado llamarla cariño.

- ¡Por Dios y por la Virgen! ¡Qué es March!- chilló Sirius- ¡No puedes colgarte por una tía que quiere matarme!

Remus negó con la cabeza y se apoyó con ambas manos en el cabezal de la cama.

- Madurad, envidiosos- dijo con una sonrisa de enamorado que les revolvió a todos el estómago

- No, gracias- contestaron los otros tres a la vez.

Después Meaghan se levantó de la cama, sintiendo que ya no pintaba mucho allí.

- Creo que ya tienes compañía Black. Dejaré lo de que muerdas el polvo para otro día…

- Sí… tú me puedes contar qué tal es eso- dijo el muchacho con una de sus sonrisas cautivadoras.

Meaghan alzó una ceja.

- Yo no me reiría tanto si un limón pudiese acabar con mi vida

Justo en ese momento llamaron a la puerta de la habitación y antes de que nadie contestara se volvió a abrir, dando paso a una pareja de mediana edad. Ella era no muy alta, morena y atlética; y él pelirrojo y robusto.

- ¡Papá! ¡Mamá!- chilló Meaghan

- ¡Catriona McCormack!- exclamaron los tres chicos.

- Un momento, ¿Meaghan es hija de Catriona McCormack?- dijo Remus que tenía cara de haberse perdido dos fascículos de una colección.

La señora McCormack, pasando por delante de su hija, se dirigió con una amplia sonrisa hacia Sirius. Llevaba un ramo de flores en los brazos.

- ¡Sirius!- exclamó dejando el ramo sobre la mesilla- Meaghan ya nos ha contado que casi te mata. Seguramente no era su intención… es que es un poco temperamental…

- ¡Mamá!- exclamó la chica avergonzada. Su padre suspiró meneando la cabeza y apoyó una mano en el hombro de su hija

- Pero ya estás bien, ¿verdad, hijo?- acabó la exjugadora de Quidditch

- Sí, muchas gracias por venir señora- contestó Sirius encantado de la vida- Deje que le presente a dos amigos; James Potter y Remus Lupin.

La señora McCormack le dio la mano a los dos chicos y luego les presentó a su marido, que les sonrió mientras se disculpaba avergonzado por haberse presentado sin avisar.

Meaghan lo miraba todo apoyada en la pared, con los brazos cruzados y cara de pocos amigos. Era bastante vergonzoso que su padre y su madre se llevaran mejor con sus compañeros de clase que ella.

- ¿Nos vamos?- dijo tras unos minutos, los chicos y sus padres charlaban animadamente.

- Ay Meggie, ¡no seas aguafiestas!- protestó su madre con una sonrisa- Si sólo son las…-dijo mirando el reloj- ¡Uy made mía, si es tardísimo! A lo mejor Kirley ya ha llegado a casa y me tiene que contar qué tal con su novia…

- ¡Mamá!- volvió a protestar la chica enfadada por la indiscreción de su madre. La tomó del brazo y empezó a arrastrarla hacia la puerta

- ¡Espera un momento!- dijo la señora McCormack zafándose de su hija- Bueno muchachos, que sepáis que estáis todos invitados a cenar… ¿el viernes que viene os parece bien? Mi marido hace la mejor comida irlandesa del mundo.

- Contado que todo consta de patatas, no tiene mucho mérito- murmuró Meaghan.

Su madre la ignoró y su padre la rodeó con un brazo para reconfortarla en su vergüenza.

Los chicos parecieron entusiasmados con la invitación y aceptaron rápidamente. Meaghan empezó a considerar la posibilidad de darse en adopción.

Cuando llegaron a casa Kirley no estaba y Meaghan se fue enfurruñada a su habitación. Los señores McCormack se quedaron en el salón.

- Cat, cielo, quizás te has excedido un poco ¿no crees?- dijo el señor McCormack encendiendo su pipa- Meg parece enfadada.

La mujer abandonó su sonrisa fresca y su rostro se tornó más serio.

- Nuestra niña necesita socializarse un poco más Jack… Esos chicos parecen simpáticos. Quizás si los conoce un poco mejor…

- Cat…- empezó a regañarla su marido.

- No me malinterpretes- le cortó ella- Estoy muy orgullosa de nuestra hija, pero tiene dejar el caparazón… y ahora que por fin hace planes con chicas de su edad y se decide a hablar con ese muchacho, Sirius, sólo quiero darle confianza…

Jack McCormack besó a su mujer en la frente y la abrazó.

- No te preocupes, cielo. Creo que Meaghan está empezando a salir del cascarón.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

La brisa que rizaba las olas acariciaba las maderas desconchadas del viejo muelle. Hacía un poco de frío, pero el cielo estaba despejado y la noche era preciosa. Lily y Kirley se habían sentado allí después de ir a cenar a un restaurante del pueblecillo, y entonces, con los pies colgando por encima del agua, Lily le explicaba a Kirley el significado de las constelaciones. El mago nunca había sido muy bueno en astronomía.

- Este sitio es una pasada…- dijo Lily ensoñada, apoyando la espalda en las escaleras del muelle. Cerró los ojos e inspiró profundamente- ¿Habías estado aquí antes?

- Muchas veces- contestó el chico poniéndose a su lado. Empezó a trazar círculos sobre su mano- Me gusta venir aquí a componer.

- Algún día tienes que dejarme ir a ver como ensayáis.- pidió Lily abriendo los ojos y descubriendo que Kirley la miraba intensamente

- Pronto daremos un concierto… nada espectacular, ni siquiera cobraremos… pero a ver qué tal sale.

Lily asintió, notando un calor abrasador en las mejillas. Kirley conseguía abrumarla de tal modo que le costaba pensar con serenidad.

- Joder…-murmuró entre dientes entonces

- ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Lily saliendo poco a poco de su ensoñación

- Que eres tan guapa que no sé si debería besarte o meterte en una vitrina para poder verte todos los días….- contestó él poniendo cara de circunstancias.

Lily abrió los ojos con sorpresa, pero el comentario había conseguido relajarla, por extraño que pareciese.

- Si se me permite escoger, prefiero la opción A- murmuró sonriendo, un poco avergonzada.

Kirley pareció considerarlo unos instantes.

- Yo también. No tengo una vitrina tan grande.

El joven tomó la cara de Lily entre sus manos y le dio un beso juguetón, mordiendo suavemente su labio superior. Lily le imitó y profundizó el beso. Kirley la abrazó y la atrajo a pocos centímetros de distancia de su pecho.

Después de ese beso siguieron hablando y besándose. La pelirroja no podía sentirse más cómoda, más a gusto y el tiempo se le pasó tan rápido que cuando Kirley la dejó en casa tenía la sensación de acabar de salir del trabajo.

Miró el reloj. Era probable que Petunia y su madre estuvieran durmiendo ya, así que se descalzó en la entrada y abrió la puerta con sigilo. Había luz en la cocina.

- Buenas noches Pet- susurró la pelirroja. Su hermana estaba sentada en la pequeña mesa circular, con una taza de té intacta enfrente de ella y la mirada perdida. Parecía preocupada- ¿Te encuentras bien?- susurró sentándose a su lado

Petunia no la miró, pero suspiró profundamente.

- Hay té preparado en la encimera- dijo

Lily se levantó y se sirvió una taza. Petunia tenía que estar muy preocupada si quería que se tomase un té con ella. Cuando se sentó esperó que Petunia empezara a hablar. No se llevaban muy bien, pero eran hermanas, y Lily podía decir con toda seguridad que había algo que preocupaba mucho a su hermana.

- ¿Qué tal con el chico que habías quedado?- preguntó Petunia, mirando su taza y frotando con las yemas de los dedos la mesa.

- Bien- Lily suspiró- muy bien, pero no quiero hacerme ilusiones… ¿Pet, pasa algo?- volvió a preguntar la pelirroja.

La mujer rubia se pasó las manos por el pelo y luego apoyó la cabeza entre ellas y miró a su hermana lánguidamente.

- Vernon me ha pedido que me case con él.

Lily alzó las cejas, sorprendida. No le agradaba demasiado el novio de su hermana, pero no entendía su abatimiento. Se suponía que eso era lo que quería ¿no?

- Felicidades- dijo Lily pensando que las muestras de alegría no iban a ser muy bien recibidas por su hermana en ese momento.

- Gracias.

- ¿Le has dicho que sí, no?-preguntó la pelirroja sorbiendo su té, pensando que quizás estaba ahí el problema

Petunia asintió.

- El problema es que no sé cuando debo casarme.

- ¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó Lily, asombrada de que un simple asunto de fechas afectara tanto a su hermana.

Petunia dejó caer los brazos.

- A que si debo casarme ahora o esperar…- tragó saliva- esperar a ver qué pasa con mamá y entonces decidir...

La realización impactó sobre Lily como un caldero de agua fría. Petunia… Su madre…

- No me puedo creer que pienses en eso Petunia- dijo fríamente Lily- Cásate cuando quieras casarte.

La aludida la miró con ojos llorosos.

- Lily, yo no podría… no podría casarme si mamá… Dios quiera que no pase nada- susurró mientras una lágrima empezaba a resbalar por su mejilla- Pero quizás a ella le haría ilusión y… debería casarme pronto…

- ¡No Petunia! ¡Ni te plantees eso, ¿vale? ¡Mamá estará igual de ilusionada, te cases cuando te cases!-chilló la pelirroja levantándose

- Lily…- suplicó la mujer- entiende que puede pasar…

Pero Lily no escuchaba ya. Había subido corriendo las escaleras que llevaban al piso de arriba, había entrado en su habitación y había cerrado la puerta de un portazo. No podía creer que Petunia hubiese si quiera pensado en ello… Su vista entonces se dirigió hacia las adormideras. Tenía hojas secas en el cajón. Un sentimiento de culpabilidad la fustigó por dentro.

¿Y por qué las guardaba, si no era porque ella también había pensado como Petunia? Su madre… su madre podía morir. Era tan horrible tan solo tener que pensarlo… Presa de un ataque de lágrimas, Lily se lanzó sobre la cama para ahogar sus gemidos.

Unos minutos más tarde alguien entró en la habitación y se tumbó con ella en la cama. Petunia. También estaba llorando. Ambas se abrazaron y sin decirse nada siguieron llorando hasta que se quedaron secas de lágrimas y cayeron presas de un sueño intranquilo.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Los rayos de un sol que se antojaba blanco penetraban en el estudio de los March iluminando la vasta estancia. Snape, en una silla, miraba atentamente a Susan, que se paseaba arriba y debajo de la habitación, repitiendo la teoría de la transformación de elementos. Cuando hubo acabado, la rubia se paró y le lanzó a Snape una mirada desafiante. El joven sólo sonrió.

- Casi perfecto- murmuró- Mejorable, pero bastante bien.

Susan le miró con desprecio.

- Entonces supongo que le podrás dar a mi padre los informes satisfactorios que espera- dijo la chica antes de sentarse en frente del Slytherin- Estará orgulloso de ti, puede que te elogie delante de sus amigos ¿Perfecto, no?

- Los méritos son más tuyos que míos, querida- contestó el joven mirándola fríamente- Mucho te veo yo quejándote de la gente de clase alta, de lo mezquinos y ruines que son. De su hipocresía… March, la más hipócrita eres tú.

Susan le miró enfurecida pero no dijo ni una palabra.

- Gritas y haces como que te rebelas, pero luego bien que vives en esta mansión impresionante, con tus criados, tu ropa buena, tu repostería francesa y tu coche de importación- enumeró Snape- No nos culpes a los demás por querer conseguir lo que tú tienes, March.

La rubia se levantó enfadada de la silla y dio un golpe en la mesa.

- Vivo así hasta que pueda valerme por mí misma Snape. ¡Y de todas maneras, todos estos lujos no tienen nada que ver con los ideales enfermos que tienen gente como mis padres, los Malfoy o cualquiera de esas repugnantes y antiguas familias de magos!-chilló enfadada, apretando los puños con fuerza

Snape se rió.

- En eso tienes razón. Pero llegado el momento de decidir de verdad, me gustará ver qué harás.- dijo levantándose y recogiendo sus cosas- Hasta el lunes; aunque no lo creas lo estaré esperando impaciente-añadió.

Desapareció segundos después detrás de las puertas de roble y Susan, clavada en medio del estudio, no pudo más que recordar lo que le acababa de decir ¿Era ella en verdad una hipócrita? ¿Tenía Snape razón? Decidió que era mejor guardar todos esos comentarios venenosos en su memoria, Snape sólo buscaba fastidiarla… o quizás sabía muy bien de lo que hablaba. En cualquier caso, Susan empezó a ver al muchacho de piel cetrina con otros ojos.

¿Y a qué se refería con la última frase? ¿A que esperaba verla decidirse?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Cuando Lily cogió el autobús esa mañana no estaba del mejor humor posible, como era normal. Se dejó caer en la butaca de al lado de Meaghan y sin muchas ganas le dio los buenos días.

Meaghan, que no tenía una expresión mucho más alegre, la miró sorprendida.

- ¿Y esa cara, Lily? Kirley llegó exultante ayer a casa- dijo con un suspiro- Esperaba verte deshojando margaritas y con cara de boba…

Lily sonrió débilmente y se recostó en la butaca.

- Nos lo pasamos muy bien- dijo- Pero no he dormido demasiado bien.- señaló sus ojeras- Necesitaré cemento para tapar esto.

Meaghan también se rió.

- ¿Seguro que no te preocupa nada?- insistió

- No, no te preocupes- Lily se esforzó por sonreír, pero sus ojos seguían lánguidos- ¿Y a ti que te pasa?

La Huffie la miró recelosa, pero decidió no insistir más en el tema. Luego exhaló un profundo suspir y se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

- Mi madre no me quiere- dijo quedamente. ´

Luego le explicó todo lo que había pasado desde que se fue del Club. Lily había estado tan a lo suyo que no se había ni acordado de que Black podía estar muerto. Al menos la historia de Meaghan consiguió arrancarle una verdadera sonrisa, aunque entendía el bochorno que había pasado su amiga.

- ¿Tú crees que esto es normal?- pidió desesperada- Ahora tengo cena de "colegueo" con tres tíos que me han mirado toda la vida como si fuera un enanito de jardín.

- Hombre, eso tampoco es así- dijo Lily dándole una palmada comprensiva- Potter te admira como jugadora y a Sirius le debes caer bien… Remus es demasiado dulce, no creo que te haya mirado nunca mal.

Meaghan resopló consternada.

- Bueno, a mí quizás no me han hecho nada, pero…¡Me revientan el bazo!- exclamó.

Lily se echó a reír otra vez.

- Si quieres, puedo intentar convencer a Susan y vamos nosotras también- se ofreció la pelirroja.

Meaghan la miró con cara de infinito agradecimiento y cuando parecía que se iba a arrodillar para adorarla, puso cara de susto.

- ¿Tú sabes a lo que te expones si vienes?- preguntó tomándola de las manos- Mi madre te cogerá por banda y no te soltará. Puede que salgas casada con mi hermano si no vas con cuidado…

La pelirroja se echó a reír.

- No te preocupes, yo también tengo madre…- dijo, escapándosele una mueca nostálgica- Sé lo que es. Sobreviviré. Además las amigas estamos para eso.

- ¿Para dejarse acosar por madres irlandesas obsesas?

- Sí-contestó Lily dándole un codazo en el antebrazo- Y para dejar escapar indirectas sobre lo mucho que tú hablas con Black últimamente…

Meaghan miró a la pelirroja con circunspección, como si estuviera sopesando sus palabras.

- Un momento… ¿No puedes estar hablando en serio, no?

- ¿Yo? ¿Qué he dicho?- preguntó la pelirroja haciéndose la tonta. El autobús paró y ambas se levantaron para salir.

- Nada, no has dicho nada…- contestó Meg con recelo- Pero si lo hubieras dicho… que sepas que con Black sólo hay aspiraciones a una cordial amistad… No es mi tipo.

Lily se echó a reír mientras atravesaban la puerta de personal.

- ¿Y cuál es tu tipo?

- No sé… Me gustan los tíos con cerebro, principalmente.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Remus amontonaba libros en una de las mesas de la librería. Todavía no tenía mucho trabajo, pero la semana siguiente, cuando todos los alumnos de Hogwarts recibieran sus cartas, estarían desbordados. Así que por ir adelantando trabajo no se perdía nada.

- ¡Hola Remus! ¿Haciendo pesas?- saludó una voz cantarina a su espalda

Remus se dio la vuelta, sonriendo.

- ¡Liza!- exclamó el licántropo- ¿Qué haces por aquí?

Liza Beanalli era una Ravenclaw de séptimo. Bajita y con el pelo oscuro, no reslataba demasiado por su apariencia, pero era una chica muy inteligente y vivaz, que se llevaba bien con casi todo el mundo en la escuela. Remus sabía que la joven siempre había estado un poco colgada por él, pero como él nunca había dado pie a que pasase nada, Liza se mantenía en un estricto segundo plano, haciendo su vida y saliendo con otros chicos.

- Pues he venido a comprar con mi madre, me he acordado de que trabajabas aquí- dijo sonriendo y mirando los libros que estaba amontonando Remus- Y he venido a saludarte

Remus sonrió.

- Bueno, hace media hora que acabó mi hora para comer, si no te invitaría a un helado- dijo el licántropo- pero no puedo dejar la librería sola.

- Bueno, no pasa nada- Liza le dio un puñetazo cariñoso en el antebrazo- Otro día será… Pero te tomo la palabra ¿eh?

- Por supuesto- contestó el muchacho despidiéndola con la mano.

Liza salió del establecimiento a la vez que el señor Biscarat entraba con un paquete largo y delgado en la tienda.

- Ven aquí, chico- llamó a Remus- Tienes que ver esta preciosidad.

Remus suspiró disimuladamente y se acercó al mostrador donde estaba su jefe. El pobre hombre creía que le entusiasmaba la pesca tanto como a él, y le daba charlas larguísimas sobre técnicas y anzuelos. Por lo que parecía, hoy tocaba examinar su nueva caña.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Siendo sábado, en el Club tenían más trabajo de lo normal. Gente en la piscina, en el campo de Quidditch, en la cafetería, en el campo de hípica… Pero sobretodo gente en el restaurante. Los camareros iban casi corriendo de una mesa a la otra, y en la cocina trabajaban al límite de su capacidad.

Lily iba maldiciendo el instante en que se le había ocurrido no coger tiritas de casa, porque los pies la estaban matando. No había tenido ni un descanso desde que había salido del bar de la piscina y sentía calambres en las piernas. Por la cara que tenía Meaghan, podía deducir que le pasaba lo mismo.

- Jodido mundo podrido…- murmuraba la Huffie por lo bajo mientras iba de la cocina al salón y vice-versa- ni las gracias…

Lily sonreía y se resignaba, como ya había aprendido a hacer. Todo quedaba bastante claro: quien tenía el poder no era quien servía las mesas, sino los magos calvos y/o barrigudos y/o con sonrisas plastificadas y sus mujeres peinadas de peluquería y/o cargadas de joyas y vestidos caros que comían en ese entorno sofisticado. Todos ellos con aires de superioridad, orgullosos de la exclusividad que gozaban dentro del ya de por sí exclusivo mundo mágico… Para vomitar.

La pelirroja se acercó a una mesa para tomar nota mientras miraba el reloj angustiada: el tiempo parecía no querer pasar.

- ¿Qué desean los señores?- preguntó poniéndose al lado de la mesa, inclinada en un saludo. Estaban sentados tres hombres y… oh no. Uno de ellos era bien conocido por Lily. Lucius Malfoy.

- Vaya, vaya- la voz sedosa del hombre, rubio y de mirada penetrante, perforó los oídos de Lily reviviendo recuerdos dolorosos- La pequeña Lilian Evans.

Lily apretó las manos, nerviosa. Sólo había coincidido un año con Lucius Malfoy en la escuela, cuando ella hacía primero y él estaba en séptimo. Y había sido un año horroroso. Dios sabe por qué el Slytherin la había escogido a ella de entre todos los asustadizos niños de primero para hacerla objeto de sus burlas.

- Buenos días señor Malfoy- saludó cortésmente, sin levantar la vista- ¿Quieren que les sirva algo?

Lucius Malfoy sonrió de manera astuta.

- ¿Por qué tanta prisa, pequeña?- dijo levantándose de la mesa y obligando con un dedo a Lily a mirarle a los ojos- Veo que sigues teniendo esos preciosos ojos…

Los otros dos hombres que acompañaban a Lucius sonrieron de forma desagradable cuando Lily volvió la cabeza en un gesto silencioso para pedir ayuda.

- ¡Qué mal educado estoy siendo!- exclamó falsamente el hombre, Lily estaba mirando de reojo y vio que Meaghan la observaba preocupada, asintió débilmente y Meaghan desapareció entre las mesas- Avery, Nott… creo que no conocéis a la señorita… No le deis la mano, es una asquerosa sangresucia- añadió mirándola con desprecio- Aunque sea tan bella…- susurró mientras pasaba sus finos dedos por el pelo de la pelirroja.

Lily dio un paso hacia atrás asustada, coreada por las risas y las miradas de desprecio de los tales Avery y Nott. No podía irse de allí corriendo ni faltar a esos hombres al respeto… la echarían del trabajo y… ¡Necesitaba el dinero!

- Bueno Evans…- susurró Malfoy acercándose más a la muchacha- Tenemos hambre, pero no podemos dejar que una sangresucia como tú nos sirva, por supuesto. Busca a alguien "normal" que lo haga.

Lily retrocedió, dando dos pasos, y bajo la mirada, dispuesta a obedecer la orden. A humillarse. A tragar con todo de nuevo…

No, esta vez no iba a hacerlo, pensó para si misma.

- Yo soy su camarera señor Malfoy, así que si tienen hambre pueden pedir ya. Tomo nota- dijo con voz indiferente e intentando clavar su mirada en esos ojos grises sin que las rodillas le empezaran a temblar.

Lucius Malfoy no estaba acostumbrado a repetir órdenes y menos a que le cuestionasen delante de sus amigos. Se volvió a levantar, furioso, y tomó a Lily por la muñeca.

- He dicho que avises a otra persona- siseó retorciéndole el antebrazo de tal modo que Lily tuvo que morderse el labio para no chillar- ¡Ya!

Lily estaba furiosa y tenía miedo, pero no dijo nada.

- Suéltala ahora mismo Malfoy

James se puso entre Lily y el hombre, obligando a Malfoy a que la soltara. Lily, que con lágrimas en los ojos, dio unos pasos hacia atrás. Meaghan se puso a su lado y le dio la mano.

- Potter ha sido el único que se ha atrevido a venir- le susurró al oído la Huffie-

Ninguno quiere vérselas con Malfoy.

James miraba furioso al rubio, que no tenía una expresión mucho más amigable en el rostro. Estaban a escasos centímetros, apretando los puños y ajenos a la cantidad de miradas que estaban atrayendo del resto de comensales.

- Será mejor que mantengas tu fea cara fuera de mis asuntos- murmuró Malfoy

- Ella no es tu asunto- contestó James- Si has venido a comer, pide y come.

Lucius sonrió débilmente y le hizo un gesto a sus dos acompañantes, que parecían tener la intención de levantarse, para que permanecieran en sus asientos.

- Un niñato como tú Potter, debería tener más criterio a la hora de levantar la voz… Si no quieres acabar muerto… como tus padres.

La boca de James se cerró en un rictus de furia, pero justo cuando iba a abalanzarse sobre Malfoy, algo lo empujó hacia atrás. Miró furioso al culpable; era Lily.

- James, estate quieto, por favor- dijo limpiándose las lágrimas y arrastrándolo de la mano hacia la zona de personal.

James obedeció, no sabía muy bien si porque ella le había llamado por el nombre de pila o porque estaba desconcertado por el proceder de la pelirroja.

Lily le llevó hasta el almacén y cerró la puerta tras de ellos.

- Cálmate ¿Vale?- dijo soltándole de la mano y apoyándose sobre la pared, con la cara entre las manos.

- ¡Cálmate tú!- chilló James- ¿Se puedes saber qué cojones te pasa? ¡Malfoy estaba a esto de pegarte!- dijo juntando sus dedos índice y pulgar- ¿Por qué demonios no me dejaste que le reventara la cabeza?

Lily soltó una risa ahogada entre las lágrimas y se dejó resbalar hasta el suelo, temblando. Necesitaba liberarse de todo el miedo y los nervios acumulados.

- ¿Y luego qué? ¿Sacar las varitas y mataros?

- ¡Pareces idiota Evans!- chilló el muchacho empezando a dar vueltas por el almacén.

- Nos hubieran echado Potter- murmuró la pelirroja, más calmada y llorando silenciosamente.

- ¡Qué demonios me importa a mi eso si ese bastardo mal nacido se ha atrevido a meterse con mis padres! ¡Tú no sabes lo que es eso, doña perfecta, pero ciertamente es más importante que perder el trabajo!

Lily le miró enfadada por el insulto y volvió a levantarse.

- ¡El que no lo sabes eres tú!- chilló entre lágrimas- Pobre James… No tiene padres, ¡Vayámos todos a compadecerle y a dejar que nos pisotee!

- No sigas por ahí Evans…- murmuró James temblando- No sabes donde te estás metiendo.

Lily volvió a reírse de esa manera nerviosa y estruendosa mientras James la miraba furioso, reservándose las ganas de darle una bofetada.

- ¡Lo sé perfectamente Potter!- gritó ella enfadada- ¡Mi padre murió hace dos años, en un accidente de coche y mi madre tiene cáncer de huesos, leucemia, en estado muy avanzado! ¡No me digas lo que es sufrir por unos padres, porque lo sé mejor que tú, y si no me voy en este mismo momento de este horrible sitio es porque necesito cuidar de mi madre y de mí misma! ¡Aunque no espero que entiendas lo que es eso!- Lily volvió a esconder la cara entre las manos, llorando y temblando de nuevo.

James sorprendido, abría la boca sin saber qué decir, intentando asimilar todo lo que había dicho la pelirroja. Volvió a sentir esa sensación tan deprimente, pero más pronunciada, la misma que el día que Lily mintió por él a su abuelo. Se sentía como un monstruo. Y la pelirroja seguía llorando desconsoladamente.

Cuando iba a decidirse por decir algo, la puerta del almacén se abrió y apareció el señor d'Husard, todo su semblante rechoncho transfigurado por el enfado.

- ¿Así que estás aquí Leslie?- exclamó con evidente disgusto. Lily sólo pudo reír débilmente. Nunca se aprenderían su nombre- Puedes ir recogiendo tus cosas porque estás despedida. El señor Malfoy se ha ido del Club muy disgustado y yo no puedo permitir…

- ¿Por qué la despide?- dijo James sorprendido. Lily era la que menos había hecho en todo ese asunto

- Porque este mundo funciona así- murmuró Lily cortando al señor d'Husard y secándose las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano, sonriendo con tristeza.- Los afortunados son inmunes y los débiles pagamos por todo- dijo mirando a James. Se sacudió la falda y se dirigió hacia la salida del almacén.

- Si la despide, se lo haré saber a mi abuelo- dijo James. Lily se giró sorprendida- La señorita Evans no ha hecho nada, sólo se ha negado a aguantar los insultos de Malfoy.

El señor d'Husard se retorció el bigote nervioso y miró a James.

- Pero entienda, señor Potter, que nuestros clientes…

- El despido es improcedente. Malfoy tuvo la culpa- le cortó James- Si la despide se la juega.

Meaghan llegó a la cocina corriendo y oyó la última parte de la conversación.

- Y yo se lo diré a mi madre- dijo la muchacha castaña con aplomo

- ¿Y quién es tu madre?- preguntó con desprecio el señor d'Husard, contento por fin de poder pisotear a alguien.

- Catriona McCormack. Tiene muchos amigos en la prensa- dijo Susan mirando con malevolencia al hombre, que se había sobresaltado- Seguro que hay más de uno dispuesto a hincarle el diente a este club elitista de mierda…

El señor d'Husard y todas sus redondeces se estaban poniendo coloradas de indignación. No podía despedir a esa chica porque armarían un escándalo que perjudicaría al Club en sobremanera, pero no poder cumplir su voluntad le enfurecía. Al final miró a Lily con desprecio.

- Puedes quedarte, pero no te encargarás más del comedor, ayudarás en la cocina. Y no quiero que se vuelva a repetir algo así.

Cuando su jefe se hubo ido, Lily respiró aliviada y se abrazó a Meaghan, soltando las últimas lágrimas que le quedaban en el cuerpo. James sintió que no pintaba nada allí y salió del almacén, sorprendido cuando al cruzar la puerta oyó a Lily susurrar.

- Gracias Potter

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Bueno, pues ya estoy aquí de nuevo! Para daros la paliza y lo que haga falta! Os salváis de que os eche la bronca por los hits porque fan ficton me los ha puesto todos a cero! Jejeje, mejor así, si os digo la verdad… Así no me deprimo.

¿Qué tal estáis todos por aquí? Espero que no demasiado en shock por el capítulo de hoy… Parece que las cosas se ponen un pelín serias…

Bueno, respecto a las peticiones que me hicisteis… jejeje… Todos queréis cosas diferentes, así que bueno, tendría que poner un listado de 20 cosas y no me parece buena opción… así que voy a poner las cinco que considero más relevantes, y sobre esas votáis .

¿Acaba el fic antes de que vuelvan al colegio?

¿Meg y Sirius acabarán juntos?

Que James y Lily se besen y les pille Kirley (… malas personas)

Que Lily y Kirley se besen y les pille James (…)

¿Remus y Susan van a seguir saliendo al final del verano?

Jajaja, me acuerdo de que muchos pedisteis la cena con los McCormack. No la he puesto como opción porque ya os digo que sí que habrá cena. Ya entraba en mis planes. Un besico, votad, y sed muy malas!


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **Nada es mío, todo pertenece a otra gente y/o otras empresas y lo único que yo consigo es desgastar mis neuronas y las teclas del teclado.

**Stand by my side**

**You are the one…**

Ese domingo no hizo falta que la doncella despertara a Susan. El sábado había recibido una carta de Remus diciéndole que no podía quedar, pero que tenía libre el domingo y que podrían pasarlo juntos; así que la rubia se levantó pronto y se dio prisa en vestirse y bajar a desayunar.

- Si no lo veo no lo creo- murmuró la señora March al ver entrar a Susan arreglada.- Tú no puedes ser mi hija…

Susan sólo sonrió, fingiendo complacencia y empezó a comer su desayuno.

- ¿Vas a salir?- preguntó el señor March. Dobló el periódico y lo dejó encima de la mesa antes de tomar un sorbo de su café.

- Sí, pasaré el día fuera- contestó la joven sin apartar los ojos de su tazón.

- No nos habías avisado…- empezó a decir su madre

- ¿Y con quién vas a salir?- la cortó el señor March con un gesto y una mueca de alerta en su semblante.

Susan levantó la vista con insolencia y con una sonrisa petulante como la que solía lucir su madre.

- Con mi novio, papá

- Creí que habíamos dejado claro el asunto de "Johnny"- dijo calmadamente el señor March.

- Johnny no es mi novio. Se llama Remus- contestó Susan volviendo a prestar atención a sus cereales.

Su madre se rió de manera airada.

- ¿Y éste a que se dedica? ¿Es tatuador? ¿Músico? ¿Artista necrófilo?- preguntó dejando translucir su desprecio.

- Trabaja en la librería del señor Biscarat- contestó Susan enfadada por la insolencia de su madre- Y es mi compañero de clase, de Gryffindor, uno de los primeros de la promoción.

Los señores March se miraron sorprendidos y luego miraron a su hija.

- ¿Y dónde está el truco?- preguntó la mujer, con una sonrisa falsa

- No hay truco mamá- contestó Susan a punto de perder los estribos. Se levantó de la mesa y cogió su bolsa, donde llevaba la ropa de deporte que usaría esa tarde- Que paséis un buen día- murmuró sin mucho convencimiento antes de salir del comedor.

Bruno March miró a su esposa con preocupación.

- Me parece muy raro que nuestra querida y dulce hijita frecuente la compañía de gente normal…

- ¡Oh Bruno!- exclamó ella- Ese chico no es "normal". No he oído hablar de él ni en el Club ni en ninguna de las reuniones de la asamblea de las Damas. Debe ser un pobretón… trabaja en la librería…- añadió con una mueca

Bruno asintió.

- Pero un pobretón trabajador y con estudios…- murmuró.

- De todas formas, deberías investigar a ver qué encuentras de él- le recomendó su esposa limpiándose suavemente los labios con una servilleta de lino.- Nuestra Susan está alcanzando una edad y debería dejarse de tonterías si no queremos ser el hazmerreír de todo el mundo.

El señor March asintió.

- Remus… de Gryffindor y de los primeros de la promoción- murmuró para sí mismo- Lo haré, querida.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

En el número cuatro de la calle Privet estaban de limpieza. Con la música de Bob Dylan a todo gas y equipadas para la guerra, Lily y Petunia acababan con todas las motas de polvo, manchas y restregones rebeldes. Su madre, acomodada en el sofá, les leía una revista de cotilleos para que se distrajesen.

- ¡Qué fuerte!- murmuraba Petunia- Elizabeth Taylor se vuelve a casar.

Lily y Petunia no habían vuelto a sacar el tema del matrimonio con Vernon desde la noche del viernes. En un acuerdo mudo habían decidido que era mejor no hablar de ese tema tan doloroso. Lily le dejó a Petunia el problema de decidir qué quería hacer. Al fin y al cabo era su boda.

Poco antes del mediodía, la brigada de limpieza Evans acabó su trabajo y Petunia se metió en la cocina a hacer la suculenta y no-precocinada comida del domingo.

Lily se sentó con su madre en el sofá, armada aún con un delantal, unos guantes de goma y un trapo metido en el bolsillo de los pantalones del viejo chándal.

- ¿Cansada cielo?- le preguntó su madre rodeándola con un brazo

- No- contestó sonriendo la pelirroja y besó a su madre en la mejilla- Mami, esta tarde voy a jugar a baloncesto con mis amigas- explicó la chica- pero volveré pronto

- Diviértete- dijo su madre con una sonrisa.

Lily se acurrucó al lado de su madre, pensando en dormir unos minutos antes de comer.

Pero el timbre de la casa sonó, fastidiando sus intenciones. Lily se levantó perezosa

- ¡Llaman a la puerta!- chilló Petunia desde la cocina.

- ¡Ya voy!- dijo Lily de mal humor, preguntándose quién demonios podía ir a visitarlas el domingo a esas horas. Quizás Vernon, pensó mientras alcanzaba el picaporte.

Abrió la puerta de mala gana y casi se cae al suelo de la impresión cuando vio de quién se trataba. James Potter. James Potter vestido con ropa buena, arreglado y con un precioso ramo de flores silvestres envueltas en papel de colores. ¡Y ella sin peinar, con un chándal y un delantal y los guantes de goma! ¿No podía parar de humillarla o qué?

- ¡Tú!-exclamó extrañada- ¿Cómo has sabido dónde vivo?

James suspiró y miró hacia el techo, como buscando paciencia.

- Hola Evans. También te deseo unos buenos días y sí, estaré encantado de pasar a tu casa- dijo en con voz monótona.

Lily meneó la cabeza y se apartó de la puerta para que el muchacho entrara en el recibidor, pero cuando cerró la puerta seguía teniendo la misma mirada inquisitoria.

- Me lo dijo Ernie…- informó James. Luego le dio el ramo de flores- Son para ti. Para pedirte perdón por… por lo de ayer… La rosas rojas siguen sin gustarme.

Lily abrió la boca para contestar, pero su madre la interrumpió desde el salón.

- ¿Quién es, Lily?- preguntó

- Un compañero de la escuela mamá- contestó ella mirando a James aún sorprendida.

- ¡Invítale a pasar Lily! ¿Quién te ha enseñado modales?- exclamó con una risa la señora Evans.

Lily miró a James alzando las cejas y él encogió los hombros. La pelirroja, suspirando, le condujo al salón. James iba mirando todo con curiosidad. La casa no era muy grande, pero estaba decorada con gusto.

- Éste es James Potter, mamá- dijo la pelirroja señalando al joven, luego le miró a él- Mi madre.

- Encantado, señora- dijo estrechando su mano.

La señora Potter sonrió y miró a su hija con picardía. Lily entornó los ojos. Sabía lo que su madre estaba pensando.

- Pero hijo, siéntate- dijo la mujer amablemente. James se sentó en uno de los sillones- Lily cariño, supongo que tendrás que poner esas bonitas flores en agua… y deberías cambiarte…

Lily se miró y se puso roja de vergüenza y enfado. ¿Quién era ese cretino para atreverse a verla así? Sin disculparse, salió del salón y subió a la habitación a convertirse en persona.

Cuando bajó de nuevo, vestida con unos vaqueros y una camiseta de tirantes, su madre y James charlaban animadamente.

- ¡Lily! Así estás mucho mejor- le dijo su madre guiñando un ojo cuando volvió a entrar en el salón. Por la mirada de James, se podía concluir que estaba de acuerdo- Ya me ha dicho James que fue él quién te regaló esa planta tan extraña…- empezó a decir su madre con cautela.

Lily suspiró y miró al merodeador.

- Él no es el chico con el que salgo- dijo

La señora Evans pareció visiblemente disgustada.

- Oh, pues este chico es un encanto- dijo sonriendo a James- No sé por qué nunca me habías dicho que tenías un amigo tan guapo…

- Gracias- contestó James riendo

Lily volvió a entornar los ojos, enferma con toda esa escena. Tenía que sacar a James de allí antes de que su madre le construyera un altar.

- Estaremos en el jardín mamá. Avisadme cuando esté la comida- dijo secamente la pelirroja.

- Claro cielo… James, estás invitado a comer, por supuesto.

James sonrió pero negó con la cabeza.

- Mis abuelos me esperan para comer, el domingo es el único día que podemos comer juntos.- mintió el joven, iba a comer solo, pero no creía que a Lily le hiciese mucha gracia que aceptara la invitación.

- Oh, entonces como Lily…- asintió la señora Evans- Bueno ¡otra vez será!

Lily sonrió brevemente antes de abrir la puerta del salón que llevaba al jardín trasero, James traspasó la puerta y Lily le siguió, cerrando la puerta tras ellos. Luego se sentó en el columpio acolchado, que tenía las fundas un poco desteñidas. James se sentó a su lado, observando el pequeño jardín; estaba un poco descuidado, sobretodo el césped, pero las flores y los arbustos tenían buen aspecto.

- Mi padre se encargaba del jardín…- dijo la pelirroja dándose cuenta de lo que miraba el chico- Ni mi hermana ni yo tenemos mucha idea de jardinería… a parte de regar, dejamos que siga su curso natural.

James sonrió.

- No es Versalles pero no está mal- contestó él

- Gracias por las flores, pero no era necesario- volvió a hablar la pelirroja, mirando al joven.

- Sí era necesario- contestó James suspirando- Ayer me porté como un capullo… como siempre…

- Como siempre…- coincidió Lily con una sonrisa.

James inspiró.

- Lo siento, por todo. Por lo de la escuela y… le diré a todo el mundo que fue un farol, que no nos acostamos… siento haber sido tan _cruel_- murmuró

Lily inspiró con fuerza, recordando la vergüenza y la indignación que sintió cuando después de salir con James él quiso llegar muy lejos y luego la ridiculizó delante de todos. Pero eso ya no importaba.

- Da igual James. Me vale con tus disculpas, es mejor no remover la mierda…

Estuvieron un rato más en silencio, columpiándose lentamente. James miraba a la pelirroja tentativamente, sin saber muy bien qué más decir.

- Desde lo de… mis padres… creo que no soy yo- siguió explicando el joven- He sido muy…

- Difícil- le completó la pelirroja con una sonrisa. Él asintió.

- ¿Cómo lo haces?- preguntó James segundos después- Quiero decir que… ¿cómo eres capaz de llevar la situación tan bien?

Lily se recostó en el columpio, jugueteando con un mechón de su melena.

- Supongo que es mi manera de afrontar los problemas.

- Pero parece que no…- continuó James tragando saliva

- ¿Qué no me afecta?- le cortó ella- ¿Tengo que ir pisoteando a la gente y tratando a todo el mundo como si debieran limpiarme los zapatos para demostrar que me afecta?- acabó enfadada.

James bajó la mirada y asintió.

- Supongo que no, tienes razón. Pero creo que yo necesito… hacer algo con toda esta rabia.

- ¿Y hablar de ello no te sirve?-preguntó la chica mirándole con un poco menos de dureza- Entiendo que… debió ser muy duro.

James asintió y tragó saliva, sin mirarla.

- No sabría por donde empezar…

- ¿Por qué no empiezas hablándome de ellos?- se ofreció la chica, apoyando la cabeza entre las rodillas.

James la miró, sorprendido por su ofrecimiento. Quizás tenía razón, pero ¿hablar con ella? ¿No debería hablar con Sirius o Remus? ¿No tenía Lily ya bastante con sus problemas?

- Nos podemos ayudar mutuamente- dijo la pelirroja- Nadie me va a entender mejor que tú ¿no? Por eso quise salir contigo el año pasado…

Así que no había sido lástima… Lily había querido salir con él creyendo que la entendería, y él, a cambio, intentó propasarse con ella y la humilló cuando ella le rechazó. Decididamente, era demasiado capullo.

- Me parece bien- dijo sonriendo con alivio el muchacho. Lily le devolvió la sonrisa y le dio un golpecito en el brazo.

- Vamos bien- dijo- esa sonrisa de gamberro es del antiguo James Potter.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Meaghan y Kirley llegaron al campo de baloncesto municipal de Surrey los últimos, y se encontraron un espectáculo curioso. Susan y Sirius discutiendo, con Remus intentando poner paz en medio mientras Lily y James lanzaban canastas. A James se le daba de maravilla, parecía tener una habilidad innata para los deportes.

La pelirroja había invitado a James a unírseles después de estar hablando toda la tarde (ninguno de los dos había comido) y el Merodeador se había llevado a Sirius.

- ¿Hay una fiesta de cumpleaños y nadie me ha invitado?- preguntó Meaghan nada más llegar, mirando la escena con sorpresa.

- ¡Kirley!- exclamó Lily acercándose hasta el chico. Él le dio un beso en los labios- ¡Al final has venido!

- Sí, pero sólo a mirar. Me tengo que ir dentro de un rato…- se disculpó

- Tiene que ensayar con su grupo de greñudos- dijo Meaghan encogiendo los hombros.

Kirley miró de mala manera a su hermana y luego se centró de nuevo en Lily.

- Tenemos un concierto el sábado que viene, en el "Liquid"- dijo orgulloso- Espero verte allí- le susurró al oído. Lily se ruborizó ligeramente y asintió.- Bueno, todos estáis invitados si queréis venir.

Susan enseguida se apuntó: músicos greñudos era una de las claves para conseguir su atención. Remus también aceptó y James y Sirius encogieron los hombros. Iban a ir al "Liquid" de todos modos, tocase él o no, pero no era cuestión de parecer unos mal educados.

Después de intercambiar un par de carantoñas más con Lily y mientras Meaghan aprendía un poco de qué iba el juego con la ayuda de James, Kirley se marchó.

Luego la pelirroja se dispuso a explicar cuatro nociones sobre el baloncesto, sólo jugarían un tres contra tres así que no les tenía por qué resultar muy difícil. Chicas contra chicos, simplemente por conveniencia.

- Susan, que cubras a Remus no significa que te subas a caballito- dijo Lily suspirando, cuando llevaban un rato jugando- Eso es falta

- A mí no me importa- dijo Remus con candidez.

- Tramposa- murmuró Sirius

Susan se bajó de la espalda de Remus y le dio un collejón a Black.

- ¡Eso también es falta!- protestó el moreno, pero Lily se hizo la desentendida y reanudó el juego.

La verdad es que la pelirroja tenía que admitir que se estaba divirtiendo; además, poner en jaque a dos deportistas de élite como James y Meaghan siempre era un orgullo. Jugaron toda la tarde y se dieron cuenta de que nadie había llevado la cuenta de los puntos. Por supuesto, ambos equipos reivindicaron la victoria.

- Vosotras no podéis haber ganado porque McCormack juega en vuestro equipo- dijo Sirius cuando salían del campo.

La aludida le dedicó una mirada poco tranquilizadora.

- Lo dice una langosta con alergia a los limones- murmuró malhumorada

- ¡Ya no estoy rojo!- protestó Sirius- Además fue culpa tuya

- Si me hicieras caso y me dejaras en paz…- le contestó la chica.

Sirius sonrió y la rodeó con un brazo.

- Es que no puedo resistirme a tus encantos

Meaghan se apartó y después de mirarle mal se unió a Lily y James que estaban delante comentando el partido.

- Las mujeres huyen de Sirius Black- dijo Remus sonriendo y poniéndose al lado de su amigo- Toda una novedad ¿no?

- Las mujeres con cerebro- puntualizó Susan, al lado de su novio- Eso no es una novedad.

- Cállate rubia- le contestó Sirius de mal humor.

- ¿Hace una cerveza?-propuso Lily girándose y caminando de espaldas. James la atrajo hacia él para evitar que se chocara contra una farola- Gracias.- dijo volviéndose a girar

El chico asintió. Los demás aceptaron la propuesta. Qué poco que pesaba la pelirroja, pensó para sí James. Mirándola de reojo se dio cuenta de que había perdido peso desde que salieron de Hogwarts. Y tenía ojeras… ¿Cómo no se había fijado antes? Claro que se la notaba desmejorada… James valoraba la entereza de Lily, ella había aguantado tanto o más que él… Pero en ese momento se preguntó si llevar todo su dolor tan escondido e intentar siempre poner buenas caras era lo mejor.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Estar en el Club y no llevarse mal con James fue toda una novedad para Lily. El chico iba a saludarla al bar y hablaban un rato, con o sin Meaghan, y no volvió a tratarla como si fuera una cualquiera. Lily se dio cuenta del esfuerzo que estaba haciendo James, no sólo con ella, sino con todo el mundo. Seguía sentándose en la piscina, rodeado de chicas, actuando como un galán; pero no volvió a hacer ninguna de sus bromas crueles a nadie; además prefería pasar el rato con Meg y con ella. La pelirroja estaba orgullosa de él, sin saber muy bien por qué, quizás porque estaba recuperando poco a poco a ese rebelde mal educado y de buen humor que la había perseguido incansablemente pidiéndole una cita… James era un buen chico y se estaba haciendo su amigo poco a poco.

Kirley intentaba estar con ella, pero tenía que preparar muchas cosas para el concierto. Aún y así consiguió escaparse un par de noches para cenar con ella y fueron maravillosas para ella. Kirley conseguía hacer que se olvidara de todo por unos instantes y la hacía sentirse especial, querida. Y el chico besaba bien, todo había que decirlo.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Durante la lección de ese día, Susan había estado bastante dispersa. Le estaba dando vueltas a la cabeza a todo lo que le había pasado las últimas semanas (las peleas con sus padres, Remus, Snape…) y tenía la sensación de que todo eso la estaba llevando en una dirección. Presentía que su vida iba a cambiar drásticamente, pero cuanto más pensaba en ello menos sabía por qué creía que era así.

- March, hoy tu cabeza parece más llena de pájaros que normalmente- dijo Snape cerrando violentamente el libro del que estaba leyendo- ¿Puedes compartir, oh princesa, tus inquietudes? Ya que por lo visto no vamos a hacer clase.

Susan le miró aún distraída, pero con enfado visible.

- No me des esos sustos- protestó poniéndose recta en la silla.

- Perdóname si he interrumpido tus profundas meditaciones- contestó sarcásticamente el chico- Pero me pagan para que aprendas.

Susan suspiró y entornó los ojos.

- Lo sé. Tienes la bondad de repetírmelo todos los días. McGongall es un festival del humor a tu lado.

Snape miró a Susan airadamente.

- De todas formas, no deberías estar tan despistada. Perdóname si el uso de las transfiguraciones biológicas te aburre.-dijo con ironía

La chica hizo una mueca de hastío, pero luego la suavizó.

- Snape… ¿Tú crees que pego aquí?- preguntó de repente

El chico ladeó la boca en una mueca de sonrisa.

- Personalmente, creo que le vas muy bien a los muebles de caoba- contestó en tono despectivo.

Susan le hizo un gesto de burla.

- Está bien, ha sido un error preguntarte algo con connotaciones humanas. Sigue con tu "_maravillosa_" clase- murmuró la chica con desagrado

Snape abrió el libro, mirando de reojo a la rubia, y luego suspiró.

- Pegas tanto aquí como un conejo en un míting político. La verdad March, es que no perteneces a las altas esferas. Lo tuyo no es una pose de rebeldía, es de corazón…- dijo sin mirarla, a regañadientes- Y ahora olvídate de lo que te he dicho y atiéndeme.

Susan sonrió y se dejó caer satisfecha sobre la silla. Estaba contenta de no ser una niña de papá caprichosa, como el mismo Snape había dejado translucir el otro día. Esas palabras de una persona tan poco agradable para ella la hicieron muy feliz.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

El jueves Sirius estuvo por la tarde en el Club, persiguiendo a Meaghan por el pasillo del restaurante, intentándola convencer para que le acompañara al Callejón Diaggon.

- McCormaaaaaack, por favor…- iba rogando con las manos juntas y voz de niño pequeño- te necesito

- Black, o te apartas o te aparto- le amenazó la morena furiosa, cargando con una bandeja repleta de ensaladas.

El chico se hizo a un lado dócilmente pero la siguió persiguiendo hasta la entrada del comedor, escondiéndose detrás de la puerta, para que no le vieran los clientes y le echasen por escandaloso. Meg dejó los platos en una de las mesas y volvió al pasillo, abriendo la puerta abatible con fuerza con la esperanza de dar a Sirius en los morros.

- McCormack, si no me ayudas me moriré aposta- pero no hubo suerte, Sirius estaba en la mitad del pasillo, de rodillas. Meaghan al pasar hizo el amago de darle una patada- ¡No me quieres nada!

- ¡Obviamente no!- exclamó ella furiosa entrando en la cocina.

Lily, que preparaba las cuentas de las mesas y los pedidos se rió al ver entrar a su amiga con cara de mal humor y a Sirius esperando en la puerta, con cara de cachorro abandonado.

- Evans, ¡tú podrías decirle algo!- suplicó el joven.

Lily hizo un gesto queriendo decir que se desentendía del asunto y le pasó a Meaghan una bandeja llena de tazas de café y trozos de tarta.

- McCormack…- suplicó de nuevo el muchacho- Meaghan, por favor…

Meaghan suspiró y se paró delante del Merodeador.

- Black, no creo que comprarle un detalle a mi madre sea tan difícil… ¡hasta tú puedes hacerlo!

Sirius frunció el ceño.

- Pero es que quiero que sea especial… y ¡joder!- exclamó- es tu madre, ¡tú la conoces! Por favor…

Meaghan suspiró y se apartó un mechón de la cara. Parecía estar considerándolo.

- Con una condición: dejarás de hacer babosadas y estupideces conmigo

- ¡Lo que quieras!

- Hecho entonces- aceptó la Huffie negando con la cabeza.

Sirius hizo un gesto de victoria y luego le dio un sonoro beso a Meg en la mejilla con tanto ímpetu que a la pobre casi se le cayeron las tazas.

- ¡Te he dicho que nada de babosadas!- chilló enfadada

- ¡Nos vemos a la salida!- exclamó Sirius saliendo hacia el comedor, seguramente en busca de James, sin hacerle caso.

Meaghan inspiró para relajarse. A sus espaldas, Lily se reía.

- Al final lo ha conseguido- comentó entre carcajadas

- O le decía que sí o le mataba…- dijo Meaghan caminando hacia la puerta del comedor-Y no tengo ningún objeto contundente a mano para romperle la cabeza.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Susan y Remus paseaban de la mano por el Londres muggle, mirando escaparates y discutiendo sobre cuál era el mejor método para acabar con un trol de montaña. Susan sostenía que lo mejor era un encantamiento cortante, pero Remus era de la opinión de que lo mejor que se podía hacer era aturdirle. Habían descubierto que la Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras era la asignatura favorita de ambos y podían pasar horas discutiendo sobre hechizos, pociones, bestias y magos tenebrosos famosos.

Se sentaron a comer un helado en las escaleras de una iglesia católica, disfrutando de los últimos rayos de sol del día. Remus estaba apoyando la espalda en las espinillas de la rubia, que le acariciaba el pelo con la mano libre.

- ¿Qué tal con Snape?- preguntó Remus inclinando la cabeza hacia atrás para ver a su novia.

Susan encogió los hombros.

- No tan mal como yo pensaba… No se le da mal enseñar- dijo- Pero es peor que un grano en el culo.- hizo una mueca divertida

Remus se echó a reír.

- ¿Por qué le eligieron a él tus padres? Para darte clases, quiero decir.

La rubia suspiró y le miró como diciendo "qué inocente eres".

- Por sus buenas "referencias" de familias "respetables"- contestó con inusual petulancia y entrecomillando con los dedos referencias y respetables.

Remus asintió con la cabeza.

- Entonces… ¿qué tal les parece que salgas conmigo?- preguntó inclinándose hacia atrás de nuevo

El semblante de Susan se tensó unos segundos y luego frunció el ceño.

- No se lo he preguntado, pero tampoco me interesa…-murmuró- Estarán contentos porque eres un buen chico, pero…

- Mi familia no tiene buenas referencias de familias respetables ¿no?- dijo el licántropo con una pizca de acidez.

Susan le dio un beso en la frente.

- Eso me da igual, Remus. Yo te quiero así, tal y como eres.

Pero Remus no pudo evitar pensar en ello. Susan había salido con varios chicos, todos bastante peculiares, y parecía que saltaba de uno a otro con una facilidad pasmosa… ¿No sería él el último de esa larga lista? ¿Sería uno más? ¿los padres de ella le considerarían un antojo más de su hija? Estaba tan metido en estos pensamientos que tardó en darse cuenta de que Susan le había dicho que le quería.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Lily y Meaghan salieron del club comiéndose unas trufas de chocolate que la pelirroja se había llevado de la cocina disimuladamente. Total, de un día para otro se iban a echar a perder y era una pena.

- Eso todo va al culo- dijo James en tono de reprimenda, detrás de ellas.

- Pues entonces a Lily no le irá mal…- comentó la castaña sonriendo- Se está quedando en el chasis.

Lily se giró molesta.

- ¿Podemos hablar de otra cosa que no sea mi culo, por favor?- preguntó mientras Meg abría la puerta de personal.

- Por supuesto… - contestó James poniéndose serio-¿Tú que opinas de la devaluación de los pelos de unicornio del báltico?

Lily salió a la calle y se giró para mirar al merodeador con la nariz arrugada.

- ¿Te estás riendo de mí?- preguntó picada mientras Meaghan se reía

- No, hablo en serio- contestó el chico encogiendo los hombros- lo he leído en el periódico esta mañana.

- Ah- dijo secamente- Volviendo al tema de mi culo…

James se echó a reír. Evans de buenas podía llegar a tener unos puntos muy divertidos. Humor inteligente.

Sirius ya estaba hablando con Meaghan sobre posibles regalos que le podía hacer a la señora McCormack. Lily levantó la varita y el autobús Noctámbulo no tardó en llegar.

- Estoy deseando poder examinarme de Aparición…- murmuró la castaña. La pelirroja asintió.

Sirius y James se miraron complacidos, ellos ya tenían el título, pero para distancias largas seguían usando la red flu, la escoba u otros medios. Todavía estaban en periodo de pruebas y si los examinadores del Ministerio les pillaban les podían quitar la licencia.

- ¿Tú también vienes?- preguntó Lily viendo subir a James en autobús; la casa de los Potter estaba conectada a la red Flu así que le era más cómodo usar la chimenea.

- Sí ¿Te molesta Evans?- preguntó alzando las cejas de forma galante.

Lily entornó los ojos.

- Anda y vete un poco a la mierda, Clark Gayble de pacotilla... Sabes que eso me avergüenza, espero que no lo estés haciendo con malicia…- le advirtió la chica, medio en broma medio en serio

Se sentaron en las butaquitas de terciopelo después de pagar los billetes. James iba riéndose.

- Ya quisiera ese Clark Gayble- dijo ufano- y por su puesto _ahora_ es sin malicia- explicó remarcando el ahora. No pretendía engañarla; ambos sabían que James le había hecho muchos comentarios de ese tipo para herirla durante el curso anterior.

Lily le miró arrugando de nuevo la nariz. No es que confiara cien por cien en James, pero algo en la manera de mirarla y el tono de su voz le indicaba que James sólo bromeaba. Cuando se burlaba de ella los ojos de James tenían una expresión afilada que hacía difícil no bajar la vista ante él.

- Cuidado Potter, en esa butaca a lo mejor no cabe tu ego inflado y revienta- murmuró Meaghan.

James le guiñó un ojo y Sirius suspiró.

- Tú hazme caso a mí McCormack y deja de hacer chistecillos- protestó el moreno.

La chica puso cara de infinita paciencia y luego se centró en descartar las ideas de Sirius con bastante mala leche. Ambos bajaron en la parada del Caldero Chorreante, dejando a Lily y a James prácticamente solos en el autobús.

- Estás de mejor humor- comentó la pelirroja mirándose las uñas- ¿Va bien nuestra terapia?

- Va bien- confirmó el chico- Pero que no se te suba a la cabeza.

Lily volvió a entornar los ojos.

- James Potter siempre será James Potter.

- Y Lily Evans siempre será Lily Evans- la imitó el joven

Se miraron con cara de indiferencia y luego ambos sonrieron. James volvió a notar las ojeras de la chica, parecía cansada.

- Oye Evans ¿Te apetece tomar un té en mi casa?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Muchas muchas muchas muchas muchas gracias por todos vuestros reviews! Que sepáis que estáis haciendo feliz a una estudiante hiperestresada con un problema de insomnio y enamorada de un tío que no sabe que existe! Así que me hacéis muy muy feliz! En serio muchas gracias xente -

Cosillas… espero que os haya gustado el chap. Ah! Ha ganado la opción de que Kir y Lily se besen y les vea James… a mi me parecía la menos jugosa de todas pk siendo novios… James les va a ver más de una y más de dos veces! Espero que no os sintáis estafados por esta perversa pseudo-escritora, pero incluso en este capítulo se besan y bueno, James no dice nada… El cambio de James va por otros caminos que no llevan implícitos los celos . No me matéis people!

Bueno, que siempre se me olvida! Muchas gracias a **_Xaphania17 (http/ www. /u/ 911735/ _**que está traduciendo alguno de mis fics al francés! Espero que el esfuerzo merezca la pena. Yo sé un poco de francés y he leído alguna de las traducciones y la verdad es que están genial. Un besito

Bueno, para los que miraron el libro de "El Quidditch…" era sólo para que vierais que Kirley, Meaghan y Catriona McCormack tampoco son mis personajes, sino de la divina sobre las divinas. Y el equipo Pride of Portree tb!

Por cierto espero subir pronto (todo depende) un one-shot sobre los fundadores (cortito). Es mi primera incursión en materia no merodeadora. Espero que me digáis k tal!

Y ahora pulsad a mi amigo el botoncito de review! Un besito


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **Nada es mío, todo pertenece a otra gente y/o otras empresas y lo único que yo consigo es desgastar mis neuronas y las teclas del teclado.

**Stand by my side**

**Los McCormack**

Meaghan y Sirius caminaban por el callejón Diaggon, no tan transitado como estaban acostumbrados a verlo. El chico iba devanándose los sesos porque no sabía que tipo de regalo podía gustarle a una exdeportista internacional de 45 años. Meg suspiraba.

- ¿Por qué le tienes que regalar nada a mi madre?- preguntó sacudiendo la cabeza- No es su cumpleaños.

Sirius chasqueó la lengua.

- En agradecimiento por invitarme- contestó

- Abran paso a don Pomposo- murmuró ella sarcásticamente- Sólo vamos a hacer una barbacoa, Black…- siguió explicando la chica- No una cena de gala

Sirius suspiró.

- Pero quiero quedar bien con tu madre- protestó- Fue muy maja al venir al hospital…

Meg meneó la cabeza.

- Fue vergonzoso…

- Tienes suerte de tener una madre tan simpática- la cortó él alzando las cejas- La mía es insoportable.

- ¡Pero seguro que no te deja en ridículo!- se quejo la castaña.

Sirius tragó saliva, con una cara de seriedad que no era normal en él.

- No, me echó de casa porque soy una vergüenza de hijo, amante de los sangresucia y los muggles.

Meaghan abrió los ojos desorbitadamente y se quedó plantada en medio de la calle. Sirius se giró para mirarla, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos y sonriendo de nuevo.

- No… no tenía ni idea…- murmuró la chica mientras se ponía roja, avergonzada por la metedura de pata.

Sirius la rodeó con un brazo y volvió a chasquear la lengua.

- Bah, no importa McCormack… Ahora estoy mucho mejor…

- ¿Vives con los Potter?- preguntó ella, tan impresionada que ni se molestó en darle un puñetazo por llevarla medio abrazada

- Exacto- contestó él, luego alzó las cejas sugerentemente- Excepto cuando alguna bella damisela me ofrece hospedaje en su habitación…

Meaghan hizo entonces una mueca de asco y se libró del brazo del Merodeador.

- Eres un gilipollas-murmuró mientras Sirius reía

- Bueno, cielín, ¿Se te ocurre algo ya o no?

Meaghan le miró con hastío.

- Hicimos un trato- dijo indignada- nada de cielín, ni de amor, ni de abrazarme… en fin ¡nada de babosadas!

- Pero ¿Por qué?-protestó el chico mientras Meaghan entraba en una tienda

- Porque sabes que me avergüenza y lo haces por eso- dijo ella exasperada.

- No, lo hago porque te estoy cogiendo cariño- contestó él en tono solemne.

Meg abrió la boca para decir algo, pero luego pareció pensárselo mejor y negó con la cabeza, intentando esconder una sonrisa condescendiente.

- ¿Ves? Te has reído- susurró Sirus triunfante mientras ella caminaba hacia el interior del establecimiento- Por cierto… ¿Qué hacemos aquí?

Meaghan levantó las palmas de las manos.

- A mi madre ya le caes muy bien, Black… pero si quieres caerle mejor, regálale cualquier cosa que haya en esta tienda…. "El paraíso de la Bruja Maruja".

Sirius miró a su alrededor apreciativamente. Estaban en una tienda bastante grande y a la que por supuesto nunca había entrado, repleta de mujeres de mediana edad. Las estanterías estaban llenas de libros de cocina, de discos de cantantes de folk, de cojines con puntillas, de hilos extra- fuertes especiales para remiendos…

Sirius miró a su compañera como si le estuviera tomando el pelo, Meaghan encogió los hombros.

- Ahí donde la ves, mi madre es la mujer más hogareña del mundo.

- Pero… ¿no le gustará más un anuario de Quidditch o algo así?

La chica negó con la cabeza.

- Si te digo que guardó todas sus escobas, los equipamientos y sus trofeos en el trastero de la casa de Irlanda…- Sirius puso cara de terror- Lo mismo que pensé yo, un crimen. Se lo dije y… ¿sabes lo que hizo? Me lo regaló todo.

Sirius parecía sorprendido. Catriona McCormack, una mujer que había conseguido llegara lo más alto jugando al Quidditch, que tenía tres galardones de "Escoba de oro" y que sin duda era la mejor jugadora del siglo hasta entonces; disfrutaba más preparando pasta casera que rememorando sus glorias.

- Pues a lo mejor es lo mejor que podía hacer- dijo el muchacho tras considerarlo unos instantes- al menos no vive anclada en el pasado y en los triunfos…

Meaghan sonrió.

- Exacto. Yo creo que supo hacerlo muy bien. Si se hubiera aferrado al Quidditch…- dijo revolviendo distraídamente unos discos- Ahora sólo le quedaría el lamentarse.

Sirius asintió, de acuerdo con la Huffie y se dispuso a curiosear con ella, admirando más que nunca a la madre de Meaghan.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

La expresión de Lily era bastante seria después del ofrecimiento de James. Ir a tomar un té a su casa… Una alarma se disparó en su interior, pero a fuerza de sentido común, Lily supo contenerla.

- La verdad es que no creo que sea buena idea- contestó sin mirar al chico.

- ¿Por?- preguntó James pareciendo molesto- Mira Evans, pese a que me va a costar Dios y ayuda no me voy a tirar encima de ti una vez estemos en mi casa- murmuró sarcásticamente.

Lily le miró de reojo. Se había ofendido. Pero no podía esperar que ella fuera alegremente a su casa, simplemente porque hacía unos días que se llevaban bien. Al menos no después de… bueno, después de todo.

- No es que no confíe en ti…- empezó a decir Lily cautelosamente

- Es que no confías en mí- acabó el Merodeador mirándola duramente.

Lily suspiró, empezando a notar síntomas de enfado en ella misma.

- Mira Potter, hasta hace escasamente una semana aprovechabas cualquier oportunidad para burlarte de mí y/o humillarme en público… ¡Entiéndeme un poco!

- ¡Y en esta escasa semana te he contado cosas que nadie más que tú sabe!- exclamó el enfadado dando un manotazo en el brazo de su sillón. Luego apartó la mirada, furioso.

La pelirroja se quedó sorprendida y aunque pareciese extraño, halagada. Y aunque no le hacía mucha gracia, sabía que James sólo quería que le devolviera un poco de la confianza que el mismo había puesto en ella.

- Lo siento- dijo

James ni se molestó en hacer que la escuchaba mientras miraba por la ventanilla.

- Me encantará ir a tu casa a tomar un té.

- ¿Llevarás puestas las bragas de hierro no? Si no, no serías tan valiente- murmuró el muchacho

Lily notó que enrojecía violentamente a causa de la indignación

- No hay necesidad de ser tan grosero, Potter.

El joven la miró con el ceño fruncido, pero con una chispa de arrepentimiento en los ojos.

- Perdona- dijo simplemente.

Lily asintió frustrada.

- Me molesta que la gente en la que confío no confíe en mí- explicó unos segundos después, sin mirarla directamente y visiblemente incómodo.- Lo estoy intentando…

La chica, titubeante, posó su mano en el hombro.

- Lo sé- dijo con una sonrisa comprensiva- Yo también.

James le devolvió la sonrisa y puso su mano sobre la de la pelirroja, que aún estaba en su hombro. Lily se sintió un poco incómoda por el contacto, pero lo atribuyó todo a su antigua antipatía por el muchacho.

- Si no te gusta el té, también tenemos zumos- dijo el chico levantándose cuando el autobús paró en lo que parecía ser un apacible barrio residencial.-o whisky escocés

Lily le siguió riéndose mientras él la miraba por encima del hombro.

- No, el té es perfecto.

James esperó a que bajara del autobús y luego se metió las manos en los bolsillos.

- Es por allí- dijo indicando un desvío a la derecha, mientras caminaban por las calles desiertas y casa con perfecto césped.

- Un barrio muy… tranquilo- comentó Lily, esperando ver pasar un arbusto rodante de los que salían en las películas del oeste.

James encogió los hombros.

- Un pueblo dormitorio, ya sabes. Gente que trabaja en Londres y duerme aquí.

James se paró delante de lo que parecía un solar vallado y tocó la puerta con la varita. A Lily eso no le pareció raro, seguramente la casa de James estaba escondida detrás de esa valla roñosa. Y no se equivocaba…pero eso no le preparó para la visión imponente de la mansión Potter. Un caserón clásico pero cálido, de dos plantas y líneas suaves, rodeado por un jardín que parecía sacado de una revista de decoración.

- Vaya…- murmuró impresionada mientras el chico la guiaba hasta la puerta- ¿No te has perdido nunca aquí dentro?- preguntó riendo, intentando esconder su vergüenza.

James negó con la cabeza, sonriendo.

- Demasiado grande… e impersonal- dijo arrugando la nariz- Pero lleva siendo la casa de la familia muchos años.

Una mujer vestida con un uniforme y ataviada con una cofia abrió la puerta interrumpiendo a Lily, que iba a añadir algo. James la invitó a pasar y saludó a la doncella.

- Dorothy, súbenos algo de té a la salita del primer piso- pidió.

La mujer asintió e inclinó la cabeza antes de desaparecer por una de las puertas del recibidor. Lily examinaba extasiada la gran escalera que llevaba a los pisos superiores. Parecía sacada de una película.

- Es muy bonito- dijo mirando a James. El chico encogió los hombros y la guió hasta la parte de arriba.

- Te enseñaría la casa, pero no hay nada muy interesante- dijo mientras entraba en un saloncito muy coqueto, decorado con sofás confortables y sillones mullidos.

- No me lo creo.

James se dejó caer en un sillón e invitó a la chica a hacer lo mismo.

- ¿Quieres que te la enseñe?

Lily pareció pensárselo y luego negó con la cabeza.

- Creo que estoy demasiado cansada- dijo frotándose las doloridas pantorrillas- Sin embargo, todo lo que he visto me ha parecido muy bonito.

James sonrió y en la mesilla de ébano de su derecha apareció una fina bandeja de plata con un juego de té para dos, acompañada de una bandeja de pastelillos. El mismo James sirvió el té y le dio la taza a Lily. La pelirroja rechazó los pastelillos.

- Deberías comer más- comentó James- Estás adelgazando.

Lily se miró, sorprendida por el comentario.

- Yo me veo igual- contestó ella- Además… ¿A los chicos no os gustan delgaditas?- dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

James negó con la cabeza y cogió una galleta.

- Tú ya estabas bien como estabas- contestó para cerrar el tema

Lily le dio un sorbo a su té, extrañamente reconfortada por el halago. Luego estuvieron hablando de los motivos de James para estar trabajando en el Club, cuando a ojos vista ni lo necesitaba ni parecía querer hacerlo. Cuando el Merodeador le explicó que era una especie de castigo, Lily aprobó internamente la decisión de los abuelos de James. Luego ambos se callaron.

- ¿Te encuentras bien, James?- preguntó Lily mirándole, parecía pensativo.

- Sí… sólo, lo de siempre… Creo que por mucho que haga nunca llenaré el… vacío… Es esta casa. Me recuerda a ellos y no sé… a todo. Tú sentada ahí, la manera como coges la taza… como hablamos… Me has recordado a mi madre- Lily se observó y luego miró a James- No sé… ahora mismo parecemos mis padres cuando llegaban de trabajar…

- Supongo que falta un pequeñazo travieso que entre cubierto de barro y manchando la moqueta- dijo Lily sonriendo y tomando otro sorbo.

James sonrió débilmente.

- Supongo que sí.

Tras unos segundos de silencio, Lily hizo la pregunta que llevaba días queriendo hacerle.

- ¿Sabes lo que les pasó?- preguntó en voz baja y mirándole atentamente, temiendo que se enfadara.

James no cambió de expresión, sólo negó con la cabeza.

- Magia negra…- suspiró- ¿Pero quién sabe? Eran aurores…

- ¿Mortífagos?- aventuró Lily.

James la miró tan directa y profundamente que la chica sintió un calambrazo recorrer todo su cuerpo.

- Creo que sí, pero para ellos es una manera muy rara de actuar… les gusta añadir dramatismo, con sus calaveras y sus destrozos…

Lily asintió débilmente.

- Quizás tenían prisa… o miedo…

- Sí

La pelirroja notó que el semblante de James estaba reprimiendo alguna emoción. Quizás ya tenía suficiente por ese día. Así que ambos cambiaron de tema de conversación. Tras un buen rato, Lily miró el reloj y saltó del sofá sobresaltada.

- ¡Tengo que irme!- exclamó. James también miró el reloj y pareció igualmente sorprendido- He quedado con Kirley.

- Sí…- murmuró el muchacho un poco molesto de que le dejara por otro- Yo también he quedado con Sylvia…

- ¿Sullivan?- preguntó la pelirroja mientras salían del saloncito juntos. James asintió- Vaya, parece que vais en serio…

James se echó a reír y Lily le miró frunciendo el ceño.

- No te ofendas Lily, pero Sylvia y yo… lo más serio que tengamos puede durar una noche- explicó alzando una ceja.

Lily abrió la boca haciendo un "Ah" de comprensión.

- Pero llevan siendo muchas noches-insistió la pelirroja.- Yo os he visto por la escuela

James negó con la cabeza, sintiéndose por un momento extraño e inferior, por no tener algo tan serio como la chica y por estar explicándole eso.

- No, Lily. Yo diría que Sullivan y yo… pues nos conocemos bien y lo pasamos bien, pero no es nada cercano a lo que puedo entender como "novia".

Bajaron las escaleras en silencio, Lily circunspecta y James sintiéndose raro al contarle todo eso a ella.

- Supongo que está bien- dijo ella al cabo de un rato, encogiendo los hombros- Algún día me gustaría poder llegar a ser así… aunque creo que me falta entrenamiento emocional…

James la miró con las cejas alzadas

- ¿A qué te refieres?-preguntó.

Lily encogió los hombros

- Me gustaría enamorarme y disfrutar del sexo con esa persona antes de no sé… hacerlo con cualquiera…-explicó un poco ruborizada- Supongo que voy varios pasos por detrás de ti.

James no contestó pero la miró con una sonrisa de mofa. Lily se sintió un poco estúpida y frunció el ceño, pero el chico siguió sonriendo.

- No creas que vas tan por detrás, Lily.

- ¡No seas paternalista, James!- protestó ella exasperada antes de cruzar la puerta- Nos vemos mañana- dijo en un murmullo, enfadada, antes de cruzar la verja que llevaba a la calle, sin esperar un adiós.

James cerró la puerta de la casa, intentando borrar la ternura que había despertado la pelirroja en él. Enamorarse… Sonaba bien cuando ella lo decía, no como una palabra sin sentido que casi parecía un tabú. Lily quería enamorarse… Pero eso de enamorarse no estaba hecho para él, eso te hacía vulnerable. Pobre pelirroja… aunque secretamente la envidiaba. Ella había sabido guardar su interior intacto, pese a todo por lo que había pasado. Él, en cambio, se sentía incompleto, como si le faltase una parte de corazón. Aunque tampoco le había importado demasiado hasta entonces.

Negando con la cabeza, se dirigió hacia la chimenea. Tampoco le iba tan mal con Sylvia y las otras… Y la verdad es que prefería eso a volverse como Remus, tan, tan… ridículo. Aunque a juzgar por la mirada de su amigo, quizás valía la pena. Luego se dio cuenta de que se habían llamado por sus nombres de pila y eso le hizo sentirse extraño de nuevo.

Sus cavilaciones se esfumaron cuando al llegar al "Liquid" vio a la exuberante Sylvia vestida con un ajustado conjunto de lycra… al fin y al cabo, no dejaba de ser un adolescente dominado por sus hormonas.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sirius y Meaghan salieron de la tienda con un libro de cocina típica británica que Meaghan juró que su madre adoraría. El moreno, con una galantería pomposa, invitó a la Huffie a tomar algo y ella, después de insultarle debidamente aceptó. No lo reconocería ni sumergida en aceite hirviendo, pero Sirius era bastante divertido.

En el Caldero Chorreante se encontraron con Remus y Susan, y se sentaron con ellos a tomar una cerveza.

- Vaya Meg- dijo Susan arrugando la nariz- No sabía que estabas en la ONG de "reintegremos a los capullos"… Te admiro.

- Remus, dile a tu novia que se muerda la lengua, a ver si con un poco de suerte se envenena- contestó Sirius ignorando a la rubia.

Meg frunció el ceño y Remus negó con la cabeza.

- Vosotros dos no podéis seguir así- dijo suspirando el licántropo- Sirius, Sus es mi novia- el moreno entornó los ojos mientras la chica sonreía- Y Susan, Sirius es mi mejor amigo…

- A mí personalmente me vale con ignorarle- musitó la rubia

Remus la miró severamente y Meg se echó a reír.

- Venga, no puede ser tan difícil- colaboró la Huffie- Seguro que tenéis algo en común…

- Sí, nos odiamos- contestó Sirius rotundo.

Susan asintió débilmente, dándole la razón a regañadientes.

- Si no arregláis vuestros problemas crearéis un mal ambiente entre nosotros…- dijo Remus mirándoles con las cejas alzadas.

- Por no hablar de las jaquecas- añadió Meg riéndose

Susan cruzó los brazos, enfadada.

- Estoy harta de que me llame rubia- murmuró

- Eres _rubia-_ puntualizó Sirius con una sonrisa- aunque quizás eres tan rubia que no sabes que eres rubia.

La chica hizo una mueca de contención.

- ¿Veis? Usa "rubia" como sinónimo de tonta. Eres un gilipollas, Black

Los dos Gryffindor se miraron desafiantes, como si la mesa que había entre ellos fuera lo único que les impedía acometerse a dentelladas.

- ¡Vaya qué sorpresa!- exclamó una voz cantarina y totalmente fuera del contexto de mala leche que había en la mesa- ¿Qué tal chicos?

Los cuatro se giraron. Anne Stephen, con su inseparable sonrisa, saludó a Sirius y a Remus con un beso en la mejilla.

- Yo también estoy encantada de verte, Stephen- murmuró Meg mirando a Susan, que opinaba igual de mal de la falta de educación de la chica.

Anne pellizcó cariñosamente la mejilla de Sirius bajo las miradas reprobatorias de las dos chicas.

- Bueno guapo, me tengo que ir ya, pero escríbeme y quedamos para mañana.

- Lo haré- contestó Sirius con una sonrisa.

La chica se despidió de él con la mano y un beso a distancia. Sirius sonrió. Meaghan y Susan tenían las cejas tan alzadas que casi les desaparecían bajo el flequillo. Remus prefería mirar en otra dirección.

- ¿Y ella no es rubia?- pregunto Meaghan fingiéndose inocente, luego le dio un trago a su cerveza- Porque sobre esa hermosa cabecita, cuya única función debe ser llevar dos toneladas de maquillaje, yo he visto una espléndida cabellera de color amarillo.

Sirius miró a la Huffie, pero cuando iba a abrir la boca para hablar, empezó Susan.

- Oh, Meaghan. Parece mentira que no entiendas que Sirius sólo la quiere para una cosa…

- Oh- dijo la castaña fingiéndose sorprendida- Pero para eso no importa que sea rubia…

- O morena, o castaña… o calva…- añadió Susan enumerando con los dedos

- Es decir, señor Black- acabó Meaghan con una sonrisa- Es usted un jodido hipócrita.

Sirius seguía con la boca abierta, mudo y sin argumentos. Miró a Remus, buscando ayuda, pero el licántropo se desentendió con un gesto negativo. Finalmente, el moreno suspiró.

- Perdóname March- dijo masticando las palabras e intentando evitar ver la sonrisa de triunfo de la rubia.

- Ni lo menciones-contestó ella con exagerada cortesía- Me parece que ahora podemos empezar a llevarnos mejor.

Sirius la miró y sonrió de manera falsa.

- El día que los cerdos vuelen- contestó con excesiva dulzura

- Esperaremos entonces a que montes en escoba- le contestó Susan.

Meaghan y Remus se echaron a reír mientras los otros dos se fulminaban con la mirada y empezaban una discusión.

El licántropo suspiró y miró a la Huffie.

- Bueno ¿Qué tal el día?- preguntó ignorando la sonora discusión y el intercambio de improperios. Meg sonrió e hizo lo mismo que él

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Cuando Lily llegó a casa después de pasar unas horas con Kirley, su hermana la estaba esperando de nuevo en la cocina, pero esta vez sin té y mucho más nerviosa.

- ¡Por fin llegas!- exclamó la mujer, Lily se dio cuenta de que había estado llorando.

- ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó preocupada la pelirroja, y notando un mal presentimiento añadió enseguida- ¿Es mamá?

Petunia se dejó caer sobre una de las sillas de la cocina, desanimada y llorando suavemente.

- Ha tenido una recaída muy fuerte…- Lily se arrodilló a su lado y tomó las manos de su hermana- Esta tarde… se ha empezado a encontrar mal y ha vomitado y…

- ¿Qué ha dicho el médico?- preguntó Lily nerviosa.

Petunia miró a su hermana a los ojos y empezó a negar con la cabeza, lentamente. A Lily se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y empezó a llorar silenciosamente en el regazo de su hermana. Petunia le mesó el pelo, llorando también, pero más calmada.

- Venga, Lils- susurró la mujer cundo las lágrimas denla chica parecían ir a menos- No es la primera vez que pasa…

Lily se incorporó y se frotó la cara con las manos.

- Tienes razón, tienes razón…-murmuró con los ojos aún brillantes- No es la primera vez ya se han equivocado otras veces ¿no?- murmuró con una sonrisa débil

Petunia asintió y abrazó a su hermana. Ambas escondieron en el fondo de sus mentes los pensamientos más oscuros, como el de que su madre había decidido no dar más sesiones de quimio porque no le estaban sirviendo para mejorar.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

- Bueno, bueno… ¿Preparada para conocer a mi madre?

Lily asintió débilmente mientras subían al autobús Noctámbulo. James, Meg, Sirius y ella habían decidido ir así porque no cabían todos en el coche de Susan. La pelirroja, pese a intentar sonreír, no podía ocultar las ojeras, demasiado marcadas, que le habían quedado como recuerdo de la mala noche.

James la tironeó un poco de la manga.

- ¿Mala noche?- preguntó en un susurro mientras se acomodaban en las butacas.

Ella asintió.

- Mi madre… ha tenido una recaída- susurró tragando saliva y frunciendo el ceño.

El joven le acarició el brazo y le dio un apretón comprensivo en la mano, antes de sentarse justo detrás de ella. Meaghan, que estaba a su lado, la miró preocupada. La Huffie no sabía nada, pero claro, había oído algún cometario de sus dos nuevas amigas y había notado, como James, lo mucho que estaba adelgazando. Lily sonrió.

- No es nada Meg… sólo…- empezó a decir mirándose las uñas

- Eh, no hace falta que me lo digas si no quieres- la interrumpió la chica, poniendo cara de circunstancias- Pero si me necesitas… o quieres contármelo…

Lily suspiró y asintió.

- Ahora no me apetece hablar de ello…- sonrió, triste- En realidad nunca me apetece, pero no quiero tener mala cara cuando llegue a tu casa…

- Ei, cuando quieras- dijo Meaghan restándole importancia al asunto pero con cara de preocupación- Pero sea lo que sea, no dejes de comer… Pronto habrá que mirar dos veces para verte.

Lily se rió y asintió. Por supuesto prefería no discutir con nadie sus ganas de comer. Cuando se acordaba de que tenía que hacerlo, o las raras veces que tenía hambre, comía… pero a veces simplemente se le olvidaba o sentía que no podía tragar.

- A ver chicas; sinónimo de primate, 5 letras y empieza por "s"- preguntó Sirius, sentado justo detrás, que parecía estar haciendo el crucigrama de "El Profeta"

- ¿Sirius?- aventuró Meaghan girándose, con cara de falsa inocencia

- ¡Sirius tiene 6 letras!- exclamó el muchacho- ¡Eh!- dijo unos segundos más tarde- ¡Me has insultado!

James y Meaghan se rieron del moreno y Lily, compadeciéndose de él, le dijo que probara suerte con "simio"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Susan recogió a Remus a la salida del trabajo, animada por la perspectiva de la cena. A la chica le costaba poco entusiasmarse y vivía cada día tan intensamente como podía. Para ella todas las oportunidades eran buenas.

- Pon música si quieres- le dijo a su novio después de darle un beso de bienvenida.

Remus, que ocupaba el asiento de copiloto puso una cinta cualquiera en el radiocassette y dio un bote en el asiento al escuchar lo que parecía una pelea en una chatarrería.

- ¿Qué es eso?- preguntó asustado sacando la cinta y guardándola como si fuera algo peligroso en la guantera.

Susan, atenta a la carretera, murmuró sin prestar mucha atención.

- La maqueta del grupo de un ex novio.

Remus frunció el ceño y guardó silencio. Estaban otra vez con lo mismo, Susan y sus novios.

- ¿No me cuentas nada?- preguntó Susan unos minutos después, sonriendo.

- Has salido con gente muy extraña ¿no?- dijo el licántropo con un poco de acritud.

Susan alzó las cejas, aprovechando la parada en un semáforo para mirarle.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con extraña?

Remus señaló la guantera con un gesto de su mano. Susan se rió

- Bueno, quizás tengas algo de razón- concedió- Siempre me han atraído los tipos raros.

- Muchos tipos raros- murmuró el licántropo entre dientes

La expresión de la chica comenzó a endurecerse.

- ¿Pasa algo Remus? Porque creo que me estás echando algo en cara pero no alcanzo a entenderlo.

- Yo no te estoy echando nada en cara- dijo el licántropo mirando por la ventanilla- Sólo estaba haciendo comentarios.

Susan bufó empezando a indignarse.

- Comentarios con esa cara de mala leche… Me parece que estás molesto conmigo por mis ex novios- explicó ella bastante segura.- Cuando quisiste salir conmigo, ya lo sabías…

- ¡Claro que lo sabía!- exclamó Remus

- ¿Y por qué demonios te enfadas ahora?- preguntó Susan exasperada

En el interior del coche se hizo un silencio extraño, Susan estaba sorprendida porque no se esperaba una salida de ese tipo y Remus porque estaba intentando descubrir qué le hacía enfadarse tanto.

- Supongo que me siento inseguro- murmuró al cabo de unos segundos- Tú… has… no sé- se giró para mirar por la ventanilla de nuevo.

- Pues no deberías- contestó la chica- Eres el único chico por el que he sentido esto…- murmuró segundos más tarde, con bastante dificultad

Remus la miró alzando una ceja.

- ¿Qué es esto?- preguntó

- Lo sabes- dijo Susan enfadada

- No, no lo sé- contestó él

- ¡Te lo dije ayer, delante de esa iglesia!- exclamó la chica.

Remus se calló, recordándolo perfectamente. Susan le había dicho que le quería y él… se había callado. Él estaba enamorado, y lo sabía, pero no le era fácil decir algo así.

- Y viendo los resultados, no lo volveré a hacer nunca más.- dijo Susan

Remus la miró con cara de preocupación y ella le vio de reojo.

- Es que… no sé… es algo que me cuesta- dijo el chico al final

La rubia suspiró.

- No te estoy pidiendo que me contestes, aunque espero que algún día me lo digas. Cuando lo sientas

- Lo siento- la corto él

- Pues cuando sientas que debes decírmelo- acabó ella- Sólo quiero que sepas que esto va en serio, Remus.

Él asintió, sintiéndose un poco culpable, pero Susan sonreía.

- Oye al menos sé que me quieres- dijo la chica- Hasta que me lo digas, será nuestro secreto.

Ambos se rieron.

- ¿Y después de que te lo diga?

- Oh, pondré un anuncio a todo color y de página completa en el profeta- contestó ella muy seria.

Remus le dio un mordisco juguetón en el hombro y Susan sonrió, muy feliz pese a la discusión

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Cuando Remus y Susan llegaron a la casa de Meaghan y Kirley, todos estaban ya allí, en el jardín. Lily y Kirley ponían la mesa, protegida por una glorieta de forja, bajo la atenta mirada de la señora McCormack, que observaba minuciosamente cada gesto de los dos jóvenes. Golem, el pekinés, le estaba ladrando a las hortensias porque se aburría y había decidido buscar pelea ficticia. James y Sirius ayudaban al señor McCormack, lo cual fue bastante inútil, porque una parrillada de hamburguesas acabó carbonizada de todos modos. Los tres estaban demasiado ocupados hablando sobre Quidditch. Meaghan, que estaba harta de que la cuestionasen esos tres, había abandonado la conversación y tomaba el sol en una hamaca. Fue ella quien se levantó a recibir a la pareja de recién llegados.

- ¡Hola!- les saludó- ¡Mamá deja de espiar a Kirley y a Lily y ven a saludar a Sus y Remus!- gritó en dirección a su madre- Y tu papá…¡Esas chuletas huelen a quemado!

La señora McCormack saludó efusivamente a Remus y luego Meaghan le presentó a Susan.

- Hola querida- dijo la mujer abrazándola- Debes de estar muy orgullosa de tener un novio tan guapo- guiñó un ojo y la rubia se echó a reír mientras Remus enrojecía.

- Sí, claro que lo estoy- contestó la chica- Encantada de conocerla.

- Llámame de tú- protestó la mujer mientras se dirigían hacia la mesa, con Meaghan y Remus siguiéndoles- ¡Qué amigas tan educadas Meg!

La castaña emitió un quejido de protesta.

- ¡Papá dile a mamá que deje de ponernos en ridículo, anda!- exclamó haciendo una mueca de disgusto. Su madre por supuesto la ignoró.

La señora McCormack hizo que los chicos se fueran sentando en la mesa. Lily se sentó entre Kirley y Meaghan, en el punto diametralmente opuesto a la señora McCormack. Fue Meg quien escogió el sitio.

- ¿Muy agobiada?- le susurró Kirley a la pelirroja, acariciando disimuladamente su rodilla.

- No, tu madre es muy simpática- contestó Lily en el mismo tono

- Sí, amordazada y en el fondo del mar- comentó Meaghan que había oído la conversación.

El señor McCormack, Sirius y James llegaron con bandejas llenas de carne a la brasa y las pusieron en el centro de la mesa. Sirius se sentó al lado de Meaghan.

- ¿Qué te parece?- le preguntó orgulloso

- Que para ser tres haciendo las chuletas las podríais haber hecho no-quemadas - contestó la chica

- No seas dura con él, mujer- contestó Susan, con fingida cordialidad.

Sirius miró a la rubia torvamente mientras ella le dedicaba una sonrisa.

- ¡Hay que ir a buscar las patatas y la ensalada a la cocina!- exclamó alegremente Catriona, y antes de que nadie pudiera ofrecerse, volvió a hablar- ¿Me acompañas Lily?

La pelirroja enrojeció y asintió torpemente, pero Meaghan se levantó.

- Ya iré yo, mamá- dijo amenazando a su madre con la mirada.

- No, no te preocupes Meg- Lily también se levantó- Siéntate, anda.

Meaghan y Kirley miraron con admiración a la chica mientras desaparecía con la señora McCormack en el interior de la casa.

- Pobre Evans. Menudo marrón…- comentó Sirius sin importarle que todo el mundo estuviera escuchando

- Ya te digo- le secundó el señor McCormack- Kirley, esa chica tiene que tener mucho valor… Buena elección.

- ¡Papá!- protestaron los hermanos McCormack mientras los demás se reían. James pensó que aquél hombre tenía mucha razón. La pelirroja sabía aguantar el tipo.

Mientras, en la cocina, Lily y la señora McCormack servían las patatas y arreglaban la ensalada en silencio.

- Espero que no te moleste que te haya pedido venir- dijo la mujer, disponiendo las patatas en una fuente y cortándolas.

- Claro que no- contestó Lily con una sonrisa- es lo menos que puedo hacer.

La señora McCormack le devolvió la sonrisa. Lily sintió que la mujer la miraba, pero no de una manera escrutadora, si no más bien queriéndola conocer mejor.

- Como Meaghan me echa la bronca…- dijo frunciendo el ceño pero sonriendo

- No pasa nada-volvió a decir Lily

- ¿Irás mañana al concierto de Kirley?- preguntó la mujer distraídamente, un rato después, cuando iban a salir de nuevo.

Lily se puso un poco roja, pero afirmó con la cabeza.

- Le hará ilusión que vayas- dijo la señora McCormack con una sonrisa

La pelirroja no contestó, pero volvió a sonreír complacida. Tenía la sensación de acabar de aprobar un examen muy difícil. Salieron de nuevo al jardín y dejaron la comida encima de la mesa y Lily le guiñó un ojo disimuladamente a Meaghan, que la miraba con cara de circunstancias.

- Todo bajo control-susurró al sentarse de nuevo en su sitio. Kirley le dio un beso rápido en los labios, aprovechando que sus padres estaban discutiendo sobre el estado de fosilización de las hamburguesas- ¡Eh!- protestó la pelirroja

- Es que la situación es muy excitante- dijo el chico alzando las cejas sugerentemente

- Kir, estás enfermo- sentenció Meaghan mientras Lily se reía.

James, sin embargo, se había quedado rígido. Sabía o mejor dicho suponía, que Lily y Kirley tenían vida sexual, pero de ahí a constatarlo en primera persona, aunque sólo hubiera sido un simple piquito, había mucho. De repente se le habían pasado las ganas de comer.

La cena fue agradable y todos estuvieron muy animados, sobretodo Sirius, Susan y la señora McCormack. Después de comer, se sentaron en las sillas de plástico del jardín a tomar un té y Meaghan les estuvo enseñando a los chicos los trofeos de su madre.

- Bueno Meggie, este año tendrás que ganar la copa de Quidditch- comentó el señor McCormack- es ya nuestra última oportunidad.

Meaghan hizo un gesto altanero.

- Que yo sepa cuando tú estuviste en Hogwarts no ganaste ni amigos- contestó la castaña- ¡Y es Meaghan! ¿Por qué me ponéis un nombre si luego vais a llamarme por otro?

Todos se echaron a reír y la señora McCormack se sirvió un poco más de té.

- Es cierto, Jack. Hufflepuff no ganó nada cuando tú estuviste en el equipo- comentó con una risita coqueta

- Porque la mejor cazadora estaba en Ravenclaw- contestó el hombre mirándola con cariño.

- Papá, mamá, tenemos invitados- les recordó Kirley haciendo una mueca de asco.

Los señores McCormack hicieron caso omiso de su hijo y se dieron la mano.

- De todas formas, todos sabemos quién va a ganar la copa- dijo Sirius como compadeciéndose de Meaghan.

-¿Ah sí?- contestó ella- ¿Quién?

- Gryffindor, por supuesto- dijo Susan con convencimiento

Meaghan y Kirley hicieron rodar los ojos mientras los Griffies se auto-vitoreaban.

- Se me olvidaba que tenemos una camada completa de cachorritos de león- murmuró Kirley sonriendo.

- ¡A ver a quién llamas tú cachorrita!- protestó Lily en broma, dándole un golpe cariñoso. Este nuevo gesto de cariño tendría también efectos en la digestión de James, que estaba más calado de lo normal

Al cabo de un buen rato, cuando ya era de noche, los jóvenes se despidieron de los señores McCormack, Kirley y Meaghan, y quedaron para verse al día siguiente en el concierto.

- Me gustan esos chicos- dijo la señora McCormack mientras recogía la cocina con su marido- Y Lily es una chica muy simpática…

Su marido asintió.

- Pero está demasiado delgada-siguió la mujer- Parece que no duerme bien…

- Cat, cariño- el hombre la abrazó- Será mejor que no te entrometas. A Kirley no le gustaría… Además Lily es encantadora.

Ella asintió y le dio un beso. Pero seguía pensando que Lily no parecía estar bien.

- De todos modos, estoy muy contenta; creo que tenías razón con Meaghan. Está saliendo del caparazón. Y tiene unos amigos estupendos.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Susan se ofreció a llevar a todos a casa; a todos menos a Sirius, pero como éste vivía con James, el moreno no salía perjudicado de la situación. Lily se quedó dormida sobre el hombro de James por el camino, así que cuando hubieron dejado a Remus, Sirius se sentó en el asiento de copiloto.

Susan y él iban discutiendo en murmullos mientras James intentaba no moverse para no despertar a la pelirroja. Lily respiraba pausadamente y tenía el semblante tranquilo. Así, sin su habitual sonrisa, James la veía parecida a una estatua de mármol, tan pálida… Sin preguntarse por qué, le acarició la mejilla con los dedos. Ella murmuró algo en sueños y sonrió. El chico entonces sintió se había encendido algo muy cálido en su interior. No dejó de mirarla hasta que no llegaron a su casa y James se tuvo que bajar.

- ¡Ai James, lo siento!- exclamó ella mientras ocupaba el sitio de Sirius- Me tenías que haber despertado…

Él negó con la cabeza y metió las manos en los bolsillos.

- Necesitas dormir- contestó, medio regañándola

- Además así evitábamos que hablara la rubia- añadió Sirius mirando a Susan.

- ¡Cómprate un bosque con enanitos y piérdete!-contestó Susan mientras bostezaba- Hasta mañana- se despidió antes de arrancar.

Cuando Susan salió de nuevo a la carretera principal, se echó a reír.

- Tenías que haberte visto, Lils, dormida con la boca abierta y llenando de babas a Potter…

- ¿Qué dices?- exclamó la pelirroja consternada y poniéndose como un tomate.

La rubia se rió más aún.

- Es broma mujer…- luego suspiró- Esto sí que es gracioso; tú llevándote bien con Potter…

- Ya te conté toda la historia- le recordó la pelirroja- Está intentando volver a ser como antes.

- Ya, pero cuando era así tú tampoco le soportabas

Lily pareció pensarlo. Quizás no tanto como no soportarle, pero James nunca había sido santo de su devoción. Sin embargo, después de haberse chillado, parecía que habían logrado entenderse y ahora James era… era un amigo. Y se sentía extraña pero reconfortada también por haber conseguido llevarse bien con él.

- Ahora es diferente- explicó Lily- Como tú y Remus… tampoco te lo esperabas.

La rubia sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

- La verdad es que ni me había molestado en fijarme en él porque… ¡Era imposible, un merodeador! Como un hermano pero sin lazos afectivos- las dos jóvenes rieron- Pero cuando me invitó a salir y… no sé, me hicieron falta sólo dos horas para descubrir que era perfecto para mí… Y muy pocos días para darme cuenta de que estaba enamorada.

Lily miró con un gesto divertido a su amiga.

- Susan, eres una sentimental

- Pero no se lo cuentes a nadie- contestó la aludida guiñando un ojo

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Bueno people, aquí un capitulillo largo para el puente… me estoy sorprendiendo a mí misma con mi ritmo de escritura (jejeje, gracias a vosotros que me animáis mucho), así que es probable que antes de final de año me deje ver por aquí otra vez . Muchas gracias por todos vuestros reviews por vuestros consejos amoroso-afectivos… El chico en cuestión no sabe que es el padre demis hijos ficticios y he pensado que es mejor no comentárselo, para no asustarle. Ya se lo diré cuando nossaludemos con regularidad…. Aunque será difícil después de la escenita de hoy: me ha pillado dando botecitos "formato Heidi" por el pasillo, al menos me he hecho notar, que conste.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: **Nada es mío, todo pertenece a otra gente y/o otras empresas y lo único que yo consigo es desgastar mis neuronas y las teclas del teclado.

**Stand by my side**

**Cuentos de princesas**

Susan recogía sus libros del estudio después de la última clase de la semana con Snape. Esas clases eran fastidiosas, pesadas y a su parecer innecesarias, pero tenía que reconocer que aprender, estaba aprendiendo bastante. Y no siempre era tan aburrido, además Snape también era todo un erudito en DCAO.

- Pasa un buen fin de semana- se despidió la rubia, cuando el Slytherin iba a salir.

El joven sonrió de lado.

- Oh sí. Fantástico. En casa leyendo. Estoy impaciente- murmuró sarcásticamente

- Eres un poco amargado Snape- le contestó la chica negando con la cabeza.

Snape la miró con altanería.

- En realidad disfruto más en mi propia compañía que acompañado de imbéciles.

- Gracias, por la parte que me toca- contestó Susan, sin tomárselo mal, primero porque ese tono era casi simpático en Snape y segundo porque estaba acostumbrada.

- Tú no eres imbécil, March- le contestó- Sólo estás como una cabra, pero me atrevería a decir que ése es uno de tus encantos.

Susan se quedó parpadeando, apoyada sobre el montón de libros que había recogido, sin saber cómo reaccionar. ¿Estaba alucinando o Snape le había hecho no uno, sino dos elogios? Para cuando sacudió la cabeza e iba a preguntárselo, el chico se había ido ya de la habitación.

- Susan, querida… ¿Has terminado ya?- su padre estaba asomado a la puerta, con su inseparable periódico en una mano y una pipa de marfil en la otra.

- Sí papá- contestó ella guardando los pergaminos en un cajón.

El señor March entró en el estudio, mirando distraídamente las estanterías y las pinturas. Luego miró a su hija, que le observaba desde el escritorio.

- He hablado con el señor Snape. Me ha dicho que tus progresos son muy satisfactorios- comentó el hombre, despidiendo una bocanada de humo.

- Es un buen profesor- contestó la chica.

- Me alegro de que te estés centrando y de que este nuevo…noviecito tuyo- dijo sacudiendo la cabeza- no te distraiga de tus obligaciones.

Susan inspiró para infundarse paciencia, ya que veía dónde quería ir a parar su padre.

- No es mi noviecito, papá- dijo la chica, bastante calmada- Es mi novio

- Sí, como todos los que lo han sido hasta ahora.- contestó su padre distraídamente

La rubia cerró los ojos y apretó los puños.

- No, no es como antes…

- Oh, ¡vamos Susan! Siempre has elegido tus novios en función de si nos iban a escandalizar lo suficiente o no.

La chica miró a su padre a los ojos, encolerizada.

- Quizás tengas razón… Pero Remus es diferente.- murmuró- Y para que veas que voy en serio, pienso ir con él a la puesta de largo de Martha Parker.

El señor March parecía haberse quedado sin respuesta. Su hija estaba enfadada, pero también parecía muy segura de lo que decía. Tenía que reconocer que ése Remus no tenía faltas atribuibles, a parte de no ser de la clase alta. Todo lo que había averiguado era bastante bueno; buen estudiante, prefecto de Gryffindor, muy amigo del hijo de los Potter… No era lo que esperaba para su hija, pero por supuesto representaba una mejora en su gusto. Decidió no discutir más con ella, confiando en que el tal Remus fuera sólo un peldaño en el camino que habían trazado para ella.

- Está bien, lo que tú digas querida- murmuró antes de salir de la habitación.

Susan se relajó y suspiró cuando su padre desapareció de su vista. Últimamente la situación en casa estaba siendo muy tensa, pese a la tranquilidad aparente. Ella sabía que todo iba a acabar desmoronándose por algún lado.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Se cumplía justo una semana desde que trasladaron a Lily a las cocinas y la pelirroja no se creía que en tan solo una semana las cosas hubieran cambiado tanto. Pese a ser un trabajo agotador y poco reconocido, ser empleada del Club le había traído muchas cosas buenas: conocer a Meaghan, reconciliarse con Potter y ganarlo como… amigo, conocer a Kirley... En esas reflexiones andaba ella cuando James entró en la cocina.

- Buenas- saludó la chica con una sonrisa.

James le devolvió el saludo y se sirvió una taza de humeante café.

- Parezco un oso panda- se quejó el muchacho mirando su reflejo en una cazuela

Lily sonrió.

- Ya somos dos

- Tendremos que tener cuidado, seguro que planean enviarnos al zoo. Y no me gustaría vivir en el zoo.

- Poca privacidad- le apoyó la pelirroja con fingida seriedad mientras entregaba una bandeja a uno de los camareros.

James asintió.

- ¿Mala noche?- preguntó Lily unos segundos después- ¿O demasiado buena?- añadió guiñando un ojo.

El joven se echó a reír.

- Pequeña pervertida…- murmuró el chico fingiendo decepción- La verdad es que me costó pillar el sueño.

- ¿Contaste ovejitas?

- Sí, y cuando se acabaron las ovejitas empecé a contar cabras, cerdos, gallinas…

- La gallina no es un buen animal para contar, siempre se alteran y se escapan y tienes que empezar de cero…- dijo la pelirroja negando con la cabeza.

Ambos se miraron y se echaron a reír. Meaghan entró entonces y le entregó una nota a Lily.

- ¿Qué es tan divertido?- preguntó cogiendo la bandeja que le daba Lily.

- James contó gallinas para dormirse- explicó la pelirroja.

Meaghan miró extrañada al chico, que le dedicó una sonrisa.

- Dejad las drogas- murmuró antes de desaparecer.

- ¡Qué poco sentido del humor!- exclamó James apoyándose en la pared y dando un sorbo a su café.

- ¿Vendrá Sullivan esta noche?- preguntó Lily intentando sonar casual

James la miró alzando las cejas.

- Sé lo que estás haciendo- dijo

- ¿Yo?- preguntó Lily fingiéndose desorientada.

- Intentas sonsacarme si tengo algo serio con Sylvia o no.

Lily arrugó su nariz, disgustada por resultar tan predecible. James se echó a reír.

- Ya te dije que no-contestó el chico

- Ya, pero yo no me lo creí- dijo Lily llevándose las manos a las caderas

James negó con la cabeza y se dirigió hacia la puerta de la cocina.

- Búscate un hobby que no sea emparejarme

- Es que no hay mucho más donde elegir- contestó la pelirroja mientras el chico desaparecía

De camino a la recepción y sorbiendo su café, James iba sonriendo. Si ella supiera que lo que le había quitado el sueño era pensar en ella… No había podido quitarse de la cabeza su cara de tranquilidad, su calor y lo bien que se había sentido cuando ella se había acurrucado a su lado. Le gustaba Lily y no le había costado darse cuenta porque no era la primera vez, pero no podía darle más dolores de cabeza, se conformaba con seguir acercándose, quizás ser su amigo y no volverla a perder.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Lily entró con Kirley en el "Liquid", que estaba inusualmente vacío. Él quería presentarle al grupo y estar un rato con ella antes de la actuación y la había ido a buscar con su mini al trabajo.

En una plataforma, al fondo del local, dos chicos y dos chicas montaban los instrumentos. Kirley les saludó y todos ellos se giraron sonriendo.

- Suerte que has llegado, Mandy decía que te había entrado el miedo escénico y empezábamos a creérnoslo- dijo un chico alto, con los brazos musculosos tatuados por completo. Lily pensó que a Susan se le caería la baba cuando le viese. Además el chico le resultaba familiar

Una chica con el pelo largo y de un color negro brillante sonrió cuando Kirley la miró en busca de explicaciones.

- Sólo una bromilla para relajar el ambiente- dijo con un pestañeo inocente.

Se hizo el silencio y Lily se dio cuenta de que era porque los cuatro músicos la estaban mirando intentando adivinar quién era. Kirley la tomó de la mano.

- Chicos, os quiero presentar a mi novia- dijo con una sonrisa

Lily saludó tímidamente con la mano.

- La famosa Lily…- murmuró con una sonrisa el chico de los brazos tatuados- Yo soy Jeff, el bajo del grupo.

- En todos los sentidos- añadió la chica morena con un guiño y un movimiento de melena muy sexy; Lily pensó que era una chica deslumbrante; Jeff entornó los ojos.- Yo soy Mandy, la cantante.

Lily le dio la mano.

- Yo soy Bratt, batería- la pelirroja también la saludó, era un chico robusto que tenía pinta de portero de discoteca, pero con una cara mucho más amigable.

- Y yo Virginia- Una chica rubia y un poco rellenita la saludó con una sonrisa afable- me encargo del teclado. Encantada de conocer a la chica que se atrevía a interrumpir los ensayos de Kirley…

Todos se rieron, Lily un poco avergonzada de que les hubiese contado esa historia.

- ¡Es cierto! ¡La pequeña Lily Evans!-exclamó Jeff- Vaya cambio has dado…

Lily miró sin entender muy bien.

-Soy Jofrain Howard- se presentó el muchacho con una encantadora sonrisa.

- ¡No!- exclamó Lily sorprendida

- Sí- contestó el chico riendo, coreado por los demás.

- Pero si tú… ¡tú eras así!- exclamó la pelirroja mostrando su dedo meñique- ¡Y eras prefecto, y llevabas el pelo engominado hacia atrás! ¡Y eras un empollón!

Jeff se rió y extendió los brazos.

- Me caí en una marmita llena de poción transmutadota.

Lily tuvo que considerarlo dos segundos antes de darse cuenta de que era una broma y echarse a reír. La verdad, es que el chico había dado un cambio para mejor bastante notable.

Después de charlar unos minutos más, el grupo se dispuso a acabar de montar el escenario. Lily se ofreció a ayudar a las chicas a arreglarse y preparó unos sándwiches para que cenaran algo antes de la actuación. Estaba casi tan nerviosa como ellos. Meaghan llegó una hora después y después de que su hermano se la presentase a todos, se puso a ayudar como Lily.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

El local se había llenado enseguida, pero como decían cautamente Kirley y Virginia, en el "Liquid" eso era normal todos los sábados. El dueño, el tío de Mandy, les había dado esa oportunidad y todos querían quedar a la altura. Lily espiaba detrás de la cortina del improvisado vestuario mientras los demás, intentaban tranquilizarse.

- Vamos chicos- decía Meaghan, metiéndose en su papel de capitana del equipo de Quidditch- Ahí fuera están esperando que deis lo mejor, muchos os quieren ver fallar, os quieren poner a prueba, pero vosotros sois más fuertes…

- Meg- suspiró Kirley

- ¿Qué?

- Cállate, Virginia está a punto de vomitar por tu culpa.

Meaghan negó con la cabeza murmurando algo sobre los ánimos templados que hay que tener para jugar a Quidditch, luego se dio cuenta de que eso no era un partido y pidió disculpas. Le costaba poco sacar su faceta deportivo-agresiva.

El dueño subió al escenario y el ruido fue reduciendo hasta ser un leve murmullo.

- Buenas noches a todos… Esta noche, como ya sabéis, vamos a contar con una actuación en directo… así que preparaos para recibir a "Las Brujas de Macbeth" dijo el hombre, provocando un estallido de aplausos.

Los integrantes del grupo inspiraron y empezaron a salir al escenario, vestidos con sus túnicas rasgadas y peinados extravagantes, que entusiasmaron más al público.

Kirley, antes de salir, besó a Lily y ella le atrajo profundizando el beso con tanto ímpetu que el chico tuvo que sujetarse a la pared para no caer al suelo.

- Para que te de suerte- murmuró la pelirroja al separarse

- Ahora ya no estoy tan seguro de querer salir ahí fuera- bromeó el chico- quizás debería quedarme aquí para que me siguieras dando suerte- dijo guiñando un ojo, antes de desaparecer.

Lily sonrió ruborizada y luego bajó las escaleras que llevaban a la pista. Meaghan la esperaba abajo, con cara de circunstancias.

- Esperemos que no desafinen demasiado- murmuró, Lily le mandó una mirada de reprimenda

Las dos chicas se adentraron entre la multitud cuando empezaban a sonar los primeros acordes. Nos les costó encontrar a Susan, saltando emocionada y vestida con unos llamativos pantalones de cuero rosa y botas de piel de dragón, con una cerveza en la mano.

- ¡Son fantásticos!- exclamó la chica cuando vio a sus amigas- ¡Y el bajo está tremendo!

Meg y Lily se miraron y sonrieron.

- Es Joffrain Howards- dijo Lily

- ¿El prefecto repeinado? ¡Madre mía, qué le han dado de comer para que se ponga así!- exclamó la chica volviendo a saltar de nuevo.

Remus estaba un poco por detrás, hablando con Liza Benalli. Sirius y James estaban en una de las mesas, con Sylvia, Anne y alguna chica más de la escuela, riéndose y bebiendo. Parecía gustarles también la música.

Después de la primera canción, todo el mundo aplaudió fervientemente y los músicos se animaron. Lily le hizo un gesto con el pulgar a Kirley y le mandó un beso. El ambiente estaba muy animado. Las chicas empezaron a contagiarse de la euforia.

Susan se acercó a Remus y le abrazó por detrás para darle un beso en la mejilla.

- ¿No vienes a bailar?- preguntó dando saltitos- Hola Liz- saludo a la Ravenclaw.

- Hola- le contestó la chica con una pequeña sonrisa.

- Ahora voy Sus- dijo Remus. Le dio un beso e los labios y la rubia se alejó dando saltos de nuevo.

- Vaya, no sabía que salías con March- comentó Liza señalando a la rubia- Nunca me lo hubiera imaginado.

Remus sonrió y asintió.

- Me gustaba desde hacía un tiempo se lo pedí y… bueno…

- Fueron felices y comieron perdices- acabó la Raven haciendo reír al chico- Acuérdate que me debes un helado- dijo

- Es cierto, haces bien en recordármelo- dijo el chico sonriendo- Cuando quieras

- Te lo recordaré- añadió Liza- Bueno, nos vemos.

El licántropo se despidió con la mano y volvió con Susan, que le recibió con un abrazo eufórico y le obligó a bailar pese a su resistencia. Remus se dejó hacer dócilmente.

Lily comprobó, contenta, que el grupo estaba gustando y que había muy buen ambiente, no obstante no estaba del todo a gusto rodeada por tanta gente eufórica, le hacía sentirse un poco desplazada. Ella no se sentía tan exultante de felicidad, claro que se alegraba por Kirley y estaba segura de que él estaría muy feliz, pero ella se sentía un poco culpable por no poder disfrutar tanto del momento. A fin de cuentas, tenía siguiendo bastantes problemas. Todo resultaba demasiado abrumador y estaba empezando a sentirse extrañamente triste. Se separó de sus amigas con el pretexto de ir al baño y rápidamente se escabulló por la puerta del servicio, que daba a unas escaleras y un patio interior donde se guardaban las cajas vacías y se tiraba la basura.

Lily se apoyó contra la pared y se dejó caer hasta quedar sentada en un peldaño, mirando el cielo estrellado. Se sentía sola. Sola y triste, rodeada de gente feliz… Y todas sus preocupaciones surgieron de nuevo, atormentándola intensamente.

Dentro del local, Meaghan decidió que sus pies y sus oídos necesitaban un descanso urgente, y se sentó en una de las mesitas que rodeaban el local, siguiendo el ritmo de la música con el pie y riéndose cada vez que Susan le daba un meneo a Remus y éste ponía cara de circunstancias.

- ¿Dónde te habías metido, mi amor?- canturreó Sirius a su lado. Meaghan se giró y le dedicó una mirada desdeñosa mientras Sirius se sentaba a su lado, moviendo la cabeza exageradamente.

- ¿Te está dando un ataque de epilepsia?- preguntó la chica.

- Estoy bailando- contestó el chico, pasándole una cerveza.

- A todo le llaman bailar- murmuró Meaghan dándole un trago al botellín.

Sirius ignoró el comentario y oteó el local desde donde estaba sentado.

- Hoy hay buen ganado- comentó con una sonrisa lasciva, mirando a una joven con un vestido demasiado corto para ser incluso de una muñeca.

Meaghan le miró de lado y luego negó con la cabeza.

- ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó el chico con curiosidad.

La chica pareció considerarlo unos momentos antes de contestar.

- Pues no sé, Black… no entiendo que puede tener de interesante enrollarse con una tía así- dijo señalando a la chica con la cabeza

- Tiene muchas cosas interesantes- contestó él alzando las cejas sugerentemente y sonriendo.

Meg inspiró frustrada.

- Lo que tú digas…- murmuró

- ¿Qué propondrías, si no?- dijo el moreno un poco molesto.

Meaghan miró a la gente que la rodeaba unos instantes.

- Esa chica rubia de ahí parece interesante, la de la camiseta morada- dijo señalando disimuladamente a una chica un poco rellenita, pero con unos ojos preciosos.

Sirius frunció el ceño y miró a Meaghan.

- ¿Qué?- preguntó picada la chica- Al menos tiene pinta de tener criterio, y seguramente sea capaz de entender la carta de un restaurante sin ayuda…

- Pero no es muy…- empezó a decir el muchacho

- ¿Guarra?- le ayudó Meg

- Guapa- contestó Sirius frunciendo aún más el ceño- A mi me gustan las chicas guapas, a parte de inteligentes, simpáticas…

Meaghan rió de forma sarcástica.

- Sí, guapas e inteligentes como Anne, que cree que "Mar Mediterráneo" es una línea de productos faciales… Eres superficial, Black.

- ¡No lo soy!-protestó el chico poniéndose serio

- Sí lo eres

- ¡Y tú te crees demasiado buena para los demás!

Meaghan hizo una mueca de disgusto y tardó un par de segundos en reaccionar, bastante enfadada.

- ¡No es verdad! ¡Tú eres el que se cree mejor que nadie!

- ¡Claro que sí!- contestó Sirius- Mira, voy a ir a hablar con esa chica que dices, para demostrarte lo poco superficial que soy.

Meahan cruzó los brazos.

- Pues yo… ¡Yo voy a conocer a un montón de gente! ¡Para que veas que no tengo ningún tipo de problema!

Y ambos jóvenes salieron decididos en distintas direcciones, dispuestos a demostrar que eran mejores personas que el otro.

James estaba hablando y tonteando con Sylvia cuando vio como Lily salía por la puerta trasera. Pensó que quizás había ido a buscar algo, pero se sentía inquieto y no dejó de mirar la puerta, perdiéndose en la conversación con la chica.

- James… ¿Pasa algo?- preguntó con voz ronroneate Sylvia, obligándole a mirarla- Estás algo despistado…

James sacudió la cabeza. Había pasado un buen rato y Lily no había vuelto. Estaba empezando a preocuparse.

- Estoy un poco… mareado... ahora vengo- se disculpó sin apartar la mirada de la puerta por la que había salido la pelirroja.

- ¿Te acompaño?- se ofreció Sylvia

James negó con la cabeza y sonrió de manera seductora.

- Será un momento. Enseguida vuelvo contigo.

Sylvia le devolvió la sonrisa, pero no todo lo francamente que le hubiera gustado. La guapa morena estaba notando cambios en James; estaba más callado, más tranquilo y no tenía tantas ganas de salir como antes. Incluso había ido a cenar a casa de McCormack. Fuese lo que fuese, la chica intuía que se estaba distanciando de ella lo poco que había conseguido acercarse, y eso no le gustaba nada.

Cuando James abrió la puerta, dejando filtrarse por unos segundos el sonido del grupo, Lily alzó la cabeza sobresaltada. El chico cerró la puerta tras de sí; Lily no podía verle la cara demasiado bien, pero parecía estar preocupado.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó sentándose a su lado en la escalera.

Ella encogió los hombros y apoyó la barbilla sobre los brazos.

- Me estaba agobiando dentro… ¿Y tú?

James la miró unos segundos, y luego suspiró.

- También

- No tienes que quedarte, estoy bien- susurró la chica.

A James esa frase le disipó cualquier duda que pudiera quedarle; Lily no estaba bien. A juzgar por cómo le brillaban los ojos no estaba nada bien.

- Estoy bien aquí.

Tras unos segundos en silencio, Lily sonrió mirando el cielo.

- ¿Sabes? Dicen que hay más estrellas en el cielo que granos de arena en las playas del mundo… ¿Te gusta la playa, James?- preguntó con dulzura

- Me molesta la arena- contestó el joven, revolviéndose el pelo, esa situación le estaba creando una fuerte aprehensión; sabía que Lily estaba mal y ella le hablaba de estrellas, arena y playas.

- Mi padre decía lo mismo… se quejaba de que se le metía por todos lados… Pero a mi madre siempre le ha gustado- explicó Lily- Ella me enseñó a nadar.

James asintió incómodo y Lily le miró, fue como un fuerte golpe para el joven verla tan… triste.

- ¿Por qué todo me recuerda a ellos?- murmuró con una sonrisa débil- ¿Por qué empiezo a guardar recuerdos de mi madre, como si no fuera a haber más?

Una lágrima tímida empezó a resbalar por su mejilla, y Lily la secó rápidamente.

- Soy tonta

James, tentativamente, le acarició la mejilla, como había hecho la noche de antes y ella cerró los ojos, de los que empezaron a brotar más lágrimas silenciosas.

- Eres fuerte- murmuró él- Demasiado Lily. No está mal llorar ni que te consuelen…

Lily gimió débilmente y asintió, y casi a la vez James la atrajo hacia él y ella se abrazó a su cintura, llorando débilmente. Él mismo estaba a punto de llorar. Ver a Lily a sí le llenaba de rabia y de impotencia porque no podía hacer más que sostenerla y secarle las lágrimas. Parecía tan ligera, tan débil, tan indefensa… y eso le hacía añicos el corazón.

Lily sentía como cada una de esas gotas limpiaba un poco su cabeza, dejándola triste, pero sosegada. Y James la arrullaba dulcemente, haciéndola sentir segura a su lado. Si se lo hubieran dicho unos meses antes se hubiera reído. Su voz era cálida y no le importaba que la viera débil porque él la entendía.

Cuando los gemidos fueron bajando de intensidad, se atrevió a mirarla.

- Perdona por el espectáculo- dijo la chica restregándose los ojos- Espero que no se repita…- añadió con una sonrisa.

- Yo espero que se repita cuanto sea necesario- dijo James seriamente, mirándola tan intensamente que Lily bajó la mirada- Deja que te devuelva un poco de lo que tú me das, Lily…

La pelirroja levantó la vista, con la boca abierta y turbada, sin saber muy bien qué le había dicho James, pero intuyendo algo muy fuerte detrás. Él seguía mirándola. Y Lily sintió que algo muy pesado se desplomada dentro de ella, haciéndola vibrar y asustarse mucho. James acercó de nuevo la mano hasta su mejilla y la acarició con la punta de los dedos.

- Estoy aquí- susurró suavemente, pero Lily le oyó perfectamente, sin poder apartar la mirada de sus ojos serios e intensos.

- ¡Oh! ¡Aquí estás, Lils!- la puerta se abrió, y Kirley salió al patio, sonriendo y con las mejillas encendidas, Lily y James le miraron sorprendidos, como si por un momento se hubieran olvidado de dónde estaban- ¿Pasa algo?- preguntó desconcertado.

La pelirroja inmediatamente se levantó y sonrió.

- Me he mareado un poco dentro y James me estaba haciendo compañía- contestó, mintiendo sólo a medias- Lo siento por no haber estado dentro al final- se disculpó mientras James se levantaba también.

- Eso no importa… ¿Estás bien?- dijo Kirley tomándola de la mano, James notó un pinchazo de rabia en el pecho.

- Sí- contestó la pelirroja- Perfectamente ¿Entramos y me cuentas todo?

Kirley sonrió y siguió a Lily hasta la puerta, no sin antes mandarle una mirada de reojo a James, que con las manos en los bolsillos, miraba en otra dirección.

Kirley no era idiota. Sabía lo que Lily significaba para el Merodeador, pero no podía culparle porque él mismo se sentía fascinado por ella. A él sólo le importaba que Lily era demasiado inocente para darse cuenta y que estaba con él… Aunque no podía dejar de sentirse celoso.

Dentro, Remus y Susan bailaban abrazados, la chica le cantaba el estribillo de la canción que sonaba en ese momento, después de la actuación del grupo. Remus sonreía y la estrechaba aún más contra él.

- ¿Estás cansado?- susurró ella separándose un poco y mirándole a los ojos.

Remus enrojeció un poco, abrumado por las emociones que había desatado esa mirada.

- No, estoy genial…

Susan tomó su cara entre las manos y le besó lentamente, sin dejar de bailar con él. Remus le mordió el labio. Se sonrieron mutuamente y Susan apoyó la cabeza en su hombro.

- ¿Quieres que vayamos a dar un paseo?- propuso entonces el chico.

Susan le miró unos segundos y luego asintió con una sonrisa, tomando una de las manos del licántropo entre las suyas.

- Me parece una idea fabulosa

Después de avisar a Lily de que se iban, ambos salieron del local. Las calles estaban tranquilas y hacía un poco de frío, pero ambos tenían las mejillas y el corazón encendidos, así que no lo notaron. Sabían bastante de la magia como para ignorar que esa noche tenía algo de mágico.

Sirius, que no se había sentido tan seguro de sí mismo una vez hubo dejado a Meaghan atrás, estaba ahora en su salsa. Resultaba ser que Claudia, la chica rubia, era bastante agradable. Bueno, ella y sus amigas. Eran de Hogwarts, de quinto, Sirius no las recordaba, aunque ellas sí que le conocían. Estuvo un buen rato bailando y hablando con ellas, hasta que el grupo acabó su actuación y se disculpó para ir a buscar a Meaghan y demostrarle lo profundamente profunda que era su personalidad.

Claro, que lo que menos esperaba era encontrarla con un chico, para más señas un chico que la tenía agarrada por la cintura y estaba solapando su boca a la de la chica. Sirius hizo una mueca de enfado y se acercó hasta la pareja. Dio unos golpecitos con el dedo índice en el hombro de Meaghan.

- Ehem, ehem.- tosió falsamente

Meg se separó de su nuevo "amigo" y miró a Sirius con una cara de entre sorpresa y aturdimiento.

- ¿Qué quieres Black?- preguntó el chico con un gruñido, Sirius lo reconoció de la escuela, Amos Diggory, otro Huffie que jugaba en el equipo con Meaghan.

Sirius miró a la chica alzando las cejas, haciendo una pregunta muda. Meg sólo le contestó con cara de resignación y alzando los hombros.

- Vengo a buscar a McCormack- contestó Sirius sin mirarle- Me voy y venía a preguntarle si quería venir conmigo.

- Déjanos en paz Black- contestó Amos- Yo mismo la acompañaré

Meaghan se deshizo no muy delicadamente del brazo de Diggory.

- Puedo decidir por mí misma Amos…

- Pero…- contestó el chico turbado.

Meg suavizó su expresión.

- Nos vemos otro día ¿vale? Le dije a mi madre que no llegaría tarde.

El Huffie hizo una mueca de desagrado y un débil asentimiento. Sirius, que había permanecido impasible todo el rato, siguió a Meg cuando empezó a abrirse paso entre la multitud.

- Gracias por la vía de escape- dijo ella, parándose cerca de la salida- Dile a mi hermano que me he ido, por favor.

Sirius negó con la cabeza.

- No, yo también me marcho- contestó el chico, más serio de lo normal.

Cuando hubieron avisado a Kirley y a Lily, ambos salieron a la calle. Meaghan observaba fijamente el suelo.

- ¿Por qué te estabas enrollando con Diggory?- espetó entonces Sirius

- ¿Por qué no?- contestó ella sin dejar de mirar el suelo

- Porque es evidente de que no te gusta y has aprovechado la primera oportunidad para escaquearte.

Meg suspiró y le miró, frunciendo el ceño.

- ¿Desde cuando tengo que darte explicaciones?

Sirius abrió la puerta del Caldero Chorreante y no dijo nada hasta que no salieron del local.

- Espero que no lo hayas hecho por lo que te dije

- ¡Claro que no!- exclamó enfadada Meaghan.

Se miraron a los ojos un momento y ella apartó la mirada.

- Al menos, no sólo por eso- murmuró

- ¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó Sirius sentándose en la acera de la calle. No había nadie y sólo se oía el ruido del tráfico lejano. Los barrios comerciales de Londres estaban desiertos por las noches.

- ¡Pues que empiezo a estar harta de que todos penséis que soy un bicho raro! Siento que tengo escamas verdes o algo así… y antes nunca me había importado pero ahora… Y yo que sé, pensé que hacer algo "normal"…

Sirius la miró desde el suelo, dibujando una sonrisa encantadora en sus labios, pero una plenamente sincera.

- Yo pienso que eres guay, Meg. No decía en serio lo de que te crees mejor que nadie- contestó el chico- Eres la mujer que conozco con la que tengo mejor relación.

Ella entornó los ojos, contrariada.

- ¡Es verdad!- Sirius se levantó- Siempre he admirado a la gente con carácter…- Meaghan le miró alzando una ceja- Eres mi mejor amiga, casi mi única "verdadera" amiga…

- Sirius, se te va la olla- contestó ella riendo- No somos amigos

- ¡Ja! Eso es lo que tú te crees- le contestó él con una sonrisa- Claro que lo somos.

Ella volvió a sonreír mientras Sirius se ponía a canturrear alrededor de una farola el "Amigos para siempre".

- Oye, que me encanta ver como haces el gilipollas, pero aquí empieza a hacer frío…- protestó la chica.

- ¡Pues ven a bailar!- exclamó Sirius empujándola hacia él y haciendo que diera una vuelta sobre sí misma.

Estuvieron haciendo el tonto, bailando al ritmo de lo que cantaban, recordando canciones viejas de taberna. Brincando por la calle y haciendo coreografías dignas de Broadway.

Justo cuando estaban interpretando libremente una de las canciones de "West Side Story", con Meaghan dando saltos encima de un banco, salió James, acompañado de Sylvia, Anne y algunas personas más.

Meaghan se puso roja y Sirius se empezó a reír bajo las miradas atónitas de todo el mundo.

- Parece que tenemos público Meg- dijo ayudándola a bajar del banco.

Meaghan asintió, aún colorada.

- Bueno Pad, si decides que lo tuyo no son los musicales, puedes venirte a tomar algo con nosotros- dijo James con una sonrisa burlona.

Sirius asintió.

- ¿Te vienes?- le preguntó a Meaghan.

Ella negó lentamente por la cabeza.

- No me sentiría muy cómoda- susurró señalando con la cabeza al grupo de jóvenes- No creo que les haga mucha gracia…

- No digas tonterías…

Meaghan volvió a negar con la cabeza y levantó su varita para parar al autobús Noctámbulo.

- Muchas gracias- dijo subiendo al autobús violeta- Hacía mucho que no me lo pasaba así de bien.

Sirius metió las manos en los bolsillos mientras observaba cómo el autobús de tres pisos desaparecía en la noche.

- Ni yo tampoco- murmuró

- ¡Vamos Pad!- chilló James, Sirius se apresuró a alcanzarles, sonriendo de nuevo.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

- ¿Dónde me llevas?

- No seas impaciente…

- ¿Puedo quitarme la venda?

Remus caminaba detrás de Susan, que llevaba los ojos vendados. Suerte que aa esas horas no había mucha gente por la calle que les pudiera ver.

- No… Es sorpresa- le repitió Remus por quincuagésima vez con tono paciente- Si no, no tendrá gracia…

- ¿Falta mucho?- preguntó Susan con tono aniñado

- 10 segundos menos que la última vez que preguntaste… Cuidado, un escalón…

Caminaron unos minutos más y Susan oyó como Remus murmuraba un hechizo y seguían caminando. Poco a poco dejó de oír el sonido del tráfico y el aire se volvió más puro.

- ¿Ya?- volvió a preguntar Susan- ¿Cuál es la sorpresa? ¿Llevarme a Mallorca caminando?

- Falta poco…- dijo riendo el chico- Siéntate aquí y no te muevas.

Susan se acomodó donde le indicaba el licántropo, una superficie lisa y fría, intentando ver algo por debajo del pañuelo. Oyó como Remus murmuraba otro hechizo.

- Oye, ni se te ocurra abandonarme aquí…- protestó la chica.

Remus entonces se puso detrás de ella y le quitó el pañuelo de los ojos.

- Oh…- susurró Susan impresionada.

Lo primero que vio fue una luz tenue, que la rodeaba por completo, poco a poco descubrió las rosas, el césped y las dos pérgolas que tenía a derecha e izquierda. Estaba sentada en un trono de piedra. Todo parecía surgido de un cuento de hadas.

- ¿Dónde estamos?- preguntó la chica casi sin respiración, girándose para ver a Remus.

Él sonrió complacido, viendo su cara de sorpresa.

- En tu película favorita: tenemos las rosas- dijo señalando las flores- la bella y la bestia- dijo señalándola a ella y así mismo alternativamente.

Susan sonrió y se levantó del trono, dio una vuelta sobre sí misma y se acercó a Remus para plantarle un sonoro beso en los labios.

- Es… es… maravilloso- susurró volviéndole a besar.

Remus le acarició el pelo suavemente y le devolvió el beso.

- Te lo recordaré cuando nos detengan por colarnos en Hyde Park- le contestó con una sonrisa.

Susan reconoció entonces el sitio, el Jardín de las Rosas, en el parque más famoso de la ciudad. Y vio que Remus había conjurado unas cuantas velas para iluminarlo.

- Eres tan…- susurró quedándose sin palabras y abrazándole y besándole profundamente de nuevo.

Remus la levantó unos centímetros del suelo, sin dejar de besarla.

- Te quiero- murmuró el licántropo a escasos centímetros de sus labios, juntando sus frentes.- Te quiero, te quiero, te quiero…

Susan le miró, sonriendo, tan feliz que casi brillaba

- Yo también…- le contestó y se separó de él con una sonrisa juguetona, cogiendo al chico de la mano y guiándole hacia una de las pérgolas. Con un gesto de su varita conjuró un bonito diván dentro.

- ¿Qué haces?- preguntó Remus

La rubia le guiñó un ojo y se tumbó en el diván, con los ojos cerrados.

- Ahora me toca a mí- contestó ella- Me tienes que dar un beso para despertarme de mi sueño eterno…

Remus se echó a reír y se arrodilló delante del diván. Susan le observaba con un ojo entreabierto.

- Se supone que tienes que estar dormida…

- Bésame ya y cállate- protestó la chica incorporándose un poco y empujando al licántropo sobre ella, encima del diván.

Remus, entre risas, la besó de forma juguetona, pero ella profundizó el beso rápidamente y el chico exhaló un suspiro de satisfacción mientras sus manos iban hasta la cintura de la chica y se colaban debajo de la fina camiseta, acariciando con delicadeza su suave piel. Susan gimió y empujó contra ella la espalda del muchacho mientras rodeaba con una pierna las caderas de Remus. Enseguida notó las manos de Remus levantando su camiseta y su dulce aliento sobre la piel del cuello.

Ninguno de los dos recordaría Hyde Park de la misma forma a partir de esa noche.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Bueno… ¡Feliz Navidad a todos! Espero que os hayan regalado muchas cosas, que no os podáis mover del empacho de turrón y que os lo estéis pasando muy bien. Yo vengo a traeros este regalito con un poco de retraso, espero que lo leáis (aunque no sé, seguramente estos días tenéis mejores cosas que hacer que pasar por aquí…). Espero que lo disfrutéis y que me dejéis un reviecillo navideño.

Feliz año nuevo por adelantado! Y muchas muchas gracias por todos vuestros reviws!


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: **Nada es mío, todo pertenece a otra gente y/o otras empresas y lo único que yo consigo es desgastar mis neuronas y las teclas del teclado.

**Stand by my side**

**¡Sorpresa, eres un cretino!**

El domingo James se levantó de un humor extraño. No estaba enfadado, no estaba triste… era algo parecido al desasosiego. Sabía que había ido demasiado lejos con Lily la noche anterior y que la pelirroja seguramente había decidido marcar las distancias, asustada de nuevo.

La situación había podido con él. Verla llorar, en su hombro… tan triste… no había podido. Casi había sentido el impulso irrefrenable de cogerla en brazos y llevársela lejos, a un sitio donde pudiera olvidarse de todas sus preocupaciones y… Estaba claro que deliraba. Se sentía tremendamente estúpido; ni todo el alcohol que había tomado le había podido quitar esa sensación.

Bajó a desayunar inusualmente pronto, sus abuelos aún estaban en la mesa pequeña del comedor. Pese a que últimamente no hablaba mucho con ellos decidió acompañarles, estaba haciendo un esfuerzo por mejorar y eso les incluía a ellos.

- ¡James cariño! Buenos días- le saludó su abuela visiblemente feliz.

- Buenos días, abuela- contestó James sentándose entre los dos- Abuelo.

- Buenos días chico- contestó el señor Potter, que luego miró a su mujer- ¿Qué tal anoche?

James encogió los hombros y se puso café.

- Estuvo bien. Sirius, Remus y yo fuimos al concierto del grupo de Kirley McCormack.

- ¿El hijo de Catriona McCormack?-preguntó su abuelo

- Sí. Ella nos invitó el viernes a cenar- explicó James sirviéndose café.

El señor Potter asintió.

- ¡Qué mujer más amable!- dijo la señora Potter- ¿Es su hijo amigo tuyo?

James negó con la cabeza.

- No, él es el novio de una amiga mía- contestó- De Lily Evans, abuelo. Y la hija de Catriona es también una compañera de trabajo.

- Oh, la señorita Evans. Una muchacha encantadora- comentó el señor Potter mirando a su mujer- Me alegro de que seáis amigos.

James sonrió pero no dijo nada más.

- Aunque es una pena que tenga novio, a Sirius, a Remus o a ti mismo no os haría mal una chica como esa- añadió el abuelo de James riendo.

- Sigmud, Remus ya tiene novia- le riñó la señora Potter- Y deja a James en paz con el tema de las mujeres, ya está bien soltero… ¿verdad hijo?

James sonrió de manera cómplice con su abuela.

- ¿Y quién es la novia de Remus?-preguntó el señor Potter con curiosidad mal disimulada

- La hija de los March- contestó la mujer- Susan

- Ui, esa chica se las trae- comentó riéndose el señor Potter- Esos estirados que tiene como padres no hacen vida de ella.

- Es maja- dijo James encogiendo los hombros.

- No lo dudo, yo personalmente le haría una estatua.- contestó el abuelo- Conseguir que Bruno March abandone su pose de haberse tragado un palo de escoba es toda una proeza.

Los tres se rieron y James acabó su café, dispuesto a subir para darse una ducha y salir a volar un rato.

- Tú también podrías invitarles un día a casa, James- dijo su abuela- a cenar, o a tomar el té…

James asintió, por supuesto no iba a hacerlo, pero no quería que su abuela se pusiera pesada. Por hoy parecía haber sido suficiente, había conseguido no pelearse con ellos y tampoco le había costado tanto.

El señor Potter miró a su mujer en silencio, mientras los pasos de James se perdían en el silencio de la casa.

- ¿Lo ves, Sarah?- susurró- El trabajo le está haciendo bien…

La señora Potter le miró, divertida.

- Sigmud, Sigmud, Sigmud… a veces me pregunto cómo has podido llegar tan lejos con esa intuición de paramecio que Dios te ha dado- se lamentó falsamente- James está mejor por algo que no tiene nada que ver con el trabajo.

- ¿Ah sí?- preguntó el hombre un poco hoscamente.

- Claro. El diagnóstico es "chica a la vista"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Lily estaba mirando la televisión en la habitación de su madre. Susan había ido a comer y a visitar a la señora Evans, pero ya se había ido. A la pelirroja no le habían pasado desapercibidas las ojeras marcadas y la sonrisa de felicidad de la chica, que estaba más animada de lo normal. Petunia había salido con Vernon y ella había decidido quedarse con su madre.

Se giró para mirarla y vio que estaba dormida. Con cuidado, apagó la televisión y las lamparillas y bajó a la cocina llevando la bandeja con los restos de comida. Su madre cada vez se cansaba con más facilidad y podía moverse menos, aquejada de fuertes dolores. De nuevo se acordó de las hojas de adormidera, pero desechó la idea enseguida: esa era una última opción.

Se puso a fregar los platos, intentando pensar en algo un poco más agradable. Kirley estaba encantado con el concierto de anoche; la había llamado por teléfono para decirle que tenían un concierto el viernes en Portsmouth y que si salía bien, harían cinco más, en la gira de verano de Grupos Internacionales Mágicos, de teloneros. Ella esperaba que todo le saliera bien y conseguía contagiarse un poco de su felicidad, pero no podía librarse del sentimiento de culpa; Kirley necesitaba que le apoyase y le diese más ánimos pero ella no podía hacerlo en ese momento…

A su cabeza acudió entonces la noche anterior, la charla con James y lo que él le dijo… Sintió vértigo y tuvo que inspirar para tranquilizarse. James le había ofrecido su ayuda, sinceramente, y le había hecho sentir muy segura, muy apoyada. Como si el chico fuese un puntal donde por fin podría apoyarse y descansar... Pero además había sentido miedo… miedo por el lazo tan fuerte que él estaba dispuesto a atar entre ambos y por algo implícito en sus gestos que hacía que se sintiera extraña. Era tonto pensar que James tenía algún interés meramente sexual en ella, sabía que estaban por encima de eso, pero no por ello se sentía más tranquila. James había conseguido hacerla estremecerse y querer llorar y abrazarle y le daba miedo lo que eso pudiese significar.

Se aclaró las manos y secó la encimera antes de ir al comedor y sentarse en el sofá, abrazándose las piernas. Luego se dejó caer a un lado. Estaba empezando a ponerse triste de nuevo. Se quedó allí, estirada y mirando al infinito hasta que su hermana llegó, un par de horas después.

- ¿Mamá?- preguntó Petunia sentándose en uno de los sillones

- Está dormida- contestó Lily incorporándose- Subiré a dejarle agua en la mesilla y yo me iré también a la cama

Petunia la siguió con la mirada mientras Lily iba a la cocina.

- Hemos decidido esperar- dijo Petunia cuando su hermana había empezado a subir las escaleras- Un tiempo.

Lily enseguida supo de lo que estaba hablando. De su boda. Iban a esperar. Esperar a que su madre se pusiera mejor… o quizás esperar a que fuera decoroso el casarse.

Encogió los hombros y asintió antes de seguir subiendo. Pobre Pet. Ella no tenía la culpa. Eligiera lo que eligiera nada sería conveniente, así que Lily decidió no juzgarla.

Al fin y al cabo, tenían derecho a ser un poco felices. Sólo un poco.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sirius, James y Remus estaban en la casa de los Potter. Sirius estaba jugando con una pelotita, James miraba el techo tumbado en la cama y Remus, en una silla, leía una revista.

- Me aburro- dijo Sirius suspirando- ¿Vamos a tomar algo?

- No- contestó James sin fuerza

- Yo paso, mañana trabajo- dijo Remus cerrando la revista- ¿Es que no puedes relajarte?

- Estaría más relajado en un bar acompañado por alguna bella señorita- contestó Sirius estirándose en el suelo.

- Hablando de bellas señoritas…- murmuró James incorporándose un poco y mirando a Remus- ¿Qué tal con Susan?

-No veo qué tiene que ver "bella señorita" con "March"- murmuró Sirius.

Remus le mandó una mirada mal intencionada mientras James se reía.

- Bien- contestó- muy bien. Es una chica estupenda

- ¡Ja!- ironizó Sirius- En fotografía ¿no?

- Deja a Moony- medió James- No ves que está…

- ¡No digas la palabra X!- exclamó Sirius como si James fuera a decir la peor blasfemia del mundo.

- Enamorado- acabó James- No dramatices Sirius. Es lo que te acabará pasando a ti

El moreno puso los ojos en blanco, poniendo muy en duda esa afirmación, y se dejó caer en la cama.

- Pues sí, estoy enamorado de ella- suspiró Remus como pidiendo disculpas.

- ¡Qué mal!- exclamó el moreno- ¿Y cómo lo supiste? ¿Te salieron granos verdes o algo?

James y Remus miraron a su amigo alzando las cejas. Lo peor es que Sirius lo había dicho en serio.

- Se nota… porque lo notas. Te levantas un día y de repente… lo sabes.- explicó Remus- No me hagas hacerte un esquema

James asintió. Te levantas y lo sabes, así de fácil. Lo que no había dicho Remus era la sensación de congoja y vacío en el estómago que también notabas.

- ¿Pero te la has tirado o no?- preguntó Sirius entonces, como queriendo cortar toda esa sensiblería

- Eso no es asunto tuyo. Cómprate una vida sexual- contestó Remus un poco ruborizado.

- Tengo una bastante fructífera, gracias- contestó el joven haciendo reír a James y entornar los ojos a Remus- ¿Sí o no?

- Déjame en paz.

- Eso es que sí- concluyó el moreno- El amigo lobuno ha triunfado ¿Y qué tal?

- Déjale Sirius- dijo James riéndose- ¿No ves que se sonroja?

- ¡Yo no me sonrojo!- protestó Remus, que efectivamente tenía las mejillas rojas- Además, si nos ponemos a meter dedos en yagas yo os debería preguntar a vosotros por Evans y McCormack…

- ¿Qué pasa con ellas?- preguntó el moreno deslocalizado. James se quedó callado y mirando seriamente a su amigo.

Remus encogió los hombros.

- Vosotros sabréis… Aunque tú James te estás metiendo en un campo de minas…

James miró a su amigo con el ceño fruncido.

- No sé a que te refieres.

Aguantó la mirada de Remus unos segundos, mientras Sirius los miraba alternativamente sin entender muy bien.

- Lily… no necesita que le hagan más daño- aventuró tímidamente Remus bajando la vista.

- Lo sé- contestó James escuetamente.

Remus volvió a mirarle y asintió. Susan le había explicado lo de los padres de Lily y él se había sentido muy culpable, recordando todas las bromas y burlas que James le había hecho a la pelirroja y que ellos le habían reído. Pero algo en la mirada de su amigo le indicó que eso no iba a repetirse nunca más.

- ¿Qué fascículo de la colección me he perdido?- protestó Sirius desde la cama

- Me gusta Lily.- contestó James, mirando al techo, desapasionadamente- Y creo que me estoy enamorando de ella.

- ¡Otro agilpollado no, por favor!- exclamó Sirius. Miró alternativamente a sus amigos- ¿Sabéis lo que es esto? El principio del fin de vuestra hombría. Recordad mis sabias palabras.

Remus y James entornaron los ojos y luego Remus le dio una palmada en el hombro, antes de marcharse. James supo que el licántropo no se había sorprendido; Remus era muy tímido, pero conocía muy bien a las personas. Quizás lo había sabido antes que él y todo. Sirius era algo más despistado. En ese momento se estaba colocando una careta antigases para evitar el contagio del agilipollamiento, como él decía. Internamente no pudo más que felicitarse por tener dos amigos así.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_- I like to be in America! __…__O.K. by me in America! __…__Ev'rything free in America …For a small fee in America!- _James se acercó cantando y dando pequeños saltitos a la barra de la piscina, donde Lily y Meg conversaban animadamente.

Meaghan clavó sus ojos en la figura impertinente del chico.

- Potter, deja de hacer el capullo o te curto el lomo a escobazos- murmuró entre dientes.

James se apoyó en la barra y siguió tarareando la melodía de la afamada canción de West Side Story.

- ¿Qué pasa aquí?- preguntó Lily sin entender la situación.

- ¡Oh!- dijo James fingiendo sorpresa- ¿No te ha dicho Meaghan que en sus ratos libres se dedica a bailar y cantar por la calle?

Lily miró extrañada a su amiga, que estaba echando humo por la nariz y mirando de forma amenazadora a James, que ajeno al peligro se reía.

- Y lo hace muy bien- añadió el chico.

- James- Meaghan le cogió de la camisa del uniforme y le dio un empujón hacia ella- Ahora cállate.

James se volvió a reír.

- Está bien, está bien…

La chica le hizo un gesto amenazador con el dedo antes de marcharse a atender a los clientes. James volvió a tararear.

- ¡Te estoy oyendo!-chilló la chica de espaldas.

- ¿Qué es todo esto?- repitió la pelirroja mientras James seguía riendo. Él apoyó los codos en la barra.

- Nada, las dotes ocultas de McCormack- Lily asintió- ¿Qué tal te encuentras?

El semblante de Lily cambió, tornándose más sombrío, su sonrisa desapareció y desvió la mirada.

- Bien, gracias…

-Lily

- ¿Sí?

- Lo siento.

La pelirroja miró sorprendida al chico, que estaba serio. Las gafas le daban un toque bastante severo que acentuaba su expresión.

- Creo que la otra noche te asusté, no era mi intención…

- Yo soy la que lo siente- le cortó ella negando con la cabeza- Sólo querías ayudarme y de verdad lo conseguiste…

- Pero no debía haberte dicho nada de lo que te dije.

Lily sonrió débilmente y tomó una de las manos que James tenía sobre la barra. Él enseguida notó una especie de escalofrío en la espalda.

- Me asusté por lo seguro que parecías, pero te agradezco todo lo que me dijiste. Sé que eres sincero- dijo mientras apretaba suavemente su mano- No voy a ser yo quien le ponga freno a nuestra amistad.

James sonrió también, pero con una de sus sonrisas tiernas y sinceras y le devolvió el apretón a Lily. Cuando Lily se dio cuenta de que llevaban varios segundos sin hablar, pero con las manos entrelazadas, retiró la suya suavemente. Y fue como si dejara algo muy confortable para volver al frío del exterior.

- ¿Qué tal Kirley?- preguntó entonces James, recuperando la jovialidad del principio y enterrando en su corazón ese último momento.

- Bien… contento- contestó Lily sirviéndole al moreno un zumo- Tiene un concierto este viernes y si todo va bien se irá de gira…

- Vaya- murmuró el chico- Pero el viernes… ¿El viernes no es el día de la puesta de largo? ¿Trabajamos hasta tarde, no?

Lily asintió.

- Sí, no podré ir… A parte el sábado trabajamos y es en Porthsmouth.

- Bueno, son muy buenos, así que tendrás más ocasiones para verles.

- ¡James!

El moreno se giró para ver quién le llamaba y se sorprendió al ver a Sylvia, ataviada con un provocativo bikini negro.

La pelirroja pensó que ella nunca se pondría algo así. Pero tenía que admitir que a Sylvia le sentaba genial. Era una joven muy guapa, no le extrañaba que a James le gustara.

- ¡Hola!- la morena se sentó al lado de James y puso su mano encima de la rodilla del chico- He venido a visitarte… Ya que últimamente no me haces mucho caso…

Lily se alejó de ese extremo de la barra para no parecer indiscreta, la morena parecía tener mucha confianza con James y eso la hacía sentirse un poco molesta. Pero Sylvia llamó su atención.

- Evans, tráenos un par de Manhattans…

- Para mí no Lily. – dijo James sacudiendo una mano- Tengo que volver al trabajo enseguida.

Sylvia miró contrariada al Merodeador y Lily se quedó parada, esperando a que se decidieran.

- Bueno pelirrojita, ¿no me has oído?

Sylvia no era muy delicada, pero nunca había sido grosera con Lily. Y James, que la conocía mejor, sabía que la chica no solía tratar a la gente de ese modo. Lo que no sabía era que Sylvia empezaba a intuir cuál era el problema que había entre ellos, un problema pelirrojo para más señas.

- No creo que haya necesidad de ser tan brusca- murmuró Lily preparando el Manhattan y dejándolo delante de Sylvia. Después se fue al extremo opuesto de la barra, con los brazos cruzados y decidida a no intentar emparejar nunca más a James con Sylvia.

- ¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó James- No tenías por qué hablare así a Lily…

La morena bufó enfadada.

- Ahora es Lily. Antes era la señorita frígida… ¿Y ese grado de familiaridad James?-exclamó con falsa curiosidad

- Creo que no debo darte explicaciones.

- Debes dármelas si estás dispuesto a dejarme por esa mosquita muerta- susurró la chica, enfurecida.

- No estamos saliendo y Lily es sólo una amiga.

- Una amiga… hasta que consigas colarte en su ropa interior.

Enseguida la morena vio que había cometido un grave error. James, que hasta entonces sólo la había estado mirando con indiferencia, parecía estar haciendo grandes esfuerzos para no darle una bofetada.

- No hables así de ella nunca más ¿entiendes? Mosquita muerta o no, Lily consigue darme lo que nadie más ha sabido. Y me lo ha dado aún cuando yo no he podido ser peor persona con ella…- apretó los puños antes de levantarse y miró a la pelirroja para cerciorarse de que no les escuchaba- Ella ha conseguido que vuelva a dormir. Ella consigue que tenga motivos para seguir, Sylvia… No te atrevas a hablar así de ella delante de mí.

Sylvia, muda de sorpresa, asintió antes de levantarse y salir casi corriendo del club, luchando por no llorar. Algo se había roto entre ella y James. O a lo mejor era que quizás nunca había habido nada entre ellos y sólo ella había sido la ilusa que se había creído con algún tipo de potestad sobre el Merodeador, cuando para él ella era una más. Y al final Evans se había llevado el premio Gordo y ni lo sabía.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

- ¿¿¿¿ Qué te tiraste a Remus en Hyde Park ?

- Shh… Baja el tono de voz.

Susan, Meaghan y Lily tomaban un café en "El Caldero". La rubia había ido a buscarlas al trabajo y había quedado después con Remus.

- ¡Pero estás loca!- susurró Lily

- Hombre, loca, loca… El chaval está bueno- comentó Meaghan dando golpecitos al plato con su cucharilla.

- ¡Me refiero a que esas cosas no se hacen en un parque!- exclamó la pelirroja sonrojada- Os podría haber visto cualquiera, y encima no creo que sea el tipo de cosas que se deba hacer en un parque…

Pero Susan no dejaba de sonreír.

- Fue maravilloso y… estuvo genial- añadió con una mirada pícara.

- Creo que no voy a poder volver allí nunca más por tu culpa…- murmuró Lily negando con la cabeza.

- Podrías llevar a Kirley- propuso Meaghan

Lily se sonrojó mientras las dos chicas se reían.

- No, espero que mi primera vez sea en una cama- contestó Lily- Ya sea con Kirley o no- añadió viendo que Meg iba a añadir algo.

- Mi primera vez fue en el asiento trasero de un coche…- recordó Susan con cara de desagrado- eso sí que no te lo recomiendo…

- Pues yo no tengo preferencias especiales…- dijo Meaghan- Es más, no creo que tenga primera vez nunca, me quedaré para vestir santos.

- ¡Anda ya!- exclamó Susan- No mientas, que te vi con Amos Diggory, y no estabais vistiendo santos…

- ¿Te enrollaste con Diggory?- exclamó Lily- ¡No me lo habías contado!

- No es algo de lo que me sienta particularmente orgullosa- Meg se rascó la nariz- No sé ni por qué lo hice… Suerte que vino Sirius y pude escaparme…

Lily y Susan se miraron.

- ¿No te enrollarías con Black, no?- preguntaron a la vez, Susan con cara de meterle una paliza si la respuesta era afirmativa.

- ¡Claro que no! ¿Queréis pensar las cosas antes de decirlas? Evaluad la situación, es naturalmente imposible…

Susan inspiró aliviada.

- Es cierto, es imposible que los humanos se reproduzcan con sabandijas…

- Oh Susan- protestó Lily- Sirius es buen chico.

La rubia levantó las cejas con escepticismo

- ¿Hablamos de la misma persona?

- Hola

Las chicas se giraron para saludar a Remus y Susan se levantó para besarle.

- ¿Te los imaginas ahí tiki-tiki en el parque?- susurró Meaghan.

- ¡Meg! ¡Deja de imaginártelo ahora mismo!-la riño Lily también en susurros

- ¡Es que no puedo!

Remus miraba curioso a la pelirroja y a la Huffie dándose manotazos y susurrando, mientras Susan las miraba con las cejas alzadas.

- ¿Estáis bien?- preguntó el licántropo

- ¡Sí!- exclamó Lily con demasiado entusiasmo- Bueno, nosotras nos vamos a casa de Meaghan, a despedirnos de su madre…

- Sí, luego a lo mejor nos vamos a dar un paseo al aire libre…- añadió Meg riéndose y ganándose una colleja de Lily.

Cuando las dos se hubieron ido Remus miró a su novia, que sonreía de forma inocente.

- Susan… esas dos… saben…- empezó a murmurar

- ¿Sabe qué?- preguntó la chica, pestañeando

- Déjalo. Prefiero no saberlo- añadió suspirando el licántropo

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Los padres de Meaghan y Kirley se marcharon y ambos hermanos respiraron tranquilos. Lily fue a ver un par de veces los ensayos del grupo, ya que Kirley no tenía mucho tiempo libre para quedar. También fue a casa de James un día a tomar el té, y se quedaron hablando durante horas. No sabía por qué pero mantenía sus frecuentes conversaciones con el Merodeador en secreto, ni Susan, ni Kirley ni Meg sabían nada de ello. Le gustaba guardar esos ratos como algo íntimo y suyo; además no dudaba que podían pensar lo que no era.

Remus aceptó ir a la puesta de largo a regañadientes, pero vio en ello un signo de que Susan se tomaba lo suyo en serio. Así que decidió hacer el sacrificio.

El jueves, en la casa de los March, el ambiente estaba algo más ajetreado de lo normal. La señora March se había enterado de las intenciones de Susan de ir acompañada por Remus, y puso el grito en el cielo: no estaba dispuesta a someterse al ridículo público que le haría pasar ese pobretón. Pero la chica no dio su brazo a torcer.

- ¡Vergüenza te tendría que dar!¡Tu padre y nosotras tenemos un estatus, una posición! ¡No puedes ir salpicándonos de barro!

- ¡Madre espero que no te estés refiriendo a Remus como barro…!

- ¡Qué dirán nuestras amistades!

- ¡Me la suda completamente! ¡Remus vale más que toda esa escoria junta!

La señora March hizo una mueca de furia.

- ¡Haz el favor de comportarte!

- ¿Me vas a enseñar tú?- la desafió la chica

Ambas mujeres estaban enfrascadas en esta fuerte discusión cuando Snape llegó, puntual, como todos los días. Por una vez la chica se alegró de verle; así podría perder de vista a la señora March.

Susan recibió en silencio al Slytherin mientras su madre se recomponía en un momento, como si nada hubiese pasado, y saludaba al joven.

Cuando llegaron al estudio, Susan se dejó caer en su silla, con la cabeza entre las manos. Snape se sentó delante de ella.

- Veo que los ánimos están un poco alterados- comentó el muchacho sacando los libros de su cartera.

- Vete a hacer comentarios ingeniosos a otro sitio, si no es molestia. Aquí hay gente cabreada- contestó Susan sin mirarle.

Tras unos segundos la chica levantó la vista y se encontró con los ojos fríos de Snape sobre ella.

- No sabía que salías con Lupin- dijo

- Yo no sabía que te interesaba mi vida amorosa/sexual- replicó ella con acritud.

Snape suspiró y meneó la cabeza.

- Veo que tienes buen ojo para los hombres.

- ¿Y si empezamos con la clase y dejas de darme consejos que no te he pedido?- exclamó Susan dejando sus libros sobre la mesa con un fuerte golpe.

Snape asintió.

- Quizás no he acabado de expresar adecuadamente que te admiro mucho March. Aunque tendrás problemas. Muchos problemas.

- ¿Y a ti que más te da?

- Sólo quiero que sepas que estaré encantado de ayudarte- contestó él de forma desapasionada.

Susan le miró sorprendida, pero se calló. Sabía que Snape no ofrecía su ayuda por compromiso, ni de forma pretenciosa. Y eso fue lo que la alerto de que en realidad su situación podía ser aun peor de lo que ella esperaba. No podía ser bueno que alguien como Snape se ofreciera a ayudarla.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sirius fue a buscar a James a la salida del trabajo para echarle la bronca a Meg por no avisarle de que su madre se había ido. Mientras la Huffie y el Merodeador discutían a viva voz delante del Club, James y Lily les esperaban pacientemente sentados en la acera.

- ¡Tu madre pensará que soy un cretino!- exclamó Sirius

- ¡Sorpresa! ¡Eres un cretino!- dijo Meaghan

- ¿Por qué me odias tanto?

- No te odio, simplemente no pensé que quisieras despedirte- bufó Meaghan- No seas ridículo Sirius, ya vendrá otra vez.

- Oye chicos, si no os importa, ¿podéis seguir discutiendo en otro sitio?- dijo James poniéndose entre los dos- Lily y yo tenemos hambre.

La pelirroja asintió y tomó del brazo a Meaghan.

- Además… tiene razón Sirius… Podrías haberle avisado ¿no?

Meaghan gruñó ligeramente y miró a Sirius.

- Está bien, ¡Lo siento! Por favor no me metas en la cámara de gas por esto- dijo mirando con desagrado al chico, que ahora sonreía ampliamente.

- ¡Claro que no cielín!- exclamó el ya recuperado Merodeador, tomándola de una mano- Me alegro de que hayamos solucionado nuestros problemas. Te invito a un helado para reconciliarnos.

- ¡Creo que te dije que pararas de hacer babosadas!- protestó Meaghan intentando sacudir la mano de Sirius.

- No son babosadas, son cariñitos de amiguitos- repuso el moreno.

Meg le pellizcó el brazo, consiguiendo que Sirius la soltara.

- ¡Au! ¡Bestia!

- No, son cariñitos de amiguitos- le contestó la castaña subiéndose al autobús que Lily había llamado.

Sirius subió refunfuñando detrás de ella, y después subieron Lily y James, riéndose.

- ¿Tú sabes de que van estos dos?- preguntó la pelirroja

- Creo que Sirius siente una especie de veneración por Meaghan. Es su ídolo.

Lily le miró con escepticismo, luego miró hacia Sirius y Meaghan, que ahora estaban discutiendo porque el moreno quería sentarse a su lado, y volvió a mirar a James.

- Es la primera mujer que conoce con la que se relaja y se muestra como es. Acabaran siendo amigos… Al menos si Pad sobrevive- concluyó James haciendo una mueca de dolor al ver como entonces Meaghan le atizaba al moreno con un zapato en la cabeza.

Lily se rió y se sentó a su lado.

- Sí, no sería la primera vez que está a punto de matarle… Por cierto, mi madre dice que a ver si te animas a venir el domingo a comer, tiene ganas de verte…

- ¿Sí?

-Creo que la tienes enamorada- le confesó en un susurro confidencial.

James se echó a reír.

- Por lo menos enamoro a alguien- bromeó él con una caída de ojos muy dramática.

- Uy sí, pobre James. Nadie le quiere…- murmuró Lily con pena fingida- ¿Y Sylvia? ¿Y Anne? ¿Y las doscientas Barbies en bikini del Club?

- Eso es encandilar, no enamorar… Además, esto del amor resulta ser un asunto demasiado complicado- dijo James con una sonrisa triste.

Cuando Lily iba a preguntarle a qué se refería, Sirius asomó su cabeza por encima de los asientos.

- No empieces con las mismas gilipolleces que Remus que me divorcio de amigos- amenazó con un dedo

- ¿Y quién te iba a hacer caso entonces?- preguntó James alzando las cejas.

- Pues Meggie- contestó con naturalidad

- ¡¡¡¡ Como me vuelvas a llamar Meggie te extirpo los pulmones !

Sirius abrió la boca para replicar pero Lily negó con la cabeza y sonrió con dulzura.

- Antes de que lo preguntes Sirius, no, no se puede vivir sin pulmones.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Bueno, se que no pasa mucho en este capítulo, pero en el próximo agarraos a las pantallas que vienen curvas! Jejeje, me vais a matar. Y soy feliz, porque sé que me vais a matar y vosotros no tenéis ni idea de por qué, pero lo sbréis. Y querréis matarme. Y yo me reiré de forma satánica en mi silla con ruedas y mi madre pensará que me he chutado algo… Jejeje…. Pero para eso tendréis que esperar alrededor de unos 35 días, es decir, hasta que acabe los exámenes y me dé tiempo a escribir. Sé que es una pasada e intentaré acortar el periodo, pero quien avisa no es traidor. Voy a tardar. Lo siento.

Bueno, pues espero que el capítulo os alegre un poco el final de las vacaciones. Yo personalmente me las he alegrado yendo de rebajas jejeje. Ya sabéis lo que dicen: una nunca tiene demasiados zapatos. Me encantan los zapatos. Y los bolsos. Y las faldas… En fin, soy una rebaja-maníaca…

Muchas gracias por todos los reviews! He estado como quien dice sin internet durante todas las vacaciones y tenía la bandeja de entrada del correo a reventar ayer. Y me puse muy contenta! Así que si queréis hacer una buena obra dejad review a esta pobre, pobre estudiante (sobretodo pobre después de pasar por todas las tiendas del centro) y decidme que tal vuestras vacaciones, quizás así me anime a escribir un poquito (guiño, guiño)… y me tengo que poner al día con unos cuantos fics actualizados que ya he visto por ahí…

Un beso


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: **Nada es mío, todo pertenece a otra gente y/o otras empresas y lo único que yo consigo es desgastar mis neuronas y las teclas del teclado.

**Stand by my side**

**Messed up**

- Estás… estás… muy…

- ¿Azul?

- No, no estaba pensando en eso precisamente.

Susan sonrió ante la cara de bobalicón de Remus y le dio un beso suave en los labios, mientras sonreía. Llevaba puesto un vestido de noche azul y su melena indomable estaba sedosa y peinada de un modo muy elegante.

- Tú estás cañón metido en ese esmóquing…- dijo la chica obligándole a dar la vuelta sobre el mismo- Qué ganas tengo de quitártelo…- y le guiñó un ojo antes de subir al coche.

Remus, que estaba emitiendo una tenue luz roja, subió al asiento del copiloto, dándole un último vistazo a su casa.

- Estoy sólo este fin de semana- dijo el licántropo mientras se abrochaba el cinturón.

- Ya lo sé…- contestó Susan arrancando el coche y sonriendo de forma traviesa- Ya había pensado en hacerte compañía, para que no tuvieses miedo por las noches…

- Miedo me das tú- contestó el licántropo riéndose

Susan también se echó a reír y puso música.

- En cuanto podamos, nos escapamos de la fiesta, ¿hace?

- Hace

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

- Estos uniformes sólo son una vulgar manera de rebajarnos mientras ellos lucen sus galas… ¡Maldito…!

- Mundo podrido- corearon en un suspiro dos voces resignadas

- Exacto

Lily y James se miraron con paciencia antes de devolverle la atención a Meaghan, que se miraba con disgusto en el espejo. Para la fiesta de la puesta de largo les habían dado un uniforme más serio, camisa blanca y falda o pantalón negro. Además tenían que llevar pajarita y el pelo recogido.

Las dos chicas habían intentado peinar a James, que pese a haber tenido la oportunidad de escaquearse, había pedido trabajar aquella noche; pero todos los intentos por domesticar aquella masa capilar con vida propia fueron inútiles. La versión oficial de su disposición a trabajar aquella noche era que lo hacía por solidaridad con las dos chicas. La no oficial, y verdadera, era que quería estar con una de ellas.

- Meaghan, no es para tanto- suspiró Lily, mientras acababa de colocar los centros de mesa.

- ¿Cómo que no es para tanto? ¿Tú me has visto?- protestó la chica- ¡Parezco un pingüino!

- Piensa en positivo Meg: la cantidad de trufas y copas de champagne de 20 galleons la botella que vas a poder afanar- dijo James poniéndole una mano en el hombro, el resto de camareros rieron ante la afirmación del chico.

Lily le miró como regañándole y James encogió los hombros.

- Pues va a tener razón el niño bonito- pensó Meg en voz alta- ¡Pienso pillarme una borrachera de espanto a costa de los Parker!- dijo aplaudiendo feliz

- ¡Meg!- la riñó Lily, pero su amiga había desaparecido tras las puertas de las cocinas- Eres un sinvergüenza- le dijo a James, dándole un golpe en el pecho.

- Muchas gracias- contestó él con una amplia sonrisa, pellizcándole en el costado.

Justo cuando Lily estaba a punto de pegarle con una servilleta, la señora Mittens entró en el comedor, embutida en un traje negro de lentejuelas. Meghan, que volvía en ese momento de su primera incursión en las cocinas, murmuró:

- Parece una salchicha untada en caviar.

Lily le dio un pisotón para que se callara mientras James se aguantaba la risa.

- ¡Todos en posiciones ya!- exigió la fofa mujer con tono autoritario- Pobre de aquél al que se le ocurra fallar esta noche, la imagen del club tiene que ser impecable…- dijo mirando hacia Lily, que tuvo que esforzarse mucho para no bajar la mirada ante aquella indirecta tan directa.

- Maldita vieja… la primera que jode la imagen del club es ella…-volvió a murmurar la castaña.

La señora Mittens dio un par de indicaciones más antes de volver a desaparecer, y todos se fueron colocando por mesas. James le mandó un guiño a la pelirroja antes de que se abrieran las puertas y un río de colores y voces entrara en el silencioso salón. La noche iba a ser larga.

James vio como Lily se giraba, y sonrió, sonrió con regocijo y felicidad. Le daba igual no poder tener a Lily entre los brazos, no poder besarla, no ser el propietario de sus caricias… le daba igual mientras la tuviera cerca y ella le regalase un poco de su magia con cada sonrisa, con cada palabra. Había creído saber lo que era estar enamorado… Ahora lo sabía con seguridad

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

El señor y la señora Potter entraron en el salón del Club, acompañados por Sirius, que miraba hacia todos los lados buscando chicas. El moreno estaba muy atractivo, con un traje gris y una camisa negra, y enseguida varias féminas repararon en él.

- Sirius, chico, da gusto entrar contigo a una fiesta- le susurró confidencialmente el señor Potter- No me miraban tantas chicas bonitas a la vez desde que me casé.

- Te estoy oyendo Sigmud- le regañó la señora Potter, mientras Sirius se reía.

Ocuparon una de las mesas cercanas a la cristalera, donde ya estaban sentados más amigos de la pareja.

- Ahora viene todo el rollo de los discursitos y los regalos ¿no?- le preguntó en voz baja Sirius a la señora Potter.

Esta asintió con una sonrisa.

- Aún recuerdo mi puesta de largo…- dijo ensoñada.

- ¿Y eso cuando fue, en la Edad Media?- bromeó su marido, ganándose un buen pisotón.

La llegada de la camarera de la mesa interrumpió las risas de la mesa.

- Buenas noches ¿Desean tomar algo?

Sirius levantó la vista sonriendo, había reconocido la voz.

- ¡Meggie!

- ¡Tú no!- protestó la castaña con disgusto

- Esta es Meg señora Potter- dijo el muchacho ignorando a la castaña- la hija de Catriona McCormack, y mi amiga.

- Oh, encantada Meg- dijo la señora Potter estrechándole la mano y con una sonrisa- Éste es mi marido.

Meaghan saludó a los abuelos de James y luego les tomó nota.

- ¿Tú que quieres Sirius?- preguntó la chica suspirando, mientras el moreno le tironeaba de la manga.

- Yo quiero un besito- dijo poniendo morritos. La chica le ignoró deliberadamente y se alejó de la mesa.

Los comensales se echaron a reír.

- La tengo loca- dijo Sirius sonriendo de manera altanera.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Remus intuía que no iba a ser una velada agradable antes de entrar en el Club. Cuando llevaba sentado en la mesa dos minutos, con Susan y sus padres, tuvo la certeza de que hubiera sido más agradable cenar sardinas en lata con Filch y la señora Norris en uno de los cuartos de mantenimiento.

- Y dime Romulus…- empezó la señora March

- Remus- corrigió Susan con irritación.

La señora March sonrió falsamente.

- Siempre he sido mala para recordar los nombres bárbaros… - se disculpó- Entonces Remus, ¿Qué planeas hacer cuando salgas del colegio?

- Me gustaría profundizar en materia de defensa- contestó el chico

- ¿Auror?- aventuró el señor March sin mirarle

- Puede

- Oh, es difícil. Sólo los mejores lo consiguen. Y no es un trabajo que de estabilidad…

- Entonces tendré que ser de los mejores- contestó Remus con frialdad y clavando sus ojos en los del padre de Susan.

- Y con el Señor Oscuro…- aventuró la madre de Susan- Es probable que te maten- dijo con una sonrisa que daba a entender que ella no lo sentiría en lo más mínimo.

Susan suspiró incomoda.

- ¿Qué tal el negocio de los calderos de Vietnam, papá?-dijo la rubia intentando desviar la conversación, pero su padre la miró con insolencia y no contestó.

- Supongo que tus aspiraciones son salvar el mundo ¿no?- volvió a atacar Bruno, mirando al chico y riéndose- Como tantos otros bobos…

- Mi intención es cambiar lo que considero injusto, señor.- le cortó fríamente el joven

- Un héroe trágico de andar por casa entonces- dijo la señora March levantando su copa y dando un pequeño trago.

Susan miraba incómoda hacia todos los lados, sin atreverse a meterse en la conversación. Remus entonces le dio un trago a la copa de champagne que tenía delante.

- Si lo que están intentando dejar claro es que no soy lo suficientemente bueno para su hija, díganlo de una jodida vez y déjense de rodeos- dijo con tranquilidad- No se amarguen la noche y me la amarguen a mí… Aunque eso va a ser difícil, porque sus petulantes caras dejan translucir que precisamente viven de eso, de la amargura. Señora…- dijo el licántropo mirando a la madre de Susan- Lo que usted necesita es que la den un buen repaso, así al menos dejará de tener esa cara de cera… Buenas noches y espero que hasta nunca.

Y dejando a los señores March y a Susan con la boca abierta, se levantó de la mesa y se encaminó con paso decidido hacia la salida.

Susan se quedó desconcertada pero se levantó enseguida.

- Susan, no vayas- le dijo su padre muy irritado.

La chica dudó, pero enseguida siguió a Remus, arremangándose el vestido para no caerse. Le alcanzó casi en la salida, pero él, aunque la había visto y la había oído llamarle, no se paró.

- ¡Remus, quieres parar, por favor!- exclamó cogiéndole por el brazo

El licántropo se giró y la miró a los ojos. Susan se asustó un poco al verle tan enfadado.

- ¿Dónde vas?- preguntó

- Me voy- contestó él.

- Entonces me voy contigo- dijo ella con determinación.

Remus se rió, pero sin pizca de alegría.

- No Susan. Tú perteneces a este sitio- dijo extendiendo a los brazos- Perteneces al mundo de tus padres… no puedes venir a mi mundo, pobre, sucio y marginal.

- ¡Deja de decir tonterías!- chilló la chica- ¡Yo no soy como ellos Remus! ¡Yo te quiero!

Remus la miró unos segundos, antes de girar la cabeza.

- ¿Sabes? He estado en esa mesa, y si de verdad te importo tienes una forma curiosa de demostrarlo…- tragó saliva, como si le costase seguir hablando- No me importa no gustarle a tus padres, pero no puedo soportar que te avergüences de mí… y en esa mesa he visto como tú callabas y no hacías nada para intentar defenderme.

- Yo…- empezó a decir Susan- Ellos… no sé plantarles cara…

Remus volvió a mirarla, con los ojos brillantes.

- Pues entonces me temo que todo se acaba aquí. Tendrás que buscarte a alguien que se adapte a sus exigencias- murmuró Remus.

Luego se giró y salió a la calle, a la oscura noche, perdiéndose su figura detrás de la maciza puerta.

- Remus…

Susan, aturdida, rabiosa y triste no pudo hacer más que dejarse caer al suelo y empezar a llorar, toda su frescura y viveza desaparecidas también detrás de la puerta.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Ajenos a esta escena, en la mesa que ocupaban los señores Potter, Meg estaba sirviendo la cena.

- Meaghan cielo…

- No me llames cielo- murmuró la chica con una sonrisa mientras servía el vino.

- ¿Cariño?

- No

- ¿Querida?

- ¡Cómprate un perro Sirius!- exclamó frunciendo el ceño y mirándole de forma amenazante- Y déjame en paz- añadió en voz baja al ver que mucha se gente se había girado al oír el grito.

- ¿Cuándo acabas?- insistió el joven

- Cuando acabe

- Eso no es un dato muy esclarecedor- protestó el muchacho haciendo una mueca y cruzando los brazos.

El señor Potter se echó a reír y le dio un golpecito a Sirius.

- Parece que esta chica es dura de pelar, ¿eh Sirius? Me parece que no te lo va a poner nada fácil…

Meg se sonrojó y miró a Sirius con enfado por ponerla en ese tipo de situaciones.

- Sirius sólo está bromeando- murmuró negando con la cabeza- Y resulta un poco…

- Baboso- concluyó la señora Potter con una sonrisa, coreada por el resto de comensales.

- ¡Yo no estoy baboso! Sólo quiero hablar contigo, que hace mucho que no hablamos- contestó el chico con naturalidad

La chica suspiró mientras los demás observaban la situación con curiosidad.

- Cuando tenga un descanso, si no estás corriendo detrás de una falda, te busco.

-¿Me lo prometes?- preguntó el chico alzando una ceja con desconfianza.

Meg le mandó a paseo con un gesto de su mano mientras volvía a la cocina.

- Todo un carácter- comentó el señor Potter- Demasiado para ti, chico.

- Es genial- dijo Sirius- Como James pero más agradable a la vista.

Los ocupantes de la mesa prorrumpieron de nuevo en carcajadas.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Los tres jóvenes trabajaron sin descanso durante dos horas, cruzándose de vez en cuando en el comedor o en la cocina y dedicándose sonrisas de ánimo. Meaghan iba cada vez más sonriente, Lily sospechaba que a causa del champagne que estaba escamoteando en la cocina.

Cuando hubieron retirado los platos de la cena y hubieron servido el postre y el café, justo cuando iba a empezar el baile que Martha iba a abrir acompañada por su novio, a Meg, James y Lily les dieron media hora de descanso.

- Yo me voy a buscar al imbécil ese- dijo Meaghan quitándose el delantal y apurando otra copa de champagne- menudo pelma…-murmuró mientras salía de la cocina.

James miró a la pelirroja con las cejas alzadas.

-¿No está un poco…?

- ¿Borracha?

- Pensaba decir "achispada" pero borracha también me sirve.

Lily suspiró.

- Espero que Sirius cuide de ella.

James se echó a reír y Lily le miró con reprobación.

- Ah… ¿pero de verdad lo decías en serio?- preguntó él sorprendido.

Lily sonrió y le tomó por el brazo.

- Anda vamos un rato al jardín, aquí hace mucho calor…

James por supuesto opinaba lo mismo de la temperatura; sobretodo después de que Lily se hubiese pegado a él y rodeara su brazo, guiándole hasta el jardín.

Se sentaron en uno de los bancos que flanqueaban el camino que llevaba a la piscina. De fondo, se escuchaba el vals que tocaba la orquesta.

Lily se quitó la pajarita y se desabrochó los dos primeros botones de la camisa, suspirando.

-No quería darle la razón a Meg para que no levantara una trinchera en el salón… pero la verdad es que esta pajarita es un engorro…-subió las piernas al banco, rodeándolas con ambos brazos.

James se estaba empezando a preguntar si la pelirroja lo estaba haciendo a posta. Esos aparentemente inocentes gestos estaban consiguiendo que empezara a perder el norte. Intentó concentrarse en otra cosa que no fuera el tirante violeta del sujetador de la chica que se adivinaba desde su perspectiva.

- ¿Tú no tienes calor?- preguntó Lily volviéndose hacia él sonriendo

- ¿Yo? Mucho- contestó él con convencimiento.

- Pues quítate la corbata, ya te ayudo yo después a ponértela.- se ofreció la chica.

James asintió y se quitó la molesta corbata. Lily le miraba sonriendo.

- Estás guapo con la corbata- comentó.

James sonrió y luego, como la chica, se desabrochó el botón del cuello de la camisa.

Estuvieron unos segundos en silencio, mirando las estrellas, y escuchando la música.

- Es curioso esto de las puestas de largo…- comentó Lily entonces- Yo pensaba que ya no se hacían…

- Bueno, las familias de una cierta posición lo siguen haciendo. Es como un cumpleaños, más o menos.

Lily asintió.

- Pero está todo eso de los vestidos largos, el baile… No sé, es como ser princesa por un día- dijo sonriendo.

- ¿Te gustaría tener una puesta de largo?- preguntó James alzando las cejas.

- No sé, a mi no me va demasiado todo ese protocolo y esa formalidad… Pero disfrazarse así por un día… Y bailar con un príncipe azul… Debe de ser algo bonito.

James se levantó sonriendo.

- Espera un segundo…

- ¿Dónde vas?- preguntó la chica con curiosidad, levantándose también.

El chico le hizo un gesto para que se esperara y entró en la cocina. Un minuto después salía con un mantel doblado debajo del brazo y una rosa blanca de las que adornaban las mesas.

- Vamos a celebrar tu puesta de largo.

- ¿Qué dices?

- Bueno, no tenemos ni vestido, ni joyas, ni príncipe azul… Pero tenemos un mantel, una rosa y estoy yo… Algo podremos hacer…

- Estás loco…- dijo Lily riendo, mientras James le prendía la rosa en el pelo

Luego Lily se puso el mantel a modo de falda, encima del uniforme, y dio una vuelta sobro sí misma.

- Bellísima- dijo James con un gesto de cabeza exagerado.

Lily saludó como una dama, agradeciendo el cumplido.

- ¿Me concede este baile?- dijo James tendiéndole la mano

- No sé, no sé… tengo ya una cola con demasiados pretendientes- dijo la pelirroja afectadamente- Pero creo que haré un sacrificio…

- Muchas gracias- contestó James pomposamente, mientras Lily ponía su mano sobre la del joven.

El vals seguía sonando de fondo y ambos empezaron a bailar al son de la música, sonriendo pero siguiendo interpretando su papel. James bailaba bastante bien, y poco a poco la fue llevando hacia la fuente del centro del jardín.

La música había cambiado, pero ambos seguían bailando el vals. James miraba a los ojos verdes de la joven, que eran dulces y tristes, y lo hipnotizaban, igual que el cuerpo grácil que sujetaba contra sí. No sabía muy bien cuando había pasado, pero se dio cuenta de que Lily estaba más cerca de él de lo que correspondía a un vals, y de que él estaba respirando aceleradamente.

Lily también le miraba y estaba asustada. Tenía la misma sensación abrumadora que había tenido en el "Liquid", cuando James le había acariciado las mejillas y le había dicho que contaba con él… percibía una dulzura exquisita debajo de la dura corteza del joven. Se sentía imantada a él, segura entre sus brazos… su corazón palpitaba con anticipación.

Seguían bailando ahora lentamente, mejilla contra mejilla y con los ojos cerrados, separados del mundo. Sólo existían ellos y la música.

James acarició suavemente la espalda de la pelirroja, pero ella se estremeció y se separó unos centímetros, casi jadeando, y sus miradas se encontraron.

Él supo que no había vuelta atrás mientras se inclinaba hacia ella, para encontrar sus labios, sin mirar sus ojos asustados. Labios que le recibieron inmóviles, pero suaves y tiernos. James estrechó su abrazo, quedando sus torsos en contacto y ambos sintieron un escalofrío delicioso, Lily recuperada de la sorpresa, rodeó al merodeador por el cuello y le devolvió el beso con una fuerza que no sabía de donde había salido.

James recorrió su espalda, hasta alcanzar la cintura de la pelirroja y la obligó a hacer inexistente la distancia entre ellos, mientras el beso iba adquiriendo más fuerza y Lily metía sus manos dentro de la camisa del chico.

- No… no… no James- empezó a protestar ella mientras James la interrumpía con besos, recuperando poco a poco el dominio- ¡Esto no está bien!-Lily se separó unos centímetros, su cara era una mezcla de emociones indescifrable.

James tardó un par de segundos en reaccionar y soltar a la pelirroja, avergonzado y excitado a la vez. Ella le miraba; no sabía si con recriminación, con enfado o con tristeza. Ninguno de los dos parecía saber que decir.

Al final él bajó la mirada y Lily, con dos lágrimas brotando de sus ojos, se fue corriendo, recogiendo por el camino su pajarita.

Sólo las flores del jardín fueron testigos entonces de la rabia de James contra sí mismo.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Remus estaba intentando ahogarse en un vaso de whisky desde hacía un par de horas. Triste, deprimido… todo era ya bastante confuso en su cabeza. Sólo sabía que estaba enfadado. Muy enfadado. Y más que con nadie, consigo mismo… Aún no entendía cómo podía haber dejado a Susan en ese pasillo frío, sola y llorando… ¡Demonios! ¡Pero estaba tan enfadado con ella, por ser, por ser… tan inalcanzable!

- ¿Qué haces aquí, Remus?

El licántropo levantó la cabeza, con un gesto vago, y vio a Liz Benalli sonriendo detrás de él. Unas chicas que parecían estar con ella la esperaban algo separadas.

- Liz… ¿Quieres tomar algo?

- Creo que la heladería estará cerrada- comentó la chica sentándose a su lado

- Bueno, siempre podemos tomar algo un poco más fuerte.

Ella asintió e hizo un gesto a sus amigas para que no la esperaran. El camarero les sirvió dos copas más.

- ¿Estás bien Remus?- preguntó la chica frunciendo el ceño.

El joven suspiró, mirando con aburrimiento su vaso medio vacío

- No… la verdad es que no. Me he peleado con Susan…

- Oh… seguro que lo arregláis- dijo la chica poniendo su mano sobre el hombro del muchacho.

Remus encogió los hombros.

- No creo. Era hora de que nos diéramos cuenta de que ella es la princesa y yo el mendigo…

- Tú no eres ningún mendigo Remus- le reconfortó la mujer en un susurro

Él la miró y asintió, dando otro trago a su vaso.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Susan cerró la puerta de su cuarto con fuerza. Había salido del Club sin avisar a sus padres y había conducido hasta la mansión, pensando a marchas forzadas. Se sentía triste, rabiosa, pero extrañamente en calma y determinada.

Había llegado el momento que había temido tanto, y sin embargo en ese momento se sentía libre.

Cogió una maleta pequeña y la llenó con ropa, dinero y todo lo que pudo. Con una tranquilidad pasmosa, escribió una breve nota a sus padres donde les comunicaba su decisión.

Se iba de casa. Y no se iba por Remus, se iba porque no podía más. Como había dicho Snape, había llegado el momento de elegir y ella había elegido.

En la salida de la mansión March cogió el autobús Noctámbulo, pasaría la noche con Remus.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

- ¿Meaghan no estás un poco borracha?- inquirió Sirius al ver que su amiga estaba haciendo malabarismos para colocarse la tira del zapato que se le había soltado.

- Estoy totalmente sobria- contestó la chica trastabillando al erguirse- Sólo necesito aire fresco.

- Y un lavado de estómago…- murmuró el merodeado poniendo una mano detrás de la espalda de la chica, sin rozarla, por si se caía.

- Cállate, eres un peñazo.

Salieron a uno de los balcones laterales del salón y Sirius se apoyó en la barandilla. Meaghan apoyó las dos manos en la misma barandilla e inspiró aire. El chico la miró con una sonrisa divertida.

- Estás borracha.

- No estoy borracha… sólo ligeramente etilizada- concedió la morena- El Moët Chandon sube sin que te des cuenta…

El chico se echó a reír mientras Meaghan se sentaba en un banco de madera. Sirius se sentó a su lado.

- ¿De qué querías que habláramos?- preguntó la chica.

- No sé… me apetecía hablar contigo.

Meaghan le dedicó una mirada escéptica, alzando las cejas exageradamente.

- ¿No puedo querer hablar contigo o qué?- preguntó Sirius con voz de pito

- Entenderás que para mí es extraño- dijo suspirando la chica y riéndose después- Tú eres el príncipe azul y yo soy el sapo. Me resulta raro.

- Ya te dije el otro día que me gustas mucho, Meg- dijo el chico con naturalidad.

Meaghan le miró con los ojos desorbitados y la boca abierta.

- Quiero decir, como amiga.- se explicó rápidamente Sirius, azorándose un poco.

La chica asintió y se echó a reír.

- Tú a mi también Sirius- contestó- Como amigo…

- Pues como amigo te digo que espero que no te vuelvas a enrollar con Diggory…

Meg entornó los ojos y le miró con aburrimiento.

- Deja de meterte con Amos, tus conquistas tampoco son como para tirar cohetes…

El chico encogió los hombros.

- También tienes razón… Anne no es muy inteligente ¿no?

- No, no demasiado- contestó riéndose- Pero eso no es malo. Yo tampoco lo soy demasiado. Es no sé… es… es…- la chica no parecía encontrar las palabras- gilipollas.

Sirius sonrió y le dio un golpecito cariñoso a la camarera.

- No todas las chicas tienen la suerte de ser como tú- dijo riéndose, luego se levantó.- ¿Te apetece bailar?

- No sé donde tengo mi centro de equilibrio en estos momentos- contestó Meg- Si eso bailas tú y yo te miro.

Sirius obligó a la chica a levantarse y entraron de nuevo al concurrido salón. Sirius sintió el tacto de los dedos de Meaghan entre los suyos mientras avanzaban y pensó que era una sensación bastante agradable y fresca. Tanto como los momentos en que podían estar solos.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Era ya tarde cuando Susan llegó a la casita de los padres de Remus. Estaba nerviosa y exaltada, pero a la vez estaba tranquila. Estaba segura de que Remus vería en ese gesto la importancia que le daba a su relación y que ella no era una niña rica. Ahora las cosas no serían fáciles, pero estaba convencida de lo que estaba haciendo.

Llamó al timbre de la casa, sabiendo que Remus estaba solo. Oyó un ruido amortiguado y vio como se encendía la luz del pasillo y el recibidor.

Remus abrió la puerta de entrada, llevando sólo los calzoncillos puestos. La cara que puso al ver a Susan no era ni mucho menos la que la rubia esperaba.

Parecía asustado.

- Remus sé que no son horas pero… ¡Pero me he ido de casa!- exclamó la chica con una sonrisa- Y bueno, me gustaría…

- ¿Quién es Remus?- preguntó una voz femenina, un par de segundos después, segundos en los que a Susan se le heló el corazón y se le rompió en dos mil pedazos, prediciendo la catástrofe, Liz Benalli apareció al final del pasillo, vestida con una camiseta de Remus- Oh…- dijo al ver a Susan.

La rubia miró a la chica con indescriptible sorpresa, y luego se volvió hacia Remus, que miraba hacia el suelo, con culpabilidad y tristeza.

-¿Remus?- murmuró la chica, con las primeras lágrimas brotando de sus ojos- ¡Remus! – sabía que si en ese momento él le decía que no era lo que parecía le habría creído, le habría querido creer con todas sus fuerzas.

Pero Remus no respondió, simplemente la miró a los ojos, como esperando recibir una bofetada, un grito.

Pero Susan no hizo nada de eso. Se dio la vuelta y con paso calmado salió del jardincito de la casa, Levantando con lentitud su varita y subiéndose poco después al indiscreto autobús violeta que parecía totalmente fuera de lugar en la penumbra de esa noche.

En la puerta estaba Remus, desolado. Sin saberlo, se había quedado con la inocencia y la niñez de Susan en sus manos.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Bueno, al fin he sido capaz de acortar la espera… pero todo tiene su lado negativo… Dudo que vuelva por aquí antes de un mes… Si he actualizado es a)porque ayer hizo dos años que empecé a publicar en esta página, b) porque mañana es mi cumpleaños y quiero que me felicitéis (jejeje) y c) porque este capítulo es una patata caliente y quería pasárosla… jejeje.. Espero todo tipo de reacciones por vuestra parte…. Me alegro que no sepáis donde vivo…

Bueno muchas gracias por todos vuestros reviews! No me extiendo más porque tengo que estudiar. Sed buenos y no os olvidéis de felicitarme… que una con la edad se vuelve sentimental (20 años Dios! Qué depresión!)

Besitus


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: **Nada es mío, todo pertenece a otra gente y/o otras empresas y lo único que yo consigo es desgastar mis neuronas y las teclas del teclado.

**Stand by my side**

**Palabras de vida y muerte**

Lily se dejó caer en la cama, agotada tras la larga noche. Con los ojos bien cerrados y las manos encima del rostro rememoró por millonésima vez en pocas horas el beso de James. También su beso…toda la pasión arrojadora que había sentido descontrolarse en su interior, el deseo de abrazar a James, de besarle con fuerza, de conocer los escondrijos de su piel…

Se sentía sucia y traidora. Volvió a llorar en silencio. Kirley no se merecía eso. Era un chico estupendo, que la cuidaba y la hacía feliz, irreprochable… Y ella se había besado con James, un vividor, un Don Juan encantador para el que no tenía más importancia que un buen recuerdo… Y sin embargo nunca había sentido con Kirley y con sus caricias lo que James había logrado con un beso; lo que aún le hacía sentir. Ese beso había sido un error, pero Lily aún lo sentía sobre sus labios.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Meaghan iba tarareando cuando se bajó del autobús, jugueteando con una rosa que Sirius le había puesto en el pelo mientras bailaban un tango a escondidas de la salchicha frankfurt y la albóndiga con bigote; es decir, la señora Mittens y el señor d'Husard. Al final había sido una noche divertida.

- Meg…- susurró una voz en la oscuridad.

La Huffie se dio una vuelta sobresaltada.

- ¡Susan! ¿Qué pasa?- dijo agachándose al lado de la rubia, que estaba sentada en el suelo del porche, con un aspecto bastante desmejorado.

Sin poder hablar, la chica se lanzó a los brazos de su amiga, gimoteando.

- Me he ido de casa…- dijo entre lágrimas- Y Remus me ha dejado…

- Susan…- susurró Meg acariciándole suavemente el pelo- vamos, entramos y me lo explicas todo.

Una vez dentro de la casa, Meg preparó café y Susan se tomó una taza, intentando calmarse.

- Perdona por haber venido aquí, pero… No quiero preocupar más a Lily de lo que ya está con lo de su madre…

Meaghan asintió. Lily todavía no le había contado que era lo que tanto le preocupaba, pero decidió que ése no era un buen momento para preguntarlo.

- He decidido irme de casa. Mis padres son… son horribles y no quiero tener nada que ver con ellos.- siguió explicando la chica, hipando y mirando la taza- Esta noche Remus me dejó por su culpa y… tomé mi decisión.

Meg tomó la mano de su amiga entre las suyas y le dio un apretón.

- Seguro que Remus te apoyará ahora en lo que sea Susan, es un buen chico. Y yo también estoy aquí para lo que necesites…

La rubia sonrió débilmente mientras apretaba con nerviosismo su taza de té.

- He ido a su casa esta noche, unas horas después de que me dejara… estaba con otra- murmuró débilmente.

Meg abrió los ojos desorbitadamente, notando como la rabia empezaba a salir a chorros por todos los poros de su piel. Pero supo contenerse y no decir ni una palabra, insultar al chico no iba a mejorar el estado de Susan. Sólo la abrazó, mientras empezaba a llorar de nuevo, silenciosamente.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Las estrellas brillaban con fuerza y James las miraba sin prestarles atención, sentado en el alféizar de la ventana de su habitación, mientras Sirius dormía profundamente.

Lily no le dejaba dormir. Su cara de dolor, sus lágrimas… sentía que se había aprovechado de su vulnerabilidad, que la había traicionado. Había roto algo frágil dentro de la pelirroja. Y eso también le dolía a él.

Y el beso… ese beso perfecto e insuperable… la felicidad no había tenido nunca una definición tan precisa. Y ahora todo se había ido al traste. Lily estaría echa polvo, no querría volverle a hablar, y posiblemente se lo contaría todo a Kirley, a Meaghan y a Susan… Remus tenía razón. Había entrado en un campo de minas y al final había conseguido hacerle daño de nuevo a la pelirroja.

Sin sueño, se metió en su cama, desando que las últimas 12 horas de su vida se borrasen por completo

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Remus, estirado en la cama, miraba el techo con expresión neutra. Liz se había ido. No tenía muy claro cuando, pero la chica se había marchado porque no oía a nadie en la casa. Todo había sido tan rápido…

En el bar habían bebido mucho, más de la cuenta. Lo siguiente que recordaba era estar besando a Liz en el portal de su casa, y le dio igual. Estaba enfadado, estaba triste y borracho y le daba igual todo. Quizás Liz era una chica más acuerdo con sus posibilidades, mejor par él. Se habían acostado.

Eso no había mejorado las cosas. Liz parecía satisfecha, tumbada a su lado. Pero él se seguía sintiendo vacío y triste. Su enfado había sido sustituido por una sensación de congoja molesta, que le recordaba que la chica que tenía entre sus brazos no significaba nada para él.

Entonces había llegado Susan, sonriendo y con su vitalidad de siempre, diciéndole que se había escapado de casa y queriendo compartir ese momento tan importante con él… porque le quería tanto como él a ella.

Nunca se le olvidaría la expresión de su cara, sus mejillas súbitamente blancas, ni sus ojos llorosos… Las ganas que tenía de que le insultara y le pegara… y como ella se había ido, lentamente, con la vista perdida y sin su sonrisa…

La había perdido y justo cuando ella necesitaba más su ayuda.

El cansancio pudo con el licántropo cuando llegaron las primeras luces del día. En su mano, doblada, estaba la fotografía de Susan que guardaba desde hacía tanto tiempo.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

El sábado Lily no salió de la cocina en todo el día y James no trató de entrar, buscando muchas cosas que hacer en la recepción. Meaghan no se dio cuenta de ello, cansada y preocupada como estaba por Susan. A la hora de comer, aprovechó las entradas y salidas de la cocina para contárselo todo a la pelirroja, que tampoco tenía un aspecto muy descansado.

- ¿Cómo está Sus?- preguntó cuando Meg acabó de hablar

- Fatal… esperaba que Remus estuviera a su lado y ahora…- contestó la Huffie frunciendo el ceño.

- Esta tarde iré a tu casa y le diré que se venga conmigo

- Puede estar en mi casa lo que haga falta, Lils.- dijo la morena- hay sitio de sobra.

Lily sonrió agradecida mientras acababa de llenar una de las bandejas.

- ¿Y qué piensa hacer?- preguntó

- Esta mañana ha ido a vaciar su cuenta de Gringotts y a buscar trabajo, dice que necesita distraerse…

La pelirroja asintió

- De todas formas iré contigo, así también veré a Kirley…- dijo bajando la vista.

Meg cogió la bandeja con una sonrisa y se fue, sin notar la cara de circunstancias de la pelirroja.

Ambas jóvenes pidieron un permiso para salir dos horas antes y la señora Mittens se los tuvo que conceder a regañadientes, atendiendo a que habían trabajado hasta tarde la noche anterior.

Cuando llegaron a casa de los McCormack, Susan estaba limpiando el polvo en el salón mientras Kirley preparaba algo que olía deliciosamente en la cocina.

- Sus, cielo- murmuró Lily dándle un caluroso abrazo- ¿Estás bien?

Susan encogió los hombros y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

- Hecha polvo y con una hamburguesa por corazón… pero liberada… Tenía que haberme ido de casa antes.

Lily volvió a abrazarla efusivamente.

- Cualquier cosa que necesites…

La rubia asintió.

- ¡Hola Lily!- Kirley salió de la cocina ataviado con un delantal floreado y portando una bandeja con un guiso de aspecto delicioso.

La pelirroja se acercó a él y le dio un beso en la mejilla, intentando sonreír pese a que se sentía muy mal

- ¿Ya les has contado la buena noticia?- rodeando por los hombros a la pelirroja y mirando a Susan.

Ésta negó con la cabeza, sonriendo.

- He encontrado trabajo- dijo

- ¿Dónde?- preguntó Meg.

- Va a ser nuestro manager- anunció Kirley- Nadie mejor que ella conoce el mundillo de la música, y tiene los contactos y la facilidad para hacerlos.

Susan sonrió ante el cumplido.

- Me estaba empezando a deprimir porque no encontraba nada… Bueno, me estaba deprimiendo más- matizó Susan- y cuando llegué aquí me encontré a Kirley y me contó que buscaban a alguien… ¡Me voy con el grupo de gira de verano!- exclamó.

- ¡Eso es genial!- exclamó Lily mirando a Kirley, que le guiñó un ojo.

- Sí, así mantendrá lejos a las fans locas- bromeó en susurros, luego le dio un beso en la nariz.

Lily volvió a sonreír sin convencimiento y luego abrazó a su amiga.

- Te irá bien marcharte una temporada- dijo Meaghan, felicitándola también.

- Eso espero- suspiró la rubia recibiendo los abrazos de sus amigas.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Remus esperaba a la salida del club, sentado en la acera, con la cabeza entre las manos. Preguntar a Lily y a Meg por Susan era lo único que se le había ocurrido, ya que por supuesto no podía ir a buscarla a su casa. Se sentía nervioso y culpable, además de cómo un completo gilipollas. Lo que había hecho era… horrible, sobretodo porque seguía enamorado se Susan. Le había echado la culpa a ella cuando desde el principio quien había tenido dudas había sido él… y si bien Susan no le defendió, no se merecía ni una décima parte de lo que le había hecho.

- ¿Remus? ¿Qué haces aquí?

El licántropo se giró, alejado de sus pensamientos, y se levantó.

- Hola James… ¿Falta mucho para que salgan Lily y Meg?- preguntó

James negó con la cabeza.

- Se han ido hace un par de horas, no sé por qué.- contestó el chico

Remus encaró las cejas.

- ¿Problemas?

- Lo mismo pregunto yo- contestó James, rodeando los hombros de su amigo con un brazo- Anda, vamos a mi casa y hablamos.

Una vez en casa de los Potter, en el salón que James solía usar, Remus les contó toda la historia a sus amigos; Sirius ya estaba en casa cuando ellos llegaron.

Ninguno de los dos dijo ni una palabra durante el relato. Ni Sirius, aunque se le ocurría algo que decir cada cinco segundos, se mordía la lengua. Nunca había visto tan triste a Remus.

Cuando el licántropo acabó, levantó la vista, esperando la respuesta de sus amigos. Sirius sólo alzó las cejas e hizo una mueca con los labios. James miraba al suelo.

- No sé que decirte, Remus…- murmuró suavemente James- En otras circunstancias te hubiera dicho no sé… algo… pero, pero…

- Te has comportado como un cabrón- dijo Sirius tajante- Sabes que March no me gusta, pero la verdad es que la chica se lo estaba currando contigo, y estaba tan asquerosamente colgada como tú…. No entiendo por qué lo has hecho.

Remus miró a su amigo furioso.

- Gracias Sirius, por recordarme lo que ya sabía y hacerme sentir mejor.

- ¿Qué querías que te dijese si no?- preguntó el moreno frunciendo el ceño

- Ni que tú fueras un corderito con las mujeres…- espetó amargamente Remus.

James levantó una mano cuando Sirius iba a replicar.

- Basta ya. No empeoremos la situación… Sin duda lo que tienes que hacer es hablar con ella.

- No sé donde está- dijo Remus suspirando y levantándose de su sillón.

- Meg lo sabrá- contestó Sirius- Iré a preguntárselo.

El moreno se levantó y salió de la habitación con una última sonrisa.

- Ahora ya podrás contarle a Remus lo de anoche con Lily, seguro que el te sabe aconsejar mejor que yo- dijo antes de marcharse.

James miró sorprendido a su amigo y luego sonrió. Sirius no era ni mucho menos tan superficial y despistado como se empeñaba en demostrar.

Remus miraba a su amigo con cara de interrogante y James le contó su propio problema. Cuando acabó, el licántropo le dio una palmadita en el hombro.

- Como duele el amor ¿verdad?

James sonrió débilmente.

- Creo que tú también deberías hablar con ella, James. Por lo que dices, no es como si la hubieras obligado a besarte. Supongo que estará confundida y a los dos os irá bien…

Unos golpecitos en la puerta interrumpieron la conversación, James dio permiso y entró la sirvienta.

- Señor, hay una joven que pregunta por usted- anunció la mujer.

- No estoy para visitas, Dorothy- contestó el chico

La mujer iba a retirarse cuando James la detuvo de nuevo.

- Hágala subir- dijo suspirando.

Cuando se cerró la puerta, Remus miró a su amigo.

- No hay razón para ser un capullo con los demás, no tienen la culpa de que yo sea gilipollas…

El licántropo sonrió y se levantó de su asiento.

- Veo que la pequeña pelirroja nos está devolviendo al antiguo James…- el otro merodeador le hizo un gesto de cansancio- Mejor te dejo solo con tu visita.

Remus salió de la habitación. James se levantó y se miró en un espejo, se colocó bien la camisa y se sentó con desgana en el sofá de nuevo. Sólo esperaba que no fuese Sylvia, no estaba de humor para ser cordial.

Unos nuevos golpecitos volvieron a interrumpir sus cavilaciones. La puerta se abrió, y James se levantó como un relámpago.

- Lily…- murmuró mientras la muchacha entraba en la sala y cerraba tras de sí la puerta.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sirius llamó con los nudillos a la casa de Meg. Enseguida escuchó un "ya voy yo" y poco después la puerta se abrió. Era Susan.

Los dos jóvenes se miraron durante unos segundos, con el ceño fruncido, sin saber muy bien que hacer. Susan porque estaba demasiado deprimida como para cerrarle la puerta en las narices, y Sirius porque no podía ser borde con ella después de todo lo que le había dicho Remus. En cierto modo, se sentía identificado con la rubia.

Sirius tosió forzadamente y seguidamente le dio un abrazo rápido a Susan, que ella aceptó. Después se separaron como si nada hubiera pasado, pero ambos sabían que ese abrazo significaba una tregua.

- Supongo que quieres pasar- dijo entonces Susan, mirando en otra dirección.

- Sí, aunque te venía buscando a ti.

- ¿Remus te ha pedido que me busques?- preguntó la chica

Sirius encogió los hombros.

- Está muy preocupado.

Susan asintió.

- Dile que estoy bien, pero que ahora mismo no quiero hablar con él…

- Está arrepentido…

Susan le miró a los ojos directamente.

- Y yo estoy destrozada.

Sirius asintió y Susan volvió a bajar la mirada.

- Pasa. Estamos pensando en salir esta noche.

Sirius sonrió y siguió a la rubia dentro, Meg salía en ese instante para ver por qué Susan tardaba tanto.

- ¡Cielín!- exclamó Sirius al verla.

Meg entornó los ojos y volvió al salón sin contestar al apelativo cariñoso.

- Creo que le caes bien- comentó Susan con una sonrisa.

- Lo sé- contestó Sirius- y ella a mí.

Susan entornó también los ojos antes de entrar en el salón, donde estaban Kirley y Meg tomando café.

- Traigo un sustituto para Lily, ya que ella no quiere salir.

- Fantástico- dijo riendo Kirley- Ya empezaba a sentirme un poco niñera de estas dos- murmuró mirando al moreno y señalando alternativamente a las dos chicas.

Sirius se rió mientras Meg le daba un puñetazo a su hermano. Prometía ser una noche divertida.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Lily estaba de pie, mirando al suelo, apretando con nerviosismo su chaqueta ente las manos. A pocos metros de ella, James la miraba atontado. Poco a poco, la pelirroja fue levantando la vista.

- ¿Puedo sentarme?

- Por favor- contestó rápidamente el chico.

Lily se sentó en uno de los sillones y James ocupó su sitio en el sofá de nuevo. La pelirroja dejó la chaqueta en el respaldo y volvió a desviar la mirada. Se había sentido valiente y determinada justo antes de cruzar esa puerta, segura, dispuesta a aclarar las cosas… pero ahora no podía… se sentía embriagada de nuevo por la intensidad de su mirada, por sus gestos…

- ¿Por qué me besaste anoche, James?- preguntó soltándolo de repente, sin mirarle.

- Tú también me besaste Lily…- susurró él incómodo.

- Pero esa no es la pregunta- dijo ella jugueteando con el borde de su falda

James suspiró y contrariado se dejó caer en el sofá.

- No sé por qué te besé, Lily. Supongo que fue… no sé, el momento… parecía apropiado- mintió con vehemencia.

Lily tragó saliva y James vio de reojo como dos lágrimas resbalaban por su cara. En seguida se arrepintió de sus palabras.

- Entonces no me besaste por nada especial, no era un beso con sentimiento, sólo fue algo que no tenía que haber pasado… ¿Verdad?- dijo ella intentando sonreír y mirándole a la cara.

James desvió sus ojos.

- ¿Verdad James?

- No Lily.- contestó él mirándola a los ojos- Te besé porque te quiero, porque estoy enamorado de ti. Y sé que no lo tendría que haber hecho y me arrepiento porque te voy a perder después de confesarte todo esto, pero fue genial…

Lily le seguía mirando. Sus ojos brillaban y más lágrimas silenciosas brotaban de sus ojos.

- ¿No me estás mintiendo verdad?- preguntó ella

- No llores Lily, por favor…- dijo James sin mirarla, incómodo-no es para tanto… nadie tiene por qué enterarse, el beso no significó nada para ti, no tienes por qué sentirte mal…

- El beso de anoche significó mucho para mí James- contestó ella- Por eso estoy aquí.

Y la pelirroja estalló en lágrimas, escondiendo la cara entre las manos. Se levantó para salir corriendo de la habitación, pero James la retuvo y la abrazó fuertemente, mientras ella seguía llorando.

- Lo siento Lily…- murmuraba- Lo siento… No tenía derecho a hacerte esto.

- Estoy hecha un lío- dijo ella entre sollozos- Tú, Kirley… mi madre… todo es tan…

- Shhhh- James se sentó en el sofá, sin dejar de abrazarla- No llores Lily, por favor… Me vas a hacer llorar a mí también, y sería muy poco viril ¿no?

La pelirroja sonrió débilmente y se separó unos centímetros de James, sin llegar a romper el abrazo. Sus ojos brillaban aún.

- Creo que estoy dejándote hecho un asco todo tu vestuario- dijo la chica para intentar suavizar la intensidad del momento.

James negó con la cabeza y la siguió mirando, sin decirse nada. Se miraron unos segundos, intentando decir algo que rompiera ese instante, que les separara… pero Lily no quería que la dejase de abrazar.

Poco a poco, fueron acercando sus rostros. Sus labios se rozaron suavemente una y otra vez, hasta que llegó por fin el ansiado beso. Con los ojos cerrados, Lily lamió delicadamente la cara interna de los labios del chico, que la estrechó contra su cuerpo mientras el beso se profundizaba y Lily le quitaba las gafas a James cuidadosamente. El muchacho deslizó una de sus manos por la espalda de ella, acariciando después su muslo por encima de la tela de la falda. Lily se estremeció mientras desabrochaba con suavidad la camisa del muchacho y acariciaba delicadamente su torso con las yemas de los dedos.

- Te quiero, Lily…- murmuró entonces el joven, casi falto de respiración.

La pelirroja abrió los ojos y se levantó del sofá. Luego se llevo las manos a la cabeza y desviando la mirada.

- Lo siento James…lo siento… No debería estar haciendo esto…

James se abotonó rápidamente la camisa y se incorporó.

- No pasa nada…

- No quiero hacerte daño y estoy muy confusa…- siguió diciendo ella.

James la tomó de la mano y le dio un beso en la palma, dulcemente.

- Soy yo el que lo siente Lily… No ha estado bien que dejara que esto pasara.

- Tengo que pensar- murmuró ella recogiendo su chaqueta- Tengo que…

James la miró a los ojos, cortando sus explicaciones con una sonrisa.

- Decidas lo que decidas, estaré a tu lado.

Lily le apretó la mano cariñosamente y salió corriendo de la habitación.

James se dejó caer en el sofá, triste pero no abatido, pasara lo que pasara ahora sabía que no perdería a su Lily. No iba a dejar que eso pasara. Nunca dejaría que le quitaran su sonrisa.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Lily subió rápidamente al cuarto de su madre nada más llegar a casa. La señora Evans estaba leyendo, incorporada sobre los cojines y sonrió al ver entrar a su hija.

- ¿Qué tal el día cielo? Pareces cansada…

- Nada, mucho trabajo, pero estoy bien… ¿Te subo la cena?

- Fíjate que hoy incluso tengo un poco de hambre-contestó de forma jovial la señora Evans.

Lily sonrió y bajó rápidamente a la cocina. Metió en el horno lo que Petunia había dejado para la cena y preparó una bandeja para las dos. Minutos después, entraba de nuevo, cargada, en la habitación de su madre.

- Parece que Pet ha preparado lasaña…- dijo su madre mientras Lily le daba su plato- No sé de quién ha heredado tu hermana el don para la cocina.

- De papá-contestó la pelirroja acomodándose a su lado

- Es cierto… ¿Te acuerdas de su roostbeef?- preguntó la mujer tomando un poco de lasaña.

- Delicioso- contestó Lily- Me gustaban sobretodo las patatas, tan doraditas y jugosas…

- Sí… así supe yo que estaba enamorada de tu padre- dijo la señora Evans- Cuando me dio a probar su roostbeef.

Lily miró a su madre con incredulidad.

- En el instituto hacíamos economía doméstica- explicó la mujer- Ya sabes, nos enseñaban a hacer las cosas de casa, a archivar facturas… Muchas chicas la hacíamos porque era un aprobado seguro, aunque los chicos creían que era para calzonazos. Pero tu padre se apuntó… Era el único chico. Tenías que verle con su delantal…

Lily se echó a reír, tapándose la boca, ante el gesto de su madre.

- Traía a todas locas porque se le daba de maravilla hacer todas las cosas de casa y era muy simpático… además tenía unos ojazos impresionantes, como los tuyos.- Lily sonrió mientras su madre le acariciaba la mejilla- Pero yo no le soportaba porque siempre se metía conmigo y se reía de mis galletas quemadas… Un día hicimos roostbeef en clase. Y el mío se quemó…

- Vaya suerte mami- comentó Lily negando con la cabeza- Yo desde luego he salido a ti.

- Desde luego… El caso es que como siempre tu padre vino a reírse de mí. Y yo le dije que si él sabía hacerlo mejor que me lo demostrase. Y me dio a probar de su roostbeef, que estaba delicioso por supuesto. Tuve que admitir que era exquisito. Y tu padre me dijo que me haría todos los domingos roostbeef a partir de entonces… yo le dije que no creía que eso le fuese a gustar mucho a mi marido… Y él me dijo que no había problema porque él iba a ser mi marido…- acabó con voz ensoñada la señora Evans- Por supuesto no cedí tan fácilmente, pero desde ese día tu padre me robó el corazón…

Lily se rió.

- Qué listo papá, seguro que se apuntó a esa clase a posta- La señora Evans también se echó a reír y asintió. Lily dio un bocado más a su lasaña- Mamá… ¿Y cómo te diste cuenta de que era él y no otro? Quiero decir… ¿Qué sentiste?

La señora Evans sonrió.

- Supe que era especial. Y cuando me besó me di cuenta de que ese beso no era algo físico… Era como…

- ¿Olvidarse del mundo?- preguntó Lily

- Exactamente-completó la señora Evans- ¿Es que mi pequeña se ha enamorado?- preguntó la mujer dulcemente.

Lily se apoyó en la cama.

- Estoy hecha un lío mamá…

- Cuéntame- dijo la mujer.

Lily la miró y suspiró, la verdad era que necesitaba contárselo.

- Está mi novio, Kirley… es atento, simpático, inteligente…. Y muy guapo. Pero…

- También está James Potter, que es un caradura y un sirvengüenza; pero tierno, comprensivo y encantador.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?- preguntó Lily sorprendida

- Soy tu madre, Lily. Esas cosas vienen con el manual de instrucciones…- acarició la mejilla de su hija-lo cierto es que vi en ese chico algo especial Lils.

La pelirroja suspiró.

- No sé si estoy enamorada de uno, del otro o de ninguno. Y no quiero hacerle daño a nadie y… James es tan… inestable… pero…

- El amor cambia a las personas… Haz sólo lo que sientas, no apuestes al favorito, sólo haz caso a lo que te diga esto- dijo la señora Evans tocando el pecho de su hija.- Él es el que sabe.

- Parece que no hablamos el mismo idioma- protestó la pelirroja

- Yo creo que el problema es que lo entiendes demasiado bien- dijo la señora Evans sonriendo.

Lily asintió y recogió los platos de la cena. Luego charló un poco más con su madre, antes de irse a la cama. Se sentía más clamada con las ideas más claras, aunque no podía dejar de sentirse triste. Hiciera lo que hiciera, iba a causar mucho daño. Pero su madre tenía razón. Debía hacer lo que le dijesen sus sentimientos.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kirley, Meg, Sirius y Susan llegaron de madrugada a la casa de los hermanos McCormack; Susan un poco más perjudicada de lo normal y Kirley bastante cansado. Meg había observado que en los últimos días su hermano parecía preocupado por algo, pero como normalmente era tan reservado con sus cosas, había preferido no preguntarle.

Sirius cargaba en brazos a Susan, que se había dormido en el autobús, y la llevó a su habitación. Kirley se marchó a la cama. Cuando Sirius bajó de las habitaciones, Meg le esperaba en el descansillo.

- ¿Quieres un helado antes de pillar el autobús?

- ¿Helado?-preguntó el moreno intrigado

- Siempre que bebo me da por comer helado-explicó la chica dirigiéndose a la cocina- Y hoy he bebido demasiado…

- Pero nos lo hemos pasado muy bien- dijo el joven riendo- Sobretodo con tu fabuloso baile a dúo con Susan en ese bar de camioneros muggle.

La chica se giró con disgusto.

- Pues he ligado más que tú

- Normal: toda la clientela era masculina- dijo el chico sentándose sobre la mesa de la cocina.

Meaghan le enseño su dedo corazón en un gesto un tanto ofensivo y abrió la nevera.

- ¿Chocolate, vainilla o limón?- preguntó la chica.- tengo también sirope

- Chocolate con sirope de chocolate- pidió el moreno.

Meg le paso la tarrina y una cuchara sopera mientras ella cogía la tarrina de vainilla. Se sentó a su lado. Sirius le pasó el sirope.

- Esto está delicioso- dijo el muchacho con la boca llena- Tienes que probarlo.- Meg aceptó la cucharada de helado y se relamió los labios

- Tú tienes que probar esto- dijo Meg acercándole su cuchara y derramando parte de su contenido en la camiseta del chico- ¡Lo siento!

Meg se levantó y cogió un trapo de cocina.

- No pasa nada- la tranquilizó el chico mirando la camiseta- Ésta no tenía suficiente helado.

- Soy demasiado torpe-protestó ella empezando a limpiar las gotas de helado- Lo siento…

Sirius la miró a los ojos y negó con la cabeza sonriendo. Meg le devolvió la sonrisa y notó un cosquilleo en la punta de los pies. Poco a poco, se puso de puntillas y antes de darse cuenta estaba besando a Sirius, que le devolvía el beso suavemente.

Meaghan se separó pocos segundos después, mirando hacia el suelo y girándose hacia el fregadero.

- Mmm… creo que el helado se va bien con agua caliente…- dijo sin mirar al merodeador a los ojos.- Si quieres déjame la camiseta y mañana…

- No, ya… ya la lavaré yo- contestó Sirius débilmente- Creo que… bueno, tengo que irme.

- Sí… claro- contestó Meaghan recogiendo las tarrinas- Es tarde… Hasta mañana.

- Hasta mañana- contestó el chico saliendo rápidamente a la calle y llamando al autobús.

Una vez en su asiento Sirius decidió que necesitaba pensar, pero que estaba demasiado confuso para saber por donde empezar. Meaghan, en la cocina, se estaba dando cabezazos contra la puerta de la nevera.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Un grito despertó a Lily el domingo. Su hermana había chillado en algún lugar de la casa, estaba segura. Se levantó de un salto y vio que el cielo estaba azul grisáceo, con aspecto triste y de lluvia.

En el pasillo se encontró a Petunia, en el suelo, llorando desesperada y aún en camisón.

Con un mal presentimiento Lily cubrió en un segundo la distancia que la separaba de la habitación de su madre. En la cama estaba la señora Evans, con los ojos cerrados y sonriendo apaciblemente. Lily se acercó cuidadosamente hasta ella y puso su mano sobre una de sus mejillas. Estaba helada.

La pelirroja cayó al suelo como un peso muerto, con los ojos abiertos y la cara desfigurada por el dolor. Detrás de ella su hermana seguía llorando.

Fuera empezó a llover.

La señora Evans había muerto.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Primero de todo, ¡hola! y pediros perdón. Sé que he tardado más de un mes, de veras que lo sé. Basta con mirar la fecha de "Updated" para saberlo… pero no he podido hacerlo antes, y ya aviso que si quizás no tardaré tanto como un mes, el próximo capítulo estará dentro de tres semanas, pero no prometo nada. Lo siento, pero este mes pasado ha sido horrible, no sólo por los exámenes que al final han resultado ser un mal menor, sino por otros hechos y circunstancias que ahora mismo no quiero comentar. El caso es que no he tenido tiempo, ni ánimos, ni ganas para escribir. Y no me gusta escribir sin ganas porque no me siento satisfecha con el resultado, dejando a parte que a vosotros tampoco os gustaría el resultado… Así que os pido una vez más perdón, pero esto no ha podido llegar antes.

Muchas gracias por vuestro apoyo y vuestros reviews no os hacéis a la idea de cuanto significan… Aunque prometí que nunca volvería a hacerlo, he mirado los hits de este capítulo: 1350, comparados con los 68 reviews. Haciendo un cálculo rápido veo que cada uno se ha leído el capítulo unas 20 veces… o eso, o es que hay mucha gente que no me deja review… Me parece más factible la opción B. Venga gente… no seáis tan malos y dadle al botoncito, yo creo que es justo ¿no? Vosotros leéis, yo recibo mi review, y todos somos felices! Bueno, esto no va a servir para nada, pero la esperanza es lo último que se pierde.

Besitos

Auf Widersehen!

PD: Ahora que muchos habéis leído el príncipe puedo decir que uno de los primeros capítulos había un pequeño spoiler: se menciona al profesor Slughorn. Va, es un spoiler tan diminuto que no os debisteis dar ni cuenta, pero yo lo digo para que veáis que no me he inventado el personaje, al igual que los hermanos McCormack.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: **Nada es mío, todo pertenece a otra gente y/o otras empresas y lo único que yo consigo es desgastar mis neuronas y las teclas del teclado.

**Stand by my side**

**Lágrimas**

Sin saber muy bien como había llegado allí, Lily estaba sentada en el sofá del salón, vestida con ropa oscura de su hermana y rodeada de mucha gente que murmuraba. Su hermana estaba en la cocina bebiendo una copa más de brandy mientras alguien, Lily no sabía quién, se encargaba de que todo ese teatro funcionase. Quizás una de sus tías o Vernon. No le importaba. Nada la molestaba, sólo las continuas condolencias de todos esos rostros difuminados, le hacían perder el hilo de sus pensamientos.

Estaba ahí sentada desde mediodía, desde que volvieron del tanatorio. Lily recordó vagamente la breve ceremonia antes de la incineración. Su madre lo había querido así. Petunia había sido capaz de pronunciar unas palabras. Ella ni había intentado hablar.

Alguien se acercó de nuevo a su refugio del sofá y se arrodilló delante de ella. Lily miró con ojos lánguidos y aburridos, pero esta vez pudo reconocer quién era.

- Susan…

La rubia abrazó a su amiga con fuerza, pero ella no reaccionó al gesto. Siguió inerte como una figurilla de cera.

- Vamos Lily, subamos a tu cuarto- dijo Susan tomando a la pelirroja por la mano y guiándola dulcemente hacia arriba.

En el salón, Meaghan, Kirley, Sirius y James observaron a las dos chicas y luego se miraron entre sí.

- Creo que es mejor que estén solas- murmuró Meaghan viendo las intenciones de los muchachos- Lily no está nada bien.

- Vayamos al jardín- dijo James, los velatorios le agobiaban y no le traían buenos recuerdos.

Los hermanos y Sirius le siguieron. Los cuatro se habían enterado de la noticia por Susan, que había recibido una lechuza de Lily. Ella se encargó de avisarles a todos.

No pudieron pasar del porche del jardín porque seguía lloviendo, pero todos agradecieron el aire libre.

- Así que este era el gran secreto de Lily…- dijo la chica recostándose contra la pared.

Nadie contestó, pero James frunció el ceño.

- Joder- murmuró entre dientes.

La puerta del jardín se abrió y Remus se unió a ellos.

- Acabo de recibir tu carta Prongs…- murmuró el chico acalorado.

Meaghan levantó la vista y miró al licántropo con disgusto.

- Voy a dentro, a beber algo- dijo sin mirar a nadie y levantándose bruscamente.

Sirius encogió los hombros y la siguió.

- Será mejor que vaya con ella.

Los otros tres chicos se quedaron sentados en el porche, mirando lánguidamente las gotas de lluvia. James estaba furioso y nervioso. No sabía qué podía hacer pero quería hacer algo; tampoco sabía si sería apropiado hacerlo dadas las circunstancias… Kirley simplemente estaba ausente, metido en sus propias cavilaciones.

Remus se levantó tras unos minutos y entró en la casa con la excusa de ir a buscar una bebida. En realidad pretendía encontrar a Susan.

-¿Tú lo sabías, Potter?- preguntó entonces Kirley, casi en un susurro

James, sorprendido, miró al moreno con extrañeza

- Si sabía qué- contestó

- Lo de su madre.

James volvió a desviar la mirada, incómodo, y se revolvió el pelo.

- Sí, lo sabía. Lily me lo contó hace unos días.

Kirley asintió y echó la cabeza hacia atrás.

- Yo no lo sabía- dijo con una sonrisa triste en sus labios- No lo sabía…

- Creo que Lily no se lo había dicho a mucha gente

- Sí, pero yo soy su novio- le cortó el cantante con bastante brusquedad- O eso se supone…

James miró al joven, que seguía observando el descuidado jardín.

- Estoy enamorado de ella- dijo entonces James levantándose.

Kirley le miró y le asintió.

- Cuéntaselo a quien no lo sepa.

James rió débilmente.

-¿Tanto se me nota?

- ¿No se me nota a mí?- contestó Kirley poniéndose en pie

James asintió, en parte aliviado, viendo que Kirley no parecía querer partirle los morros.

-Es difícil no enamorarse de esa brujilla…- dijo el moreno dándole un golpecito en el hombro y sonriendo del mismo modo triste- Ahora sólo nos queda esperar a que elija.

- Parece ser que ya ha elegido ¿no?- preguntó James alzando los hombros.

- Yo diría que no- contestó Kirley entrando en la casa.

James, tras un par de segundos, le siguió.

En la habitación de Lily, Susan y la pelirroja hablaban sobre la cama, Lily recuperando poco a poco un poco la noción sobre sí misma. En el alféizar seguía la planta de adormidera.

- Yo… yo… yo ya sabía que iba a pasar- murmuraba débilmente la pelirroja.

- Shhh… Lils, tú no sabías nada… nadie sabía nada…

- Anoche estaba bien…

Susan le acarició el pelo con los dedos mientras la pelirroja, por primera vez, rompía a llorar. Empezaba a ser consciente de que su madre nunca volvería a estar allí cuando llegase del trabajo. De que no habría más limpiezas de los domingos. De que no volvería a alabar sus macarrones de sobre. De que nunca vería a Petunia casada ni sabría que decisión tomaría ella… si es que llegaba a tomarla. No estaba y no estaría. Nunca más.

Cuando había empezado a calmarse, unos golpecitos suaves en la puerta interrumpieron su intimidad.

- Sólo… sólo quería ver cómo estabas…- dijo Kirley desde la puerta, bastante nervioso.

Susan se levantó de la cama.

- Yo me voy a buscar algo caliente abajo. Volveré enseguida.

Cuando la chica salió de la habitación, Kirley cerró la puerta y se sentó junto a la pelirroja, tomando una de sus manos. Lily evitaba su mirada.

- Lo siento mucho Lily…-murmuró el chico- No sé que debo decir… y…

Lily levantó su pálido rostro y acarició la mejilla del joven.

- Así está bien Kirley… Gracias

- Voy a suspender lo de la gira- dijo entonces el chico.

- ¿Por?- preguntó Lily

- Para estar contigo.

La pelirroja negó con la cabeza mientras volvían a salir lágrimas de los ojos.

- No debes hacer eso…

- Pero quiero hacerlo

- ¡Pues yo no quiero que lo hagas!- le cortó Lily llorando de nuevo- Lo siento Kir… pero no debes hacerlo. Es el sueño de tu vida y yo… y lo nuestro…

El chico negó con la cabeza.

- Yo te quiero Lily.

-Pues si me quieres vete de gira Kirley. Nunca podría perdonarme hacerte perder esta oportunidad… Sobretodo ahora que no… que no sé si estoy preparada para…

Kirley tomó las dos manos de Lily entre las suyas.

- ¿Es por Potter?- preguntó con tristeza, obligando a la pelirroja a mirarle a los ojos.

Ella negó lentamente con la cabeza.

- No es por James…- dijo tras unos segundos- O no es sólo por él… Ahora no sé muy bien lo que quiero…

Kirley asintió y abrazó a Lily, que volvía a llorar desconsoladamente.

- Lo siento…- murmuró el chico- lo siento Lily. Pero cuenta conmigo siempre…

Lily siguió llorando y se aferró con más fuerza al cuello del joven. Ella también lo sentía.

Al lado de la mesa del buffet, Meaghan miraba malhumorada hacia la puerta del jardín. Sirius, apoyado en la pared y a su lado, la observaba de reojo.

- ¿Practicando la magia sin hechizo? No creo que consigas derretir la pared.

- ¡Cállate!- murmuró la chica mirándole con hastío- No estoy de humor.

- Nadie lo está Meg, no lo olvides- contestó el muchacho obligándola a mirarle- Remus tampoco, así que procura dejar las miradas asesinas para otro día. Hay cosas más importantes.

La chica se zafó de Sirius, pero pareció que sus palabras habían hecho efecto.

- Se portó como un cerdo.

- Nadie es perfecto- contestó Sirius- Además, deberías escucharle a él también.

- Sirius, le puso los cuernos, no me hace falta hacer una rueda de interrogatorios…

Cuando Sirius iba a replicar, vio como Susan descendía por las escaleras y Remus iba a su encuentro. Meaghan hubiera salido como una flecha hacia ellos si no hubiera sido porque el moreno la frenó.

- ¡Suéltame!

- Deja que ellos solucionen sus propios problemas… Nosotros tenemos los nuestros- le dijo mirándola seriamente.

Meg se puso colorada de inmediato al recordar lo que hacía escasas horas había sucedido en su cocina.

- Ahora no es el momento- dijo secamente

- Hace un par de minutos sí parecía ser el momento para discutir otros temas- replicó el moreno.

La chica resopló.

- Luego, cuando salgamos de aquí… Y una cosa… Cuando te pones serio eres de lo más insoportable- le reprochó cruzando los brazos.

Susan tuvo tentaciones de subir corriendo por las escaleras cuando vio al licántropo acercarse, pero supo sobreponerse a la situación. Desde luego no era un buen día para montar escenitas.

- ¿Podemos hablar?- preguntó el licántropo acercándose a ella

- Ahora no es el momento- contestó Susan sin mirarle.

- Sirius me ha dicho que mañana te vas, así que me parece que es el único momento- insistió Remus.

La rubia asintió y sin esperarle se dirigió a la calle, chispeaba, pero empezaba a asomarse el sol.

- Veo que te tienen bien informado- dijo cuando Remus cerró la puerta, mientras caminaba hacia la calle- Al menos parece que te interesas por mí…- añadió con desdén.

- Creo que no estamos empezando bien…- dijo Remus frotándose la frente.

- ¿¿Empezar bien? Perdona pero esto no acaba de empezar- exclamó ella girándose- Empezó el viernes cuando decidiste… ¡Da igual! No quiero hablar de esto, no ha sido buena idea- dijo dando la vuelta para volver a la casa.

Remus la retuvo por el brazo.

- Susan… ¡Lo siento!

- ¡Pobrecito!

- ¡Escúchame!- chilló Remus con cara de súplica- Sólo escúchame…

Susan se zafó del brazo del licántropo y asintió levemente.

- Pero se rápido. No tengo tiempo que perder- murmuró mientras empezaban a caminar de nuevo.

- Susan… yo… no sé por que pasó lo que pasó. Pero sé que me arrepiento y sé que te he hecho mucho daño y no sólo a ti… Creo que estaba enfadado por todo, por toda la situación con tus padres…

- Situación que habías creado tu solito antes de esa cena… ¿Qué pretendías? ¿Qué acuchillara a mi padre y saliera huyendo contigo?

- Que me defendieras, que estuvieras de mi lado…

- Sólo quería una cena normal y… ¡Está bien, me intimidan mis padres!- exclamó- Pero tú no me diste tiempo ni a reaccionar, te fuiste resarcido en tus opiniones de que era la clásica niña rica caprichosa y no esperaste ni a escucharme… y luego te liaste con Benalli, cuatro horas después…

- Susan…- murmuró el chico deteniéndose

- ¡Me rompiste el corazón y me humillaste Remus! ¡Sé que lo sientes! ¡Sé que me quieres! Pero me has fallado a la primera de cambio y no sé si te lo podré perdonar nunca… ¿Sabes? No eres el único que se enamoró…- murmuró la rubia antes de irse corriendo hacia la casa de Lily, intentando frenar las lágrimas de sus ojos.

Remus, solo en esa calle, flanqueado por casas idénticas, decidió que no valía la pena correr tras ella. Necesitaban un tiempo para pensar. Quizás ella acabaría perdonándole. Lo único que podía hacer era esperar y mirar su fotografía como había hecho hasta entonces. Pero cuando llegara el momento estaría preparado para luchar por ella.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Cuando Susan se hubo recuperado de la conversación con Remus, volvió a entrar en la casa y se acerco a Sirius, Meg y James, que tomaban una taza de té aún al lado del buffet. Meaghan miró a la rubia de forma inquisitiva y ella negó con la cabeza, dando a entender que no había ningún problema.

- ¿Podemos subir a ver a Lily?-preguntó entonces James, agobiado de nuevo.

Susan asintió.

- Es por aquí- les indicó mientras subían por las escaleras- Creo que ha salido del estado de shock… pero sigue muy mal…

Entraron en el cuarto de la pelirroja, que seguía sollozando en el hombro de Kirley pero se levantó enseguida nada más los vio entrar.

Meaghan la abrazó con fuerza y Sirius también le dio un arazo de oso. James sólo se atrevió a apretarle la mano. Ella evitó su mirada.

- Deberías descansar Lily- dijo entonces Susan dulcemente- Tómate un poco de poción del sueño e intenta dormir.

- Gracias, creo que me hará bien- dijo la pelirroja con una pequeña sonrisa.

- Lo mejor será entonces que nos vayamos todos- dijo Kirley levantándose de la cama y abrazando de nuevo a la chica- Y ya lo sabes… si quieres…

- Vete sin preocupaciones- le susurró Lily- Estaré bien… Y tú también Susan, debes marcharte.

La rubia abrazó a su amiga y asintió.

- Pero escríbeme todos los días. Yo te llamaré.

Lily asintió.

- Nosotros volveremos mañana ¿vale?- dijo Meaghan dándole un beso en la mejilla- Intenta descansar.

Lily volvió a asentir y por un momento se cruzó con la mirada de James, una mirada cargada de preocupación.

- Estaré bien chicos.

Todos se marcharon y Lily bajó la persiana de su cuarto, quedándose en la penumbra. Sin preocuparse por nada más se metió en la cama vestida y se tomó una ampolla entera de poción. Sólo quería dejar de pensar, olvidarse de todas las lágrimas y poder descansar… sentía la cabeza estaba a punto de estallar.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Después de salir de casa de Lily, James se marchó a casa enseguida. Kirley y Susan se marcharon en el coche del chico hacia Londres; habían quedado con el resto de integrantes del grupo para ultimar los detalles de la gira que empezaban al día siguiente. Meaghan y Sirius cogieron el autobús Noctámbulo para ir a casa de la Huffie.

Durante el trayecto no hablaron demasiado, la chica iba mirando por la ventana, evitando así cualquier enfrentamiento con el moreno, y dibujando circulillos en el vaho del cristal. La verdad es que no se sentía cómoda y prefería que le extirpasen el bazo sin anestesia antes de tener que hablar a solas con Sirius de lo que había pasado la noche anterior. No sabía cómo explicárselo. De acuerdo que Sirius era un chico guapo y bastante "besable", pero nunca se le había ocurrido pensar en esa posibilidad. Sí se había preguntado cómo debía ser besar al moreno; pero de una manera totalmente hipotética, curiosa y sin llegar a pensar nunca que era algo que podía pasarle.

Lo peor de todo es que ella le había besado. Por lo tanto era ella la que tenía que dar una explicación o lo que fuese que esperaba el australopiteco que se sentaba a su lado y la estaba mirando con las cejas encaradas y una sonrisa burlona desde el reflejo de la ventana. ¿Qué pensaría él? ¿Le parecía divertida la situación? Frunció el ceño, enfadada. ¡Qué más le daba a él un beso más o un beso menos y por qué tenía que armar todo ese paripé!

A Sirius le parecía una situación bastante rara y le encontraba el lado divertido. Meaghan estaba evitándole sin ningún tipo de disimulo y le mandaba miradas cargadas de resentimiento. Estaba enfadada. No sabía por qué le había besado y por qué él no se había quitado, aunque tampoco un beso era para tanto. El problema era precisamente lo que Meg estaba haciendo, evitarle y no hablarle… Se había acostumbrado demasiado a ella como para dejar que todo se echara a perder por un insignificante (aunque bastante placentero) besito.

Cuando entraron en la pequeña casita de campo la chica se dirigió hacia el salón sin decir nada y sin mirarle, y se sentó en uno de los sillones de la habitación. Sirius la siguió y se sentó en el sofá, obligando a Meg a mirarle de frente. Ella cruzó los brazos y dibujó de nuevo un gesto hosco.

- No sé por qué te besé ¿vale? Simplemente lo hice, ahora me arrepiento y no creo que tengamos que hacer una tragedia de este asunto- murmuró rápidamente, frunciendo aún más el ceño.

- Vale- contestó Sirius encogiendo los hombros- Me parece bien

Ella levantó la vista con incredulidad.

- ¿Y para esto me has hecho pasar el mal rato de buscar una puñetera explicación?- exclamó enfadada

- ¿Quién te ha pedido explicaciones?- preguntó Sirius poniendo cara de no entender nada

- ¡Tú! Con todo ese rollo de "nosotros tenemos nuestros propios problemas"- dijo imitándole.

- Yo me refería a que estabas rara y no me hablabas, Meg- contestó el chico- Me besaste y yo te devolví el beso... ¡punto y pelota! ¿Qué más da por qué pasó? Yo sólo quiero que todo vuelva a ser normal.

- Perdóname si el hecho de introducir mi lengua en tu laringe y obtener el gesto recíproco por tu parte ha alterado en lo más mínimo mi comportamiento- contestó Meg con rentitín y mirándolo de forma resentida.

Sirius suspiró.

- Me refiero a que quiero que seamos siendo tan amigos como antes de ese beso…

Meg le miró de reojo.

- Un beso tampoco es para tanto… ya ni me acuerdo a que sabe tu laringe- añadió Sirius con una sonrisa

- ¡Eso es asqueroso!- protestó la chica tirándole un cojín a la cabeza, pero riéndose- ¡Eres insoportable!

El moreno paró el cojín y esbozó otra sonrisa.

- Anda, que te voy a invitar a comer. Si quieres hacer algo contra nuestro maravilloso equipo de Quidditch tendrás que hacerlo mejor que eso- dijo señalando el cojín- Necesitarás fuerzas.

- Te recuerdo, imbécil, que soy guardiana- contestó la chica picada.

- Lo que sea- contestó él mientras la tironeaba del brazo para levantarla del sillón, al que Meg se aferraba con la mano libre- Te prometo que no habrá helado de chocolate…

- ¡Serás gilipollas!- exclamó la chica soltándose para darle un buen guantazo.

Sirius aprovechó y después de esquivar el golpe la cogió por la otra mano y consiguió arrastrarla un par de metros antes de que ella le diera una patada en la espinilla.

- ¡Se caminar solita!- protestó yendo hacia la puerta- Y elijo yo el sitio.

Sirius, frotándose aún la zona donde había recibido el impacto, salió sonriendo a la calle: Meg había vuelto.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

James sólo tenía ganas de tirarse en la cama y contemplar el techo. Lily estaba destrozada, como era normal, pero verla así era muy duro y más cuando no sabía como ayudarla. Entró en la casa de sus abuelos y ya subía hacia el primer piso cuando su abuelo le llamó desde la entrada del salón.

- James, muchacho, ¿Dónde has estado toda la mañana? El almuerzo está servido.

- No tengo hambre abuelo- contestó cansado- Creo que voy a acostarme…

- Ven al menos un rato a hacerme algo de compañía, tu abuela se ha ido a comer con sus amigas al Club…

James asintió y bajó pesadamente las escaleras. No le apetecía hablar con su abuelo, pero esos días se había dado cuenta de los dolores de cabeza que les había causado últimamente y lo felices que parecían ahora que estaba mejor. De algún modo se lo debía.

Atravesó el salón y entró en el comedor donde ya estaba sentado el señor Potter.

- ¿Demasiada fiesta anoche?- preguntó el hombre con una sonrisa mientras James se sentaba en frente de él.

- No, no salí…- contestó James mientras se restregaba los ojos.

El señor Potter dejó sus cubiertos apoyados en la mesa y miró a su nieto.

- Chico… ¿Ha pasado algo?

El merodeador asintió pesadamente.

- La madre de Lily. Murió anoche- contestó en un leve susurro.

- James… Tenías que habérmelo dicho- dijo su abuelo visiblemente sorprendido.

- Nos enteramos tarde y no tuvimos tiempo de nada.

- ¿Cómo está Lily?

James bajó la mirada y encogió los hombros.

- Pues destrozada… su padre murió hace dos años y su madre tenía cáncer…

- Pobre muchacha- murmuró el señor Potter frunciendo el ceño- Parecía tan alegre el día que la conocí en el Club, tan dulce… Es admirable…

- Lo es- coincidió James sujetándosela cabeza entre las manos- Trabajaba porque entre ella y su hermana mantenían la casa… Claro que no les faltaba de nada- añadió James viendo la cara de alarma de su abuelo- Pero tampoco iban muy sobradas…

El señor Potter asintió y dio un sorbo a su vaso de vino.

- ¿Tú sabías lo de sus padres?- preguntó unos segundos después.

James negó con la cabeza.

- Ella nunca dijo nada…- después de unos segundos de silencio, suspiró y volvió a hablar presa de un arrebato de sinceridad- Abuelo, yo la he tratado fatal… No ahora, pero en la escuela, después de lo de papá y mamá… Y ella estaba tan mal como yo. He sido un cabrón y ella aún y así me ha perdonado y me ha hecho ver lo injusto que he sido con todo el mundo… Si he mejorado tanto este verano ha sido todo gracias a ella…Y ahora no sé qué coño hacer

El chico dijo todo esto mirando hacia su plato vacío, con las manos en la frente y gesto abatido. El señor Potter le miraba en silencio, pensando que al fin y al cabo su mujer había estado en lo cierto: James estaba enamorado. Pero nunca se hubiera imaginada, y apostaba a que su mujer tampoco, que el amor de James iba a ser algo de tal calibre. Por lo que parecía, su nieto no se conformaba con las medias tintas.

- Vaya…- dijo acariciándose la barbilla- La verdad es que me has dejado sin palabras chico.- James sonrió de forma triste- Veo que es muy importante para ti.

James asintió.

- Tanto que hasta me asusta- contestó enderezándose- No es sólo por…, no sé como decirlo… pero creo que no podría vivir sin ella.

- ¿No te parece un poco precipitado?

- Pues sí, pero no es algo que pueda dominar- contestó James rápidamente- Siempre me ha atraído… y ahora que la conozco… No sé, me siento idiota aquí sin hacer nada mientras ella está sufriendo…

El señor Potter le dio una palmadita a su nieto en el hombro.

- Seguramente Lily ya sabe que puede contar contigo, pero necesita un tiempo para estar sola, para aprender a llevar su dolor… Reza porque no tarde tanto como tú- añadió el hombre.

James esbozó una sonrisa y puso la mano sobre la de su abuelo.

- Gracias- murmuró antes de levantarse y subir a su habitación.

Intentaría seguir el consejo de su abuelo, pero no sabía si sería capaz de mantenerse una temporada al margen.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Susan procuró acabar pronto la reunión con el grupo. Estaba cansada y triste y quería llamar a Lily para ver si había podido descansar. No dejaba de darle vueltas a la cabeza y aunque Lily había insistido en que se fuera, la sensación de no estar haciendo lo correcto no la dejaba en paz.

Pero necesitaba irse. Más que nunca necesitaba marcharse y dejar atrás todos sus problemas por una temporada, aunque a la vuelta la siguieran esperando. No quería tener que ver a sus padres y tampoco estaba preparada para encarar de nuevo a Remus. La herida aún dolía demasiado.

Caminaba hacia la salida del Callejón Diaggon cuando alguien la detuvo por el brazo.

- Me alegro de encontrarte, March, he oído que por fin has tomado tú decisión.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Lily se despertó al atardecer, con un fuerte dolor de cabeza y los ojos hinchados e irritados. Había estado llorando en sueños, pero gracias a la poción no había soñado. Decidió que era momento de bajar a la cocina e intentar encontrar a Petunia. No habían hablado desde que Lily se despertó con sus gritos. O quizás sí lo habían hecho, pero Lily no era capaz de recordarlo.

La casa estaba silenciosa y las luces apagadas. El cuarto de Petunia estaba vacío. Un débil resplandor le indicó que en la cocina había alguien. Bajo hasta allí rápidamente, queriendo huir de todo ese silencio.

Vernon y Petunia estaban sentados alrededor de la mesa de la cocina, en silencio. Al verla entrar, el novio de su hermana le dio un apretón en la mano a Petunia y se levantó. Al pasar por su lado, el joven no dijo ni una sola palabra, ignorándola por completo. La verdad es que nunca se habían caído bien, pero la pelirroja esperaba un poco más de presencia humana en ese pedante que era su futuro cuñado. Oyó la puerta de la calle mientras se sentaba al lado de su hermana.

- ¿Has podido dormir?- preguntó Petunia sin dejar de mirar sus manos entrelazadas.

- Un poco. Tomé una poción… si quieres…

- No quiero nada que venga de tus abracadabras, gracias- contestó Petunia rápidamente.

Lily asintió y bajó la mirada.

- Petunia… creo que mamá sabía que iba a morir- dijo Lily tras unos minutos de silencio

- ¿A qué te refieres exactamente? Lily, tenía cáncer, es normal…

- Anoche- la cortó la pelirroja, luchando por no perder la compostura- Hablamos. Hablamos en plan serio y fue como si me diera sus últimos consejos, como hacía cuando nos íbamos de campamentos o yo me iba a la escuela…

Petunia frunció el ceño y asintió.

- ¿Se encontraba mal?

Lily negó con la cabeza.

- Estaba tranquila.

Las dos hermanas permanecieron en silencio unos minutos más. Lily se dio cuenta entonces de que no habían hablado durante todo el funeral y que mientras su hermana se apoyaba sobre Vernon, ella no recordaba ni tan siquiera quién la había ayudado durante toda la ceremonia. Quizás había estado sola sin darse cuenta.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora Pet?- preguntó levantando la vista.

- Le he dicho a Vernon que se traslade aquí. No quiero estar sola.

- Estoy yo- contestó Lily frunciendo el ceño

- Sí, hasta septiembre, cuando te vayas a tu escuela de chalados y dementes.

- Petunia-murmuró Lily- agradecería que no te metieras conmigo ni con lo que soy.

La mujer levantó la vista de forma cansada, pero no pronunció ni una sola palabra de disculpa.

- Puedes vivir con nosotros todo el tiempo que quieras. Te compraremos tu mitad de la casa- dijo obviando la última parte de su conversación.

- ¿Y por qué debes quedarte tú la casa? También es mi casa Petunia-contestó Lily un poco enfadada

- Porque yo me voy a casar y necesito una casa y creo que tú no tienes el dinero suficiente como para quedarte con mi mitad, Lilian.

La pelirroja frunció el ceño y bajó la mirada. Eso no estaba bien. Esa conversación no estaba bien. Su madre acababa de morir y ellas dos estaban luchando como perros por unos despojos. Lily no quería discutir ni pelearse, si Petunia quería quedarse con la casa pues que se la quedase. Al fin y al cabo casi todos los buenos recuerdos habían sido sustituidos y empañados por la angustia de los últimos años.

Tan sólo eran cuatro muros y un techo ahora que su madre ya no estaba allí.

- Está bien. Me quedaré aquí hasta final de verano y en junio ya me buscaré la vida por mi lado- dijo levantándose de la mesa. Le producía repulsa estar ocupándose de asuntos así cuando su madre no hacía ni un día que las había dejado.

Petunia no intentó disuadirla de su decisión ni volvió a repetir su oferta para que Lily viviera con ella. Al fin y al cabo, Lily tampoco esperaba que lo hiciera. Petunia sentía miedo y desprecio por lo que ella era, y aunque nunca se lo había dicho, sabía que se avergonzaba de ella. Y Vernon, cuando se enteró, influyó aún más en esta aversión de Petunia por su hermana. Su madre las había conseguido unir de nuevo, pero el mal ya estaba hecho. Las hermanas Evans seguirían caminos diferentes a partir de entonces, como ya hubieran hecho mucho antes si la señora Evans no hubiese enfermado.

Ya en su habitación, Lily recordó que trabajaba al día siguiente. Por su puesto, no pensaba ir. No estaba ni en condiciones para salir a la calle… Quizás nunca volvería a pisar el Club… Ese pensamiento, por extraño que pareciese, no hizo más que entristecerla un poco más antes de volverse a meter en la cama y destapar otra ampolla de poción para dormir sin soñar.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Susan removía el café que estaba delante de ella desde hacía un buen rato. No tenía ganas de beber nada, pero Snape había insistido en que fueran a uno de los bares muggle que había cerca del Caldero Chorreante. No era un sitio muy agradable: una franquicia de una cadena de cafeterías italiana, fría e impersonal, que parecía más bien pensada para ejecutivos estresados que sólo tienen dos minutos para comer que para mantener una conversación distendida.

- ¿Me estabas buscando o es que te aburrías y has decidido traerme aquí para verme remover este asqueroso café?- preguntó la chica sin levantar la vista

- Asqueroso y aguado- apuntó Snape haciendo un gesto de disgusto- Y sí, te estaba buscando.

Susan suspiró y no levantó la vista.

- Supongo que te has enterado de todo…

- ¿Y quién no?- contestó el moreno alzando una ceja- Ha salido hasta en las páginas de sociedad del _Profeta._

- ¿Sí?- preguntó Susan sonriendo un poco- Mi madre estará rabiosa

Snape asintió.

- De hecho tus padres son los que me han pedido que te buscase.

- Oh, ¿Sigues siendo el sicario de mis papaitos?- preguntó Susan con un tonillo sarcástico.

- No empecemos March…Supongo que ya te lo esperabas.

- Sí, mi padre es demasiado orgulloso como para plantarle cara a su hija y manda a otros para que le den azotes.

Snape se echó a reír y la chica lo miró con disgusto.

- Lo que sea princesita… el caso es que tu padre cree que después de decirte lo que vengo a decirte volverás a casa llorosa y arrepentida…

- ¿Y tu que crees?- preguntó la rubia fingiéndose interesada.

- Que si pudieras me mandarías de una patada en el culo a tu ex mansión- contestó el joven con afectación.

Susan sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

- Tu padre sabe algo sobre Lupin- siguió el moreno- de echo ya no es un gran secreto…

- Ya no salgo con Remus-le cortó la chica- No me fui de casa por él…

Snape sonrió débilmente.

- Eso pensaba yo, por eso le dije a tu padre que sería inútil intentarlo. Pero él cree que todo es por ese cándido licántropo…

- Pues ya puedes informarle de que… ¿Licántropo?- exclamó Susan palideciendo instantáneamente.

- Licántropo

- No puede ser- murmuró la chica llevándoselas manos a la frente

- Desgraciadamente querida, yo puedo dar fe cierta de ello. Lo que casi causa la expulsión de esa pandilla de imbéciles no fue un envenenamiento por adormideras, sino una "inofensiva" broma a la luz de la luna llena con tu querido Lupin de protagonista…

Susan frunció el ceño, pensando a marchas forzadas. Remus, un hombre lobo… Eso explicaba muchas cosas… Sus continuas desapariciones, su aspecto cansado, su reserva con la mayoría de las chicas… Pobre Remus. Pese a todo, sentía mucha lástima por él.

- ¿Y por qué pensaba mi padre que eso me haría volver?- preguntó descolocada la rubia

- Por miedo- contestó Snape encogiendo los hombros

- ¿Miedo? Si siguiera con él esto sólo sería un motivo más para quererle, por luchar y ser tan valiente para conseguir una vida normal.

Snape se echó a reír y se levantó de su asiento.

- Justo lo que ya sabía. Eres una sentimental March… un poco estúpida, pero admirable dentro de tu estupidez…

- Espero que eso sea un cumplido Snape- contestó la chica con mirada desafiante.

- Lo es. Le diré a tu padre que no tienes intención de volver a casa… Quizás te repudien.

- Mírame que preocupada estoy- contestó la rubia mirándose las uñas.

Snape asintió y se puso su chaqueta.

- Espero verte en Hogwarrts

- Si no tienes la consideración de arrancarte los ojos lo harás- contestó la chica levantándose también.

- Tú siempre tan refinada… Adiós.

Susan hizo un gesto con la cabeza mientras el chico desaparecía por la puerta automática de la cafetería. Snape… quizás no era tan mal tío… Pero sus pensamientos volvieron rápidamente a Remus. Licántropo. Remus era licántropo. Al fin y al cabo, su suerte con los hombres no había cambiado.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Holas gente maravillosísima! Primero dos mil millones de gracias elevadas a la n-ésima potencia por haberme mandado tantos, tantos reviews! Muchas gracias, de verdad. Estoy muy muy contenta! Tanto que en vez de estar haciendo la presentación de una práctica que tengo que hacer mañana estoy aquí escribiendo… No tengo perdón de Dios. De verdad me animáis mucho mucho. Espero que no dejéis de escribirme, que si no me vuelvo a deprimir un poco.

La verdad es que estoy muy estresada y que no paro, y por eso estoy tardando bastante en pasarme por aquí. Lo siento de veras, pero ahora mismo estoy de exámenes de alemán, más parciales de la uni y más las clases de inglés y las particulares y voy bastante de culo… espero que no me tengáis en cuenta los retrasos .

Gracias por preocuparos por mí. Estoy bien, auque las circunstancias no son las mejores… aunque ¿Cuándo lo son?

Espero que os guste el capítulo y que me digáis que os ha parecido (voy consiguiendo igualarme con los hits, 1200 hits- 90 reviews; vamos progresando jejejeje) Y que conste que no me quejo de pocos reviews, tengo muchos, lo sé, muchísimos. Tengo muy buena suerte por tener unos lectores tan comprensivos y majos como vosotros; sólo me quejo de la desproporción rr/hits. Son sólo un par de minutos y le alegráis el día a esta pobre infeliz

Un besito

PD: MUCHAS FELICIDADES A PEDROSA POR EL 2º PUESTO! SABE A VICTORIA!

Lo siento, no lo he podido evitar… visteis la carrera? Dios este niño es un crack!


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: **Nada es mío, todo pertenece a otra gente y/o otras empresas y lo único que yo consigo es desgastar mis neuronas y las teclas del teclado.

**Stand by my side**

**Stand by me**

Pasaron un par de semanas sin cambios en el estado de ánimo de Lily; faltaban poco más de diez días para volver al colegio y la pelirroja, encerrada en su habitación, no dejaba de preguntarse que sentido tenía todo aquello. Quería tener ganas de luchar, de verdad que quería… Aunque sólo fuera para salir de esa habitación y perder de vista a la morsa fofa que había empezado a "remodelar" la casa. Cada vez que Vernon descolgaba uno de los cuadros de su madre y colgaba un horrendo óleo de casitas de campo, Lily sentía que también le quitaban algo de su interior. Y aunque buscaba de dónde sacar esas fuerzas, era una tarea dada al fracaso.

James, Remus, Meg y Sirius la visitaban casi todos los días. Sirius la intentaba hacer reír con sus payasadas y sus continuos acosos a Meg, y a veces lo conseguía. Meg le ponía verde a la señora Mittens y al señor d'Husard y repetía continuamente lo de "asqueroso mundo podrido". Lily intentaba sonreír y fingir que se sentía mejor, aunque siempre ponía excusas para no tener que salir a la calle a pasear, o ir al cine. El sólo hecho de vestirse era más de lo que podía esforzarse. James no hablaba mucho, pero no dejaba de mirarla y ella sabía que el chico intuía perfectamente lo que pasaba por su cabeza… James sabía que no estaba mejor.

Al menos con Susan era más fácil fingir, porque sólo tenía que hablar por teléfono. Su amiga continuaba tan jovial y alocada como siempre; le contaba muchas cosas de los conciertos, de los otros grupos y de la gente interesante que estaba conociendo. Kirley también hablaba con ella a menudo, y Lily sentía una mezcla de tristeza y melancolía cuando oía su voz. Kirley… se preguntaba por qué las cosas tenían que tomar siempre caminos tan absurdos. Si al principio del verano alguien le hubiera dicho que dejaría a un chico como Kirley por, entre otros motivos, James Potter, no hubiera creído ni media palabra. Aunque también era absurda su situación actual: en su mesilla de noche descansaba la carta de Hogwarts, más abultada de lo que era normal. Le habían dado el Premio Anual, algo que siempre había querido. Sin embargo ahora lo veía como una carga más.

No era aún demasiado tarde, aún faltaban unas horas para que viniera a visitarla. Así que podía quedarse hecha un ovillo en la cama, sin arreglarse y pensando en cosas difusas hasta que llegara el momento de vestirse para escena. Oyó pasos en la escalera. Eran pasos de hombre, pesados. Se empezó a preguntar que parte de la casa descuartizaría ese día Vernon cuando llamaron a la puerta de su habitación. Fantástico. Tocaba descuartizar su habitación. A lo mejor Vernon intentaba tirarla al contenedor con el resto de muebles.

- Adelante- murmuró incorporándose en la cama, con la cabeza entre las manos.

- Buenos días

Lily levantó la vista perpleja. No era Vernon. Era James. Y la estaba viendo tal y como quería que nunca la viese: como se encontraba de verdad.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- protestó mientras se levantaba de la cama e intentaba adecentarse el pelo.

- Vengo a buscarte. Tengo el día libre y nos vamos.

- ¿Os vais quienes?- preguntó Lily atándose una coleta y temiendo la respuesta.

- Tú y yo- contestó James- Nos vamos tú y yo.

- No creo que…- empezó a protestar Lily.

- Me da igual lo que creas- la cortó James de forma implacable- Nos vamos; así que vístete si no quieres salir en pijama.

- ¿Quién te crees que eres para venir aquí a mandarme nada?- preguntó la pelirroja enfadada- No pienso salir, James.

- Vas a salir porque l digo yo y porque estoy hasta las narices de que creas que nos engañas. No nos engañas Lily, no estás bien. Así que no hace falta que digas lo contrario.

- Estoy bien- dijo a la defensiva la pelirroja- Lo que pasa es que me acabo de levantar, lo siento por no estar estupenda.

- ¡Vete a la mierda, Lily!- exclamó irritado el joven. La chica bajó la mirada acongojada- Deja de fingir, en serio. Quiero ayudarte, pero no puedo hasta que tú no me dejes y ya estoy cansado de esperar.

- No finjo- contestó, tozuda.

James se revolvió el pelo y exhaló un suspiro de disgusto. Miró hacia la ventana, como intentando calmarse y luego volvió la vista de nuevo hacia la pelirroja.

- Lily, no es un secreto lo que siento por ti…

- James…- dijo ella intentando cortarle.

- Déjame hablar. No es un secreto, así que espero que te puedas imaginar como me siento, viéndote aquí cada día escondiéndote y sin ningún propósito de volver a ser tú.

La chica levantó la vista con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, con la boca abierta para protestar, pero James negó con la cabeza y se acercó a ella.

- Por mucho que llores, por poco que pienses… no van a volver Lily.- susurró suavemente mientras tomaba una de las manos de la chica- Y tú tienes que seguir. Se lo debes a ellos. Se lo debes a Susan. Y me lo debes a mí también.

Lily seguía llorando en silencio, emocionada y a la vez enfadada con James por atreverse a exponer su intimidad con esa violencia. Le miró a los ojos y él sólo encaró más aún las cejas, preocupado. Lily liberó su mano y asintió.

- Voy a ducharme- dijo cansada- Pero cuando veas que no me hace ningún bien salir acuérdate de que te he avisado.

Él asintió y se sentó en una silla a esperar. No tardó mucho en salir del cuarto de baño con el albornoz y el pelo empapado. James la miró sorprendido al entrar, pero no dijo ni una palabra.

- Me he olvidado de llevarme la ropa- dijo ella ruborizándose y mirando hacia otro lado- ¿Te importa…?- añadió señalando la puerta.

James sonrió por primera vez durante toda la mañana y se levantó.

- Pues ahora que lo dices…- Lily le dedicó una mirada severa- Vale fiera, era sólo una broma- se excusó el muchacho mientras salía del cuarto. Lily también se sonrió, esta vez de verdad.

Pocos minutos después Lily volvió a permitirle la entrada a la habitación, y james entró sonriendo de forma enigmática. Ella se estaba cepillando el pelo.

- Deja de sonreír así- protestó

- ¿Por qué?- replicó de forma inocente el chico, mientras volvía a sentarse en la silla

- Porque me haces sentir incómoda… me miras como a una… como a una chica.

James encaró las cejas y miró a la pelirroja.

- ¿Qué eres, un armario empotrado?

- ¡Ya me entiendes!- protestó ella dejando el cepillo y poniéndose unos zapatos- Deja de mirarme.

James suspiró hondamente y cerró los ojos.

- ¿Puedo mirar ya?-preguntó unos segundos después

- Puedes, si me miras de una forma normal

- ¿Sabes que estás muy susceptible?- preguntó él entornando los ojos y levantándose- Pareces una embarazada… ¡Un momento…!- exclamó el chico horrorizado

- ¡James como se te ocurra ni tan sólo proseguir con ese tipo de pensamientos me encierro en mi habitación!- exclamó la pelirroja con las mejillas encendidas.

El chico asintió mientras Lily se ponía la chaqueta.

- Pero que sepas que es un alivio saber que no estás embarazada- Lily le mandó una última mirada de advertencia antes de sonreír a su pesar. Luego se acordó de que llevaba sin sonreír mucho tiempo y todo cayó como una losa encima de sus hombros.

James notó su cambio de semblante y la tomó por el brazo.

- Vamos- dijo suavemente- y que sepas que no es pecado ser feliz

Lily asintió y se dejó conducir por el moreno hasta la calle. James dejó una nota para su hermana donde ponía que estaría fuera. Ella no le vio la utilidad, Petunia no parecía muy preocupada por saber que era de su vida.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

En la heladería del callejón Diaggon Meg, Sirius y Remus hablaban de forma bastante amigable. Meg había aprendido a aceptar que la situación entre Remus y Susan era más complicada de lo que parecía a simple vista y aunque creía que el licántropo se había portado como un cerdo, había decidido perdonarle casi del todo. A fin de cuentas, sabía que Remus era buen tío. También se había enterado por su hermano de la situación de Lily y aunque le había costado bastante entenderlo, se daba cuenta de que los sentimientos de ambos chicos por su amiga eran sinceros. Por fin pudo atribuirle el súbito y extraordinario cambio de James a algo que no era una intoxicación alimentaria. No podía ser totalmente imparcial en el asunto, pero era a Lily a quien le correspondía elegir. Se merecía ser feliz después de haber pasado por tantas cosas malas.

Sirius sorbía su helado ruidosamente y le guiñó un ojo a Meg cuando ella le miró con asco.

- Cerdo

- Te quiero

Remus se echó a reír.

- No sé cómo consigues aguantarle, en serio- dijo mirando a Meg- Se me hace pesado hasta a mí.

Meg negó con la cabeza e hizo un gesto de incomprensión. Siguieron hablando un poco de todo, hasta que entraron a la terraza de la heladería un grupo de chicas de la escuela cargadas de bolsas. Seguramente venían de comprar lo que necesitaban para el nuevo curso.

- Lo que me recuerda que debo volver a la tienda- dijo Remus mirando el reloj y levantándose de la silla- No os olvidéis de venirme a buscar antes del partido.

Sirius y Meg se despidieron con un gesto de la mano. Permanecieron unos segundos en silencio, hasta que Meg, harta de ver como Sirius observaba su helado, le dio un codazo.

- Te vas a quedar bizco- dijo mientras él le dedicaba una sonrisa

- Estaba pensando

- ¿Pensando en qué?

- En si las cebras son blancas a rayas negras o negras a rayas blancas.- contestó el chico seriamente.

- A veces me pregunto como puedes sacar las notas que sacas con un cerebro hecho de corcho- murmuró la chica.- Son blancas a rayas negras, ¡lo sabe todo el mundo!

- ¿Y cómo se ha averiguado?- preguntó Sirius alzando una ceja- Por que no creo que las cebras hayan desvelado el secreto.

- ¡Y yo qué sé! Pero es lo más lógico ¿no?

- A lo mejor son simplemente a rayas

Meg pareció considerarlo.

- A lo mejor… ¿Pero qué demonios importa?- exclamó

- No sé, sólo es una curiosidad… ¿Por qué no vamos al zoo?

- ¿Ahora?

- Sí, a ver las cebras… ¿Tienes algo mejor que hacer o qué, señorita hiperocupada? Tenemos 5 horas libres antes del partido, y hoy James dijo que se iba a llevar a Lily de paseo.

Meg negó con la cabeza y se levantó de su silla, accediendo al plan. Últimamente pasaba mucho tiempo con Sirius, y la verdad es que no se aburría nunca. El día anterior habían ido a la orilla del Támesis para comprobar quién era capaz de hacer rebotar una piedra más veces seguidas; la semana pasada, tras una discusión acalorada por saber si el agua giraba en la misma dirección al irse por el desagüe o no, habían visitado 300 casas fingiendo ser inspectores de cañerías para comprobar que así era. Lo cierto es que no eran planazos súper impresionantes, pero lo pasaban muy bien. Sirius había encontrado en Meg a la sustituta perfecta de sus dos amigos agilipollados por el amor, y Meg simplemente estaba descubriendo que conocer gente no era tan malo.

Al pasar al lado de la mesa de las chicas de Hogwarts, Sirius se dio cuenta de que Anne y Sylvia estaban entre ellas y se paró a saludarlas. Ambas jóvenes miraron a Meg con marcado desdén antes de adular a Sirius debidamente y besarle lo que la Huffie consideraba más de lo necesario.

- Sirius cielo… ¡Hacía siglos que no te veía!- exclamó afectadamente Sylvia

- Sí, desde que a James le dio por ejercer de ermitaño…- murmuró Anne con disgusto- Pero aunque él no salga, tú puedes salir con nosotras…

- He estado ocupado- contestó Sirius sonriendo- Pero cualquiera de estos días quedamos y salimos…- dijo volviendo hacia donde Meg esperaba, impertérrita.

- ¿Por qué no te quedas con nosotras un momento?- dijo Anne poniendo morritos y tironeando suavemente del brazo del chico- Sólo un ratito…

- Sí, quédate- insistió Sylvia.

Sirius negó con la cabeza.

- Me voy con Meg al zoo- dijo excusándose

- Ah- contestó secamente Anne mirando a la Huffie con desdén- Ya veo. Pero no creo que le importe cambiar el plan y dejarte con nosotras…

Meg abrió la boca para permitirle a Sirius quedarse con sus amiguitas y marcharse a casa a engullir dos o tres kilos de chocolate, enfurruñada. Pero Sirius se adelantó.

- No, me voy con Meg. Gracias chicas- dijo con una última pero definitiva sonrisa.

Luego tomó a una sorprendida Meaghan por el brazo y salió con ella de la heladería, dejando a un grupo de caprichosas princesitas bastante cabreadas.

- ¿Me devuelves mi brazo, Sirius?- preguntó Meg una vez hubieron llegado al Caldero Chorreante, antes de salir al mundo Muggle.

Sirius sonrió y la soltó.

- Perdona, no me había dado cuenta.

Meg frunció el ceño mientras entraban en el metro.

- No tenías por qué venir conmigo- murmuró tras unos segundos

- Lo sé, pero quería venir contigo- contestó Sirius encogiendo los hombros- ¿Vamos?- dijo cuando vio que Meg estaba en medio del pasillo.

- Gracias- murmuró la chica volviendo a andar

- ¿Por?- contestó Sirius perplejo.

Ella le alcanzó y negó con la cabeza.

- Por nada… y camina que no tenemos todo el día.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

- ¿Tienes frío?

- No, estoy bien, gracias.

James le acarició con suavidad el brazo mientras caminaban a unos metros de unos acantilados. Lily sólo sabía que estaban al sur, quizás cerca de Brighton; en un pueblecito llamado Medridbridge. James había dicho el nombre al entrar en el autobús Noctámbulo. La verdad era que no habían hablado mucho, ni durante el viaje de dos horas ni durante el paseo por la playa y los acantilados. Pero así estaba bien. Ella no tenía ganas de hablar y él parecía entenderlo perfectamente.

Unos metros más adelante James se sentó al borde del acantilado y le indicó a Lily que hiciera lo mismo. Ella se sentó a su lado. La vista desde allí era preciosa; el mar estaba tranquilo y el cielo era de un azul límpido.

- Es muy bonito- murmuró Lily, acomodándose en la roca

- Ten- dijo James pasándole una taza de porcelana vacía. Al tocarla Lily, se lleno de té humeante

- Vaya lujo…- comentó la pelirroja dándole un sorbito a su té- Gracias

James se lo agradeció con un gesto de cabeza a la vez que él daba un sorbo de su propia taza.

Tras unos minutos más de silencio, Lily suspiró.

- Sé que debería intuirlo, pero no sé por qué me has traído aquí.

- Las últimas vacaciones que pasé con mis padres fueron en este pueblo- contestó James con una semi sonrisa melancólica.

Lily abrió los ojos sorprendida.

- Lo siento James, no pretendía…

- No, no- dijo él riendo- Está bien. Es por eso por lo que te he traído aquí. Es, desde hace un par de años, mi sitio para pensar. A lo mejor puede ser el sitio para pensar de los dos.

Lily sonrió suavemente y volvió a mirar el paisaje.

- ¿Y en que piensas cuando vienes aquí?

- Pues en mis padres, sobretodo al principio. También en el Quidditch, en el colegio, en ti…

Ella disimuló su rubor mirando intensamente el fondo de su taza.

- No sé si funcionará- murmuró tímidamente.

James asintió.

- Quizás deberías empezar por gritar.

- ¿Gritar?- preguntó ella sorprendida.

- Gritar. Es eso que la gente no perfecta hacemos cuando nos enfadamos. Es algo así…- James se puso de pie y usando sus manos como bocina dio un grito bastante agresivo.

Lily le miraba sorprendida, aún sentada.

- Creo que eso no me va a ir bien.

- Inténtalo- dijo James ayudándola a levantarse.

Lily le miró con escepticismo y dio un pequeño chillidito.

- ¿Eso es todo lo mejor que lo puedes hacer? ¡Más alto!

Lily lo intentó de nuevo, pero a James tampoco le pareció suficiente. Siguió gritando mientras James la instaba a hacerlo más fuerte. Gritó y gritó, hasta que ya no oyó a James, hasta el momento que empezó a sentir como con cada aliento salía un poco de su frustración hacia fuera. Cada grito la dejaba un poco más cansada, pero también un poco más tranquila.

Cuando dejó de oírse se encontró en los brazos de James, llorando desconsoladamente. Él la abrazaba y no decía nada, y ella por fin, tras muchos días, notaba que era capaz de deshacerse un poco de la pena que tenía dentro.

- Quizás sí que va bien esto de chillar- dijo unos minutos después, mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas- Creo que habré asustado a todos los peces a un kilómetro a la redonda.

- No te preocupes, están curados de espanto. Acostumbrados a mí…

Lily sonrió y le apretó la mano a James.

- Gracias

Él tragó saliva y sonrió. Luego estiró suavemente de su brazo.

- Vamos, quiero enseñarte el puerto.

Lily asintió y se dejó llevar por el chico. En el acantilado dejó toda su frustración, como quien se libera de una carga pesada en el viento para que éste la disperse.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Susan se peinaba en el diminuto baño de una de las caravanas-camerino mientras uno de los grupos empezaba a tocar. Estaba enfundada en el traje de guerra y preparada para desempeñar bien su papel. El grupo lo estaba haciendo de fábula, y ella ya había conseguido un par de actuaciones más para ellos en setiembre, en un festival holandés. Era divertido, aunque agotador, y sus propósitos de olvidar a Remus no eran demasiado efectivos. Se daba cuenta de lo mucho que lo quería, pero también veía que quizás lo mejor había sido cortar. Todo había sido muy intenso desde el principio y eran demasiado jóvenes. Claro está, la forma de cortar no había sido la más ortodoxa posible y dificultaba bastante una posible reconciliación; pero estaba más calmada. Además la licantropía de Remus le había hecho enfocar la situación desde su punto de vista. Para él sentirse aceptado y querido no debía de ser muy fácil, y sus padres habían contribuido a alimentar sus inseguridades.

- Susan, salimos en siete minutos- dijo Jeff abriendo la puerta de su camerino después de llamar

- Vale, ya estoy- contestó ella soltándose el pelo y sonriendo- ¿Qué tal?

- Pareces una arpía despiadada.

- Gracias- contestó ella dándole un golpe coqueto en el brazo- Vamos, que te toca trabajar, para variar.

Jeff murmuró unas palabras de protesta mientras salían a reunirse con los demás.

- ¿Qué tal te encuentras?- preguntó mientras caminaban. Susan le había contado a grandes rasgos sus problemas con Remus, omitiendo muchos detalles, claro está.

- Sobreviviré, Jeff. Gracias-contestó ella

- ¿Y Lily? ¿Cómo está?

- Pues creo que igual,- dijo la chica encogiendo los hombros- aunque quiere hacerme creer que se encuentra mejor.

Jeff asintió

- Kirley y ella no volverán ¿verdad?- preguntó

Susan suspiró.

- No lo sé. Es difícil saber lo que va a hacer Lily. Pero yo creo que no van a volver. Ahora necesitan cosas distintas. Kirley tiene su música y ella tiene que montar su vida.

- Lo sé… pero es una pena.- dijo negando con la cabeza. Luego sonrió- Cuando Kirley estaba con ella estaba tan despistado que era la mar de fácil pelarle al póker.

Susan se echó a reír y le dio un golpe mientras subían al stage donde esperaba el resto. La rubia pensó también que era una pena. Aunque confiaba en que a dos personas tan maravillosas encontrarían a alguien que estuviera hecho para ellos. Lily quizás ya lo había encontrado.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Lily miraba el plato de sopa que tenía delante, en silencio. James la miraba a ella. Habían entrado a cenar en una taberna de pescadores del puerto, después de haberse pasado el día caminando por los alrededores.

La noche era despejada y las estrellas brillaban como pequeñas luciérnagas. Una ola de melancolía invadió a la pelirroja. Era tan parecido a su primera cita con Kirley que no pudo evitar sonreír y acordarse del guapo músico. Le echaba de menos.

Levantó la cabeza y se encontró con los ojos marrones de James mirándola intensamente. Lily se ruborizó y bajó de nuevo la vista.

- ¿Te encuentras bien?

Ella asintió.

- Sí, es sólo… no sé. Estaba pensando en Kirley.

James levantó las cejas sorprendido y asintió.

- ¡ No!- exclamó ella rápidamente poniéndose más colorada- No estaba pensando en él así… quiero decir…- suspiró exasperada- Él me llevó a un sitio parecido a éste la primera vez que salimos y bueno, es un poco raro.

James sonrió y se reclinó en la silla.

- Pero esto no es nuestra primera cita, Evans- Lily levantó una ceja y le miró expectante- ¿O sí?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

- No, las citas no suelen ir precedidas de un secuestro.

- No me refería a eso- contestó el chico sonriendo- ¿No te acuerdas de nuestra cena en Hogsmead?

Lily alzó las cejas sorprendida.

- ¡Es cierto! Se me había olvidado

- Gracias- contestó el chico irónicamente- Me halaga ver que me guardas en un rinconcito especial…

- Bueno James, no podemos decir que la velada fuera un éxito…- dijo ella mirándole severamente

James pensó entonces en todo lo que había pasado en Hogwarts, como había hecho correr rumores y como había avergonzado a Lily en público. Ahora todo aquello le parecía tan ajeno, tan sucio, tan imperdonable que incluso él se había olvidado.

- Ei, Jimmy, sin rencores- dijo la pelirroja sorbiendo con teatral suficiencia su jarra de cerveza, viendo la cara de disgusto del Merodeador- Ya te dije que está olvidado.

James sonrió y bajo la vista.

- Gracias

Ella encogió los hombros.

- Gracias a ti. No sabes lo bien que me siento. Gracias por sacarme de casa- dijo la chica posando suavemente su mano sobre la de él- Gracias.

- Me sentiré compensado si la próxima vez que te cambies me dejas quedarme en la habitación. Prometo no molestar.

Lily levantó las cejas.

- A veces se me olvida lo tontito que eres.

- Me alegro- dijo el chico sonriendo y levantándose de la mesa- ¿Te apetece ir a dar un último paseo?

Lily asintió y se levantó también de la mesa. James le ofreció el brazo.

La pelirroja lo miro, dudando. Sonrió y sin decir nada le tomó de la mano. James le devolvió la sonrisa y entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella.

- En algunos sitios, esto está considerado sexo- comentó el Merodeador.

Lily le miró de reojo y sacudió la cabeza.

- Haz el favor de callarte- contestó con suavidad.

Caminaron por el pequeño puerto, hasta el rompeolas que marcaba el principio de la playa. James se sentó sobre su chaqueta mientras observaba la figura de la chica caminando con pasos pequeños por encima de la arena fría, con los zapatos en la mano. Dejó que el agua le mojara los pies unos segundos antes de volver al lado del merodeador.

- Está fría- dijo una vez estuvo sentada a su lado

James volvió a tomarla de la mano.

- ¿Seguro que estás mejor?- preguntó preocupado.

Lily asintió y apoyó la cabeza en el hombro del joven.

- Seguro. Mucho mejor. No tengo ganas de volver a casa.

- Pues no vuelvas

Lily se incorporó de nuevo y miró a James sin entender.

- Ven a mi casa- explicó él

La pelirroja encaró las cejas.

- No creo que sea muy conveniente James.

- ¿Por qué no? Sólo esta noche- replicó- Mañana podemos ir al callejón Diaggon a comprar los libros y un abrillantador para tu chapa de Premio Anual.

- ¿Y tu trabajo?

- Mi abuelo me levantó el castigo hace dos semanas, así que no hay problema- contestó el chico con una sonrisa- Yo también me merezco una semanita de vacaciones antes de volver a Hogwarts ¿no?

Lily le devolvió la sonrisa y asintió.

- ¿Eso es un sí?

- Eso es un "no deberías sonreírme así", es chantaje emocional. En serio James, no creo que sea una buena idea ¿Qué dirán tus abuelos?

- ¿Qué van a decir?- preguntó el chico- Si te sientes mejor puedo pedirles permiso antes.

Lily sonrió.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

- Ha sido falta

- No ha sido falta

- Ha sido una falta tan grande que sólo le faltaba un cartel con luces de neón para que todo el planeta se enterase.

- ¡No ha sido falta!

Remus, Meg y Sirius estaban en el Caldero Chorreante después de ver el primer partido de la liga: Lo Tornados contra las Holyhead Harpies (único equipo íntegramente femenino de la liga).

- Tú sólo las defiendes porque eres mujer- comentó Sirius despectivamente- Pero ha sido falta

- Me ofendes. Yo soy totalmente imparcial- dijo Meg con un gesto airado- Lo que pasa es que a ti te fastidia que las Holys hayan reventado a tus queridos Tornados…

- ¡Ei!- protestó Remus haciendo un gesto de tregua con las manos- Ya basta. Meg, fue falta- dijo girándose hacia la castaña, y antes de que pudiera replicar miró a Sirius- Pero las Holys hubieran ganado igualmente Pad.

Sirius hizo una mueca pero no replicó. Meg lo miró con superioridad y él le sacó la lengua.

- He recibido una carta de Susan esta mañana- comentó Meg sorbiendo su refresco y mirando al licántropo de reojo- Te manda recuerdos.

- ¿A mí?- preguntó el chico sorprendido

- Ajá

- ¿A mí específicamente?

- Sí

- Seguro

- Que sí- suspiró la castaña de forma impaciente

- ¿Qué pone exactamente?- preguntó Remus, ansioso

- Pues… "Dale recuerdos a Remus. A Sirius no se los des"- dijo la chica

Remus sonrió débilmente y se recostó en la silla.

- Vaya con la grillada esa…- protestó Sirius- Cuando le escribas, dile que yo tampoco le mando recuerdos.

- Está bien- dijo Meg entornando los ojos- se lo diré- miró el reloj de pulsera y se levantó de la mesa- Bueno Remus y señor Perdedor…

- Es gracioso que tú digas eso, cuando no fuiste capaz de ganarme ni al veo- veo- comentó Sirius

- Como iba diciendo,- siguió Meg ignorando al muchacho- hasta mañana. Me retiro a mis habitaciones.

Los chicos se despidieron de ella y Sirius le lanzó un beso a lo que la chica contestó con un gesto poco amigable de su dedo corazón.

- ¿Cuánto te gusta?- preguntó Remus una vez estuvieron solos

Sirius le miró y le dio un trago a su cerveza

- Es difícil de decir.

- ¿No te gusta?

- No lo sé… sólo es que… es mi mejor amiga. Sería raro.

- Sí, lo sería- asintió el licántropo

- Pero eso no quita que no tenga ganas de hacer algunas cosillas con ella…- dijo Sirius completamente serio

Remus le miró largamente.

- Eres un cerdo

- Habló.

Remus encogió los hombros

- Quizás… - dijo Sirius quitándole importancia- quizás se lo proponga

- Espero que las lesiones sean de carácter leve.

- Yo también- dijo suspirando- Mujeres…

Remus asintió antes de apurar la cerveza y le dio una palmada.

- Manifiestas los síntomas. Dentro de poco te descubrirás no mirando a las tetas de las demás.

Sirius puso cara de pavor y Remus le dio unas palmaditas para consolarle

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Holas gente! Sé que he tardado un mes, lo sé.. y lo siento… soy una lenta, pero es que he tenido un mes movidito y prácticamente sin tiempo para hacer nada. Sé que todos sois muy comprensivos, así que confío en que me perdonéis. En realidad, hace que no entro en unas tres semanas, así k me tengo que poner al día con todos los fics actualizados!

Muchas gracias otra vez por todos vuestros reviews, me alegra que os siga gustando y espero que este capítulo no os defraude.

Un besito

_Dedicado a mi amor platónico, que el viernes cumplió años_

_PD: Llevo desde el jueves intentando subir este capítulo!_


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: **Nada es mío, todo pertenece a otra gente y/o otras empresas y lo único que yo consigo es desgastar mis neuronas y las teclas del teclado.

**Stand by my side**

**_There is a train, so don't let it pass without you  
Don't let it leave without you, just get on it_**

Era muy tarde cuando James y Lily llegaron a la mansión del chico. La casa, silenciosa y oscura, aún imponía más que a la luz del día. Ambos caminaban sigilosamente, James guiando a la chica en la oscuridad.

Entraron en una habitación del primer piso y James hizo que se encendieran los candelabros con un gesto de su varita. Lily cerró la puerta.

- Esta es la habitación continua a la mía. Debería ser la de Sirius, pero duerme conmigo.

- Inseparables ¿no?

James asintió con una sonrisa y se revolvió el pelo.

- Esa puerta da al baño. En el armario seguro que hay toallas

- Gracias- dijo Lily con una sonrisa- Esto… ¿Me podrías dejar algo para dormir?

- Sí claro. Ahora vuelvo.

Salió de la habitación y entró silenciosamente en la suya. Sirius ya estaba acostado. Cogió del armario uno de sus pijamas y volvió a la habitación. Lily estaba descalza, desabrochándose la chaqueta que llevaba y mirando por la ventana.

James se quedó unos segundos mirándola, antes de avanzar hacia ella y tenderle el pijama.

- ¿Pasa algo?- preguntó Lily viendo su semblante, un tanto contrito.

- Nada, nada…- contestó él sonriendo- Bueno, te dejo. Estarás cansada.

Lily sonrió.

- Buenas noches. Y gracias de nuevo.

James se despidió con la mano y salió de la habitación. Malditas hormonas. Ese no era el momento indicado para pensar con otras partes de su cuerpo que no fuesen la cabeza. Lily no necesitaba un adolescente en celo revoloteando a su alrededor, sino un buen amigo que fuese capaz de entenderla.

Pero eso cuéntaselo al señor Testosterona; pensó mientras abría la puerta de su cuarto.

Se empezó a desvestir, tirando la ropa encima de la silla, cuando se dio cuenta de que no le había dicho a la pelirroja que le despertase cuando se levantara. Fue de nuevo hasta la habitación de la chica y abrió la puerta.

- Lily… ¡Lo siento!- dijo cerrando la puerta tan pronto como la había abierto: Lily estaba abrochándose la camisa del pijama y había chillado sorprendida.

- Pasa, pasa- dijo la chica desde dentro- Me has asustado.

James entró, un poco rojo y con el pulso algo acelerado. Había visto piel allí donde siempre había visto tela y aún estaba digiriendo la idea.

- Ya, perdona- contestó tragando saliva.

- ¿Querías algo?- dijo Lily, mirando hacia otra dirección. James se dio entonces cuenta de que iba en calzoncillos y con la camiseta. Un vestuario no muy decoroso para presentarse ante ella.

- Yo em… esto…- empezó a balbucear mientras se revolvía el pelo- Creo que se me ha olvidado- dijo sonriendo de forma pícara.

Lily entornó los ojos y se echó a reír suavemente.

- Se me caen los pantalones del pijama- dijo- Pero la camisa ya me va bien de camisón. Me siento como David el nomo a tu lado.

James también sonrió.

- Creo que te queda muy bien

-Sí, estoy muy elegante- bromeó la pelirroja dando una vuelta sobre ella misma.

James volvió a reírse y se apoyó en el pomo de la puerta.

- Me marcho, creo que ya he hecho suficiente el idiota- dijo mientras giraba con cuidado el pomo- Buenas noches otra vez.

- James…- susurró la pelirroja. Él se giró. Lily parecía muy avergonzada- ¿Quieres… quieres quedarte conmigo un rato?- James alzó las cejas, sorprendido- Sólo quiero tener un poco de compañía- se apresuró a aclarar.

- Oh, ¡Qué lástima!- exclamó James haciendo pucheritos y consiguiendo que Lily se riera- Pero bueno, si es lo que quiere la princesita…

- Sí, es lo que quiero, y no soy ninguna princesita.

James se sentó en la cama, apoyado en el cabezal y Lily le imitó. Se taparon con la colcha.

- ¿Ahora es cuando empezamos a hablar de chicos y a contarnos hasta donde nos metieron la lengua?- preguntó James fingiéndose emocionado.

La chica le miró de reojo.

- Primero se suele hablar de ropa, pero… Cuéntame ¿Qué chico te ha metido la lengua dónde?

- Buf, si yo te contara…- contestó él haciéndose el interesante- No sé porque todos los hombres intentan siempre propasarse conmigo… Estoy demasiado buena.

- O eres demasiado tontita- dijo Lily alzando las cejas

- O las dos cosas

Ambos se echaron a reír y Lily se dejó resbalar sobre la cama y se apoyó sobre un codo.

- ¿Sabes? Serías una tía horrorosa

- Y tú serías un tío insoportable- contestó James imitando la postura de la chica- Pero como chica estás muy bien.

- Gracias- contestó Lily

- Ahora viene cuando tú dices: Tú también estás muy bien como chico, James

- Yo no digo mentiras- contestó de forma altiva la pelirroja mientras se miraba las uñas

Ambos volvieron a reír y luego se miraron.

James pensaría más tarde que la intensidad con la que se miraron entonces había dolido físicamente. Las bromas, quizás impulsadas por ellos mismos para esconder esa fuerza que los atraía el uno hacia el otro se cortaron de repente. Se acabaron las risas. Ambos se miraban, fijamente. La mano de Lily trazo con suavidad el contorno de la barbilla de James, él cerró los ojos.

- Gracias- repitió de nuevo- gracias por todo.

Y James la entendió perfectamente.

Lily le había enseñado a ser él de nuevo. Él la había ayudado a no tener miedo de volver a ser feliz.

James se inclino hacia ella y la besó suavemente en los labios. Ella le devolvió el beso, lentamente, con suavidad. Fue un beso eterno, tranquilo, consciente. Lily quería dar ese beso y estaba segura de ello. Cuando minutos después se separaron y volvieron a mirarse, ambos notaron una sensación de profundo alivio, de alegría y de consuelo.

Se quedaron dormidos, abrazados, y por primera vez en muchos días ambos durmieron sin soñar

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

- Bonito… ¿Florero?

- Es una casita de barro, tonto. La hice en primaria.

James miró escépticamente al sólido amorfo de su mano derecha y luego miró a Lily que tenía los brazos cruzados y lucía una mueca de enfado.

- Claro. Una casita.- concedió el joven finalmente

La pelirroja se rió y se giró para seguir envolviendo con papel de periódico unas figurillas de cristal que reposaban encima del edredón de su cuarto.

- Si te sirve de consuelo, yo pensaba que era algo muy feo, roto- susurró Meaghan al oído de James.

El chico sonrió y envolvió la casita-florero en papel de periódico. Él y Lily se habían despertado pronto y habían ido al Callejón Diaggon a comprar los libros nuevos. Habían comido con Remus, que no se había podido entretener demasiado porque en la librería no daban abasto, y habían ido a recoger a Meaghan. Como quedaban sólo unos días para volver al colegio Lily había decido empaquetar todas sus cosas para cumplir con lo que le había dicho a Petunia, y James y Meg querían ayudarla.

La noche anterior había supuesto un cambio. Lily había entendido que no estaba mal querer sentirse bien de nuevo y que desde luego no iba a conseguir ser feliz en esa casa. Tenía ganas de ir al colegio. Tenía ganas de volver a reír. Pensar en sus padres dolía mucho, pero también eran un recuerdo feliz.

- ¿Para qué demonios necesitas tantos libros?- bufó Meg- Seguro que no te has leído ni la mitad. Aquí hay más de 300.

- Me los he leído casi todos- contestó la chica ordenando las figurillas

- Es un farol- murmuró James

- Sí, tienes razón. Sólo lo digo para impresionaros- dijo la pelirroja con tono sarcástico- No, me gusta mucho leer.

- ¡Y a mi me gusta mucho dormir, pero no tengo 300 pijamas!- exclamó Meaghan

- ¿Se puede saber qué demonios haces?- los tres jóvenes se giraron. En la puerta estaba Petunia, mirando a su hermana con desaprobación.

- Estoy embalando mis cosas, Pet. Me voy el domingo al colegio y en junio me mudaré.

Petunia avanzó hasta el centro de la habitación y tomó un cuadro que reposaba en la cómoda.

- Pero esto no es tuyo Lily. Son cuadros de la casa. Son míos

Lily cruzó los brazos y se pasó la lengua por los labios con gesto impaciente.

- ¿Podéis esperar fuera un momento?- pidió a Meg y a James, haciendo evidentes esfuerzos por guardar la compostura.

Ambos asintieron y salieron al pasillo, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. James lanzó una última mirada de recelo a Petunia.

- Estos cuadros eran de papá y mamá. No son tuyos, lo lógico es que nos los repartamos.

- ¿Y no se supone que me deberías preguntar antes que es lo que quiero?- preguntó la mujer con voz falsamente cordial.

- Deduje que no los querías cuando tu novio los dejó apilonados en el desván para que criasen polvo.

- ¿Me piensas quitar todos los muebles, o qué?- atacó Petunia viendo que se había quedado sin respuesta

- ¡Sólo he cogido algunas cosas! ¡Recuerdos! Por mí puedes quedarte con los muebles y con todo lo demás.

- Yo también quiero recuerdos, Lily. También eran mis padres.

La pelirroja miró a su hermana en silencio. Otra vez una pelea inútil. Ni quería ni debía discutir con Petunia, pero no iba a consentir sus caprichos egoístas.

- ¿Sabes? Estoy cansada de todo esto, de tu actitud. ¿Qué coño te pasa? No es la casa, ¿verdad? Ni los muebles. Sólo quieres joderme porque no soy como tú. Porque no soy la perfecta hija ni la perfecta hermana que querrías. Porque esperabas que me quedara aquí contigo, para compartir tu amargura, para que nos apagásemos las dos a la vez. Pues lo siento Pet, pero me voy. Tengo una vida.

- ¡Eres una egoísta!-exclamó Petunia, visiblemente afectada

- ¡Tú eres la egoísta! –la acusó su hermana- ¡Y la cobarde! Y ahora sal de mi habitación, por favor. Quiero acabar rápido.

Petunia cruzó los brazos y miró con desagrado a su hermana. Al final, sin decir nada, salió de la habitación, empujando a Meg mientras lo hacía.

James y Meg entraron en la habitación con el semblante preocupado. Lily estaba sentada encima de la cama, con la cabeza entre las manos.

- ¿Te importaría que pasara esta semana contigo Meg?- preguntó después de unos segundos, levantando la vista. Tenía los ojos vidriosos- Creo que no soportaría quedarme aquí.

Meaghan asintió y se sentó al lado de su amiga. James se arrodilló delante de ella.

- Lily… si…- empezó a decir.

Ella le cortó negando con la cabeza y le acarició la mejilla.

- Gracias, todo estará bien- dijo sonriendo.

Él asintió.

- Pero deja que guarde tus cosas en mi desván, ¿vale?-pidió el joven.

Lily accedió pero Meaghan no se dio cuenta. Estaba demasiado ocupada pensando en cuánto hacía que James y Lily se miraban así y desde cuando se conocían tan bien. Era obvio que la complicidad entre ambos era algo más que simplemente eso. Era algo que a Lily no le pasaba con Kirley.

Era muy parecido a lo que Sirius le hacía sentir.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

El sábado por la noche, la víspera de la vuelta al colegio, Meaghan y Sirius estaban recogiendo la casa de la chica. Bueno, en realidad, después de que Meg metiera de cualquier forma sus cosas en un baúl se habían tirado en los sofás del salón a "comer cacahuetes". Meg se dedicaba a tirarle cacahuetes a Sirius y él los tenía que atrapar con la boca.

- Creo que estoy harto de este juego- suspiró Sirius cuando por enésima vez un cacahuete tirado con bastante mala leche le acertó en un ojo.

- A mí me parece divertidísimo- repuso la chica con cara de "no sé por qué a ti no"

Sirius entornó los ojos.

- Voy a empezar a pensar que tienes tendencias homicidas hacia mí.

Meg se echó a reír y se puso de rodillas sobre el sofá.

- Harías bien

Sirius sonrió y le dio un golpe cariñoso en la rodilla.

- ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó entonces abruptamente Meaghan

- ¿Qué pasa de qué?- se defendió el moreno incorporándose

- Has puesto una cara rara- dijo con recelo la chica

- ¿Cómo que una cara rara?

- No sé… una cara rara.

Sirius alzó una ceja con incredulidad y se acercó a Meg, que miraba en otra dirección con cara de circunstancias.

- ¿Te preocupa que esté poseso o algo?- preguntó el chico con excesiva seriedad.

Meg se echó a reír y se sentó sobre los talones.

- Es que eres idiota- dijo entre carcajadas- No era eso estúpido, sólo que tenías una cara que no te había visto… así como… tierna.

Sirius volvió a encarar las cejas.

- ¿Tierna?

- Sí- contestó Meaghan revolviéndose incómoda, y sin mirar al chico.- Déjalo… es una chorrada…- Sirius suspiró y se recostó contra el respaldo.- Es una tontería Sirius. Debe de ser que desde lo del beso estoy algo paranoica…

Él asintió.

- Porque tú no me miras con cara tierna…- murmuró la chica- ¿verdad?

Sirius levantó la vista. Y Meg se sorprendió. No estaba riéndose, ni mirándola con una de sus muecas irónicas. Volvía a tener esa cara rara. Sólo cambiaba que sonreía un poco. Y ella estaba roja de vergüenza.

El chico acarició uno de los mechones que descansaban detrás de la oreja de Meg y ella se apartó.

- No juegues conmigo- dijo seriamente.

Pero en vez de pedir disculpas, o hacer una broma al respecto, Sirius decidió tirarse a la piscina. Algo en la actitud de Meg le hizo decidirse, así que la atrajo hasta él con un gesto rápido y la besó con fuerza en los labios.

Meaghan se quedó con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa y los brazos aprisionados entre sus cuerpo y el de Sirius. Estaba alucinando. Se estaban besando, Sirius y ella. Y no estaba tan mal. La verdad es que no estaba nada mal.

Poco a poco liberó sus brazos y rodeó el cuello del guapo moreno. Eso permitió que el chico se relajase y dejase de temer una reacción violenta por parte de la Huffie.

Lentamente, Sirius se dejó caer sobre el sofá, de manera que quedaron tumbados el uno sobre el otro.

Sirius sonrió y Meg se apartó un poco de él.

- ¿Qué es tan gracioso?- preguntó

- Que me estoy clavando dos millones de cáscaras de cacahuetes en la espalda.

Meaghan empezó a reírse con fuerza, pero Sirius la cortó volviéndola a besar de nuevo.

Las manos de él empezaron a recorrer la espalda de la chica con tranquilidad, mientras seguían besándose suavemente. Ninguno de los dos tenía prisas y Sirius por casi primera vez no sentía que los besos eran el preludio al gran premio, sino que estaba disfrutando plenamente de ellos.

Pero el disfrute no les duró mucho más porque la puerta del salón se abrió de golpe.

- ¡Dios mío! ¡Meaghan!

Meaghan saltó al suelo dando una patada a Sirius en el proceso y el moreno se levantó agarrándose el costado derecho.

- ¿Pero vosotros no llegabais mañana?- preguntó Meaghan enfadad al ver que quienes les habían interrumpido eran Kirley y Susan.

- Bueno, pudimos venir…- empezó a explicarse Kirley

- ¡Pero qué se supone que estabais haciendo!- le cortó Susan con cara de sorpresa.

Sirius y Meg se miraron; la chica bajó la vista y Sirius miró a la rubia enfadado.

- ¿Necesitas un croquis, rubia?

- ¡Te ha comido la olla!- exclamó enfadada Susan corriendo hacia su amiga y zarandeándola por los hombros- ¿Qué te ha hecho? ¿Qué habéis hecho?

Meg abrió la boca, pero Kirley habló antes.

- No, no lo digas. Creo que prefiero no saberlo…

- ¡Pero no seáis idiotas!- gritó Meg ya enfadada con tanto agobio- Sólo nos estábamos besando, punto y pelota. Es la segunda vez que nos besamos y nos habéis interrumpido.

- Te dije que no quería saberlo…- protestó Kirley

Susan miraba con odio contenido a Sirius, que le aguantaba la mirada un tanto amedrentado.

- Anda ven Sirius, vamos a preparar un té para el puritano y la lunática- dijo Meg tomando al moreno por la mano y arrastrándolo hacia la cocina- Desde luego, qué oportunos…

Sirius se echó a reír. Meg cerró la puerta de la cocina detrás de ellos y con un gesto de la varita puso la tetera en el fuego.

- ¡Que sepáis que puedo oíros!- bramó Susan desde el salón. Kirley suspiró.

Meaghan entornó los ojos y cruzó los brazos.

- Bueno… ¿y ahora qué? ¿Seguimos a lo nuestro?

Sirius se echó a reír y la atrajo hacia sí con un brazo.

- Primero quiero saber una cosa…

- Lo siento, pero cuando digo que los Tornados son una mierda de equipo es porque lo pienso de verdad, no es para picarte…- le cortó ella

- No era eso- dijo Sirius riendo- Pero que sepas que no tienes ni idea de Quidditch… Y déjame hablar- dijo tapándole la boca viendo que la Huffie iba a replicar- Te quiero preguntar si… si me dejarás probar asiduamente desde ahora el sabor de tu laringe.

Meg hizó una mueca y se separó un poco de él.

- Y… ¿Qué hay de las otras laringes?- preguntó Meg un poco turbada y sonrojándose.

- A partir de este momento soy hombre de una sola laringe- dijo Sirius solemnemente, alzando una mano.

- Entonces quizás me lo piense…

Sirius encaró las cejas, fingiéndose enfadado y Meaghan le miró de igual modo, imitándole.

- ¡Dios!

- ¿Pero qué demonios pasa en esta casa que no hay ni intimidad ni nada?- protestó Meaghan separándose de Sirius.

Esta vez los intrusos eran Lily y James, que habían entrado por la puerta trasera. La pelirroja estaba en estado de shock y James miraba a su mejor amigo con una mueca de suficiencia.

- ¿Qué estabais haciendo?- preguntó Lily por fin

- Otra rubia- murmuro Sirius rascándose la cabeza

- Estábamos a punto de besarnos Lily- contestó Meg de mala leche mientras sacaba la tetera del fuego y James se reía- ¿Qué demonios os pasa a todos? ¿Tan raro es que nos besemos?

- ¿A qué todos te refieres?- preguntó James

Pero la pregunta se respondió sola cuando por la puerta de la cocina entraron Kirley y Susan, la última pidiendo explicaciones a grito pelado de por qué el té tardaba tanto.

- ¡Lily!- exclamó la rubia cambiando de semblante y lanzándose a los brazos de su amiga en cuanto la vio- ¡Lily, estás estupenda!

La pelirroja abrazó cálidamente a su amiga y le dio un beso.

- Tú también estás muy guapa, Susan.

- Espera a que te enseñe el tatuaje que me he hecho- dijo bajándose un poco el pantalón- Bueno, mejor te lo enseño en otro momento- corrigió al instante viendo la mirada escandalizada de todos los presentes, Lily incluida.

- Hola Lily- dijo Kirley mientras la abrazaba dulcemente, Lily le devolvió el abrazo- Estás preciosa.

Lily se sonrojó y le dio las gracias.

- Hola James- dijo el músico saludando al merodeador, que le estrechó la mano.

Como era de esperar, en la cocina se hizo el silencio. La situación era extraña, por más que Lily, Kirley y James pareciesen tan tranquilos y normales.

- Bueno, esto… ¿Vamos a tomar algo para despedirnos de las vacaciones?- propuso Meg con demasiada espontaneidad.

Susan y Sirius aceptaron enseguida y James, después de intercambiar una mirada con Lily, se unió al grupo que rápidamente salió de la casa.

Kirley y la pelirroja se quedaron en la cocina, uno frente al otro, mirando en direcciones opuestas.

- Bueno… ¿Qué tal?- preguntó Lily sonriendo.

Kirley sonrió también.

- Bien muy bien… Como tú. Estás mucho mejor.

- Sí- dijo la pelirroja sonriendo de nuevo

-Gracias a James.- añadió Kirley

Lily asintió con la cabeza y bajó la mirada.

- Yo Kirley… yo… lo siento, de verdad.

El joven se acercó hasta ella y le levantó el rostro para mirarla a los ojos.

- No pasa nada Lily. En serio… Hay que saber perder.

- Kirley…

- Sólo espero que te trate como te mereces, porque si no tendrá que vérselas conmigo.- dijo el joven frunciendo el caño de una manera muy cómica

Lily se echó a reír y abrazó al muchacho con fuerza.

- Eres fantástico Kirley.

- Lo sé, lo sé…- contestó él con fingida suficiencia- Y ahora… ¿tienes un poco de tiempo para escuchar mis aburridas historias sobre la gira?

Lily asintió.

- Tengo todo el tiempo del mundo

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

El Hogwarts Express estaba tan impresionante como todos los años: brillante y despidiendo bocanadas de humo blanco, cosa que indicaba que estaba listo para salir puntualmente como siempre.

En el andén las familias se despedían de los niños, las madres daban los últimos consejos, y los jóvenes empezaban a reunirse para contarse, emocionados, todas las aventuras del verano.

Sirius y James habían dejado sus maletas en el tren y esperaban en el andén con los señores Potter. La abuela de James estaba empezando a llorar, triste y emocionada por ver a su nieto convertido en todo un Premio Anual. Sirius no dejaba de meterse con él por ello. Decía que se había convertido en un blandengue.

Obviamente James sólo le veía ventajas al puesto… La más importante, por supuesto, una pelirroja con la que compartiría cuarto durante el curso.

- Hola James- Susan se había abierto paso entre la gente y había llegado hasta los Potter, ignorando por completo a Sirius- ¿Has visto a Lily y a Meg?

- ¿No venían contigo?- preguntó él

Susan se rascó la cabeza, sonriendo avergonzada.

- De hecho sí, pero creo que las he perdido

- En serio March, deberías teñirte. Perder a gente no es "normal"- dijo Sirius entrecomillando la última palabra con los dedos.

La chica le miró con desprecio.

- ¿Por qué no te paseas un poco, por las vías del tren, a ser posible?

El señor Potter se rió, su esposa miraba con sorpresa a la que era la hija de una de las mejores familias del mundo mágico. Ya sabía porque la señora March estaba envejeciendo tan deprisa.

- Hola

Remus llegó arrastrando su baúl hasta el grupo. Todos le saludaron cálidamente, Susan incluida.

- Lily estaba buscándote James- dijo el licántropo- Estaba en los primeros vagones, ayudando a los de primero.

James entornó los ojos.

- Cuando dejará de ser una ONG con patas…- suspiró- Voy a buscarla.

- Yo voy a dejar el baúl en el tren- dijo Susan- Encantada de haberles conocido- añadió para despedirse de los señores Potter.

Remus se ofreció a acompañarla y la joven accedió con una sonrisa, cosa que parecía una buena señal.

- ¿Qué tal ha ido la gira?- preguntó el licántropo una vez hubieron acomodado sus baúles en el mismo compartimiento que Sirius.

Susan, que estaba sacando su bolso de él baúl, sonrió.

- Muy bien. Ha sido toda una experiencia. ¿Tú que tal?

- Bueno… creo que no tan bien. Dejamos muchas cosas en el aire cuando te fuiste.

Susan miró al joven y suspiró antes de sentarse en una de las butacas.

- Sabía que tendríamos esta charla- dijo rascándose la cabeza.

Remus se sentó en frente de ella.

- ¿Entonces ya sabrás lo que quiero preguntarte, no?

Susan asintió.

- ¿Y cuál es la respuesta?- preguntó Remus

La joven volvió a suspirar.

- La respuesta es no, Remus. Ahora no podemos volver- contestó la chica mirándose los zapatos.

- ¿Has conocido a alguien?- preguntó el chico ansioso

- No

- Entonces… ¿No me puedes perdonar lo de Benalli?

Susan hizo una mueca de dolor.

- No es eso… claro que puedo perdonártelo. He pensado mucho y en cierto modo entiendo todo lo que pasó, aunque me hiciste mucho daño… Pero no es eso, o por lo menos ése no es el principal motivo.

- ¿Y cuál es?

- Pues que necesito estar sola, Remus- dijo Susan levantando la vista- Desde hace cuatro años voy saltando de relación en relación y no he tenido tiempo para conocerme a mí misma, para saber en qué clase de persona soy yo. Estar contigo me dio muchas cosas buenas, entre ellas valor para hacer lo que debía hacer… Pero este mes he descubierto que puedo estar sola, que me gusta sentirme independiente…

Remus asintió en silencio y se recostó en la butaca, abatido.

- ¿Ya no… no me quieres?

- Claro que te quiero, Remus- susurró la rubia- Pero quiero acabar de entenderme a mí, quiero saber lo que quiero de la vida antes de empezar a entender a nadie más… Y tú también deberías pensar. Quizás no puedas aceptarme tal como soy.

Remus la miró a los ojos, Susan estaba encarando las cejas. Por supuesto la chica se refería a sus discusiones a causa de sus padres, su familia y su antigua y ajetreada vida amorosa.

- Está bien- dijo Remus un tanto abatido, levantándose del sillón- Pero al menos no todo está perdido ¿no?

Susan también se levantó y negó con la cabeza.

- Vamos a buscar a Meg y a Sirius antes de que el andén se convierta en "La Matanza de Texas"- propuso Remus saliendo del compartimiento

- Ah… ¿Pero no estás al corriente de las nuevas noticias?- preguntó la rubia, ganándose una mirada interrogatoria de Remus.

Remus no estaba al corriente, pero no tardaría en estarlo. El andén, lejos de parecer el escenario de una matanza, parecía el final de una peli romántica en la que el protagonista muere. Los grupillos de chicas afligidas y enfadadas dieron a Remus la primera pista. La segunda pista se la dio el hecho de ver a Sirius, o mejor dicho, a la lengua de Sirius, en un paladar ajeno. Concretamente el de Meg.

Bueno, al final parecía que no había habido daños después de la proposición de Sirius.

Susan separó a la pareja de un modo nada gentil.

- Hala, ya valió por hoy. Ya podemos empezar a vender las entradas para la sesión de las 12- comentó viendo la cantidad de alumnos que los estaban observando.

- Eres una toca-pelotas March- siseó Sirius.

- Gracias.

Remus le dio una palmadita a Sirius.

- ¿Y cuando me piensas presentar a tu flamante novia?- preguntó el licántropo.

Sirius abrió la boca para mandar asu amigo a tomar por saco, pero Meg le interrumpió.

- ¿Novia? ¿Quién ha hablado de novia?- preguntó desconcertada- Voy a llevar el baúl al tren… ¡Nos vemos!

Sirius se quedo totalmente desconcertado ante la fuga de Meg. Susan se estaba riendo a carcajadas.

- Creo que tengo un asunto que aclarar con esa Huffie rebelde- musitó el moreno antes de despedirse rápidamente de los señores Potter y correr detrás de su flamante no- novia

Remus y Susan les siguieron, aún riéndose.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

La locomotora escarlata estaba silbando, preparada para salir puntualmente de King's Cross. Lily y James, que habían estado ayudando a todos los estudiantes nuevos a encontrar un sitio, se despidieron rápidamente de los señores Potter y saltaron al tren cuando éste empezaba a moverse.

- Siempre he querido hacer eso- bromeó Lily recobrando el aliento después de la carrera- Montarme en un tren en marcha.

James se echó a reír y cerró la puerta del vagón.

- Qué temeraria- comentó en tono irónico.

Lily le dio una colleja.

- Bueno… ¿Preparada?- preguntó el chico mirándola con fingida severidad.

Lily sonrió y James no pudo evitar dulcificar su expresión. Le tomó de la mano y le acarició cariñosamente el dorso.

- Ahora sí- contestó en un susurro

James se inclinó y la besó en los labios mientras el tren iba ganando velocidad.

- Yo también- dijo separándose unos milímetros de ella.

Se sonrieron durante unos segundos antes de entrar en el pasillo; juntos, como lo seguirían a partir de entonces y hasta su muerte.

**FIN**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Bueno… sabéis que he estado resistiéndome a contestar una pregunta que cada vez me hacíais más… No, lo siento, la historia no seguirá en Hogwarts. No se acaba aquí, hay un epílogo, pero después de eso ya no habrá más historia… Lo siento mucho, pero este argumento estaba planeado desde hace unos 10 meses y prácticamente no he cambiado nada del planteo original… Ya no tengo nada más que explicar, seguir escribiendo sería tontería, ya no sería interesante… Y prefiero acabar ahora, cuando estoy bastante satisfecha con el resultado, que alargarlo y sentir que la historia decae…

Siento no haberos contestado, pero quería daros la sorpresa. Siempre es mejor no saber que un capítulo es el último, creo yo. Si no lo lees con prejuicios.

A pesar de que aún falte el epílogo (que espero que esté pronto) quiero daros las gracias y mil veces gracias a todos los que me habéis seguido desde setiembre, aguantando mis plazos larguísimos de actualización y confiando en esta historia que no gustó demasiado al principio, pero que al final ha ganado más adeptos de lo que yo podía imaginar. La verdad es que siempre me habéis ayudado y apoyado mucho y os merecéis un premio por ser tan buena gente.

Muchas, muchas gracias de nuevo. Espero que nos volvamos a "leer" pronto por aquí…

NO OS OLVIDÉIS DE MI REVIEW DE FINAL DE FIC! Que estoy muy sentimental y dentro de nada tengo los exámenes. A todos aquellos que nunca dejáis review… sé quién sois y dónde vivís! Jejejeje es broma. Nada, sólo que me gustaría saber cuántos habéis llegado hasta aquí y que me dejaseis un reviewcilllo, uno chiquitín aunque sea… Venga… porfi!

_Dedicado a todos vosotros, que habéis creído en este fict y a todas las personas que me leen. Es un orgullo y un elogio saber que estoy en la lista de favoritos (370 la última vez que miré, lo sé, es flipante) de tanta gente. _

_Un beso enorme para todos!_

_Guys, you rock!_


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: **Nada es mío, todo pertenece a otra gente y/o otras empresas y lo único que yo consigo es desgastar mis neuronas y las teclas del teclado.

**Stand by my side**

_**Epílogo**_

La nieve suavizaba la vista que se apreciaba desde la ventana de la torre. Ya era de noche, pero el manto suave y blanco de los copos recién caídos brillaba débilmente con destellos de cristal.

Era la primera Navidad que Lily no pasaba en casa. A pesar de que intentaba luchar contra la melancolía y los recuerdos, en una época como la Navidad no resultaba nada fácil.

Suspiró, corrió la cortina y se sentó en uno de los mullidos sillones del pequeño saloncito de los Premios Anuales. James estaría a punto de llegar. Había tenido que salir hacía un par de días para asistir al funeral de un amigo de sus abuelos. Mortífagos. Cada vez estaban más activos, y rara era la semana en que algún alumno no tuviese que irse precipitadamente de la escuela.

Lily volvió a suspirar y se abrazó las piernas. Normalmente a esas horas debería de estar patrullando los pasillos, pero en Hogwarts no quedaba apenas nadie. Las familias querían tener a sus niños cerca en tiempos así.

Lily y Susan habían decidido quedarse en Hogwarts y hacerse compañía mutuamente, ya que no tenían ningún deseo de ver a sus respectivas familias. James había intentado convencerlas para que fuesen a su casa, pero ninguna de las dos quería una Navidad llena de fiestas y gente desconocida. Así que James decidió quedarse. Meg también había renunciado a ir a Irlanda para quedarse con ellos y Sirius y Remus tampoco se lo pensaron dos veces antes de decidirse.

La puerta del salón privado se abrió y entraron Sirius y Meg con las mejillas rojas y el pelo mojado.

- Haced el favor de secaros, vais a coger una pulmonía… ¿Cuándo dejaréis de tener 5 años?- protestó Lily mirándoles con el ceño fruncido.

Meg le sacó la lengua y Sirius asintió con falsa docilidad.

- Hay que aprovechar la nieve recién caída Lily- explicó el moreno- Tenías que haber visto la paliza que le he dado en la guerra de bolas- añadió señalando a Meaghan.

La castaña le miró con enfado.

- ¿Sabes que te digo? Que no eres mi novio.

Sirius entornó los ojos y Lily se echó a reír. Hacía sólo un mes que Meg había aceptado que Sirius se refiriese a ella como "su novia" y desde entonces al menor enfado, le prohibía que lo hiciese.

- Vaaale- dijo suspirando el joven- Ganaste tú.

Meg sonrió y le dio un beso sonoro en la mejilla.

- ¡Ay! Vaya novio más guapo que tengo…

- Y más calzonazos- añadió Remus que acababa de entrar cargando unos cuantos libros.

- Tú calla- dijo Sirius de mal humor mientras Meg le hacía carantoñas mimosas.

Lily se levantó del sillón y dio una palmada.

- Bueno, espero que estéis todos preparados. Tenemos un árbol que decorar- dijo señalando un abeto que estaba en el medio de la habitación- Y una cena que preparar…- añadió mirando significativamente a Sirius.

- Todo listo- contestó él- Cuando venga James bajamos a buscarlo todo a las cocinas.

- Pues entonces vamos a empezar- dijo la pelirroja asignándole a Remus un spray de nieve mágica y a Meg unas cintas de colores

- ¿Y yo?- pidió Sirius

- Tú quédate quieto. No quiero en mi árbol angelitos que escupan, ni velas que se conviertan en lanzallamas, ni lucecitas que griten obscenidades- dijo Lily aludiendo a los cambios que Sirius y James hacían todos los años en las decoraciones navideñas del castillo

- A todo el mundo le gusta mucho nuestra mejora en la decoración- protestó Sirius.

Lily le lanzó la mirada que James denominaba "mirada de la prefecta nivel V" y Sirius se calló sin rechistar.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A Susan no le daba miedo vagar por las mazmorras sola. De hecho, opinaba que el riesgo de encontrarse a un Slytherin era tentador. Pero esa tarde las mazmorras estaban desiertas; Hogwarts estaba desierto.

Susan suspiró distraídamente y se ajustó la capa para protegerse de la humedad. Se detuvo enfrente de una puerta escondida tras un tapiz y, después de mirar hacia ambos lados, se deslizó dentro con rapidez.

- Llegas tarde- la recibió un susurro silbante.

La joven encogió los hombros en señal de desdén y encendió las antorchas de la pequeña habitación con su varita. El hombre que la había recibido la miró con censura

- No hay nadie que pueda ver la luz hoy, así que no me mires con esa cara de estreñido, Snape.

- Eres peor que una gastroenteritis.

- Y tú eres muy malo insultando- le contestó la rubia acomodándose en un sillón, al lado del de su compañero.

Snape la miró a los ojos unos largos segundos y luego suspiró.

- Sigues enfadada conmigo.

- No, no te confundas- le contestó la chica- No estoy enfadada. En realidad tengo un cabreo monumental y muchas ganas de darte una paliza.

El joven se echó a reír.

- No me digas que tenemos que volver a discutir lo mismo…- protestó el hombre mientras se acercaba a darle un beso en la mejilla a la chica.

Ella se apartó.

- No, Severus. Hoy no te va a servir. ¿No ves que lo que estás a punto de hacer es malo? ¿No ves que va contra toda ética y moral?

Snape gruño de forma feroz.

- ¡Hemos hablado de esto muchas veces Susan! ¡Lo que voy a hacer es seguir mis principios, mis creencias y MI MORAL!

- ¡Tú moral! ¡Ja!- chilló ella esbozando una sonrisa furiosa- ¡Siguiendo a ese loco demente, matando a inocentes y sembrando el terror!

Snape exhaló un fuerte suspiro y tomó a la chica por los hombros. Luego la atrajo hacia sí y le dio un profundo beso en los labios.

- Voy a hacerme la marca mañana Susan. Está decidido.

La chica apartó la vista y se zafó de Snape.

- Pues entonces no esperes encontrarme cuando vuelvas- susurró furiosa

- Susan…

- ¡No!- le cortó ella levantándose y mirándole dolida- Tú lo has decidido. A lo mejor, la próxima vez que nos veamos deberás matarme… ¡Y no dudo que lo harás!- exclamó antes de salir corriendo por la puerta, intentando tragarse las lágrimas antes de llegar a la Torre de Gryffindor.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

La cena de Navidad fue alegre y distendida, un pequeño remanso de paz dentro de la guerra que estaban viviendo. Cuando ya se habían intercambiado sus regalos y estaban un poco achispados por el champán, James se puso encima de la silla para proponer un brindis.

- ¡Quítatelo todo!- empezó a chillar Sirius

- ¿Quieres callarte? Estoy intentando dar un discurso

- Yo prefiero que te quites la camiseta- apuntó Susan con una sonrisa.

Lily la miró con reprobación pero luego se echó a reír.

- Un momento de seriedad, por favor- dijo el muchacho severamente- Luego a lo mejor me quito la camiseta…-añadió con una sonrisa pícara- Pero ahora quiero proponer un brindis por la felicidad, porque aunque creas que te ha dado la espalda, siempre está ahí, en los lugares más insospechados, esperándote- dijo mirando significativamente a Lily.

La pelirroja también se puso encima de su silla y le dio un beso a su novio.

- Yo quiero proponer un brindis por el amor, y para que todo el mundo ame y sea amado…- dijo Lily

- A mí lo de ser amado me parece muy bien también…- dijo Sirius poniéndose también en pie y mirando a Meg, provocando carcajadas de todos los comensales- Pero yo quiero brindar por la juventud, para que la aprovechemos y la vivamos, pensando en el ahora más que en el mañana

Meg siguió a su novio y levantó también su copa.

- Yo brindo por los amigos, porque los conservemos y los cuidemos como se merecen, porque son la gente maravillosa que llena tu vida.

- Y yo brindo por el futuro, porque todos podamos vivir en un mundo mejor algún día…- dijo Remus, imitando a los demás

Susan se levantó y tomó de la mano al licántropo.

- Yo brindo por las oportunidades que nos da la vida, por saber aprovecharlas y saber cuando es necesario dejar el orgullo de lado y perdonar a la gente que de verdad nos quiere…

Remus besó a la chica en la mejilla. Su cara era un espejo de la radiante felicidad que sentía en esos momentos.

Mientras bebían el chispeante champán, todos notaron que sabía diferente, como un elixir mágico que calentaba sus corazones y los unía a los seis con lazos invisibles pero irrompibles.

Irrompibles, incluso por la muerte.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Los restos de la cena de Navidad llenaban la mesa del pequeño saloncito. Remus y Susan ya se habían ido, juntos. Todos habían notado que la rubia no era la misma esa noche. Había permitido que Lupin la llevase a su habitación.

Había decidido darle una oportunidad, aunque no dejaba de preguntarse si se podía estar enamorada de dos hombres a la vez… Pobre Susan. Tuvo siempre un corazón maltratado. Pero todo el amor que repartió le fue devuelto con creces. Después de su muerte a manos del mismo Voldemort Remus quedó destrozado, aún seguía amándola. Snape se volvió un traidor por ella y todavía no había dejado de culparse por su muerte.

Meg y Sirius estaban dormidos en uno de los sofás. Sirius llevaba puestos por encima de los pantalones unos calzoncillos con luces de neón, regalo de su novia.

Fueron una pareja feliz, pero no pudieron aguantar el vivir separados: a Meg la ficharon los Pride y se fue a Irlanda; Sirius era un mago demasiado poderoso como para ser prescindible y sabía que su sitio estaba en Inglaterra. A veces el amor no basta. Sin embargo, aún muchos años después de su separación y a pesar de estar felizmente casada, Meg sabía que no volvería a querer a nadie del mismo modo. Cuando la muerte y la inocencia de Sirius fueron demostradas, la ex –Huffie sintió un alivio enorme y una tristeza todavía más grande a la vez. Quizás, si existía un cielo, Sirius y ella volverían a encontrarse con 16 años y podrían volver a amarse, esta vez para siempre.

Lily y James estaban en el balcón, abrazados. Lily sostenía las llaves de su nuevo hogar. El nuevo hogar que compartiría con James, su nueva familia.

Ambos volvían a ser felices, y aunque esa felicidad no duró tanto como se merecían, ambos murieron por amor, con sus corazones limpios y sabiendo que gracias a ellos había esperanza enel mundo. Un niño, su hijo, que llevaba toda la esperanza que ambos habían aprendido a guardar. Un niño que salvaría el mundo, tal y como ellos se habían salvado el uno al otro

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_Ahora sí que sí… esto es todo. Me he puesto a llorar un poco, lo admito. Ha sido muy difícil escribir este capítulo. De hecho, lo he acabado hoy._

_Sé que llevo casi tres mesas sin actualizar y no voy a deshacerme en excusas porque son las de siempre, añadiéndole a todo esto que aunque me entristezca, me estoy distanciando del mundo de HP y de los fanfics. Supongo que es natural. No sé, no me animo tanto a escribir como antes (aunque tenga tiempo) y lamentablemente estoy dejando de ser una freak. Sin tan siquiera intentarlo, os lo prometo. Talvez he hecho eso tan abominable que llaman crecer, o tal vez tengo intereses nuevos. No sé… lo único que os puedo asegurar por el momento es que no tengo ninguna nueva historia larga pensada; aunque no descarto que en el futuro vuelva el interés. Lo que sí espero seguir haciendo es escribir historias cortas porque me divierten y el compromiso adquirido es menor… Pero no sé…_

_Sinceramente, espero que pronto volváis a saber de mí… Hasta entonces muchas gracias a todos los que me habéis seguido y apoyado, a todos aquellos que siempre me dejáis comentarios para animarme y a todos aquellos cuyas historias me han servido de inspiración._

_Muchas gracias y esperemos que hasta pronto_

_Henar_


End file.
